O seriado Potteriano: quinta temporada
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: Cinco anos se passaram desde a formatura, alguns casaram, outros tiveram filhos. Acompanhe a vida de Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Draco e Luna em um mundo comum como o seu!
1. Trailer

**Quinta temporada. **

(CodPlay – Viva La Vida)

_Trailer – Resumo: _

_Cinco anos se passaram... _

- Hey, husband! – era uma voz feminina soava em seus ouvidos, era tudo o que podia ouvir alem do barulho do ar-condicionado no fundo – Wake up!

Gina estava passando o brinco pelo buraco do ouvido, em frente ao espelho, com seu cabelo ruivo, estilo chanel, com as pontas viradas na mesma direção do nariz.

O homem rolou na cama, resmungando algumas coisas, morto de sono, provavelmente com um ligeiro sintoma de ressaca.

- Eu preciso mesmo ir à casa de Hermione? – ele resmungou com os braços estendidos na cama bagunçada. O edredom estava todo embolado perto de seus pés, e usava um samba-canção azul marinho.

x – x

- Diga que não está diferente por causa do casamento de Draco – Gina não respondeu e Hermione achou que fosse – Ah, Gina... Você não sente falta do Draco, sente?

- Não, não é isso, Hermione, já faz três anos... E... Não é sobre o Draco, droga! É a minha vida... Está tudo acabando!

- Gina, não diga isso, você está sendo tão injusta. As pessoas dariam tudo para estar no seu lugar.

- Não, eu sei. Tenho uma família perfeita, mas, sabe, minha carreira, fama, dinheiro, conquista, poder. Eu tenho tudo isso, mas eu não quero mais, sabe?

- Você sempre gostou desse mundo, Gina. Por que está tudo diferente agora?

x – x

- O que foi? Nunca me viu?

- Não tão maduro assim – ela riu, foi até ele e o beijou de leve outra vez, passando a mão em seus cabelos negros e bagunçados– Tantas coisas mudaram nesses últimos cinco anos.

- Eu sei, mas isso é passado! – Harry sorriu – Vou tomar o meu banho...

x – x

- Você vai ter que cortar o cabelo para a próxima temporada de vôlei – disse a esposa passando a mão pelos cabelos longos do marido que estavam com os fios amarrados em uma argolinha azul.

- Passei os últimos três anos sem cortá-los! – disse Rony ao depositar os biscoitos na mesa – Minha mãe diz que eu estou parecendo o Gui mas não foi por isso que eu o deixei crescer, é porque eu gosto desse novo visual!

x – x

- Posso ver o DVD, Tia Hermione? – pediu Tiaguinho erguendo os pacotes no alto.

- Claro, mas depois de dar o meu beijo! – propôs Hermione.

O garotinho foi até a Tia, beijou-a no rosto e passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço apertando-a com força. Tiago adorava a Tia Hermione como ninguém.

- Rosa vai ligar o DVD para você lá na sala – disse Hermione dando um tapinha na bundinha seca de Tiago – Vão lá brincar um pouco.

x – x

- Escuta, quero que vocês dois se comportem! – Gina mostrou o dedo indicador para o casal de filhos, Lílian estava dispersa, olhando para o teto. Era como se a mãe estivesse falando somente com o filho mais velho, Tiago – Não saiam para rua, e não masquem chicletes antes do jantar. Obedeçam à babá!

- Eu vou tomar conta deles, pode ficar tranqüila – disse a babá segurando Lílian no colo. Gina piscou, envergonhada por ser tão protetora – Venham crianças, vamos brincar de esconde-esconde lá na sala!

- Sem bagunças! – gritou Gina por cima do ombro da babá. Tiago assentiu e acenou.

x – x

- Por que levantou mais cedo do que eu? – perguntou ele ao se sentar, recebendo um selinho seco nos lábios da namorada.

- Precisava decorar alguns textos para a cena de hoje à noite – Gina murchou os ombros, preocupada com o trabalho – Faço duas cenas no Central Park!

- Legal, não vai beijar nenhum outro ator hoje, certo? – perguntou ele ciumento.

x – x

- Amiga, bom dia! – cumprimentou Gina ao vê-la se aproximar.

- Bom dia, Gi! – Hermione a beijou no rosto e as duas entraram pela porta da frente. Neville, o novo dono do restaurante, estava conversando com um grupo de clientes, todos homens, vestidos com ternos.

As duas sentaram em uma das mesas do fundo, principalmente por ser escondida, Gina não gostava de lidar com fãs e autógrafos quando acabava de acordar.

- Oi para vocês! – cumprimentou Neville se aproximando das duas. Elas sorriram e cada uma deu um beijo de um lado em sua bochecha, ele ergueu os olhos como se fosse um super galã.

x – x

Draco passou por outros túmulos, afundando os pés na neve, andando até Gina. Ela o encarou por meros segundos e murmurou.

- Achei que nunca mais quisesse colocar os pés em Nova York.

- Por que não?

- Sei lá, achei que tivesse se cansado daqui, vi que ia se casar na Califórnia com Pansy. O que houve?

- Ah... Não gosto de Nova York, confesso – ele olhou por cima do ombro – E não saio do avião, ando para lá, para cá, não fico parado em nenhum dos lugares!

Gina também olhou por cima do ombro, seguindo o olhar de Draco.

- Meus pais não estão enterrados aqui – ele justificou com as mãos quentes dentro do casaco, para se aquecerem – Vim aqui mais por Cedrico.

x – x

- Claro, sabia que traria seu envelope também – resmungo Luna jogando seus cabelos loiros e compridos para trás – Então, é sério, Ronald Weasley, você quer mesmo se divorciar de mim? Depois de tudo o que a Hermione fez com você... E você ainda vai voltar para ela?

- Você fez muito pior que ela, Lovegood! – Rony murmurou tirando uma caneta de dentro do paletó – Por favor, assine! – estendeu a sua "Mont Blank" – Esse casamento não existiu para mim!

x – x

- Acho que estamos prontos para um segundo filho! – disse Hermione sorridente com as mãos na barriga.

- É arriscado, quero dizer... As chances...

- Não importa, vamos tentar outra vez! – ela beijou carinhosamente o marido.

x – x

- Eu preciso voltar a Nova York – disse Gina (adolescente) fazendo as malas com rapidez, pegou Tiago no colo.

- Por que? – perguntou Miguel cheio de ciúmes – Não é por causa de Harry, não é mesmo?

- Sim, é por causa dele! – ela girou os calcanhares jogando os cabelos longe no giro de cento e oitenta graus – Mas não do jeito que você pensa!

x – x

- É o seu presente de aniversário, filhota! – murmurou Rony agachando, ficando de frente com a sua filha – Esse é o Hugo, seu irmãozinho!

Rose torceu o nariz.

- Ele fede!

Rony olhou para a esposa, será que a filha teria ciúmes do novo bebê?

x – x

- Não acredito que aquela mulher seja a minha mãe biológica – murmurou Hermione vendo uma enfermeira do outro lado do corredor.

Vítor Krum colocou a mão pesada em cima do ombro da mulher.

- Vitor... O que faz aqui?

Ele olhou por cima do ombro.

- Minha esposa está morrendo, eu preciso de ajuda... – e começou a chorar feito um bebê nos ombros da sua ex-namorada.

x – x

- Você não sabia? – perguntou Hermione preocupada.

- O que? – Harry parecia curioso.

- Eu sai com Draco enquanto estive viajando para Hollywood! – Gina abaixou os olhos – Desculpa não ter contado isso, Harry. Desculpa...

x – x

- Eu sinto que eles vivem um casamento forçado, por causa de "status", fama, entende? É nojento!

- Mas não é, aliás... Draco é apaixonado pela Pansy! – Hermione avaliou as unhas – Você não acha, Gina?

Ela revirou os olhos.

x – x

Hermione está experimentando o vestido de noiva, no espelho ela viu o rosto de Gina aparecer pela porta. Ela deu um grito de felicidade.

- GINA! Parece que foi ontem que você foi embora! – Hermione desceu da plataforma de madeira para receber a amiga de braços abertos. Elas se sufocaram num abraço.

- Você... Vai se casar de novo! Oh, meu Deus. Parabéns! – Gina estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

x – x

- Eu... Eu estou me apaixonado por você outra vez – Hermione disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Eu sinto muito... Eu não queria que isso acontecesse... Ainda mais agora que estamos casados!

- Eu... Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você, Hermione Jane Granger – ele sussurrou de leve olhando no fundo de seus olhos – E... Sabemos que esse casamento é uma farsa, você só queria ser mãe, ter filhos...

- Eu acabei gostando disso tudo – as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos – Por favor, não me abandone agora. Por favor... Eu te amo! – ela colocou a mão em seu ombro – Dança comigo?

- Pela última vez... – ele murmurou segurando na cintura dela, sentindo o vestido de noiva roçar entre os seus dedos. E os dois começaram a valsar na pista.

x – x

- Você é uma safada, sem vergonha. Você não compareceu ao casamento. E o meu irmão ficou esperando por você no altar feito IDIOTA. Por que? Eu vi você entrando na casa de Harry – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu... Eu fui me despedir do meu melhor amigo.

- A nossa amizade nunca mais vai ser a mesma. Acabou... Para sempre! – ela virou as costas e bateu a porta na cara da outra.

x – x

Gina saiu do banheiro, com o rosto todo ensopado de suor, passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Por que toda vez que descubro que estou grávida... Tenho que estar brigada com o meu namorado? – ela teve lembranças de quando ficou grávida pela primeira vez – Por quê? Isso é um castigo? – e foi na direção da pista, procurar o seu namorado para dar a notícia.

**Nota do Autor: **_Eles vão crescer... E junto com eles, a emoção cresce também. Então... O que acharam do novo trailer da Quinta Temporada? Vai ter muitas reviravoltas, espero que gostem. Eu fiz um vídeo no Youtube, mas não consegui postar. Caso consiga, passo o endereço para vocês. Bom, ainda temos umas 5 ou 6 semanas antes do primeiro capítulo... Até lá: QUERO REVIEWS! Beijos. Obrigado. _


	2. Episódio 001 xx Cinco anos depois

**Capítulo 01 – Cinco anos depois... **

_Data: 01/12/2012. _

**Previously on Seriado Potteriano: **

_Cinco anos se passaram... _

- Hey, husband! – era uma voz feminina soava em seus ouvidos, era tudo o que podia ouvir alem do barulho do ar-condicionado no fundo – Wake up!

Gina estava passando o brinco pelo buraco do ouvido, em frente ao espelho, com seu cabelo ruivo, estilo chanel, com as pontas viradas na mesma direção do nariz.

O homem rolou na cama, resmungando algumas coisas, morto de sono, provavelmente com um ligeiro sintoma de ressaca.

- Eu preciso mesmo ir à casa de Hermione? – ele resmungou com os braços estendidos na cama bagunçada. O edredom estava todo embolado perto de seus pés, e usava um samba-canção azul marinho.

- Claro – disse Gina colocando a mão no braço musculoso dele, estendido pela cama, ela deu um aperto como fazia quando tinha vontade de expor o seu namorado forte às outras garotas – Ou vamos chegar atrasados para o café da manhã com os Weasleys!

- Ah... Não me importo em atrasar – murmurou o moreno, esfregando os olhos – Precisa mesmo ser agora?

- Sim, Harry, precisa ser agora. Porque mais tarde precisamos levar o Tiago e a Lílian no parque, caso você não se lembre da promessa! – Gina agachou para beijar o marido de leve nos lábios, estavam secos – E... Se continuar descoberto, vai acabar pegando um resfriado.

Harry estava adorando os lábios de Gina parados ao seu, por meros segundos, em um selinho, murmurou bem baixinho.

- Se eu ficar doente... Você cuida de mim? – ele parecia um bebê, e sorriu quando ela fez que "sim" com a cabeça, chacoalhando seus cabelos chiques.

Harry nem terminou de apreciar a resposta, quando o seu filho veio correndo aos berros para dentro do quarto, usava uma capa vermelha e trazia nas mãos um objeto retangular.

- Bom dia para vocês! – ele saltou na cama, como se tentasse voar e se sentou rapidamente, olhando para o pai deitado, com muita preguiça – E... Você está atrasado, papai!

- Já disse isso a ele, filho! – Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos do garoto, sorridente – E não seja um mau exemplo para o seu filho, Harry!

- É, pai, quando eu tenho que ir para a escola, não posso me atrasar – disse o filho com os ombros murchos.

Harry se sentou na cama, rindo do filho, e ao erguer o pescoço avistou os DVD's do Superman preferidos do garoto em suas mãos, considerava aquilo como ouro e assistia quase todos os dias o mesmo filme, até mesmo os adultos que passavam na sala já tinham enjoado de ver sempre a mesma coisa.

- Ei, buddy, você não enjoa desses games? – perguntou Harry para o filho.

- Na verdade, não. E eu vou levar para ver na casa da Tia Hermione, ela me disse _hoje_ pelo telefone que me deixar assistir lá.

Gina olhou curiosa para o filho. Como o filho havia falado com Hermione "hoje", sendo que nem a própria dona da casa (Gina) havia conversado com a amiga, aliás, Gina acabara de acordar com o marido, só tomara um banho e passara perfume antes disso.

- Hey... Como você falou com a Tia Hermione hoje? – perguntou duvidosa.

- Ela me ligou – justificou o garoto – E vocês estavam dormindo, então, eu falei com ela e pedi para falar com a prima Rosa, mas vocês sabem como ela é, né? – Tiago fez uma cara de tristeza – Tá crescendo, ficando chata como vocês e disse que isso não é filme para idade dela.

- Qual é – riu Harry da cara do filho – Ela só tem 2 anos a mais do que você, não é tão mais velha assim!

- Garotos amadurecem mais rápido, Harry! – piscou Gina sorridente – Rosa já tem nove anos, enquanto Tiago tem apenas seis, a diferença é aplausível com os pesos da pré-adolescência batendo para ela – Gina viu a cara de tristeza do filho quando ela defendeu Rosa – Mas... Claro, buddy, algum dia você vai ficar adulto como ela – Tiago pareceu contente e sorriu.

Gina terminou de escolher uma roupa branca combinando com os sapatos para ir à casa da amiga, parou com as mãos na cintura vendo o marido todo folgado, ainda deitado na cama, com o filho, os dois observando a mãe.

- Ei, vocês dois, chega de enrolação! Vão se trocar os dois! – mandou ela se fazendo de brava.

Tiago pulou da cama, parou em pé, segurando os DVD's com firmeza, em seguida, disparou na direção da porta.

- Já volto, Harry, vou acordar a Lílian, tenho certeza de que ela ainda está dormindo! – Gina viu Harry ficar em pé, mais alto e mais forte do que nunca, ela sorriu para o marido, piscando várias vezes.

- O que foi? Nunca me viu?

- Não tão maduro assim – ela riu, foi até ele e o beijou de leve outra vez, passando a mão em seus cabelos negros e tão bagunçados quanto a cama – Tantas coisas mudaram nesses últimos cinco anos.

- Eu sei, mas isso é passado! – Harry sorriu – Vou tomar o meu banho, trocar de roupa e nós podemos ir.

Gina assentiu e saiu do seu quarto, indo em direção ao quarto da filha para dar um banho na garotinha e trocá-la.

01.12.2012

Hermione, com seus cabelos não tão mais encaracolados como antigamente, mais longos e mais pesados, estava sentada na cadeira em volta da piscina, revirando uma revista com um loiro na capa. Seu rosto estava todo coberto pela revista e bem abaixo, repousava uma xícara de café que ela bebericava pelas pausas que fazia entre as fofocas da matéria.

Na mesa redonda, ela estava completamente sozinha, mas ao redor, estava toda preparada com as xícaras vazias esperando pelas visitas. O marido estava atravessando a sala, com um pote cheio de biscoitos. Ele tinha os cabelos maiores do que os de Hermione, eram ruivos. Seus olhos azuis se destacaram quando ele abaixou a revista para encarar a face da esposa, esperando por um beijo.

Ela deu um selinho em seus lábios, notando que as sardas infantis sumiram durante esses últimos anos, seu nariz cresceu de forma avantajada mas o suficiente para deixá-lo charmoso, suas sobrancelhas engrossaram um pouco e seus músculos estavam mais acostumados do que nunca com o vôlei.

- Você vai ter que cortar o cabelo para a próxima temporada de vôlei – disse a esposa passando a mão pelos cabelos longos do marido que estavam com os fios amarrados em uma argolinha azul.

- Passei os últimos três anos sem cortá-los! – disse Rony ao depositar os biscoitos na mesa – Minha mãe diz que eu estou parecendo o Gui mas não foi por isso que eu o deixei crescer, é porque eu gosto desse novo visual!

- Prefiro você com o cabelo curto, amor – Hermione comentou antes de virar a página da revista para ler a próxima matéria.

- Eca... Que nojo vocês dois se pegando pela cozinha! – reclamou uma voz de uma pré-adolescente parada na porta da cozinha, vindo em direção à piscina, com os seus cabelos marrons iluminados pelo sol, parecia muito com Hermione na adolescência.

Rosa aproximou dos dois, usando um vestido comprado pela Hermione recentemente no shopping, ela parou ao lado do pai, com uma cara de piedade.

- Posso mascar chiclete?

- Claro, escondi a caixa em cima da geladeira! – disse Rony com um sorriso.

- Ronald! – Hermione o olhou com censura – Era o meu esconderijo secreto!

- Quê? Secreto? É tão visível quanto aquele quadro horroroso que você pregou na sala de visita!

- Não é visível para uma garota que não tem mais do que um metro de altura! – ralhou a esposa, Rosa parou com os braços cruzados e um bico enorme na direção da mãe – Além do mais, aquele quadro não é feio, eu paguei uma "nota" nele!

- Mãe... Posso pegar os chicletes?

- Não, Rosa, ainda são nove horas, não é hora de mascar chiclete! – Hermione estava alterando a sua voz – E... Se você subir na cadeira para pegar a caixinha lá em cima, eu vou saber!

A filha amarrou a cara, mas nesse instante, a família de Harry se aproximou da mesa. Harry estava de mãos dadas com o seu filho de seis anos, Tiago, e Gina carregava Lílian no colo com um laço enorme na cabeça, maior do que a própria garotinha, era tão linda quanto à mãe.

- Finalmente chegaram! – disse Hermione descansando a revista ao lado do guardanapo na mesa. Ela cumprimentou as visitas e voltou a se sentar, a família de Harry se dividiu entre as cadeiras, Tiago correu na direção de Rosa para mostrar a coleção de DVD's como sempre fazia. Gina ajeitou a cadeirinha da filha para ela se sentar à mesa com eles, já que era um bebê e não tinha mobilidade o suficiente para ficar em uma cadeira comum. A ruiva prendeu o cinto para segurança da filha não ir até a piscina.

- Posso ver o DVD, Tia Hermione? – pediu Tiago erguendo os pacotes no alto.

- Claro, mas depois de dar o meu beijo! – propôs Hermione.

O garotinho foi até a Tia, beijou-a no rosto e passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço apertando-a com força. Tiago adorava a Tia Hermione como ninguém.

- Rosa vai ligar o DVD para você lá na sala – disse Hermione dando um tapinha na bundinha seca de Tiago – Vão lá brincar um pouco.

Rosa se levantou, ainda com os pensamentos de contrabandear os chicletes em cima da geladeira. Deu a mão para Tiago e os dois correram para dentro pela porta da cozinha.

- Sabem da maior? – Hermione abaixou a revista outra vez, Gina parecia surpresa para saber – Draco está prestes a se casar! – ela levanta a revista, mostrando a capa.

- Jura? – Gina pareceu ainda mais surpresa – Aonde ele está, afinal?

- Na Califórnia, gravando clipes de música – Hermione sacudiu os ombros – Ele passa direto e reto na MTV!

- O Draco... Que gostava de homens... Vai se casar? – perguntou Rony com as sobrancelhas franzidas – Quero dizer... Existe casamento gay?

Hermione suspirou, revirando os olhos, o seu marido era sempre desligado, nem mesmo acompanhava as notícias pela televisão.

- Estamos em 2012, querido, e já aprovaram o casamento gay caso você não saiba! – disse Hermione com o dedo indicador no ar – Além do mais, Draco _não_ vai se casar com outro homem!

- Não? – perguntou Harry acostumado com a idéia dele se casar com outro cara, surpreso agora por saber que não era homem.

- Parece interessado, Harry! – ironizou Rony. Hermione bateu a revista no braço dele, fazendo o namorado soltar uma gargalhada.

- Aqui diz... Que ele vai se casar com Pansy – Hermione sacudiu os ombros – O engraçado é que ele terminou com Pansy na adolescência, tantos anos, não faz sentido que eles estejam juntos – comentou Hermione.

- Draco teve que seguir em frente – simplificou Gina – Quero dizer... Cedrico não está mais entre nós, Draco precisava de outra pessoa para se consolar!

Hermione concordou, assentindo. Gina percebeu a expressão de tristeza no olhar do marido Harry, achou estranho e passou os dedos finos em volta do queixo dele.

- Por que está triste, meu amor? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Algum assunto que quer comentar? – perguntou Gina segurando o rosto dele nas mãos.

- Não – ele parou engolindo em seco – Na verdade... Hoje era para ser o aniversário da minha mãe – ele soltou um suspiro – Queria que ela estivesse viva!

- Flashback: Como Lílian morreu –

_20.12.2007_

_Lílian estava segurando um telefone e do outro lado do vidro, estava o seu namorado, Lupin, vestindo roupa de prisioneiro, cumprindo o crime por ter matado Lúcio na festa de casamento ocorrido há anos. _

_- Você não veio me visitar, Lílian. Quase quatro semanas e só agora você vem me ver! – ele choramingou, segurando um outro telefone do outro lado._

_- Você... Você não cometeu o crime, não é mesmo? Você se acusou de ter matado Lúcio para que eu não fosse presa, não é, Lupin?_

_Ele concordou com a cabeça, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_- Eu não podia deixar que te prendessem por um crime que você também não cometeu, Lílian. Por isso eu preferi ficar no seu lugar! _

_- Isso foi uma burrada das grandes, Lupin. Você não devia ter feito isso! – Lílian abaixou a cabeça, chorando. _

_Remo colocou a mão sobre o vidro, Lílian encaixou a dela também, bem menor e mais delicada do que a dele, como se não houvesse vidro, eles ficaram algum tempo trocando olhares._

_- Eu te amo, não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você, meu amor! – disse Lílian do outro lado do telefone – E... Obrigado por fazer isso comigo, prometo te tirar dessa! _

_- Você precisa descobrir quem assassinou o Lúcio por mim, Lílian. Só faça isso e eu estarei livre daqui! _

_Lílian concordou e nesse exato momento, um dos seguranças estava com a mão sobre o ombro de Lupin, significava que o período de visitas tinha terminado e ele precisava voltar para o cubículo no escuro. _

_- Eu vou te tirar dessa – disse Lílian no telefone, mas Lupin já havia desligado, ele não conseguira escutar, fora arrastado pelo homem mais alto e mais forte. _

_O detalhe é que Lílian nunca contara a Harry que o seu padrasto fora preso, tinha poupado o garoto dos detalhes, ele nunca saberia do verdadeiro paradeiro de Lupin. E nessa mesma época, Lílian se reuniu aos seus aliados: Sirius e Tonks. Os dois estavam tão unidos como nunca, e decididos a lutar pela inocência do amigo, Remo Lupin. _

_- Vamos até Miami buscar provas, fitas das câmeras daquele salão do hotel! – sugeriu Sirius sentado com as outras duas – Eles têm meios de segurança, vamos precisar da ajuda deles!_

_- Certo. Vamos? – Lílian pegou a bolsa, o casal olhou assustado para ela._

_- Agora?_

_- É, agora! Quero que Lupin esteja solto para o meu casamento de verdade – Lílian piscou com um fundo de esperança no peito. _

_Mas o trio sequer chegou perto de Miami, o avião sofreu alguns problemas técnicos e depois de tantas turbulências, acabou se perdendo no meio do oceano. A notícia demorara quase duas semanas para chegar até Harry, dizendo que a sua mãe estava naquele avião._

_Ele nunca soube do paradeiro de Sirius e Tonks, mas sabia que os dois estavam naquele mesmo vôo. Perdera as quatro pessoas que mais adorava em sua vida: Lílian, Sirius, Tonks e Lupin (porque para Harry, Lupin também estava naquele avião. Ele não sabia da prisão de Lupin em Paris porque nunca fora avisado, não recebera nem meso uma carta). _

_Harry passou muito tempo de luto pela morte da mãe por causa do acidente naquele maldito avião, até mesmo hoje não superara. _

- Fim do Flashback –

- Eu lamento tudo isso, você sabe – disse Gina passando a mão nos ombros do namorado – Não podemos ficar assim, sua mãe está no céu, em algum lugar legal, especial! – ela o beijou no rosto.

- Eu... Tudo bem, vamos esquecer disso – ele pareceu se animar um pouco ao se afastar dos pensamentos – Vamos combinar de sair hoje à noite? Fazer alguma coisa divertida.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam como se já tivesse programado alguma coisa a sós. Mas ela tomou a palavra, esclarecendo.

- Sair? Vocês vão comigo hoje, na formatura dos alunos em Hogwarts, não se lembram? Combinamos isso há séculos! – Hermione respondeu com a revista esquecida de lado.

- É claro... Os formandos! – Harry bateu a mão na cabeça – Desculpa, não sei como pude ter esquecido, e claro que nós iremos!

- As crianças podem ficar com a babá da Rosa – disse Hermione deitado as costas para trás – É uma excelente mulher, às vezes ela pensa em ter um filho também, mas é muito nova para isso!

- Tudo bem, passaremos aqui às oito horas! – combinou Harry.

01.12.12

Gina atravessou o assoalho de madeira da sala, com o seu habitual sapato e o "toque-toque" por onde passava. Trajava um vestido roxo, cheio de brilho. Hermione escava com os cabelos encaracolados presos em um coque, com duas fitas de cabelo escorrendo pelo rosto. Os homens com seus tradicionais smokings.

- Escuta, quero que vocês dois se comportem! – Gina mostrou o dedo indicador para o casal de filhos, Lílian estava dispersa, olhando para o teto. Era como se a mãe estivesse falando somente com o filho mais velho, Tiago – Não saiam para rua, e não masquem chicletes antes do jantar!

- Eu vou tomar conta deles, pode ficar tranqüila – disse a babá segurando Lílian no colo. Gina piscou, envergonhada por ser tão protetora – Venham crianças, vamos brincar de esconde-esconde lá na sala!

- Sem bagunças! – gritou Gina por cima do ombro da babá. Tiago assentiu e acenou.

Harry se aproximou todo galã ao lado da esposa.

- Lílian não associa o que a gente fala, é como se não estivéssemos falando com ela! – resmungou Gina com os braços cruzadas – E isso me preocupa com o seu desenvolvimento.

- Ela é só uma criança, Gina. Tem apenas dois anos de idade, logo vai falar alguma coisa, entender o que a gente diz.

- Crianças com dois anos sabem arrotar o alfabeto de trás para a frente! – retrucou Gina com a testa franzida – Lílian só sabe falar alguns nomes!

- Ainda bem que ela não sabe arrotar o alfabeto – disse Harry grato – Agradeço por ela ter puxado o pai!

Harry passou o braço em torno da cintura dela, Hermione desceu as escadas com o seu vestido laranja, Rony veio logo atrás, sorridente, com os cabelos ainda compridos e amarrados.

- Vamos? – perguntou Hermione pegando a chave do carro.

01.12.12

Os manobristas abriram a porta do carro para Gina, ela saiu sorridente, Harry do outro lado saiu deixando a chave da sua BMW na mão do homem.

- Cuidem bem do meu carro! – e entregou uma nota de vinte dólares na mão do cara.

Harry se aproximou de Gina, segurando em sua cintura, a ruiva olhou por cima do ombro, esperando por Rony e Hermione que estavam no carro de trás.

- Dá saudades, não dá? – perguntou Harry estudando o gramado com os olhos.

Gina virou a cabeça para a entrada da escola. A mesma escada de sempre, o gramado, as árvores, as plantas. Parecia a mesma escola de sempre, como se o tempo não tivesse passado nunca.

- É, parece que estou indo para a minha festa de formatura! – comentou ela deitando a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

Rony e Hermione estavam se aproximando de mãos dadas, quando uma criança gritou de longe.

- Pai, mãe, vejam! – ele apontou na direção dos quatro – É a Rachel!

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione continuaram caminhando, conversando, mas como o garoto não fora nada discreto, dezenas de pessoas estavam olhando para todos os quatro apontados e uma enxurrada de flashes despencou em suas direções.

- Gina Weasley, você poderia me dar um autógrafo, é para o meu filho. Ele adora o seu filme, aquele que você interpreta uma tal de Rachel Watson!

- Ah, claro! – Gina deu um sorriso, pegou a caneta estendida na mão do rapaz e assinou no papel branco, quase cega pelas centenas de flashes em sua direção. As pessoas iam se aglomerando em volta deles.

O pai de criança virou as costas, Gina reclamou por cima do ombro que devia ter encomendado seguranças para a festa.

- Às vezes eu até me esqueço da fama – comentou envergonhada para os amigos e o namorado – Saio normalmente na rua e sou bombardeada com essas pessoas pedindo autógrafos!

- Com o tempo você vai se acostumando – disse Rony – Quando eu estava no auge da carreira de vôlei era assim também. Dois anos depois, ninguém se lembrava do meu primeiro nome!

Eles começaram a atravessar o gramado com pressa, evitando mais pessoas pedindo autógrafos e tirando fotos, mas era quase inevitável. Gina acabou sendo rodeada pelos amigos Rony e Hermione, enquanto Harry ia à frente, puxando a esposa pelas mãos, abrindo alas para a passagem dos quatro.

Chegaram até o ginásio de esporte com muitas dificuldades e com uma distribuição de autógrafos gratuitos para vários outros pais.

- Vamos se sentar ali – indicou Hermione com a cabeça uma mesa desocupada, atrás de arbustos artificiais enfeitados com luzes – É mais escondido, mais privado!

Os quatro ocuparam as cadeiras do fundo, só foi Harry se sentar que o celular começou a tocar.

- Trabalho – resmungou Gina – Por favor, Harry, desliga isso, pelo menos aqui!

- É importante! – disse ele erguendo o iphone, riscou o dedo na tela e se levantou da mesa para falar melhor, longe do som dos burburinhos.

- Desde que ele entrou para o escritório de advocacia está assim – comentou Gina – Surgem problemas todos os dias, é incrível. Casais se separando, filho sendo preso por causa de drogas!

- Sei como é – comentou Rony olhando de rabo de olho para Hermione.

- O que você quis dizer com isso, Ronald Weasley?

Ele bebeu um copo de suco para não precisar justificar, Gina agradeceu que ele encerasse a briga ali mesmo, não suportaria vê-los discutindo outra vez, como sempre fizeram, desde o dia em que se conheceram.

Rony saiu para buscar algumas bebidas, Hermione percebeu a expressão triste no rosto de Gina e segurou a mão da amiga.

- O que está acontecendo, Gina? Você parece tão... Distante!

- Não é nada – ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- É por causa da mãe do Harry, é?

- Não, não! Nada, sério! – ela continuou com a cabeça baixa.

Hermione deu um suspiro, voltando as costas na cadeira, desconfiada.

- Diga que não é por causa do casamento de Draco – Gina não respondeu e Hermione achou que fosse – Ah, Gina... Você não sente falta do Draco, sente?

- Não, não é isso, Hermione, já faz três anos... E... Não é sobre o Draco, droga! É a minha vida... Está tudo acabando!

- Gina, não diga isso, você está sendo tão injusta. As pessoas dariam tudo para estar no seu lugar.

- Não, eu sei. Tenho uma família perfeita, mas, sabe, minha carreira, fama, dinheiro, conquista, poder. Eu tenho tudo isso, mas eu não estou satisfeita, sabe?

- Você sempre gostou desse mundo, Gina. Por que está tudo diferente agora?

- Às vezes eu queria estar de volta na minha vida, ser adolescente, não ter tantas preocupações – ela soltou um suspiro – Corta o assunto, o Harry vem se aproximando.

O seu namorado colocou o celular no bolso da camisa branca, sentou na cadeira com um ar de cansado e perguntou por Rony.

- Ele foi buscar bebidas, já vem vindo!

Rony trouxe as bebidas e um grupinho de garotinhos se aproximou indiscretamente, trocando risadinhas e conversas no ouvido. Gina arregalou os olhos na direção deles, esperando que fossem pedir um autógrafo seu, mas eles caminharam até Rony, deixando-a sem graça.

- Você não é aquele jogador de basquete? Famoso?

- Rony! – disse o mais velho – Número 4!

- Na verdade, sou jogador de vôlei! – ele mostrou uma risada sem graça.

- Ah, é isso mesmo! – disse o garoto do meio, puxando a camisa do mais velho – Meu irmão tem todos os DVD's de seu jogo, vou lá chamá-lo!

- Não pode chamar o seu irmão, sua besta! – resmungou o garotinho de camisa branca com gravata borboleta – Ele está se formando!

- Ah é... Mas você poderia me dar um autógrafo para eu dar para ele? – pediu o garotinho mostrando a sua boca sem dentes.

Rony passou os próximos quinze minutos distribuindo autógrafos, com o restante da mesa em silêncio, só assistindo. Assim que terminou, ele jogou os cabelos longos por trás do ombro e disse.

- Os Weasleys têm mesmo o seu charme natural, sabe? Por onde passam deixam uma noite de autógrafos – e piscou para Gina – Não é mesmo, Gi?

- Ah, claro – ela corou de leve – Embora só o meu sobrenome seja Weasley – ela deu os ombros – Eu não sou uma Weasley de sangue.

Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares rápidos, Gina quase nunca falava sobre o fato de não pertencer mais à família Weasley.

- Às vezes eu me esqueço disso – riu Rony meio sem graça – Mas... Você sempre será a minha irmãzinha! – Rony sorriu para Gina e ela correspondeu, Harry sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes pela intimidade dos dois, mas sabia que eles nunca ficariam juntos.

Hermione interrompeu o clima entre os dois, erguendo uma taça no alto, com as mãos. Estava cheia de champanhe.

- Vamos fazer um brinde a Hogwarts, a nossa escola, onde nos conhecemos, crescemos e fizemos as melhores amizades do mundo!

- À nossa Hogwarts! – disse Harry levantando a sua taça também.

- Hogwarts! – disseram Rony e Gina em uníssono, batendo as taças com um "clink".

Eles sorriram e os fogos de artifício do lado de fora chamaram a atenção de todos.

**Nota do Autor: **_Sentiram a diferença das temporadas anteriores (adolescentes) e da temporada de agora? Bom, espero que tenham gostado do novo visual, daqui para frente serão outras preocupações para os personagens. TUDO MUDOU. _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_É uma temporada independente das outras... Dá para ler essa temporada como se fosse "a primeira" porque vão haver FLASHBACKS o tempo todo, explicando os detalhes escondidos nas temporadas anteriores. Ou seja... Se você quer convidar um amigo, colega para ler... É o momento certo para começar! _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Desculpa a demora da atualização, desculpa mesmo. Tive que viajar às pressas, nem tive tempo de ligar o PC e postar. _

**Nota do Autor (quatro): **_Porém... Quem quiser abandonar a fanfic, porque está cansado de "ler" tantas temporadas, também é o momento certo. Porque esse vai ser o ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DO SERIADO, sim... Vocês vão REVER essa cena na 6ª temporada, em um dos últimos capítulos. É como se fosse a cena final... Mas é claro, quem chegar até lá... Vai ter um "BÔNUS", continuando esse capítulo. Mas o fim é esse, a essência é essa. O Harry vai terminar com a Gina (sinto muito HHs), e o Rony com a Hermione. Eles vão ter esses filhos... Etc! Agora... Se você quiser entender COMO eles ficaram juntos... É só ler os próximos capítulos. Veremos os DETALHES MAIS IMPORTANTES ocorridos nesses últimos cinco anos. Boa leitura! Beijos e obrigado por me ajudarem a chegar até aqui!_

**DÚVIDAS "IN" OFF: **

- Como o Harry ficou com a Gina se ele era apaixonado pela Hermione?

- Como a Hermione teve filhos se ela é aidética?

- Como a Gina ficou famosa e ainda ficou com o Draco?

- A Hermione não tinha morrido? Como ela e o Harry voltaram a ser amigos?

DESCUBRAM LENDO OS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS!!!

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

- Tantas mortes... Até parece que uma Guerra passou por aqui, não é mesmo? – perguntou uma voz rouca, muito antiga e familiar.

Os ventos brincavam com os cabelos ruivos de Gina, ela os tirou da face para enxergar melhor o rapaz em sua frente, era Draco com seus cabelos loiros e lisos também voando pelo rosto. Atrás dele tinha um rastro na neve, indicando que ele estava vindo do fundo do cemitério.

- Visitando os seus pais? – ela perguntou mas ele não precisava nem concordar porque ela sabia que era verdade.

Draco passou por outros túmulos, afundando os pés na neve, andando até Gina. Ela o encarou por meros segundos e murmurou.

- Achei que nunca mais quisesse colocar os pés em Nova York.

- Por que não?

- Sei lá, achei que tivesse se cansado daqui, vi que ia se casar na Califórnia com Pansy. O que houve?

- Ah... Não gosto daqui, confesso – ele olhou por cima do ombro – E não saio do avião, ando para lá, para cá, não fico parado em nenhum dos lugares!

Gina também olhou por cima do ombro, seguindo o olhar de Draco.

- Meus pais não estão enterrados aqui – ele justificou com as mãos quentes dentro do casaco, para se aquecerem – Vim aqui mais por Cedrico.

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS – do capítulo 20 – quarta temporada:**

**Nane Curti: **_A Hermione é totalmente doidona né? Ela vai ser acusada de ter problemas mentais mais para frente – é sério, não ria! Tadinho do Harry... Mas se deu bem, né? E a Luna deixou o Rony se ferrar direitinho... Até comprou passagem para fugir com ela. HAUHAUAHUUHAUHA, ficou plantado que nem besta no aeroporto. A Luna se vingou e ainda vai se vingar mais. XD. Eaeeee, me conta se gostou ou não. Preciso de opiniões sinceras como a sua. Beijos! _

**Shakinha: **_O Rony fugir com a Luna? Viu??? A Luna deu um pé na bunda dele... E não, o Lúcio está morto, alguém está escrevendo por ele – Dumbledore, risos. Você vai descobrir o porque no décimo primeiro episódio dessa temporada. E a Lílian (antes de morrer) já deixou bem claro que o Tiago É o pai do Harry. Sem mistérios mais, ufa né? O Sirius tava dando trabalho e se tornando chato até. Inconveniente também. XDD... Mas o Lupin é o único que sobreviveu coitado... E nem sabe que a Lílian está morta... Vixi, coitado... Cinco anos preso, hein? Não é fácil não... Espero que tenha gostado. E sim OTH vai demorar um pouco para passar no Brasil mas... Eu posso soltar SPOILERS se quiser, XDDDD. Beijos. _

**Marycena: **_Oii, tudo e vc? Hmmm, calma que a sua curiosidade da carta do Lúcio só vai aumentar daqui para frente. Calma... Escrevi hoje o episódio 11 dessa temporada... E ele revela muitas coisas sobre essa carta. Aguarde. Beijos! _

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS – do TRAILER – quinta temporada:**

**Patty Carvalho: **_HAUHAUHAUHA, medo de eu parar de escrever? Aquiete-se, ainda tem mais DUAS temporadas pela frente... HAUHAUHAU, que bom que você gostou do trailer, espero DE VERDADE que você goste da fanfic no geral... E você vai ficar ainda mais confusa, desculpa. Beijosssss! Até. _

**Marycena: **_Espero que goste hhehehea... Sim, terá muitasssss surpresas boas. A sua opinião é muito importante para mim. Beijoss, até breve!_

**Nane Curti: **_HAHAUHAUH vc odeia a Hermione, sempre metendo o pau nela... Coitada, ela é uma doente mental – mas ela vai se curar no capítulo 13 – HAUHAUHAUHA, mega spoiler, né? E não se encante pela "bundinha" do Tiago. Bjs! Até mais!_

**Shakinha: **_Siiiim, essa temporada vai ser a melhor. Eu acho... É mais adulta, problemas mais sérios. Espero que goste... Quero ler suas reviews daqui para frente, vale muito pra mim a sua opinião. Beijos, até! _


	3. Episódio 002 xx Os túmulos

**Capítulo 02 – **

**Os túmulos.**

_Data: 25.12.2012_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Hey, husband! – disse Gina – Wake up!_

_- Eu preciso mesmo ir à casa de Hermione? – Harry resmungou com os braços estendidos na cama bagunçada. O edredom estava todo embolado perto de seus pés, e usava um samba-canção azul marinho. _

_- Posso mascar chiclete? – pediu Rosa. _

_- Claro, escondi a caixa em cima da geladeira! – disse Rony com um sorriso._

_- Ronald! – Hermione o olhou com censura – Era o meu esconderijo secreto! _

_- Sabem da maior? – Hermione abaixou a revista outra vez, Gina parecia surpresa para saber – Draco está prestes a se casar! – ela levanta a revista, mostrando a capa. _

_- Vamos até Miami buscar provas, fitas das câmeras daquele salão do hotel! – sugeriu Sirius sentado com as outras duas – Eles têm meios de segurança, vamos precisar da ajuda deles!_

_Mas o trio sequer chegou perto de Miami, o avião sofreu alguns problemas técnicos e depois de tantas turbulências, acabou se perdendo no meio do oceano. Harry achava que Lupin também estava morto assim como sua mãe, Sirius e Tonks. _

_- Lílian não associa o que a gente fala, é como se não estivéssemos falando com ela! – resmungou Gina com os braços cruzadas – E isso me preocupa com o seu desenvolvimento. _

_- Ela é só uma criança, Gina. Tem apenas dois anos de idade, logo vai falar alguma coisa, entender o que a gente diz – acalmou Harry. _

_- Diga que não é por causa do casamento de Draco – Gina não respondeu e Hermione achou que fosse – Ah, Gina... Você não sente falta do Draco, sente?_

_- Não, não é isso, Hermione, já faz três anos... E... Não é sobre o Draco, droga! É a minha vida... Está tudo acabando! _

_- Os Weasleys têm mesmo o seu charme natural, sabe? Por onde passam deixam uma noite de autógrafos – Rony piscou para Gina – Não é mesmo, Gi?_

_- Ah, claro – ela corou de leve – Embora só o meu sobrenome seja Weasley – ela deu os ombros – Eu não sou uma Weasley de sangue._

_- Vamos fazer um brinde a Hogwarts, a nossa escola, onde nos conhecemos, crescemos e fizemos as melhores amizades do mundo! _

_- A Hogwarts! – disse Harry levantando a sua taça também._

_- Hogwarts! – disseram Rony e Gina em uníssono, batendo as taças com um "clink". _

02.01.2013

- Odeio quando você levanta cedo para trabalhar – comentou Gina já cheia de maquiagem no rosto, com os seus brincos de argola, toda produzida, tomando café da manhã na mesa de vidro da sala. Ela deixou o jornal de lado e viu Harry entrar apressado, ajeitando o nó da gravata na última hora.

- Por que levantou mais cedo do que eu? – perguntou ele ao se sentar, recebendo um selinho seco nos lábios da namorada.

- Precisava decorar alguns textos para a cena de hoje à noite – Gina murchou os ombros, preocupada com o trabalho – Faço duas cenas no Central Park!

- Legal, não vai beijar nenhum outro ator hoje, certo?

- Sabe que eu não ligo para essas coisas, é tudo muito profissional, Harry! – comentou ela pela milésima vez.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu tenho ciúmes, ok? Não gosto de ver a minha namorada nos braços de outro cara, é isso! – ele parou ao beber um gole de suco de laranja – E as crianças?

- Ainda estão na cama! – Gina debruçou sobre a mesa – Estou preocupada com Lílian, ela é tão aérea, quase não escuta o que a gente fala.

Harry a cortou com um gesto, dizendo que era bobagem. Ele terminou o seu café, devorando quase tudo, mesmo sob repressão de Gina, dizendo que não fazia bem ter aquele hábito de alimentação, e que tudo deveria ser comido devagar.

Ele se levantou depressa, nem sequer se despedira de Gina. Ela correu até ele, na porta, com a mão em seu ombro.

- Hey, husband – puxou-o pela gravata, dando um beijo demorado nele, passando a língua pelos seus lábios.

- Por que isso todos os dias? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Para você saber quem te ama de verdade. Todos os dias – ela repetiu, por fim.

Harry sorriu e fechou a porta ao sair. Gina parou encostada na porta, dando um sorriso. Foi até a cozinha preparar o café da manhã para levar até a cama para os filhos.

A babá das crianças chegou quase nove horas da manhã, o horário em que Gina estava de saída pra o trabalho. A ruiva beijou as crianças que viam televisão e saiu pela porta da frente, dizendo que precisava trabalhar.

Gina deixou o carro no estacionamento do restaurante (antigamente pertencia a Harry), ao deixar a chave na mão dos manobristas, ela viu Hermione do outro lado, esperando-a para o café da manhã rotineiro.

- Amiga, bom dia! – cumprimentou Gina ao vê-la se aproximar.

- Bom dia, Gi! – Hermione a beijou no rosto e as duas entraram pela porta da frente. Neville, o novo dono do restaurante, estava conversando com um grupo de clientes, todos homens, vestidos com ternos.

As duas sentaram em uma das mesas do fundo, principalmente por ser escondida, Gina não gostava de lidar com fãs e autógrafos quando acabava de acordar.

- Oi para vocês! – cumprimentou Neville se aproximando das duas. Elas sorriram e cada uma deu um beijo de um lado em sua bochecha, ele ergueu os olhos como se fosse um super galã.

As duas estavam tomando o café de sempre, conversando sobre suas vidas antes de irem para os seus respectivos serviços. Hermione pousou a xícara no pirex e contou uma novidade.

- Rony cortou o cabelo hoje de manhã – despejou ela espantando Gina, ele estava adorando o novo visual, comentava isso para todos os amigos.

- Mas... Ele estava tão bonito!

- É, eu sei. Mas ele precisava cortar para entrar no campeonato de vôlei. Em todo caso – ela olhou no relógio – Ele já deve estar chegando em Los Angeles, onde ele vai treinar vôlei de areia durante alguns dias.

- Viajar? Sozinho? Como você pôde deixar, Hermione? – brincou Gina rindo – Bem, confesso, agora que não somos mais irmãos. Ele é muito gatinho!

- Ele é meu, tira os olhos! – riu Hermione – E... Eu confio nele!

- Hm – Gina piscou – Você tem sorte da formatura ter acontecido esses dias. Isso significa que você está de férias, pode fazer o que quiser!

- Rosa tem me dado muitos problemas – Hermione suspirou – Não tenho tempo para férias.

- Crianças, sei como é – Gina pousou a xícara vazia na mesa e olhou para a amiga – Ei, você pode me acompanhar até o cemitério, hoje?

- Cemitério? Eca. Odeio – Hermione se remexeu na cadeira – Tenho arrepios!

- Tudo bem, se você não quiser – Gina pegou a bolsa pela alça, antes pendurada na cadeira e passou pelos braços – Eu vou sozinha.

- Não, tudo bem, vou com você – Hermione piscou e sorriu.

Gina parou o carro por trás do muro comprido, as duas saíram do carro com um pouco de receio por estarem andando ali, em um lugar isolado e com o habitual medo de várias histórias assustadoras de assombrações.

Elas ficaram andando pelos túmulos lendo alguns nomes, Hermione estava mais interessada em escritores famosos.

- Ei, esse aqui escreveu o primeiro livro infantil que eu li quando pequena – ela apontou para um túmulo de mármore com a foto de um rapaz jovem na capa.

Gina parou sem dar muita atenção, carregando um pequeno vaso de flor, ela se ajoelhou diante das lápides de sua sogra, Lílian, Sirius, Tonks e Tiago. Lupin não fora enterrado ali naquelas redondezas, provavelmente teria ido para a cidade da família. Hermione se aproximou, calada, colocou a mão em seu ombro e as duas começaram a rezar em silêncio.

Gina nem havia percebido que Hermione saíra pelo portão de ferro pela frente, ela ficou tanto tempo conversando com os mortos que ainda podia senti-los. Ela adorava a família de Harry como se fosse da sua própria. Muitas vezes, Harry não visitava os pais por inconformidade mas Gina era diferente, ela estava constantemente visitando os sogros dele.

- Tantas mortes... Até parece que uma Guerra passou por aqui, não é mesmo? – perguntou uma voz rouca, muito antiga e familiar.

Os ventos brincavam com os cabelos ruivos de Gina, ela os tirou da face para enxergar melhor o rapaz em sua frente, era Draco com seus cabelos loiros e lisos também voando pelo rosto. Atrás dele tinha um rastro na neve, indicando que ele estava vindo do fundo do cemitério.

- Visitando os seus pais? – ela perguntou mas ele não precisava nem concordar porque ela sabia que era verdade.

Draco passou por outros túmulos, afundando os pés na neve, andando até Gina. Ela o encarou por meros segundos e murmurou.

- Achei que nunca mais quisesse colocar os pés em Nova York.

- Por que não?

- Sei lá, achei que tivesse se cansado daqui, vi que ia se casar na Califórnia com Pansy. O que houve?

- Ah... Não gosto daqui, confesso – ele olhou por cima do ombro – E não saio do avião, ando para lá, para cá, não fico parado em nenhum dos lugares!

Gina também olhou por cima do ombro, seguindo o olhar de Draco.

- Meus pais não estão enterrados aqui – ele justificou com as mãos quentes dentro do casaco, para se aquecerem – Vim aqui mais por Cedrico.

Gina arregalou os olhos, nunca falara sobre isso com ele. Não gostava de comentar sobre a morte do colega. Fora lenta, dolorosa.

- Cedrico sofreu um acidente dois meses depois que eu embarquei naquela turnê em 2007. Ele ficou em coma durante algum tempo, quando soube, vim correndo, mas nunca foi como antigamente – Gina viu uma lágrima cintilar em seus olhos.

- Se arrepende da turnê?

- Todos os dias da minha vida – ele respondeu em sussurros – E às vezes eu fico me perguntando. Se eu não tivesse viajado nessa turnê, será que o Cedrico ainda estaria vivo?

- Eu lamento! – comentou Gina acariciando o ombro do amigo – Deve ser difícil perder a pessoa amada, não gosto nem de imaginar.

- A gente esquece mas nunca supera, fica um vazio no peito, alguma coisa faltando.

Eles caminharam em silêncio até a entrada do cemitério, Gina parou na frente dele, abraçou-o com muita força e os dois se afastaram deixando os hálitos escaparem dos lábios como fumaça.

- Parabéns pelo casamento, de qualquer forma – ela o apertou no braço, sentindo as malhas de roupas em várias camadas – E mande lembranças para Pansy.

Draco concordou com um aceno na cabeça, beijou Gina no rosto compartilhando o seu perfume com ela. Fazia tanto tempo que eles tiveram juntos, que nem parecia realidade.

Ele enfiou as mãos no bolso, com os pés afundados na neve até o tornozelo, Gina se distanciou aos poucos, olhando por cima do ombro, com alguns fios de cabelo voando de vez em quando. Ela foi até o carro e deu uma última olhada por cima do ombro. Draco ainda estava lá, só que olhava para o lado oposto de Gina, parecia sem ter o que fazer após a visita ao cemitério.

Ela sentiu uma vontade infantil e quase irresistível de chamá-lo para jantar em sua casa qualquer dia desses, mas não seria honesta consigo mesmo depois de vários acontecimentos. Ela abriu a porta do carro e Hermione estava lá dentro, ouvindo rádio, toda séria.

- Quem é aquele cara super lindo que você estava conversando?

- Draco – resmungou Gina indiferente dando partida no carro.

- Tipo... Draco. Draco. Draco?

- É. O Draco. Draco. Draco – respondeu ela indiferente.

- E... O que vocês conversaram?

- Sobre o casamento dele com a Pansy e sobre a morte de Cedrico – Hermione ficou repentinamente calada.

- Eu ainda me sinto culpada pela morte dele – Hermione olhou para fora do carro.

Gina deitou a cabeça no ombro da amiga assim que parou no sinaleiro.

- Você não é culpada pela morte de Cedrico. Fique tranqüila!

- Flashback: Como Cedrico morreu –

_29.11.2007_

_- Por favor, Cho, não... Não vamos discutir sobre isso – Cedrico deu um suspiro cansado, farto daquela conversa, e até mesmo daquele passado._

_- Por que você não me contou antes? – Cho estava brava – É sério, eu adoraria saber sobre o seu passado, mas você não faz muita questão disso – Cho abriu a porta e saiu – Eu também não faço questão desse namoro! _

_- Cho, não vá... _

_- Cedrico, você está me afastando de você e não é isso o que um relacionamento precisa. Eu estou tentando segurar esse namoro com todas as garras e forças da minha vida, mas eu preciso que você me precise de volta! – ela tinha os olhos úmidos – Bom, é isso! – ela virou as costas e foi embora. _

_Cedrico tentou ir atrás dela com o carro, ela ficou ainda mais irritada e debruçou sobre a janela do carro._

_- Você teve um caso com Draco, eu não sou idiota! – Cho estava assustada – E você nunca me contou! – ela agitou os cabelos para trás – Vá atrás dele! _

_Cho desceu as escadas de uma estação de metrô bem próxima, sumindo com a cabeça no final do túnel. Cedrico cogitou a idéia de ir atrás, chamá-la para uma conversa, mas tinha medo da reação dela diante das pessoas, ele podia se constranger ainda mais com ela, levando em consideração o seu descontrole emocional. _

_Cedrico pegou o celular, discou o número de Draco e colocou no ouvido, dando uma olhada rápida pelo retrovisor para ver se não havia nenhum policial. Acelerou o carro, dirigindo e falando ao mesmo tempo no telefone. _

_- Ei, rapaz, eu escutei a declaração que você fez na rádio – Cedrico sorriu corado e cheio de felicidade por dentro, embora não quisesse admitir – Sinto tanto a sua falta! _

_- Cedrico... Eu... Eu não achei que você fosse escutar. Não sabia que... – Draco parecia estar envergonhado do outro lado – Os dias são difíceis sem você ao meu lado. Eu não sei como enfrentar as situações._

_Cedrico riu de lado, girando o volante com uma mão só. Ele pegou uma rodovia para facilitar o acesso ao centro da Nova York. _

_- Quem mandou iniciar essa turnê? – ele pareceu achar graça – Se não tivesse feito, podíamos estar juntos, casados até... _

_- Ced... Eu sei que parece meio absurdo falar isso por telefone, mas... Eu te amo de verdade – resmungou Draco – E... Eu quero voltar agora mesmo para estar ao seu lado. Esquecer de tudo o que passamos juntos! _

_- Draco, não vamos falar disso ago... _

_- Eu largo tudo se for para você se casar comigo! – disse Draco ofegante – Você é o amor da minha vida, eu sei disso! _

_Cedrico sentiu o coração palpitar ainda mais dentro do peito, foi nesse momento, um carro (o de Hermione) veloz veio cortando outros no meio da pista, rodopiou na pista molhada por causa do gelo. A motorista bateu a cabeça no volante e perdeu a consciência, o carro desgovernado bateu em uma mureta, atingiu o carro de Cedrico bem de frente. E tudo ficou escuro. O celular caiu de sua mão desfalecida. _

_- Ced? Ced? Responde... Fala comigo? Que barulho foi esse? _

_Cedrico não teve tempo nem de assistir o carro da garota pegar fogo e nem mesmo o desesperado Harry, bêbado, sair de seu carro, totalmente descontrolado, era tarde demais para Cedrico. Ele estava em outra vida. _

- Alguns dias depois: Ainda no Flashback –

_01.12.2007_

_Draco estava na quadra antiga, perto do condomínio da casa de Harry, estava com o violão no braço, sentado na arquibancada, cantando alguma música sem sentido._

_- O que faz aqui, Potter? – Draco ouviu o barulho do farfalhar das folhas secas – A Gina te mandou até aqui? _

_Harry ainda em pé, estudou o estado deplorável do colega, decidiu não retrucar, até porque não fazia sentido brigar com alguém que já estava com um péssimo humor._

_- Não, mas eu desconfiei que estaria aqui! – ele olhou ao redor ao ver a quadra coberta por uma camada de poeira, folhas, tudo estava muito velho e acabado. Inclusive, as cestas de basquete estavam até tortas e sem as correntes. _

_- Então... Veio me obrigar a ser um namorado mais sensível? Veio me obrigar a visitar o Cedrico no hospital?_

_- Mais ou menos, Draco – Harry meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, aproximou com cuidado e sentou ao lado do amigo que há tanto tempo não o via/conversava._

_- Ced disse que estaria presente em todos os momentos da minha vida. Para me ver cantar, fazer shows em vários países. Disse tantas vezes que eu acreditei!_

_- Ele ainda pode ver... _

_- Cedrico foi o homem mais forte que eu já conheci. Ele se inscreveu em três esportes radicais na State. Quando eu o vejo no hospital, tão fraco... – Draco abaixou os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Isso arrasa comigo, porque ele não é mais o mesmo que eu conheci. O que quer que você faça num futuro próximo, Harry, a sua namorada estará lá para te ajudar. E... Eu não tenho mais ninguém._

_- Eu entendi. Só que... Eu ia preferir estar ao lado dele sem pestanejar. Aproveitar o máximo de tempo que ainda lhe resta – Harry o abraçou de lado com força, dando umas sacudidas no amigo – E você pode contar sempre com os seus velhos amigos. Estaremos sempre aqui! _

- Fim do Flashback –

02.01.2013

Draco olhando para o cemitério vazio, avistou uma garota de cabelos morenos, bem lisos estava lá. Não com o mesmo ar da adolescência de safada ou infantil, mas agora adulta, serena, calma.

- O que faz aqui? – ele se aproximou, dando um susto leve na garota.

- Eu vim por Cedrico, não você – respondeu Cho seca, seu olhar adulto, sombrio e triste. Seu casaco era preto, em luto à morte do seu namorado no mesmo dia em que eles haviam brigado.

Ela passou por Draco rapidamente, ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Ei, vamos conversar. Beber um chocolate quente...

Cho revirou os olhos, cedendo.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito. Desde que não falemos nada sobre ele – ela deixou escapar um olhar distante para o túmulo de Cedrico.

- Ok. Vamos conversar somente sobre eu e você – ele concordou assentindo com a cabeça também.

Cho fez o mesmo e eles saíram rodeando as paredes do cemitério coberto de neve, em busca de um barzinho aconchegante para beber um chocolate quente, muito quente.

**Nota do Autor: **_Eu só queria uma opinião sensata de todos vocês. O que vocês estão achando da nova temporada? Confusa? Chata demais? Porque... Eu não quero perder leitores... Eu preciso que vocês me "falem" o que estão achando para eu melhorar na fanfiction. É claro que não posso atender aos pedidos de gregos e troianos ao mesmo tempo! Mas quanto à estética da fanfic, eu posso muito bem melhorar. Se alguém disser: "Ah, essa história está muito confusa e está ficando chata!". Eu dou um jeito de melhorar. Ok? Preciso da opinião de vocês: URGENTE. Porque é a primeira vez que eu estou trabalhando com uma fanfic "tão" confusa e cheia de "mistérios". Obrigado._

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_As dúvidas de vocês vão sendo saciadas aos poucos. Não me culpem por ficarem com uma "dúvida" na cabeça por 4 ou 5 capítulos, aliás me culpem, mas vão com calma. Ok? Deixá-los com dúvidas é bom, sinal de que estão prestando atenção na fanfic. ALIÁS... O que eu ADOREI foi o que vocês falaram "MEU, como a Rosa pode ter 9 anos, se só passaram 5 anos?" OBSERVAÇÃO PERFEITA. Era exatamente isso que eu queria que vocês reparassem. Estão no caminho certo... E embora alguém ache "SERÁ QUE ALGUM DIA A MINHA DÚVIDA VAI SER RESPONDIDA?" Sim. ELA VAI SER RESPONDIDA algum dia nessa MESMA fanfic. Eu garanto! Se isso não acontecer... Vocês podem me ESPANCAR no final. XD. _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Repararam nas datas? Eles estão em 2013! Que chique... Vocês vão reparar que os celulares deles são BEM mais modernos, movidos à bateria solar. Eles têm facebooks, as crianças têm MAIS IPHONES do que células! Eu acredito que vai ser um futuro assim... Se não for, voltem em 2013 para comentarem sobre XDDD. Até lá a fanfic já vai ter acabado... E eu vou estar com... – fazendo as contas – 23 anos. HAUAHUUAUHA. Velho. Idoso. Dor nas costas. Aposentado, talvez! Brincadeirinha, ok? _

**Nota do Autor (quatro): **_O próximo capítulo "as coisas" começam a esquentar. O Rony e a Hermione estão com novos planejamentos familiares. Esse capítulo que eu acabei de postar – 02 – esclareceu sobre a morte do Cedrico. A morte dele foi no "acidente" que supostamente matou a Hermione também. O que faz dela uma quase-criminosa... Exceto que a culpa não foi dela. ENFIM... O próximo capítulo as coisas começam a "ANDAR" mais rápido. Beijos, até breve onde vocês terão menos dúvidas XDDD!_

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

- Você também cometeu os seus erros, Rony.

- E você os seus, Luna!

- Eu tentei corrigir isso – choramingou Luna com os lábios trêmulos por causa do choro – Eu me casei com você, pelo menos! Eu... Eu fui com você até onde deu!

- Desculpa, Luna. Você fez a sua escolhe ao me deixar naquele dia no aeroporto, e agora eu estou te deixando!

Luna o olhou, infantilmente.

- Rony...

- Agora estamos "oficialmente" divorciados, como você disse. Tchau! – ele saiu e bateu a porta.

**- x – **

**REVIEWS – EPI 21 – QUARTA TEMPORADA: **

**Patty: **_HAUHAUHA, disse que seria uma das últimas reviravoltas, não? Pois é... E foi uma das piores... mais complicadas... mais difíceis na vida dos personagens. No final... Tudo se ajeitou mas... ACONTECERAM tantos problemas... Que você só vai perceber ao longo da quinta temporada. Espero que esteja gostando. Beijos!_

**Shakinha: **_O Rony fugindo com a Hermione foi muito bom... Eu adorei escrever as cenas RHs no próximo capítulo – me fez evoluir o meu lado obscuro RH. HAUHAUHAUU... Mas eu gostei... o Rony foi crescendo, tomando personalidade, se tornou um VERDADEIRO HOMEM ao lado da Hermione. Eu acho o Rony "O CARA" nessa quinta temporada. E você vai entender o porquê com o tempo... E a Luna? Bem... Ela vai SE CASAR com o Rony depois, mas... Você verá na quinta temporada! E o Lupin é inocente... Ele só vai voltar para a sexta temporada e o Harry vai ser o "advogado" dele. VAI SER MUIIIIIITO bom. E o Harry nem ficou com peso na consciência por ter matado a Hermione... Ele ficou "mal" mas... Recuperou rapidinho, ainda mais com a Gina "voltando" de Paris para cuidar dele. NÃOOO perca a quinta temporada. E obrigado pelo elogio. XD._

**- REVIEWS – EPI 02 – QUINTA TEMPORADA: **

**Patty: **_HAUHAUHAUHA, ta confuso demais, Patty? Por que se tiver muito ruim eu desfaço todos "esses" flashbacks e faço uma fanfic só. Eu preciso da sua opinião, por favor! E a Gina não é mais irmã do Rony "de sangue", quer que eu te explique o porquê ou você prefere ler com o tempo durante a fanfic? Mas enfim... Enquanto isso, fica a dúvida. XD. Espero que tenha mais dúvidas e que tenha gostado. BJS!_

**Nane Curti: **_HHAUHAUAH pedofilia, hauhauuhaha... calma… o Tiago vai crescer na 6ª temporada… Ele vai ter uns 19 anos… e talz. E que milagre vc não meteu o "pau" na Hermione dessa vez. Todo mundo ta encabulado com a Gina "não de sangue mais" irmã do Rony. CÉUS! HAUHAUHA, qdo foi que o Rony e a Hermione tiveram filhos? CALMA... Você vai descobrir EVERYTHING nos próximos capítulos... Mas se quiser, eu dou SPOILERS no MSN. XD grátis. E viu no próximo capítulo? A Luna se casa com o Rony, etc... Etc! Beijos, me conta o que achou dps. _

**MaryCena: **_Ahhhh, amei o elogio. Obrigado DE VERDADE. Amei amei amei! E essa diferença vai se tornando cada vez mais notável dessa temporada... Da anterior, tem mais descrições, menos cenas, e problemas mais adultos! Sem aquela bobeirinha de adolescentes! E sim... Todas as dúvidas serão solucionadas durante o tempo da fanfic, mas se quiser... Eu posso explicar alguma coisa que "ficou pendente" mas vai perder a graça, será melhor se vc mesma ler. xD. Bom, é isso. Beijos. Me conta o que achou! _

**Shakinha: **_Sim, eu matei todos eles de uma só vez. Percebe a semelhança das mortes... Com as mortes do livro? No livro morrem o Tiago, a Lílian, o Sirius, a Tonks, o Voldemort... Enfim. Eu estou matando eles em Ordem. O próximo a morrer é o REMO.,. HAUHAUHAUHA. Fuja, corra para Paris, se esconda, Remo... Estou indo te buscar para a morte, há há há! E se você acha que a Hermione teve método novos para ter filhos "mais velhos" sim. Você está certa! Se quiser eu posso te contar também. XD. E sim, a Gina NÃOOOOO é uma Weasley. Você vai ver mais para frente (ela vai ter até um "caso" com o Rony, BRINCADEIRA! HAUHAUHAUU!) Beijos, me conta o que achou depois! _

**Pah: **_UMA LEITORA NOVAAAAAAA. Bem vinda, eu amo leitores novos – espero que os veteranos não leiam isso. XD. Mas é verdade, eu sempre acho que vou seguir com as mesmas reviews até o fim do seriado quando chega alguém novo e VOOOALÁ! Adoro reviews novas, fresquinhas! Obrigado mesmo pelos elogios e pelos parabéns, massss eu devo tudo isso aos leitores... Porque se não fossem eles, eu JAMAIS chegaria postando até aqui. Obrigado mesmo. E comente sempre, pleaseee. Beijos, até o próximo. _

**Naathy: **_Você adivinhou, o Cedrico disse antes do Draco ir embora: "Talvez eu não esteja aqui quando você voltar". Agora ele está em coma e "merreu". Percebeu que todo mundo que morreu no livro... Ta morrendo na minha fanfic? Mera coincidência? Hã hã hã? Ficaadika! ADOROOOOOOOOOO essa observação, sim, a filha da Hermione tem 9 anos e só se passaram 5... MAS-COMO-ASSIM? Ela engravidou antes? Escondido nas temporadas anteriores? Foi do Rodolfo? Harry? Rony? CALMA. Vocês vão saber TUDO... EM BREVE. HAUHAUHAUHa, e sim, isso é TIPO LOST MESMO... Só doideras e flashbacks. Quero mais coments. Beijos, até!_


	4. Episódio 003 xx Não se deve compreender

**Capítulo 03 – **

**Entender é não compreender. **

_Data: 05.01.2013_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Precisava decorar alguns textos para a cena de hoje à noite – Gina murchou os ombros, preocupada com o trabalho – Faço duas cenas no Central Park! _

_- Legal, não vai beijar nenhum outro ator hoje, certo?_

_- Sabe que eu não ligo para essas coisas, é tudo muito profissional, Harry! – comentou ela pela milésima vez. _

_- Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu tenho ciúmes, ok? Não gosto de ver a minha namorada nos braços de outro cara, é isso! – ele parou ao beber um gole de suco de laranja – E as crianças? _

_- Ainda estão na cama! – Gina debruçou sobre a mesa – Estou preocupada com Lílian, ela é tão aérea, quase não escuta o que a gente fala. _

_- Meus pais não estão enterrados aqui – ele justificou com as mãos quentes dentro do casaco, para se aquecerem – Vim aqui mais por Cedrico._

_Gina arregalou os olhos, nunca falara sobre isso com ele. Não gostava de comentar sobre a morte do colega. Fora lenta, dolorosa._

_- Cedrico sofreu um acidente dois meses depois que eu embarquei naquela turnê em 2007. Ele ficou em coma durante algum tempo, quando soube, vim correndo, mas nunca foi como antigamente – Gina viu uma lágrima cintilar em seus olhos. _

_- E... O que vocês conversaram? – perguntou Hermione para Gina. _

_- Sobre o casamento dele com a Pansy e sobre a morte de Cedrico – Hermione ficou repentinamente calada. _

_- Eu ainda me sinto culpada pela morte dele – Hermione olhou para fora do carro._

_Gina deitou a cabeça no ombro da amiga assim que parou no sinaleiro._

_- Você não é culpada pela morte de Cedrico. Fique tranqüila! _

_- Eu largo tudo se for para você se casar comigo! – disse Draco ofegante – Você é o amor da minha vida, eu sei disso! _

_Cedrico sentiu o coração palpitar ainda mais dentro do peito, foi nesse momento, um carro (o de Hermione) veloz veio cortando outros no meio da pista, rodopiou na pista molhada por causa do gelo. A motorista bateu a cabeça no volante e perdeu a consciência, o carro desgovernado bateu em uma mureta, atingiu o carro de Cedrico bem de frente. E tudo ficou escuro. O celular caiu de sua mão desfalecida. _

_- Ced? Ced? Responde... Fala comigo? Que barulho foi esse? _

_Ela passou por Draco rapidamente, ele a segurou pelo braço._

_- Ei, vamos conversar. Beber um chocolate quente... _

_Cho revirou os olhos, cedendo._

_- Tudo bem, eu aceito. Desde que não falemos nada sobre ele – ela deixou escapar um olhar distante para o túmulo de Cedrico._

_- Ok. Vamos conversar somente sobre eu e você – ele concordou assentindo com a cabeça também._

05.01.2013

Rony estacionou o carro embaixo de uma árvore, apesar do sol fraco ele não ia deixar a sua esposa passar calor.

- Eu já volto – disse ele soltando um suspiro, queria tirar aquilo de suas costas de uma vez por todas.

Hermione colocou a mão sobre a dele, eles se encararam por alguns segundos.

- Não quer mesmo que eu desça com você? – ela fez um gesto carinhoso, Rony apertou a sua mão de volta, acariciando levemente. Ele aproximou de seus lábios e estalou um beijo de leve.

- Não, não precisa, fique aqui. Vai dar tudo certo! – Rony sorriu e ela correspondeu – Eu volto em breve.

Rony saiu do carro, fechou a porta e deixou a chave com a sua namorada lá dentro mesmo. Ele subiu os degraus da casa humilde, passou pelo jardim com algumas flores secas. Hermione estudou a frente da casa, sentindo o coração apertado por saber que uma pessoa sofreria naquele dia. Sofreria por uma história de amor inacabada.

Rony apertou a campainha da casa amarela, a porta não demorou para ser aberta por uma garota alta, magra, de cabelos loiros e lisos na cintura, os olhos azuis arregalados em sua direção. Era magnífica, linda, uma espécie de modelo.

- Eu sabia que você viria pela manhã – Luna ergueu o celular – Recebi o seu recado na secretária agora pouco, logo que acordei!

Rony abaixou a cabeça.

- Posso entrar?

Luna se afastou da entrada dando espaço para ele. Rony com os envelopes nas mãos, cabisbaixo, entrou na sala com as janelas e cortinas fechadas, tinha um ar abafado.

- Acabei de chegar de viagem – ela se sentou na poltrona – Isso justifica o cheiro de incenso. Para tirar os espíritos que se apossaram daqui!

- Ah. Ok – ele abriu a boca várias vezes para dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que.

- Você trouxe o envelope – ela apontou para as mãos dele – Então, é sério. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de eu ter te apoiado, você vai mesmo terminar com o nosso casamento?

Rony sacudiu a cabeça.

- Nem parece que eu me casei com você, quero dizer... – ele sacudiu os ombros – Você não teve o bom senso de ser fiel a mim quando nos casamos... E ainda me deixou sozinho no aeroporto, quando combinamos de fugir.

- Pior Hermione que te deixou no altar!

- Ela é minha namorada, mãe da minha filha, e vai ser a minha esposa, certo? E eu a amo, Luna. Como nunca amei ninguém. A gente se completa – disse Rony sincero, olhando no fundo de seus olhos – Tudo o que aprontamos na adolescência vai ficar para trás. Eu sei que gostei de você... Dei duro para te conquistar, mas o meu lugar é ao lado dela, como sempre aconteceu. Ok?

Luna fez que não com a cabeça, não aceitando, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Aqui – Rony estendeu a caneta Mont Blank em direção a ela. A garota pegou a caneta sem receio, assinou os papéis do divórcio.

- Pronto! – disse ela devolvendo os papéis a ele – Agora estamos "oficialmente" divorciados. Era isso o que você queria, não?

Rony ficou em pé de repente, deu uma olhada nos papéis e recolheu a caneta no bolso da camisa. Ele estendeu a mão para Luna, querendo se despedir. Ela se aproximou e deu um beijo doce em seu rosto, sentindo o mesmo adocicado do rapaz, passou a mão em seus ombros largos antes de se afastar.

- Você também cometeu os seus erros, Rony.

- E você os seus, Luna!

- Eu tentei corrigir isso – choramingou Luna com os lábios trêmulos por causa do choro – Eu me casei com você, pelo menos! Eu... Eu fui com você até onde deu!

- Desculpa, Luna. Você fez a sua escolhe ao me deixar naquele dia no aeroporto, e agora eu estou te deixando!

Luna o olhou, infantilmente.

- Rony...

- Agora estamos "oficialmente" divorciados, como você disse. Tchau! – ele saiu e bateu a porta.

05.01.2013

Harry saiu da sala do tribunal, com várias pastas embaixo do braço, Gina estava sentada do lado de fora, esperando pelo seu namorado.

- Vida!

Ela ficou em pé, passou as mãos em seu rosto, puxando os lábios dele para um selinho rápido. Harry se afastou, todo sério e preocupado, com os pensamentos ainda no julgamento.

- Hermione acabou de me ligar para contar o barraco entre o Rony e a Luna! – disse Gina agitando a sua mini-bolsa no ar, andando ao lado de seu namorado para fora do tribunal de justiça.

- E... Como foi o divórcio? Ocorreu tudo bem? Ela aceitou numa boa? – perguntou ele enquanto os dois desciam as escadarias em direção ao carro no estacionamento.

- Hm... Foi a choradeira de sempre, mas ela assinou sem reclamar, o que foi uma surpresa para todos nós! – Gina parou com a chave do seu carro nas mãos – Ela tentou persuadir o Rony pela última vez mas não deu muito certo.

Harry pareceu ter ouvido mas ao mesmo tempo não, era sempre assim quando saia do serviço, Gina já estava acostumada.

- Eu volto com o meu carro – Gina parou ao lado de sua enorme SW-4, preta – E você com o seu! – Harry foi até a sua Mercedes prata.

Ao chegarem juntos no prédio, Gina à frente abriu o portão elétrico, Harry parou logo atrás e eles se encontraram no estacionamento. Ela saiu do carro e ele parecia ainda preocupado. A sua namorada o beijou outra vez.

- Esqueça o serviço, vamos nos divertir um pouco! – e ele deu um sorriso.

- Flashback: Como Rony e Hermione se tornaram íntimos –

_30.11.2007_

_Rony estava sentado na poltrona almofadada do avião, Hermione estava ao seu lado, meio deitada de lado, encarando a paisagem das nuvens. Eles estavam fugindo de Nova York para o Brasil. _

_O motivo de Rony era porque ele desejava se distanciar dos pais de Luna que eram contra o seu namoro. No entanto, os planejamentos saíram do normal e a loira não apareceu no horário de embarque._

_Hermione sofrera um acidente de carro dias antes, deixando um rapaz em coma no hospital, e com um enorme peso na consciência, ela o deixou em Nova York, ela não tinha motivos para ficar, até porque a justiça havia declarado que ela não era culpada. Hermione forjara a própria morte ao se recuperar das feridas no hospital, acordou sozinha no quarto enquanto os pais e parentes haviam saído para comer alguma coisa. Ela aproveitou para pagar (muito caro) a uma enfermeira, a fim de cobrir um corpo com lençol, dizendo que era ela. No começo parecia um plano absurdo de começo, mas nada era impossível para a menina mais inteligente de Nova York. Ela havia lido várias notícias e livros sobre um assunto parecido na época da escola. Até porque era editora/jornalista em Hogwarts. _

_Não queria que Harry continuasse se martirizando pela separação, se ela partisse, literalmente, faria melhor para ele. Isso provocaria luto tanto para Bella quanto para Harry, e os aproximaria para ficarem juntos. _

_Era um plano maluco e Rony a apoiara fielmente. Por isso estava fugindo para o Brasil com ele. _

_- Obrigada por me ajudar... A resolver todo o caso – Hermione virou o pescoço e sorriu docemente para o amigo – Acho que sem mim as coisas vão melhorar em Nova York. Eu só trazia problemas... _

_- Não diga isso – ele sorriu de volta – Você sempre nos ajudou e muito. _

_Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, Rony soltou um suspiro, com os olhos virados para janela._

_- A Luna realmente não apareceu – ele verificou o celular ligado (mesmo no avião) – Não deixou recado nem nada!_

_- O que vocês pretendiam, afinal? – perguntou Hermione se preparando para ouvir uma história e dormir, suas pálpebras estavam ficando pesadas. _

_- Ela ia fugir com a gente para o Sul do continente – Rony foi ditando a história – Os pais dela não aceitavam o nosso namoro de modo algum. Combinamos de largar tudo pelo amor, mas parece que ela se arrependeu! _

_Hermione segurou a sua mão, com força._

_- Que homem romântico. Ela não merece você! – Hermione sorriu – E eu vou estar lá o tempo todo para te fazer companhia. _

_Rony a beijou no topo da testa, sentindo o calor emanar do corpo da garota, estava tão gostoso estarem ali, cochichando um para o outro, com sono. Havia muito tempo que eles não faziam isso._

_- Agora sua vez, por que fugiu mesmo de Harry? Cansou dessa vida de casada? – ele riu, brincando, mas ela continuou séria._

_- Ah... Foi o que eu te contei mesmo – ela enfraqueceu o aperto de mão, soltando da mão dele – Eu o amo muito se quer saber, muito mesmo. Não consigo tirar o Harry da minha vida nem por um segundo – ela deu um suspiro, ajeitando o suéter no corpo, estava com frio por causa do ar-condicionado potente dentro do avião – E combinamos de realizar os nossos sonhos juntos, porém eu não podia a ele, o que ele mais queria._

_- E o que ele tanto queria? – perguntou Rony bem pertinho dela, com a cabeça também encostada na poltrona fofa. _

_- Ele queria uma família. Ele queria ter um filho perto dele... E eu não posso dar esse filho a ele – Hermione abaixou os olhos antes de continuar – Eu sou portadora do vírus HIV, Rony. E se eu engravidar, vou contaminar o meu filho – houve uma pausa – Então, para sofrermos menos, fingi que morri, assim ele perder as esperanças de voltar comigo, e estará disponível para outra pessoa – ela sorriu – Até mesmo para constituir a família com Gina! – ela não deixou o silêncio se instalar entre eles – Eu tentei fazer com que ele voltasse com a minha irmã, Bella, mas... Não foi o suficiente. Por isso eu o incentivei a visitar Gina em Paris – ela sorriu – Ele merece ser feliz! _

_- O seu plano é perfeito – sorriu Rony – Você é a melhor pessoa do mundo! – Rony apertou a sua mão com força – E tudo bem se você tiver AIDS, não tem problema – e o seu aperto de mão demonstrava que ele não se importava mesmo._

_Hermione deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, toda carinhosa e cheia de saudade daquele Rony. Não era tão infantil, bobo e irônico. _

_- Estamos juntos nessa fuga – ela riu._

_- Sim, juntos – ele riu também – Como somos loucos! _

- Fim do Flashback –

07.01.2013

Rony chegou cansado do campeonato de vôlei, havia ficado dois dias fora de casa. Hermione havia se acostumado a ficar sozinha com a filha, as duas assistiam filme juntas, abraçadas, iam ao parque e na volta passavam no shopping para tomarem um sorvete.

O ruivo largou a mochila no chão, cansado, farto de estar longe de casa, olhou para os lados.

- Crianças – referia-se a Hermione também, sua esposa – Cheguei!

Hermione apareceu da cozinha, em volta de seu avental branco com algumas manchas de molho.

- Meu lindo, você voltou! – ela passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço e o beijou – E... Como foi? Ganhou o campeonato?

Ele escondia as duas mãos nas costas e trouxe um troféu dourado, ela aplaudiu e o beijou novamente.

- Parabéns meu namorado inteligente, perfeito! – Hermione sorriu, animada. Estava com o cabelo em volta de um coque muito bem feito. Estava fazendo sua especialidade, strognoff de carne/frango/camarão – O jantar está quase pronto, meu amor!

- Eu senti o cheiro – ele sorriu.

Hermione ia voltando para a cozinha, com a colher de pau na mão. Rony a surpreendeu com um puxada pelo braço, usou até mesmo a força mas não era a intenção. Ela o encarou assustada, pela repentina atitude.

- Eu acho... Que estamos prontos para um segundo filho!

Os olhos dela brilharam em lágrimas, em desejo, de vontade.

- Jura? Você quer mesmo? – ela ia explodir de felicidade.

- Claro! – Rony sorriu e eles se beijaram outra vez no Hall de Entrada.

**NOTA DO AUTOR**: _OPS! Acho que temos novidades no Seriado. Eae... Gostaram da novidade? Querem saber como o Rony e a Hermione fazem para terem filhos? Querem? Querem? Querem? Vão ter que esperar DEPOIS da Páscoa para descobrirem. Risos! Resolvi adiantar o capítulo porque sei que uma "galera" vai viajar na sexta-feira. Então... Resolvi adiantar. Porém, nessa sexta fica sem capítulo mas na OUTRA tem capítulo normal, ok? _

_- GÚRIASSSSS, já estão se apaixonando pelo "novo" Rony? Lembra quando eu falava que o Rony da 4ª temporada era totalmente diferente do Rony da 5ª temporada? HAUHAUUHAUH! Viram? _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Eu tinha feito um trailer – esse tinha sido perfeito. Com os personagens adultos. Só que... Travou e eu perdi o vídeo no PC ANTIGO. Mas... Aqui estão os "vídeos" dos personagens adultos que eu me baseio ou imagino que eles sejam parecidos. E para vocês terem uma "base" de como eu imagino que eles sejam. _

_Gina de cabelos curtos e seus dois filhos:_ **www **PONTO** youtube** PONTO **com** BARRA **watch?v=qDcOfW5Dv6s&NR=1**

Perfeita, né?

_Essa é a Luna:_ **www** PONTO **youtube** PONTO **com **BARRA **watch?v=72PAqwMOpQI&feature=related**

_O moreno é o Harry. E o loiro é o Draco – e o pequeno é o Tiaguinho:_ **www **PONTO **youtube **PONTO** com** BARRA **watch?v=6Mw5mI-O4wE**

_Hermione:_ **www** PONTO **youtube **PONTO **com** BARRA **watch?v=2nHYw_PF3YA&feature=related**

**NOTA DO AUTOR (três): **_O que acharam? No próximo capítulo tem o "velório" da Hermione (FLASHBACK). É bem triste mas vocês vão começar a entender como as coisas foram se encaixando nesses últimos cinco anos. _

**Nota do Autor (quatro): **_Ahhhhh, não acredito que a Ana saiu do Big Brother, meu... Ela era a favorita... Ela arrecadou 58 milhões em SEU PAREDÃO em menos de 24 horas!!! E a final do BBB, com três torcidas, 48 horas de votação só teve 44 milhões!!! Meuuuuu, revoltante a Ana não ter ganhado. Revoltante mesmoo. Ela enfrentou SETE PAREDÕES mandou DUAS PESSOAS para fora como líder, ganhava dos paredões de 70%. Afffff... Ele era quase UMA RAINHA DE NÁRNIA de tão boa jogadora que era... Apesar de a fanfic não ter nada ver com isso, só queria postar minha indignação. xD. Bom, é isso. Beijos, e votei no terra "MAX NÃO MERECIA GANHAR", que aliás está com 50% dos votos! RISOS! _

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO****:**

- Ok, deixa para lá! – Gina fez um gesto bobo nas mãos – Eu trago novidades! – e mostrou os dentes.

- Foi promovida? Teve um aumento de salário? – perguntou Harry esticando as sobrancelhas, esperando uma enorme surpresa.

- Não... – ela enrugou o nariz – Eu liguei para o Tio Rony – ela olhou para o filho, Tiaguinho – E ele nos convidou para almoçar na casa dos pais dele. Não é demais?

- Yes, a vovó Molly vai fazer macarronada de novo? – comemorou Tiaguinho pulando no sofá usando meias.

- Sim! – Gina sorriu ao ver o filho todo alegre.

- Vai ser legal! – concordou Harry se aproximando de Gina e de Lílian, ele deu algumas mordidinhas na barriga da filha que começou a gargalhar – O Rony e a Hermione querem contar _uma novidade_ para a família inteira!

**NOTA DO AUTOR: **

**Pah: **_Foi legal a cena da Gina e do Draco no cemitério né? Eu sempre pensei nessa cena para uma "outra" fanfic mas... Acabei colocando aqui mesmo! Enfim... Eu devia ter postado os vídeos da Gina, Draco antes... Só que acabei postando agora, desculpa a demora. Espero que tenha gostado da Gina – de cabelo curto. hAHAHAUHAU, eu também pensei num beijo entre eles no cemitério, mas calma... Eles ainda __vão__ se beijar – nessa temporada! E na verdade... A Hermione perdeu o controle do carro, ela não planejou a própria morte, ela só o fez quando já estava no hospital, depois de ter saído do coma. Você vai ver isso mais para frente, mas de qualquer forma... O Cedrico morreu. Obrigado pelos elogios e espero que você continue sempre conosco. Beijoss e bom feriado, até o próximo! _

**Nane Curti: **_Casamento marcado! Eae quando eu vou te buscar com o meu fusquinha para gente sair arrastando as latinhas? E sim, até a Luna casou, dá para acreditar? HAUHUA. E... Além do maissssss, eu vou esconder meu dinheiro – caso eu ganhe no BBB, né? Daí quando a gente casar... A gente separa, passa uns dias, eu puxo a madeira do assoalho, pego meu dinheiro e fujo do país. HAUHAUHA! Brincadeira! Siiim, o Draco vai se dar bem com uma ATRIZ de cinema, risos. HAUHAUH. Até o próximo. Beijos e bom feriado! _

**Shakinha: **_Ah, que bom que você está gostando da fanfic então e que você aprecia mistérios. Eh... E meu objetivo é colocar bastante mistério para prender os leitores até o fim, né? HAUHAUHUA. Malandrinho. E sim, não vou te contar mais nada, prometo. Coitado do Cedrico né? Bom... O Draco e a Cho ainda tem muita história para contar nessa fanfic – mas você não quer SPOILER, então não posso. HAUHUAUAH. E finalmenteeeeee alguém reparou. Sim, a Lílian tem uma deficiência muito séria que você vai descobrir no final da fanfic. E One Tree Hill tá muito legal, principalmente a Brooke, espero que goste. xD. Beijos e bom feriado. Até! _

**Patty Carvalho: **_Ahhh, desculpa, tem gente que gosta de mistério, tem gente que não, mas eu vou te explicar tudo o que você quiser. Bom, começando pelo fato da Gina... Ela é adotiva na família Weasley, só não vou contar essa história agora porque é MUITO grande e você só vai entender lendo a fanfic inteira. Depois do velório da Hermione, o Harry e a Gina voltaram a ser amigos, etc. O Rony e a Hermione acabaram se apaixonando na 'fuga' para o Brasil. E eles adotaram a Rose – por isso ela é mais velha do que o Tiaguinho, agora vão adotar o Hugo. O Cedrico morreu, a Pansy obrigou o Draco a se casar com ela porque ela está subornando ele mas o Draco tem o coração vazio, não ama ninguém – talvez ame a Gina. HAUHAUHA, tadinha da Hermione, o pessoal pegou raiva dela depois de suas atitudes na 4ª temporada, mas vai passar, principalmente quando ela disser em breve: - Minha doença está na fase terminal. Eu vou morrer dentro de dois meses! É bem triste a preparação do velório dela... HUAHAUHA. Bom, é isso, qualquer outra dúvida, eu te respondo. Ok? Basta perguntar, beijos e bom feriado! _

**MaryCena: **_Oiii, tudo bem e você? Ahhhh, obrigadão pelo elogio, é sempre bom ouvir elogios assim, obrigado de verdade. E pelo que eu vi você é fã de DracoGina hein? Vai gostar dessa temporada, então. HAHAuhauha! Tem umas cenas DracoGina muito óbvias, como a do capítulo 02. No cemitério... Bom, é isso, obrigado e comente sempre. Beijos e bom feriadooo! _


	5. Episódio 004 xx Sempre Para sempre

**Capítulo 04 – **

**Sempre. Para sempre. **

_Data: 07.01.2013_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Você trouxe o envelope – Luna apontou para as mãos dele – Então, é sério. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de eu ter te apoiado, você vai mesmo terminar com o nosso casamento?_

_Rony sacudiu a cabeça._

_- Nem parece que eu me casei com você, quero dizer... – ele sacudiu os ombros – Você não teve o bom senso de ser fiel a mim quando nos casamos... E ainda me deixou sozinho no aeroporto, quando combinamos de fugir._

_- Pior Hermione que te deixou no altar! _

_- A Luna realmente não apareceu - Rony verificou o celular ligado (mesmo no avião) – Não deixou recado nem nada!_

_- O que vocês pretendiam, afinal? – perguntou Hermione se preparando para ouvir uma história e dormir, suas pálpebras estavam ficando pesadas. _

_- Ela ia fugir com a gente para o Sul do continente – Rony foi ditando a história – Os pais dela não aceitavam o nosso namoro de modo algum. Combinamos de largar tudo pelo amor, mas parece que ela se arrependeu! _

_- E o que Harry tanto queria? – perguntou Rony bem pertinho dela, com a cabeça também encostada na poltrona fofa. _

_- Ele queria uma família. Ele queria ter um filho perto dele... E eu não posso dar esse filho a ele – Hermione abaixou os olhos antes de continuar – Eu sou portadora do vírus HIV, Rony. E se eu engravidar, vou contaminar o meu filho – houve uma pausa – Então, para sofrermos menos, fingi que morri, assim ele perder as esperanças de voltar comigo, e estará disponível para outra pessoa – ela sorriu – Até mesmo para constituir a família com Gina! – ela não deixou o silêncio se instalar entre eles – Eu tentei fazer com que ele voltasse com a minha irmã, Bella, mas... Não foi o suficiente. Por isso eu o incentivei a visitar Gina em Paris – ela sorriu – Ele merece ser feliz! _

_Hermione ia voltando para a cozinha, com a colher de pau na mão. Rony a surpreendeu com um puxada pelo braço, usou até mesmo a força mas não era a intenção. Ela o encarou assustada, pela repentina atitude. _

_- Eu acho... Que estamos prontos para um segundo filho! _

_Os olhos dela brilharam em lágrimas, em desejo, de vontade. _

_- Jura? Você quer mesmo? – ela ia explodir de felicidade._

_- Claro! – ele sorriu e eles se beijaram outra vez no Hall de Entrada. _

20.01.2013

Harry estava na sala, segurando o controle branco no ar, jogando Wii Nintendo com o filho que estava no sofá para ficar menos desproporcional ao tamanho do pai. Estavam jogando tênis, viviam dando tapas e socos no ar como se fossem doentes, mas estavam apenas jogando.

- Ganhei. Ponto! – gritou Tiaguinho com as mãos para o alto.

Harry riu, óbvio que deixara o filho ganhar a partida de videogame, ele podia muito bem ganhar se quisesse, mas nada comprava a felicidade do filho em ganhar do pai em seu brinquedo favorito.

Lílian estava sentada no chão, usando uma roupinha larga e florida, toda cor-de-rosa, ela estava juntando algumas peças de lego. Gina se aproximou, com os cabelos pulando em cima do ombro.

- Gente... Vocês não estão vendo? Isso é perigoso! Ela pode engolir uma peça dessas! – Gina se agachou para pegar a filha, pegou um das peças de "lego" como exemplo para a bronca.

Harry e Tiaguinho se entreolharam, sentindo-se culpados. Estavam tão entretidos no jogo que não se deram conta de que Lílian estava com brinquedos no chão. Gina bufou, com a menininha ruiva no colo.

- Ok, deixa para lá! – ela fez um gesto bobo nas mãos – Eu trago novidades! – e mostrou os dentes.

- Foi promovida? Teve um aumento de salário? – perguntou Harry esticando as sobrancelhas, esperando uma enorme surpresa.

- Não... – ela enrugou o nariz – Eu liguei para o Tio Rony – ela olhou para o filho, Tiaguinho – E ele nos convidou para almoçar na casa dos pais dele. Não é demais?

- Yes, a vovó Molly vai fazer macarronada de novo? – comemorou Tiaguinho pulando no sofá usando meias.

- Sim! – Gina sorriu ao ver o filho todo alegre.

- Vai ser legal! – concordou Harry se aproximando de Gina e de Lílian, ele deu algumas mordidinhas na barriga da filha que começou a gargalhar.

- E... Rony e Hermione estão pensando em adotar outro bebê! – acrescentou Gina bem baixinho para Harry que brincava com a filha no colo. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso – Mas é segredo, não comenta com ninguém. Nem com o Tiaguinho!

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo! – confirmou Gina – E... Então. O que vocês estão jogando? – ela se apossou do controle de Harry para jogar contra o filho – Eu estou ficando boa nisso.

Tiago riu.

- Eu sempre venço, mamãe!

- Veremos, honey! – ela sacou a bolinha para iniciar a partida.

Harry estava surpreso com o fato de Hermione querer adotar um segundo filho, ele encarava os outros prédios da cidade através da janela de vidro que dava acesso na sacada. Era uma mulher tão forte, tão inteligente.

- Flashback: O velório de Hermione –

_01.12.2007_

_Eram dezenas de pessoas reunidas em um cubículo de poucos metros quadrados, todas vestiam preto e choravam em volta de um caixão de madeira tampado. Bella estava o tempo todo ao lado dos pais de Hermione, olhando para o caixão, impedindo que as pessoas vissem o seu corpo carbonizado. _

_- Eu preciso vê-la! – disse o homem com os lábios gemendo de choro – Não é ela quem está naquele caixão! – resmungou um homem empurrando as pessoas de seu caminho, querendo chegar o mais depressa possível da sua amada, morte. _

_Bella olhou por cima do ombro, escondendo sua boca atrás do lenço branco, enxergou o moreno pouco se importando com os parentes da vítima, estava invadindo o lugar bêbado e com marcas vermelhas no rosto de tanto chorar. Ele parecia louco, alucinado, com o cabelo todo bagunçado. _

_- Harry... – Bella se afastou dos pais dela para chegar até o cunhado. _

_Harry parou chorando na frente de Bella, os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, até ele resmungar. _

_- Você... Culpa sua! – resmungou. _

_- Não... Vem cá! – Bella o segurou pela mão, esperava que Harry fosse empurrá-la também mas estava tão fraco que a abraçou, carente._

_- Ela não pode ter morrido! _

_- Aconteceu, Harry. Nós precisamos ser fortes! – murmurou Bella bem baixinho – Hermione não queria que a gente ficasse assim! _

_Harry fez o que Bella previa, empurrou-a para o lado, como fez com os convidados, chegou até o caixão, murmurando._

_- Abram-no! Eu... Eu preciso vê-la pela última vez! Abram o caixão! _

_Bella o segurou no ombro, apertou com força._

_- Harry... Hermione está com o corpo todo queimado, não... Não podemos fazer isso aqui. Eu sei que você deve estar sofrendo muito, mas, por favor, fique calmo – ela sussurrou delicadamente em seu ouvido – Nós vamos seguir em frente! _

_- É difícil para mim, eu a amo! – ele deu um soco no caixão, a mãe de Hermione começou a sacudir a cabeça, chorando ainda mais. O pai dela agarrado à amante, abaixou a cabeça, preocupado com a atitude do genro._

_Para a sorte de todos, a única pessoa que sabia curar Harry nesses momentos, chegou no salão. Sua presença parecia ter sido anunciada ao microfone, porque todos olhavam para o idoso na porta, com uma barba longa até a cintura, usando vestes roxas berrantes. Ele foi se aproximando com cautela e com pedidos de licença até Harry. _

_- Venha, meu rapaz, nós vamos conversar sobre isso – ele com as duas mãos nos ombros de Harry o puxou para fora da sala. Os dois conversaram um tempo significativo, Dumbledore fez entender que a vida não era tão fácil quanto as histórias dos livros que eles liam, era absolutamente natural perde as pessoas ao longo da vida. E se abriu ainda mais, dizendo que também perdera sua esposa muito jovem e desde então não se casara. (E não era gay, como todos desconfiam, ou como JK disse!). _

_Harry chorou litros de lágrimas, com os braços apoiados nas pernas, de frente ao homem mais velho, cheio de experiência. Dumbledore o acalmava com palavras e elas pareciam penetrar em Harry e sair em formato de lágrimas. _

_- Agora com licença que eu preciso fazer algo importante – Dumbledore se levantou, arrastando suas vestes por onde ia._

_- Aonde o senhor vai? – perguntou Harry erguendo o rosto todo ensopado._

_- Falar com os pais dela, com licença! – Dumbledore virou à direita, ao invés de entrar no vestíbulo, onde os pais dela realmente estavam, ao lado do caixão._

_Harry não entendeu absolutamente nada, olhou de um lado para o outro, se perguntando se o Sr. e a Sra. Granger haviam saído de forma escondida ou misteriosa sem que eles vissem. _

- No mesmo dia: Ainda no Flashback –

_01.12.2007_

_Dumbledore apertou a campainha de uma casa isolada no campo, em volta de um pasto muito extenso. Alguns animais soltos, incluindo algumas vacas e alguns cachorros correndo de um lado para o outro. _

_Um homem usando roupas em xadrez, com as unhas cheias de terra, atendeu à porta, com as rugas de preocupação na testa por receber uma presença tão estranha em sua casa, seus cabelos ruivos estavam bagunçados, ele parecia ter acabado de almoçar. _

_- Sr. Hoover, sou Alvo Dumbledore, diretor e coordenador da escola de Hogwarts, muito prazer! _

_- Prazer! – resmungou ainda dentro da casa, com a porta roxa de madeira aberta. A Sra. Hoover com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo se aproximou, usava roupas bem largas e típicas de quem trabalhava no campo_

_- Quem é você, meu senhor? – perguntou a esposa delicada, com os cabelos também ruivos e algumas sardas de sol no rosto – O que faz aqui?_

_- Sou Alvo Dumbledore, diretor e coordenador da escola de Hogwarts, minha senhora, muito prazer também! – ele apertou a mão da esposa – Estou aqui para lhe informar sobre um assunto muito sério._

_- Pois não?_

_- Receio dizer – ele piscou os olhos, com as mãos para trás – Mas... A filha biológica de vocês faleceu anteontem! _

_Eles espreitaram os olhos, com rugas de dúvidas na testa. Dumbledore se pronunciou._

_- Eu sinto muito pela perda dela! – Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça._

- Fim do Flashback –

23.01.2013

Harry estacionou a sua Mercedes Prata embaixo da sombra de uma árvore na frente da Toca. Assim que ele parou o carro, Gina foi atrás desprender Lílian de sua cadeirinha, Harry foi até Tiago soltar o cinto de segurança. Gina pegou a filhote no colo, enquanto Tiaguinho mais independente, saltou do carro e segurou na mão de Harry para atravessar a rua.

Os dois se aproximaram da Toca e à medida que chegavam perto da porta, foi ficando cada vez mais visível um cartaz com a foto do Sr. Weasley e logo embaixo, seu número para votação eleitoral. Gina apertou a campainha acostumada com o ambiente familiar.

Rony enfiou o nariz comprido entre a porta, sorrindo para os dois e pedindo para entrarem.

- Não sabíamos que o senhor tinha se candidato para a presidência – riu Harry ao apertar a mão do homem de cabeços ruivos e grisalhos parado ao lado do filho mais novo – Mas já tem os nossos votos – continuou Harry rindo.

Gina beijou Rony no rosto, passou as mãos em volta do pescoço do Sr. Weasley.

- Que saudades de você, papai! – ela sorriu carinhosamente.

- Meus filhos! – disse Molly largando o fogão e vindo na direção deles, esfregando as mãos umas nas outras – Que saudades de vocês andando para lá e para cá por aqui! Vocês podiam virar adolescentes novamente! Ora essa, meu netinho lindo, mas está muito magro!

Ela foi abraçando um por um, sufocando cada um deles, sem perder o ritmo. Eles foram adentrando, apertando-se na cozinha da mãe de Rony.

- Tem macarrão gostoso? – perguntou Tiago sorridente olhando para Molly.

- Claro, meu querido – ela passou a mão em seus cabelos rebeldes.

Harry e Rony estavam parados lado a lado na cozinha, admirando a mesa cheia de comida, com os olhos graúdos de fome.

- Ei... – Harry cutucou Rony na costela – Eu trouxe o videogame de Tiago.

- Caraca, vamos jogar! – eles ainda pareciam adolescentes, correram para sala e foram instalar o Nintendo Wii – Eu sempre quis ter um desse! – Rony admirava a caixa com vários jogos legais.

No meio de uma partida de tênis, Hermione e Gina se aproximaram batendo palmas dos dois "crianções" estarem tomando o espaço da molecada na sala.

- Muito bem – disse Hermione de braços cruzados – Vocês dois hein...

- O vencedor vai jogar contra mim! – apressou em dizer Gina, caindo no sofá, rindo.

Foi uma tarde de domingo muito gostosa, eles apreciaram a especialidade da Senhora Weasley, jogaram bastante videogame, caíram na piscina e conversaram sobre diversos assuntos, mas o principal foi sobre a eleição. Até que, na mesa, Hermione lançou um olhar para Rony, do tipo: "Você-não-vai-contar-aquele-segredo?".

- Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Rony tem uma coisa a dizer – Hermione limpou os lábios no guardanapo, sentada em volta da mesa da piscina.

- Tenho? Ah. Tenho, tenho. Mas... Por que eu e não você?

Hermione riu sem graça diante das expressões curiosas dos Weasleys, Gina lançou um olhar para Harry do estilo: "É-sobre-aquele-segredo-que-eu-te-contei, mas... finge-que-eu-não-te-contei!". E fingiram espanto também.

- Eu... E a Hermione estamos pensando em adotar outro filho – os avós da criança estavam sem expressões – É um menino dessa vez! – e a ficha pareceu ter caído.

- Oh... Querido, é um milagre de Deus. Parabéns para vocês dois! – Molly puxou Rony pelo pescoço e beijou os seus cabelos.

- Parabéns! – disse Harry após tomar um soco de Gina no estômago – Parabéns mesmo!

Eles começaram a se abraçar ali mesmo, Tiago ficou muito contente com a notícia, mas Rony e Hermione pediram segredo para Rosa, porque eles planejavam fazer isso até o aniversário da garotinha.

- Eu sinto como se fosse meu sobrinho – disse Gina passando as mãos nos braços de Rony.

- Mas você ainda é da família, Gina – riu Rony emocionando com a felicidade de todos – É como se ainda fosse do nosso sangue.

Ela corou de leve, sorrindo de lado e beijou o irmão de criação.

- Adotar... É um gesto tão bonito – Gina sorriu – Tenho orgulho de ser filha adotiva dessa família!

24.01.2013

Scorpion estava brincando no parquinho, ao lado da babá, quando escutou os gritos vindo de dentro da mansão da casa de seus pais.

- SE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ CONTENTE, VAI EMBORA DAQUI, DRACO! – berrou Pansy atirando sua mala pela janela, caindo no jardim.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO COM AS MINHAS COISAS, SUA RETARDADA MENTAL. SÃO AS MINHAS COISAS! – berrou ele indo até a janela e puxando-a com violência pelos ombros.

Scorpion olhou sem graça para a babá, ele reclamava da presença da mulher, era como se ainda fosse tratado como criança. Nessas horas, ele sentia que precisava dela mais do que nunca. Ela o olhou de volta, com uma carinha de pena.

- Eles sempre brigam... – justificou vergonhoso.

- Vai conversar com eles – incentivou a babá – Diga o que você sente!

Scorpion assentiu com a cabeça, largou os brinquedos na caixa de areia colocada no jardim especialmente para ele brincar, entrou pela porta da cozinha, subiu as escadas escutando os gritos ecoarem pelo corredor.

- JÁ CHEGA, SEU GROSSO, ESTÚPIDO. VAI EMBORA DAQUI LOGO – Pansy saiu batendo o pé pelo quarto, bateu a porta com violência. Scorpion sentiu as lágrimas surgirem no rosto.

Ele caminhou em silêncio, escutando o pai gritar no escritório para a mãe. Scorpion abriu a porta do quarto, e a mãe gritou.

- SAIA JÁ DAQUI, DRACO!

- Não é o papai. Sou eu! – ele disse temeroso. Fechou a porta ao passar, e partiu seu coração ver a mãe com a cabeça enfiada entre os travesseiros, chorando como fazia sempre que eles brigavam. Entenda por sempre, quase toda semana.

Scorpion subiu na cama e sentou ao lado dela.

- Mãe, se você não ama o meu pai, não precisa se casar com ele!

Pansy ergueu o rosto dos travesseiros, encarando o rostinho angelical do filho, ela passou as mãos em seu rosto, dizendo.

- É complicado, são coisas de adultos e crianças não devem se meter.

Scorpion abaixou a cabeça, nunca acharia uma solução para os pais daquele jeito, a sua mãe sempre arranjava um modo de estragar as suas idéias e planos.

- Eu... Eu amo o seu pai, mas... A gente não se entende, quem sabe depois do casamento, nós vamos passar a nos entender melhor. É tudo uma questão de tempo.

Scorpion sacudiu os ombros, confuso.

- Vá brincar, deixe que a mamãe resolva isso! – ela também fala a mesma coisa. Sempre.

Scorpion abaixou a cabeça, deu as costas e fechou a porta do quarto. E a mãe voltou a chorar. Como _sempre_ fazia. E tudo acontecia novamente, como se fosse um ciclo sem fim.

- Flashback: O velório de Hermione –

_01.12.2007_

_Todas as pessoas estavam de preto em volta de um buraco enorme feito com geometria de um retângulo. Era fundo e um caixão de madeira estava descendo nesse mesmo buraco por cordas. As gotas de chuva caíam sobre o objeto e escorriam pelos lados. As pessoas em volta se abraçavam, inconformadas pela morte de uma jovem. Os pais dela estavam juntos novamente como se não tivessem separados judicialmente. Todos tentavam se encaixar embaixo de uma tenda verde, ao menos evitar uma pneumonia forte debaixo daquela tempestade. Porém o ex-esposo da vítima pouco se importava com as toneladas de água que cobriam o seu corpo, a água escorria pelo seu rosto, pingava pelo nariz em direção à terra lamacenta em seus pés. Os seus sapatos de couro estavam lambuzados de barro mas ele sequer reparara, tinha os olhos fixos no caixão que ia desaparecendo pelo buraco retangular. _

_O padre estava embaixo da tenda, rezando com um bíblia na mão, de todos os presentes, ele era o que estava mais seco. Harry abaixou a cabeça, cabisbaixo, sentiu um mão apertar o seu ombro mas estava tão acostumados com essa atitude nobre das pessoas que ele não se importava mais em receber condolências. _

_O homem corpulento que apertou o seu ombro, parou ao seu lado, empinou o nariz, a água também escorria pelo seu rosto, molhando todo o seu terno preto. Ele atirou uma rosa em direção ao caixão. Pelo canto do olho, Harry identificou o amigo._

_- Achei que não viria – sussurrou Harry sem olhar na cara do melhor amigo, não tinha forças o suficiente._

_- Eu fui para o Brasil ontem mas assim que soube, eu voltei! – Rony parecia triste, falou bem baixinho ao lado dele – É inacreditável que isso tenha acontecido. Hermione... Era tão... – ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, fez o barulho de tosse e passou a mão no rosto eliminando as lágrimas confundidas com gotas da chuva. _

_O caixão de Hermione parou no fundo do poço com um baque silencioso, Harry sentiu o coração espremer no peito como nunca. Nesse exato momento, o padre silenciou as palavras e a Sra. Granger atolando os pés na terra, molhou a mão de lama e atirou em direção ao caixão. _

_- À nossa filha esforçada, inteligente, querida por muitos – a Sra. Granger já não tinha mais forças para chorar, afastou-se da multidão, parando ao lado do ex-marido. O Sr. Granger também se adiantou, pegou outro punhado de lama e jogou. _

_- À nossa amada filha! – o Sr. Granger buscou o olhar com a Sra. Granger, ela assentiu com um sorriso encorajador. Foram apenas essas palavras, mas não era preciso dizer o quanto ele estava sofrendo com a morte precoce da filha. _

_Rony olhava atentamente para um casal de ruivos, abraçados, as únicas pessoas que não usavam roupas pretas. Um casal estranho, afastado, amedrontados, parecia do campo._

_- Quem são eles? – sussurrou Rony no ouvido de Harry. _

_- Dumbledore disse alguma coisa sobre a Hermione ter pais biológicos mas... Eu não entendi muito bem – Harry sacudiu a cabeça meio transtornado – Ele deve estar caducando! _

_Rony arregalou os olhos, curioso para o casal caipira, não deviam ser parentes, muito menos pais de Hermione. Harry devia ter ouvido coisas estranhas. _

_O coveiro se adiantou para mergulhar a pá no meio do monte de lama ao lado do sepulcro mas Harry se adiantou entre as demais pessoas em volta, fez uma bola de lama com as mãos e também jogou como fizeram os pais._

_- À minha esposa que eu sempre amei e sempre vou amar por toda a minha vida – as lágrimas voltaram a surgir e arderam severamente os seus olhos – Vá em paz, Hermione Potter Granger! _

_As pessoas o olhavam com piedade, então, ele abriu a mão e o barro foi caindo em câmera lenta em direção ao caixão. Até mesmo o coveiro estava paralisado e com pena do rapaz. Ele se afastou de todos, foi caminhando e passos lentos até a saída do cemitério, não queria se despedir nunca de Hermione. _

_Rony olhou por cima do ombro e viu o amigo sumir no meio da chuva, pelos portões de ferro do cemitério. _

_As pessoas começaram a apertar as imagens de santos nas mãos, chorando muito, outras faziam isso e rezavam ao mesmo tempo. Rony apenas olhava as pessoas em volta, acompanhando com os lábios o ritmo da oração. _

_- Ave Maria, cheia de graça... – começavam a rezar de novo. Rony abaixou a cabeça, com o coração apertado. O caixão tinha outro corpo e não era o de Hermione, somente ele sabia disso naquele lugar. Sentiu-se impuro pela infelicidade de tantas pessoas mas não ia se meter numa história em que não havia inventado. _

_Uma garota loira, com os cabelos grudados no pescoço e nos ombros, aproximou-se do ruivo, apertou a sua mão com força, mesmo sob chuva. Luna estava chorando, descontrolada, ao lado do ex-namorado. _

_- Desculpa... Eu não compareci ao aeroporto! _

_- Eu esperei por você! – gemeu Rony tendo a sua atenção desviada – De qualquer forma, eu fui embora para lá, eu conheci o meu lugar para morar daqui para frente._

_- Rony, não... O seu lugar é aqui, com todos nós, com Harry, com seus amigos... _

_- Eu não tenho amigos e não tenho namorada – Rony resmungou feroz para a namorada – Está tudo acabado. _

_- Eu... Eu sinto muito por não ter ido, não podia deixar tudo para trás! – Luna pouco estava se importando com o enterro acontecendo no lugar, ela queria discutir a relação com Rony. _

_- Eu também sinto muito! – devolveu Rony sacudindo os ombros – Agora é tarde para se arrepender._

_- Rony, eu te amo._

_- Eu não mais... _

- Ainda no Flashback –

_02.12.2007_

_Rony girou a chave na fechadura, a porta se abriu em seguida, Hermione estava agachada ao lado de várias caixas ainda fechadas da mudança. _

_- E... Como foi? – ela ficou em pé de repente, aproximou de Rony para saber como havia sido o seu velório em Nova York._

_- Foi triste – Rony estava sério – Não foi uma atitude legal da sua parte, você sabe disso, não sabe?_

_- Eu sei – ela abaixou a cabeça – Foi ruim para mim fazer tudo isso, mas... Antes eu morrer do que o próprio Harry. Ele ia se acabar se não tomasse um rumo novo na vida! _

_- Como você queria que ele reagisse? _

_Hermione cruzou os braços e deu as costas, caminhando em volta de um labirinto de caixas de papelão pela sala. _

_- Harry vai procurar apoio de alguém. E pode ter certeza, Rony. Esse alguém vai estar lá para apoiá-lo. _

_- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? – Rony parecia horrorizado com a tranqüilidade da garota, ele não aprovava as suas últimas atitudes, muito menos a maneira tranqüila como ela estava agindo sendo que o mundo estava desabando em Nova York. Ou ela era muito experiente e tinha um plano infalível, ou tinha o prazer de ver a infelicidade das outras pessoas. _

_- Gina Weasley está mudando de volta para Nova York! _

_- Quê? Como você sabe? _

_- Eu a fiz se inscrever em uma universidade em Nova York, ainda que ela estivesse morando em Paris, disse também que ela devia procurar o Harry caso acontecesse alguma coisa comigo. Avisei que estava tendo premonições, pesadelos com um acidente de carro. _

_- Você enganou a minha própria irmã? – ele estava aterrorizado._

_- Pelo contrário, eu arranjei a alma gêmea para ela – Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro de tristeza._

_Rony ficou algum tempo em silêncio, enquanto carregava as malas de volta para o quarto, até que ele voltou a sala e disse:_

_- Você não é a única que tem novidades – ele a olhou com firmeza nos olhos – Eu também tenho – Hermione pareceu preocupada – Você é filha adotiva, Hermione!_

**Nota do Autor: **Sei que deve ser difícil traçar DUAS HISTÓRIAS E AMARRAR EM UMA SÓ. Mas... Façam uma linha do tempo na cabeça... Uma só do passado (2008) da história... E outra do futuro (2013) dos personagens. E tudo vai se tornar mais fácil ou... Menos complicado. XD.

**Nota do Autor (dois): **Sei que é estranho a "Hermione ser adotiva" sendo que... Não era a Gina adotiva? Sim, a Gina é adotiva, não a Hermione. Ok? Mas... Eles estão 'achando' que é a Hermione... Sendo que os pais de ruivos são da Gina e vocês vão entender mais para frente! Certo??? E a Pansy... Tem o Scorpion que tem a idade do Tiago. Ele nasceu quando a Pansy tinha 15 anos. Lembra quando a Gina estava grávida e a melhor amiga dela era a Pansy? A Pansy dava "ALTOS ou AUTOS" conselhos para a Gina sobre a gravidez. Então... Risos, aí está o porquê!

**Nota do Autor (três): **Acho que o 'auge' do capítulo foi o velório da Hermione, né? O seu enterro, etc... Muito chocante se fosse ela REALMENTE enterrada ali. Enfim... Estou postando esse capítulo mais cedo porque amanhã vou ter prova, vou estudar e não vou ter tempo. Feliz feriado – emendado de preferência – a todos. XD. Beijos!

**PROPOSTA DO AUTOR: **_Estamos com 20 reviews... Se chegarmos a 30 reviews ANTES DA SEXTA-FEIRA QUE VEM, eu posto o capítulo no dia em que completar 30 reviews... Se não chegar, eu posto normalmente na sexta-feira como faço toda semana. Bom, fica a dica! Beijos, bom feriado!!! _

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**

**Shakinha: **_Oiii, ah que bom que você curtiu Rony e Hermione de volta, eu sempre achei que fosse causar confusão depois de eu ter criado o shipper HarryHermione nas fanfics passadas, mas enfim... Tinha adivinhado como eles faziam para ter filhos? Pensou nisso mesmo? Fico feliz em saber que esteja gostando do novo Rony também... Porque na temporada passada todo mundo odiava ele, etc... Ele mudou completamente com o passar dos anos, parece outro personagem até! E que bom que gostar de HarryGina também... Sobre a Lílian, a filha deles, ela tem uma doença sim, e eles só vão descobrir isso no final. E como passou de feriado? Tudo bem? Beijos, bom feriado de novo! _

**Patty: **_Oiii, como foi de feriado? Entãoo, percebi mesmo que você não gosta de mistérios, por isso, qualquer dúvida que for surgindo vai me perguntando, vou te respondendo na hora... Não quero perder os leitores. xD. Esse capítulo basicamente explicou tudo o que eu tinha dito a você nos comentários, sobre a Rosa ser adotada, etc... etc... Qualquer coisa nova que for aparecendo, é só perguntar. Beijos, e bom feriado! _

**TathyChan: **_HAUHAUHA, finalmente chegou na quinta temporada, hein? Achei que tinha ficado uma leitora para trás perdida lá na quarta, mas ainda bem que você voltou para acompanhar a gente. Eae como foi de feriado? Ta gostando? Espero que sim... Eu acho que é a melhor temporada de todas as outras, eles estão crescidos, surgem novos problemas, etc. Então... O fato da Gina não ser irmã do Rony vai ser explicado mais para frente, essa fanfic é cheia de mistérios mesmo, muitas outras dúvidas vão surgir ao longo do tempo e vão ser respondidas nessa temporada. Hehehehe. Espero que esteja gostando. E a sua resposta para o Miguel vai surgir daqui uns dois capítulos. Aliás... Eu escrevi essa cena –flashback- agora pouco, está sensacional! Pois é... Viu como a Cho mudou? Uma nova mulher, uma coitadinha, bonitinha, cute-cute, estilo inocente, Lana Lang de Smallville! HAUHUAUHAAH, ainda tem novidades, aguarde. Comente mais, beijos e bom feriado!_

**Nane Curti: **_HAUHAUHA, acho melhor você andar de Celta quando completar 18 anos... porque eu ainda vivo andando de ônibus e metrô! hAUHAUHA, quando a gente se casar, vamos amarrar umas latinhas no metrô ou no ônibus e escrever: RECÉM-CASADOS! HUAHUAUHAUHA. Enfim... O fato da Hermione fugir por causa da morte pode coincidir com Caminho das Índias – mas eu não assisto essa novela. Uma porque nesse horário eu estou na faculdade... Outra porque eu copiei essa ideai de Smallville quando a Lana se mata no final da 6ª temporada para fugir do casamento com o Lex. E outra que faz quase dois anos que eu escrevi a fanfic no caderno, então... Não tem como dizer que foi agora. Espero que tenha entendido o surgimento da criança Rosa no caminho do RonyHermione, que bom que você está gostando do casal, isso me faz feliz. SIM, vamos comprar canetas montblanks para gente, nem que for para dividir em 126 prestações. XD. HAUHAUH, musiquinha da Paola Bracho, rachei de rir. Beijosssss e bom feriado!_

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO::: **

- Bom, vocês já tinham mandado um formulário falando as características, a idade ideal e tudo mais – disse a diretora do orfanato pegando alguns papéis – Vocês receberam a assistência social e o resultado é que vocês passaram novamente!

Hermione sorriu, feliz da vida, para o namorado, apertando a sua mão com mais força. Rony devolveu o sorriso para encorajá-la, a felicidade era tão grande que ele quase a beijou ali mesmo, não o fez por respeito à dona do orfanato.

- Já encontramos a criança que vocês estão procurando! – sorriu ela cruzando as mãos – Depois de assinarem esses papéis, vou apresentá-la a vocês!

Hermione mal cabia de felicidade, assinou tudo bem depressa, Rony fez o mesmo após passar um olhar rápido pelas imensas listas de compromisso. A mulher os levou para um saguão onde havia ainda mais crianças. Aquilo parecia uma fábrica de crianças que funcionava 24 horas por dia!

- Esse aqui é o filho de vocês – a loira aproximou de um berço azul. Hermione sentindo o coração saltar pela boca, aproximou e apertou as duas mãos com força nas madeiras azuis do objeto.


	6. Episódio 005 xx Gina volta para casa

**Capítulo 05 –**

**Gina volta para casa.**

_01.02.2013_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano:**

_- Agora com licença que eu preciso fazer algo importante – Dumbledore se levantou, arrastando suas vestes por onde ia._

_- Aonde o senhor vai? – perguntou Harry erguendo o rosto todo ensopado._

_- Falar com os pais dela, com licença! – Dumbledore virou à direita, ao invés de entrar no vestíbulo, onde os pais dela realmente estavam, ao lado do caixão._

_- Sr. Hoover, sou Alvo Dumbledore, diretor e coordenador da escola de Hogwarts, muito prazer! _

_- Prazer! – resmungou ainda dentro da casa, com a porta roxa de madeira aberta. A Sra. Hoover com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo se aproximou, usava roupas bem largas e típicas de quem trabalhava no campo_

_- Quem é você, meu senhor? – perguntou a esposa delicada, com os cabelos também ruivos e algumas sardas de sol no rosto – O que faz aqui?_

_- Sou Alvo Dumbledore, diretor e coordenador da escola de Hogwarts, minha senhora, muito prazer também! – ele apertou a mão da esposa – Estou aqui para lhe informar sobre um assunto muito sério._

_- Pois não?_

_- Receio dizer – ele piscou os olhos, com as mãos para trás – Mas... A filha biológica de vocês faleceu anteontem! _

_- Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Rony tem uma coisa a dizer – Hermione limpou os lábios no guardanapo, sentada em volta da mesa da piscina. _

_- Eu... E a Hermione estamos pensando em adotar outro filho – os avós da criança estavam sem expressões – É um menino dessa vez! – e a ficha pareceu ter caído. _

_- Oh... Querido, é um milagre de Deus. Parabéns para vocês dois! – Molly puxou Rony pelo pescoço e beijou os seus cabelos. _

_- JÁ CHEGA, SEU GROSSO, ESTÚPIDO. VAI EMBORA DAQUI LOGO – Pansy saiu batendo o pé pelo quarto, bateu a porta com violência. Scorpion sentiu as lágrimas surgirem no rosto. _

_Ele caminhou em silêncio, escutando o pai gritar no escritório para a mãe. Scorpion abriu a porta do quarto, e a mãe gritou._

_- SAIA JÁ DAQUI, DRACO! _

_- Não é o papai. Sou eu! – ele disse temeroso._

_- Eu... Eu sinto muito por não ter ido, não podia deixar tudo para trás! – Luna pouco estava se importando com o enterro acontecendo no lugar, ela queria discutir a relação com Rony. _

_- Eu também sinto muito! – devolveu Rony sacudindo os ombros – Agora é tarde para se arrepender._

_- Rony, eu te amo._

_- Eu não mais... _

_- Eu fiz Gina se inscrever em uma universidade em Nova York, ainda que ela estivesse morando em Paris, disse também que ela devia procurar o Harry caso acontecesse alguma coisa comigo. Avisei que estava tendo premonições, pesadelos com um acidente de carro. _

_- Você enganou a minha própria irmã? – ele estava aterrorizado._

_- Pelo contrário, eu arranjei a alma gêmea para ela – Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro de tristeza._

_Rony ficou algum tempo em silêncio, enquanto carregava as malas de volta para o quarto, até que ele voltou a sala e disse:_

_- Você não é a única que tem novidades – ele a olhou com firmeza nos olhos – Eu também tenho – Hermione pareceu preocupada – Você é filha adotiva, Hermione!_

- Ainda no Flashback –

_02.12.2007_

_- No enterro – Rony foi descrevendo cada detalhe – Havia um casal de ruivos, eles pareciam totalmente perdidos por lá – Hermione ficou branca de repente – Eram simples, humildes, trajavam roupas sujas e rasgadas – ele sacudiu os ombros – Misteriosos, eu diria! _

_- Quem disse isso a você?_

_- Harry – disse depressa – Mas... Dumbledore disse a ele! _

_- Vocês conversaram sobre isso?_

_- Sim, eu fui procurá-lo depois do velório e ele me informou várias coisas sobre isso – Rony sacudiu os ombros – Mas o casal não era nada parecido com você, a não ser os olhos e... Só! _

_Hermione passou as mãos pelos cabelos, misteriosa._

_- Será que isso não é uma jogada de Dumbledore? Ele é inteligente, pode estar querendo me testar, saber o meu jogo, e... _

_Rony assentiu com a cabeça._

_- Pensei a mesma coisa durante a viagem. Acho que Dumbledore os contratou para atrair você até ele! _

_Hermione sentiu no sofá, com a testa cheia de suor, branca como um papel e preocupada, passando as mãos nos cabelos toda hora. _

_- Dumbledore é um gênio mas não a tanto, o meu plano foi perfeito, Rony, não existem falhas! – Hermione disse honestamente – Nem mesmo o aeroporto conseguiu identificar o meu óbito! _

_- Mas... Não pode ser – Hermione riu sem graça – Bella é idêntica a mim, quero dizer, as pessoas dizem, não? – ela parou pensativa – E... A Sicília é a minha cara, eu tenho os cabelos da minha mãe. E os olhos do meu pai Jorge! E... Não sei mais nada, eu vou ficar louca! _

_- Eles te adotaram junto com a Bella, vai saber! – Rony sacudiu os ombros – E não quiseram te falar ou sei lá! _

_- Eu vou descobrir isso sozinha – Hermione passou a mão em seu iphone fazendo a tela piscar – Rony... – ela ergueu o pescoço na direção de seus olhos – Eu quero voltar para Nova York! _

_- Quê? Mas chegamos anteontem de lá, e... – Hermione andou até o garoto, despencou em seus ombros, chorando muito – Eu preciso voltar! _

_- Acalme-se, ok? Não pode simplesmente abandonar tudo agora, ainda mais depois de tudo o que você aprontou! – murmurou ele em seu ouvido, apertando-a com força no meio da sala. _

- Ainda no Flashback: Gina em Paris –

_02.12.2007_

_Gina estava andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, Miguel parou na porta vendo a mala aberta, cheia de roupas dobradas e jogadas, a garota usava um de seus melhores perfumes e vestia roupas pretas, com os cabelos longos molhados. _

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou ele rindo de braços cruzados – Vai fugir de mim? – isso tinha soado como uma brincadeira. _

_Gina virou o rosto, séria e sem mover os lábios em sinal de um sorriso. Ele entendeu a dimensão da seriedade ao ler a expressão da namorada. Ela parou preocupada em sua frente, com a respiração pesada. _

_- Minha melhor amiga sofreu um acidente de carro... – ela abaixou a cabeça – E ela morreu, assim como uma vidente tinha dito na rua para mim, outro dia – Gina começou a chorar em silêncio. Miguel a abraçou carinhosamente, colocando a cabeça dela em seu ombro – Hermione era a minha melhor amiga, Miguel! _

_- Calma, Gi. Vai ficar tudo bem, ela deve estar em um lugar muito melhor do que nós! _

_Tiaguinho começou a resmungar na cama, pedindo por atenção. Gina se afastou de Miguel foi até o garotinho, pegá-lo no colo. Ela aproveitou para fechar o zíper da mala, colocou a alça no ombro. _

_- Eu preciso ir para Nova York, Miguel. Agora não é mais uma questão de querer ou não... _

_- Por que? – ele suplicou com o olhar – A sua amiga já morreu, não há mais nada a fazer._

_Gina enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos, viu todos os seus objetos em cima da escrivaninha, ela perguntou para si mesma se algum dia voltaria para Paris. Era triste deixar tudo isso, mas levar os objetos de volta para Nova York só faria com que sua ida fosse permanente. Apesar dos acontecimentos, Gina ia voltar para se casar com Miguel algum dia. _

_- Não é por causa dele que você está voltando, né? – Miguel amarrou a cara, cheio de ciúmes para Gina. _

_- Chega disso – ela ergueu a mão – Estou preocupada com outras coisas. Sem ciúmes agora, Miguel! Você sabe que ele precisa da minha ajuda como nunca! _

_- Perai... É por ele mesmo? Pelo seu ex? Pelo Harry? – Miguel estava gaguejando – Você está me deixando por ele? _

_- Não estou deixando ninguém... – resmungou Gina com um suspiro, fechando os olhos – Entenda que a situação é séria! _

_- Certo, se você for, não precisa voltar mais! – Miguel deixou Gina livre para cruzar com a porta de entrada. _

_- Ok, mande notícias! – Gina seguiu pela porta, determinada. Jogou os cabelos para trás, carregando o filho com um braço e a alça da mala presa no outro ombro. Ela passou pela sem ao menos se despedir de Miguel. Ela ia mesmo voltar para Nova York. _

- Fim do Flashback –

03.02.2013

Harry entrou na sala escura do teatro sozinho, a peça infantil já havia começado e todos os pais das crianças olhavam sem piscar para os filhos no palco. Ele identificou rapidamente os cabelos de Gina sentada em uma poltrona e pedindo licença entre outros pais também uniformizados, ele chegou até a esposa com a filha ruivinha no colo.

- Desculpa o atraso! – sussurrou ele beijando Gina nos lábios e a filha na testa – Como está?

Gina fez uma careta para não ser interrompida, mas ainda assim, murmurou de lado:

- Você sempre atrasado... Se o seu filho souber!

- Qual é? Essas peças infantis são um desastre de chatice!

- Shiu! – Gina pediu silêncio e olhou para Lílian – É o seu filho, você precisa fingir que está adorando!

Harry se sentou, desligou o celular para que não desconcentrasse as crianças na peça, ele começou a entender uma história parecida com o do "Pequeno Príncipe" adaptada em uma versão mais moderna, em que Tiaguinho, era um dos melhores amigos do Pequeno Príncipe – eu disse que a história era adaptada em outra versão!

- Foi... Deslumbrante filho! – comemorou Harry pegando o filho no colo, ao fim da peça. Gina também ficou muito contente com o trabalho do pequeno, toda hora o enchia de beijos dizendo que ele era o "herói" da família. Um futuro ator com muito talento.

- Ah, chega, mamãe! – ele esfregava o rosto borrado de batom na manga da camiseta, todo corado de vergonha.

- Que tal tomarmos um sorvete para comemorar? – sugeriu Gina andando ao lado da família para fora do teatro, no meio de um monte de outras pessoas que olhavam curiosamente para a atriz famosa. Gina já estava acostumada com tantos flashes e assédios. Porém, para Harry, isso ainda era um problema.

- Certo mas bem longe daqui! – ele pegou Tiaguinho no colo – Vamos... Ou vou socar esses paparazzis!

Gina sorriu, toda charmosa, jogando os cabelos para trás, um pouco de seu perfume de rosas invadiu as narinas de Harry, ele se esqueceu da irritação no mesmo instante.

- É... Tenho que concordar que tenho a namorada mais linda do mundo!

Gina riu, vermelha.

- Vamos! – Gina, ainda segurando Lílian no colo, segurou na mão de Tiaguinho que usava uma capa vermelha que pertencia ao teatro, Harry pegou na outra mão do garoto e os quatro caminharam para longe da multidão em direção ao carro.

03.02.2013

Rony estava todo temeroso ao lado de Hermione, os dois cruzaram com os portões de um orfanato onde centenas de crianças corriam pelo parquinho, brincando como se o mundo não tivesse problemas. Porém outras ficavam olhando com os olhos arregalados para o casal recém chegado, como se pedissem "me adotem, por favor!". Outros dignos de pena e a vontade de alugar um microônibus e adotar todos eles era muito tentadora mas eles não tinham tanto dinheiro assim.

- É por aqui – disse a coordenadora levando-os por um corredor muito sujo e mal iluminado, havia outras crianças brincando de carrinho, algumas pareciam que não tomavam banho há séculos.

- Está me assustando todas essas crianças! – murmurou Rony no ouvido de Hermione enquanto caminhavam em silêncio pelo corredor – Me lembra quando eu era pequeno, minha casa era desse jeito! Fred e Jorge traumatizaram a minha infância!

Hermione não riu dos comentários de Rony como sempre fazia, era um assunto sério que eles estavam tratando ali, não era motivos para piadas ou ironias. Ela cruzou a sua mão com a dele com força, sentindo firmeza em sua direção.

Eles entraram em uma saleta acompanhados por uma mulher loira de cabelos curtos e volumosos, ela era a dona do orfanato. Eles se acomodaram em volta de uma escrivaninha, Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares rápidos, ainda sentados.

- Bom, vocês já tinham mandado um formulário falando as características, a idade ideal e tudo mais – disse a mulher pegando alguns papéis – Vocês receberam a assistência social e o resultado é que vocês passaram novamente!

Hermione sorriu, feliz da vida, para o namorado, apertando a sua mão com mais força. Rony devolveu o sorriso para encorajá-la, a felicidade era tão grande que ele quase a beijou ali mesmo, não o fez por respeito à dona do orfanato.

- Já encontramos a criança que vocês estão procurando! – sorriu ela cruzando as mãos – Depois de assinarem esses papéis, vou apresentá-la a vocês!

Hermione mal cabia de felicidade, assinou tudo bem depressa, Rony fez o mesmo após passar um olhar rápido pelas imensas listas de compromisso. A mulher os levou para um saguão onde havia ainda mais crianças. Aquilo parecia uma fábrica de crianças que funcionava 24 horas por dia!

- Esse aqui é o filho de vocês – a loira aproximou de um berço azul. Hermione sentindo o coração saltar pela boca, aproximou e apertou as duas mãos com força nas madeiras azuis do objeto.

Os olhos de Hermione marejaram em lágrimas. O bebê estava deitado no berço, tinha poucos meses de vida, olhava para eles e agitava os braços no ar.

- Ele está doente! – revelou a mulher – Está sofrendo de uma pequena pneumonia, precisa tomar alguns remédios.

- Vocês não levam as crianças ao pediatra? – retrucou Rony indignado.

- São muitas crianças, não podemos cuidar de todas! – justificou a mulher sacudindo os ombros – Eu sinto muito, um trabalho voluntário não é bem remunerado, não cobramos nada, só vivemos de doações de outras pessoas!

Rony assentiu, triste, seu coração apertou ainda mais no peito em ver aquele garotinho maravilhoso no berço, aparentemente saudável, mas por dentro sofrendo por uma forte pneumonia.

- Ele é lindo! – Hermione limpou as lágrimas com as mãos – Posso... Posso pegá-lo? – ela tremia com as mãos, era felicidade, era ansiedade, tudo misturado.

A assistente social fez que sim com a cabeça, piscando os olhos. A criança um pouco agitada se acalmou com as mãos de Hermione, ela o pegou com muito cuidado, colocou-o no ombro, sacudindo de um lado para o outro.

- Ele... Ele parou de ficar agitado! – gemeu Hermione toda arrepiada – Oh, meu Deus... É o meu filho! – era uma sensação indescritível ser mãe, era como se Rony estivesse deitado, sofrendo a dor do parto, e ela de braços abertos, esperando o bebê.

- Er... Ele tem cara de arteiro! – Rony estava meio assustado com a idéia de ser pai outra vez. Hermione riu com muitas lágrimas saindo pelos os seus olhos.

Rony beijou a testa de Hermione, passou a mão de leve nos fios de cabelo de cabelo, ele era quase carequinha. O ruivo olhou para a esposa e perguntou.

- É esse? É esse o nosso filho?

Hermione não se controlava.

- Rony... Eu sinto. É o nosso filho. O nome dele...

- Ele tem cara de Osama!

- Não gostei...

- Que tal Emílio? – sugeriu a assistência chamada Emília.

- Muito podre! – comentou Rony ofendendo a mulher sem perceber. Ela amarrou a cara.

- Hm... Você tem cara de Hugo!

- Hugo? Hugo? Hugo? Tipo... HUGOOOOOOOO?

- Sim – Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e o garotinho no colo deu uma gargalhada. Rony abaixou os ombros e acariciou o filho outra vez.

- Certo. Se você gosta desse nome esquisito, então... É seu, Hugo!

Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar de felicidade, os seus corações estavam prestes a explodirem.

- Flashback: Como Harry e Gina voltaram? –

_03.02.2008_

_Estava chovendo muito forte, Harry estava sozinho em casa, recebera inúmeras ligações de familiares, inclusive da própria mãe se desculpando por não estar lá, mas seu passaporte estava atrasado e ela quase estava sendo deportada, precisava demais alguns dias para resolver esse problema, para então, sair do país livremente. _

_Harry estava em volta da lareira, no escuro, tomando um pouco de vinho, via alguns flashes de raio vindo de fora da janela. Era um dos dias mais macabros do ano, nunca chovera tanto como naquela semana. _

_Ele estava ali, com os pensamentos perdidos em Hermione, sem saber como continuar a prosseguir sua vida, sem ter noção do que fazer dali em diante. Rony se mudara para o Brasil, não podia mais contar com a sua amizade. Gina ainda vivia em Paris tampouco tinha esperanças de que ela voltasse._

_Apreciando a bebida alcoólica que descia pela garganta suavemente, ele ficou ali em silêncio, sentindo o calor vindo do fogo. Até que sem mais nem menos, um barulho veio da porta, alguém estava batendo com força._

"_Você está ouvindo coisas" foi o primeiro pensamento que veio à cabeça mas os barulhos continuaram e ele sabia que alguém estava lá fora, pedindo para entrar. _

_Harry caminhou até a porta e a abriu, não ia conferir quem era, pouco se importava se fosse um assassino para esquartejá-lo, talvez até ficaria feliz se pudesse morrer logo. No entanto, não era nenhum estrupador ou algo do tipo, era Gina Weasley, com os cabelos respingados por causa da chuva, ela estava com a roupa um pouco molhada também mas seca em algumas partes._

_- Harry... – ela sussurrou parada na porta respirando fundo com a fumacinha saindo de sua boca por causa do frio. A chuva desabava do outro lado da varanda._

_- Gina. O que aconteceu? Entra... _

_Ela não se mexeu, ficou de braços cruzados, esfregando as mãos nos ombros, em sinal de frio. _

_- Eu voltei para Nova York, Harry. Eu... Voltei para morar aqui! _

_- Gina, entra... Por favor, você está congelando! – ele deu espaço o suficiente para ela entrar. _

_- Meus pêsames... – Gina estava meio descontrolada – Eu sinto muito, eu vim assim que soube! – Gina se atirou nos braços de Harry, com muita força._

_Harry foi pego de surpresa, a garota praticamente grudou em seu pescoço, estava meio gelada por causa da umidade da chuva. Gina resmungou bem baixinho em seu ouvido, numa espécie de choramingo. _

_Ela parou com os olhos nos seus, ele sentiu o chão se perder outra vez. Gina estava de volta em Nova York, fazia tanto tempo que ele não se lembrava de uma cena parecida do tipo. Treze meses. Um ano e pouco. Era muito tempo... _

_- Você está com olheiras terríveis – disse ela descendo os olhos pela face do garoto – Você está magro, pálido... – ela o avaliou com os olhos em cada canto de sua face. _

_- Eu não tenho dormido muito bem, tenho tido pesadelos terríveis com Hermione – ele abaixou os olhos, não queria que ela continuasse a vê-lo tão deformado – Você... Você quer passar a noite aqui? Cadê o Tiago? _

_- Ah? Eu? – Gina perguntou assustada._

_Um jovem rapaz apareceu na penumbra da noite, carregando as malas de um lado e um pequeno garotinho nos braços. Ele segurava um guarda-chuva com as mãos pequenas. Miguel estava sacudindo os cabelos molhados e deixou as malas no chão para estender a mão e cumprimentar Harry. _

_- Eu estava pegando as malas no táxi – ele apertou a mão de Harry no ar. O moreno assentiu e pegou o filho de seu colo, abraçando-o com muita força. _

_- Quanta falta você faz na minha vida – ele sentiu o cheiro de bebê impregnado nas roupinhas de seu filho. _

_- Posso entrar? – perguntou Miguel humilde. _

_Harry saiu da porta, abrindo passagem para o namorado de Gina. _

_- Claro. Por favor! – e foi para a sala com o filho nos braços. _

- Ainda no Flashback: Como Hermione reagiu ao saber dos pais adotivos-

_03.02.2008_

_Hermione depositou a bolsa em cima do sofá, adentrou no corredor e viu o quarto de Rony fechado, suspeito que estivesse com uma garota lá dentro, mas teria que arriscar para saber. Ela fechou a mão e bateu três vezes delicadamente na porta, voltou para a sala de braços cruzados. _

_Rony apareceu alguns segundos depois – com os cabelos bagunçados – usando um roupão por cima do corpo nu. Ele, definitivamente, estava com uma garota no quarto._

_- Desculpa interrompê-lo, não era a minha prioridade – Hermione disse sinceramente. _

_- Tudo bem. É só a minha professora – Rony deu um sorriso meio bobo e conquistador de lado. _

_- Eu estou voltando para Nova York, Rony. Eu só queria que você soubesse – ela foi muito clara em sua decisão. Rony arregalou os olhos._

_- Você está maluca? Depois de tudo o que você fez? Qual é o sentido de você ir para Nova York? _

_Hermione sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, confusa. _

_- Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas. Ficar aqui no Brasil não vai me ajudar em nada. _

_Rony engoliu em seco e a olhou no fundo dos olhos._

_- Você está voltando por causa dos seus pais ou por causa de Harry? – era uma cena típica de ciúmes. _

**Nota do Autor: **Como eu havia prometido. 10 reviews era equivalente a um capítulo novo. Vi o número de visitantes e foram quase 116 VISITANTES em um só dia. No outro foram 80 visitantes. MEU DEUS, to me sentindo um verdadeiro Rowling/Meyer! HAHUAUHA, brincadeira, aposto que de 116 visitas, eu fiz no mínimo, umas 105 para ver se tinha reviews aqui!!! Bom, não posso prometer SEMPRE a mesma coisa, porque eu só escrevi até o final do capítulo 07, não ia ter tempo para escrever tudo em poucos dias... No entanto, agradeço de MONTÃO a colaboração de todos que estão lendo/comentando/visitando. É uma satisfação muiiiiiiiiiiiiiito grande escrever... E receber os elogios em troca dos capítulos. Significa que eu estou no RUMO CERTO para o meu sonho. E vocês estão me ajudando a se tornar realidade. OBRIGADO de coração a todos vocês! E sem mais pressão para o próximo capítulo! XDDD.

**Nota do Autor (dois): **Gina está voltando aos poucos para a vida de Harry... Só que a 'mala' do Miguel veio atrás. HAUHAUHA, coitado! O Rony tendo 'ataque' de ciúmes com a Hermione... E preparem-se, a família de Hermione não acaba por aí. Ela ainda vai ficar grávida, e sofrer muito por causa de alguns problemas - afinal, essa é uma fanfic dramática, não é?

**Nota do Autor (três): **Sei que tem mais "flashback" do que a 'fanfic em si', mas isso vai passar até todas as perguntas serem esclarecidas, ok? Na sexta temporada, quase não tem mais flashback. Sabe... Que por causa de tantas reviews, vocês até me deixaram empolgado com uma – TALVEZ – sétima temporada? Já até pensei na história... O Harry lançando um livro sobre o passado dele, a Hermione ajudando-o a escrever... Eles viajam juntos em Conferências, Reuniões, etc... O Rony e a Gina começam a ficar com ciúmes... o Tiaguinho, a Lílian, a Rosa, o Scorpion e o Hugo vão estar mais velhos... Vão começar a sair para namorar, etc... Etc... Quem sabe? Ainda tem 'muitooooo chão até lá... Enquanto isso, a gente se vê de novo sexta-feira, pessoal. Eu vou postar o novo capítulo sexta-feira agora... E ele está ótimo... Espero que gostem da preview!

**Reviews – aliás, amei todas: **

**Nane Curti: **HAUHAU, supernatural é bom também, eu gosto! Gostei do "não sou TÃOOO" tapada assim. Ow... Perdi todos meus emotions, meu PC velho pegou vírus, será que você podia me passa-los de novo no msn? Entra qualquer hora, beijos! Me racho de rir com aqueles emoctions! Pois é... A Hermione é a atriz principal nessa temporada. Bom, é isso, beijos!

**Patty Carvalho: **Meu feriado foi ótimo, viajei para Araçatuba, depois fui para minha avó, foi muito bom! Espero que esteja gostando dessa nova etapa da fanfic... E o Rony não é tão tapado como era antigamente, viu? Ele está amadurecendo! Beijos, até!

**Bia Potter: **Obaa, também fiquei empolgado com a sua review. Eu sei que o clima HH ainda está no ar – e ainda tem 'tensão HH' nessa temporada, você vai descobrir com o tempo que o amor deles – não morreu nunca. Só que eles se ficarem juntos, para sempre... Não vai ter não – a não ser que eu faça uma sétima temporada (e to pensando seriamente nisso!). Porque o final da sexta ainda é HG e RH, apesar do clima MUIIIIITO tenso entre HH que não vai morrer nunca, como eu havia dito. Espero que goste... xD. Beijos, até!

**MaryCena: **Oii, tudo bem graças a Deus e você? Que bom que gosta do meu trabalho... E não podemos negar que a Hermione tem se destacado muito nessa temporada, mas... os 'cinco minutos' de fama irá passar! Ela é misteriosa, esconde muitos segredos, apesar de tudo... Até o próximo, beijos!

**Shakinha: **Sim, eles adotavam. Mas a Hermione vai ficar grávida na sexta temporada, vai ser triste. E os pais biológicos da Gina explica o porque ela não é 'do mesmo sangue' que família Weasley. E os pais acham que são pais da Hermione, não sabe que são pais da Gina. Entendeu? E eu também adoro o Tiaguinho, Lílian e Scorpion, eles são a 'nova geração' da fanfiction. Inclusive, se houver uma sétima temporada, eles vão estar mais velhos... Com seus 15 anos, sendo o IBOPE da fanfic. Tão pequenos... E com um futuro 'tão' cruel, tadinhos. xD. Beijos, até.

**Johnny Mega Potter: **Ahhh, que bom, é muito satisfatório ler isso. Saber que tem alguém do outro lado da tela do computador esperando pela continuação. Obrigado de verdade pelo apoio, pelos elogios, pela esperança. Até o próximo capítulo!

**Fezinha Granger: **Caracasss, é tão... Tão emocionante saber que alguém está seguindo aquilo que você escreve. Obrigado por comentar. E aqui está como prometido o capítulo novo. Beijos e bom feriado!

**Steph Granger Potter: **Queee bom ter você como leitora, fico muito contente de verdade. Eu sei que o período HH foi ótimo, para mim também, acredite... Eu amo HH, bem mais que RH ou HG. Afirmo que terão muitas cenas HHs ainda, mas... No final das contas, eles não ficam juntos – por isso to pensando em fazer uma sétima temporada, para colocar os dois como OFICIALMENTE juntos. Mas... Até lá vamos ver como anda o 'ibope' da fanfic. Porque se não tiver muitos leitores, acaba na sexta temporada mesmo... É isso, beijos, até!

**Gina Potter: **HAUHAUAHUHA, nem me fale. OTH é muitoooo bom, praticamente perfeitooooo, eu também estou aguardando ansiosamente para saber o que vai acontecer com a Peyton! E pode crer... É episódio 5x5 dessa temporada, gostei da observação, nunca tinha pensado por esse lado! Adoreiii, hauhuahua. Beijos, até!

**Mari Massa: **Oii, tudo bem e você? Ah... Tem que deixar reviews mais vezes, viu? É sempre bom fazer um leitor feliz! HAUHAUHA, desculpa mas adorei a pressão da leitora clandestina, quero ver sempre essa clandestinidade aqui na fanfic, ok? HHAUHUAHa, obrigadão, de verdade. E como prometido, aqui está o capítulo. Beijosss!

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO****:**

_- A família vem com os planos durante o tempo. Mas primeiro devemos tomar conta do coração e se ele realmente estiver preenchido de um amor incondicional, daí sim, podemos continuar a subir os degraus que a vida lhe impõe. O coração é um órgão genioso, Srta. Granger. Ainda mais fabuloso é o nosso cérebro. Ele é capaz de nos fazer compreender todos os sentidos da vida mas sem o coração, ele não é absolutamente nada. _

_Hermione o encarava. Como podia suspeitar que um senhor de idade soubesse tanto sobre a vida? Sobre o amor? _

_- O cérebro compreende. O coração perdoa. E os dois órgãos seriam capazes de levar você e o Harry a uma felicidade utópica. Você fez dessa felicidade um "embrulho" e a jogou pela janela do carro em movimento, Srta. Granger. Você desistiu de Harry, você o entregou para a Srta. Weasley de bandeja! _

_Hermione estava chorando em silêncio na cadeira, atrás da escrivaninha. Chorava de soluçar. _

_- Eu estou arrependida, eu me sinto totalmente culpada por tudo o que eu fiz – as lágrimas entaladas rolavam desesperadamente de seus olhos – Eu... Eu não me perdôo por ter feito isso. _

_Dumbledore segurou com firmeza em seu ombro e encarou os olhos profundamente. _

_- O seu coração vai te perdoar algum dia. E o seu cérebro vai compreender. Os dois trabalham em conjunto, como eu disse, Srta. Granger._


	7. Episódio 006 xx Novo bebê

**Capítulo 06 – **

**Novo bebê. **

_Data: 03.02.2013_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano:**

_- Desculpa o atraso! – sussurrou Harry beijando Gina nos lábios e a filha na testa – Como está?_

_Gina fez uma careta para não ser interrompida, mas ainda assim, murmurou de lado: _

_- Você sempre atrasado... Se o seu filho souber! _

_- Qual é? Essas peças infantis são um desastre de chatice! _

_- Shiu! – Gina pediu silêncio e olhou para Lílian – É o seu filho, você precisa fingir que está adorando!_

_- Foi... Deslumbrante filho! – comemorou Harry pegando o filho no colo, ao fim da peça. Gina também ficou muito contente com o trabalho do pequeno, toda hora o enchia de beijos dizendo que ele era o "herói" da família. Um futuro ator com muito talento. _

_- Hm... Você tem cara de Hugo! _

_- Hugo? Hugo? Hugo? Tipo... HUGOOOOOOOO? _

_- Sim – Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e o garotinho no colo deu uma gargalhada. Rony abaixou os ombros e acariciou o filho outra vez. _

_- Certo. Se você gosta desse nome esquisito, então... É seu, Hugo! _

_Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar de felicidade, os seus corações estavam prestes a explodirem. _

_- Harry... – ela sussurrou parada na porta respirando fundo com a fumacinha saindo de sua boca por causa do frio. A chuva desabava do outro lado da varanda._

_- Gina. O que aconteceu? Entra... _

_Ela não se mexeu, ficou de braços cruzados, esfregando as mãos nos ombros, em sinal de frio. _

_- Eu voltei para Nova York, Harry. Eu... Voltei para morar aqui! _

_- Gina, entra... Por favor, você está congelando! – ele deu espaço o suficiente para ela entrar. _

_- Meus pêsames... – Gina estava meio descontrolada – Eu sinto muito, eu vim assim que soube! – Gina se atirou nos braços de Harry, com muita força._

_- Posso entrar? – perguntou Miguel humilde. _

_Harry saiu da porta, abrindo passagem para o namorado de Gina. _

_- Claro. Por favor! – e foi para a sala com o filho nos braços. _

_- Eu estou voltando para Nova York, Rony. Eu só queria que você soubesse – ela foi muito clara em sua decisão. Rony arregalou os olhos._

_- Você está maluca? Depois de tudo o que você fez? Qual é o sentido de você ir para Nova York? _

_Hermione sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, confusa. _

_- Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas. Ficar aqui no Brasil não vai me ajudar em nada. _

_Rony engoliu em seco e a olhou no fundo dos olhos._

_- Você está voltando por causa dos seus pais ou por causa de Harry? _

- Flashback: Como Hermione reagiu ao saber dos pais adotivos –

_03.02.2008_

_- É por causa dos meus pais que eu estou voltando, Rony – Hermione desviou os olhos para o canto da parede – É óbvio! Eu não teria feito um plano desses e simplesmente jogado tudo para o alto com uma denúncia boba. _

_- Ah... – Rony abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa mas ela o continuou dizendo._

_- Aliás, essa história dos meus pais adotivos é muito estranha, eu preciso tirar isso a limpo com outras pessoas! _

_Hermione passou a bolsa pelo ombro, Rony estava parado com as duas mãos enfiadas dentro do bolso do roupão, a sua companheira de cama estava em seu quarto, esperando, nua também. _

_- Escuta – Rony parou olhando para ela, de um jeito doce e suave – Eu adoraria ir com você, ajudar você a encontrar as respostas para todas as suas perguntas, ok? Mas eu tenho outras coisas para resolver aqui – ele apontou a cabeça para o quarto. _

_- Tudo bem – Hermione piscou firme – Certas coisas eu preciso resolver sozinha, sem ajuda de ninguém mesmo. Ela abraçou Rony com força como se não fosse vê-lo nunca mais – Vá lá atrás da sua namorada, ela está te esperando._

_Rony sorriu._

_- Ela é adorável, não a perca. _

_Rony olhou por cima do ombro e parou no meio da caminhada, no corredor. _

_- Você a conhece?_

_- Encontrei com ela assistindo televisão esses dias. É a professora de Educação Física, não? _

_- Correto – riu ele balançando a cabeça. _

_Hermione piscou com um olho só._

_- Boa sorte – acenou ele sorrindo._

- Fim do Flashback -

03.02.2013

A porta marrom, em volta de um arco todo enfeitado de vidro, foi aberta por Hermione. Ela com os braços ocupados segurando um manto azul e uma criança bem volumosa em seus braços. Era o seu bebê Hugo, o novo integrante da família Weasley.

O seu marido, Rony, chegou logo atrás, com a chave do carro em uma das malas, segurando várias sacolas de compras com roupas infantis, perfumes, remédios, ursinhos e brinquedos. Ele chegou atrás da esposa olhando nos seus braços e vendo o bebê sorrir. Estava tão contente quanto a esposa, seu coração queria saltar pela boca.

- Ah, Rony... – Hermione o olhou intensamente no fundo de seus olhos, marejados de lágrimas – É o melhor momento da minha vida inteira! – uma lágrima deslizou pelo seu rosto – Obrigada por fazer parte disso tudo!

Rony também tinha os olhos preenchidos de água, ele olhava a esposa com carinho, ternura e muito orgulhoso de ter uma família tão especial. Ele se aproximou, segurou a mão da namorada com carinho e deu um beijo de leve em seus lábios.

- Ei. Eca. Eca! – disse uma voz infantil vindo das escadarias acima de frente à porta de entrada – O que vocês estão carregando nas mãos? – ela apontou para a mãe, Hermione – Está cheirando... Bebê! – ela amarrou a cara. Era Rosa, usando um vestidinho todo vermelho e florido, de criança mesmo. Um laço enorme em sua cabeça, combinando com a peça de roupa. Uma das mãos, ela segurava no corrimão e a outra apontava para o manto azul nos braços da mãe.

- É... É o seu presente de aniversário – sorriu Rony deixando as sacolas de lado e agachando na altura da filha. Ela desceu correndo as escadas e se aproximou da mãe, curiosa para ver o bebê em seus braços – Feliz Aniversário, Rosa! – Rony bagunçou o cabelo da filha, desfazendo o nó do laço vermelho bem feito.

- Ah, mamãe... Desce para eu ver! – Rosa dava pulos de curiosidade. Hermione abaixou os braços na altura do rosto da filha e seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Ela parecia tão feliz quanto os pais – Ele é um fofo, mamãe!

- Gostou? Ele é o seu irmãozinho. Hugo!

- Hugo? Eu preferia Ted, mas... Hugo é perfeito também! – Rosa passou a mão delicada em seu rostinho angelical – Oi, Hugo. Bem vindo à família, fofinho!

Hermione sorriu com afinidade da filha e do bebê, o garotinho riu batendo os bracinhos uns no outros. Ela sentiu um sentimento explosivo de felicidade no peito.

- Seu irmãozinho adotivo – disse Rony sorrindo feito bobo – Você gostou?

- Eu amei, papai – Rosa atirou os braços em volta do pescoço de Rony, quase o derrubando para trás – Obrigada. É o melhor presente da minha vida!

Os olhos de Rony se encontraram com os de Hermione, ele ainda abraçado com a filha, ergueu-a no ar, Hermione se aproximou, encostando o seu ombro ao dele. Os dois sorriram apaixonados como nunca.

- A partir de agora somos uma família completa e perfeita!

- Ah... Eu queria mais um irmãozinho! – reclamou Rosa sacudindo os ombros.

Rony e Hermione caíram na gargalhada com o comentário da filha. Um dia, talvez, quem sabe?

- Flashback: Como Hermione soube dos pais –

_05.02.2008_

_Ela mais chamava atenção por debaixo de tanta maquiagem do que qualquer outro aluno normal pelo corredor. Era uma garota alta em comparação com as estudantes daquele colégio, usava um óculos escuros enorme para cobrir grande parte do seu rosto. Seus cabelos encaracolados estavam amarrados em um coque, cobertos por uma boina. Hermione nunca se sentira tão perseguida em toda sua vida mas quem perguntasse o seu nome, ela diria com clareza e muito ensaio: Luna Lovegood! _

_Ela passou por diversos grupos de colegas que a reconheceriam logo de vista, por isso estava bem produzida, roupas diferentes e longas. Chamava mais atenção, mas era impossível reconhecê-la por meios de tantos panos. Ela parou na frente da sala do diretor e bateu com a mão três vezes na porta. _

_- Pode entrar – soou a voz calma e serena do diretor lá dentro. Hermione abriu a porta e no mesmo instante tirou o óculos da face, revelando o seu rosto. Ela tratou de fechar a porta o mais rápido possível. _

_- Com licença, senhor diretor! – pediu Hermione ao já estar dentro._

_O diretor estava sentado em sua cadeira de rodinhas ao lado de seu notebook na escrivaninha marrom. Várias estantes com muitos livros em volta e vários quadros de diretores famosos do colégio. Alguns troféus e medalhas escondidos atrás de uma parede de vidro no canto direito. _

_Dumbledore curvou na direção da garota em pé, ficando até mesmo em pé para enxergá-la melhor, ele tirou os oclinhos de meia-lua, limpou-os nas vestes e colocou-os novamente, piscando firme. _

_- Estou tendo alucinações mesmo sem ter chegado aos oitenta anos? Ou a tecnologia chegou tão cedo no século XXI que eu estou vendo um clone na minha frente? _

_Hermione sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro._

_- Não, senhor diretor, sou eu, Hermione Granger, eu não estou morta e não é nenhuma irmã gêmea minha! – Hermione se aproximou da escrivaninha do dretor – Espero que ninguém tenha me visto no corredor também – ela tirou o suéter pesado e cheio de bolsos, pendurou no braço como se fosse um cabide. _

_Dumbledore coçou a barba longa com a ponta dos dedos e deu uma risadinha. _

_- Suspeitei que estivesse viva, é uma pena que tenha abandonado sua vida antiga, Srta. Granger. Teria tudo o que quisesse ao lado do Sr. Potter! _

_- Eu não preciso de fama nem de dinheiro! – retrucou ela indelicada ao tocar no assunto. Dumbledore parecia estar atacando-a como se fosse uma "criminosa". _

_- Desculpa se soou como uma acusação, não me leve a mal! – disse ele calmamente piscando os olhos várias vezes com as mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga. _

_Hermione olhou para baixo, envergonhada por ter sido grosseira, tratou de erguer o rosto rapidamente porque queria ir direto ao ponto, porque se sentia mal em estar com os pés novamente em Nova York sendo que ela não era tão "bem vinda" por ter forjado a própria morte. Não queria ser pega ou nada parecido, mas aproveitou para justificar. _

_- Eu fiz isso para o próprio bem de Harry, professor Dumbledore – ela ainda com os olhos baixos, continuou – Ele quer ter filhos, construir uma família, e ele tem potencial para se dar muito bem com isso. Mas... Eu não posso ser a mãe que ele quer. Eu não posso dar a família que ele sonha! Gina sempre foi a opção certa para ele! _

_Dumbledore soltou um suspiro longo, tornou a encher os pulmões de ar para dizer._

_- A família vem com os planos durante o tempo. Mas primeiro devemos tomar conta do coração e se ele realmente estiver preenchido de um amor incondicional, daí sim, podemos continuar a subir os degraus que a vida lhe impõe. O coração é um órgão genioso, Srta. Granger. Ainda mais fabuloso é o nosso cérebro. Ele é capaz de nos fazer compreender todos os sentidos da vida mas sem o coração ele não é absolutamente nada. _

_Hermione o encarava. Como podia suspeitar que um senhor de idade soubesse tanto sobre a vida? Sobre o amor? _

_- O cérebro compreende. O coração perdoa. E os dois órgãos seriam capazes de levar você e o Harry a uma felicidade utópica. Você fez dessa felicidade um "embrulho" e a jogou pela janela do carro em movimento, Srta. Granger. Você desistiu de Harry, você o entregou para a Srta. Weasley de bandeja! _

_Hermione estava chorando em silêncio na cadeira, atrás da escrivaninha. Chorava de soluçar. _

_- Eu estou arrependida, eu me sinto totalmente culpada por tudo o que eu fiz – as lágrimas entaladas rolavam desesperadamente de seus olhos – Eu... Eu não me perdôo por ter feito isso. _

_Dumbledore segurou com firmeza em seu ombro e encarou os olhos profundamente. _

_- O seu coração vai te perdoar algum dia. E o seu cérebro vai compreender. Os dois trabalham em conjunto, como eu disse, Srta. Granger._

_- Não quero que pense que foi uma decisão precipitada, professor Dumbledore – ela dizia choramingando entre as lágrimas – Eu estava lá, deitada naquela maca, praticamente morta. E percebi que faria muita diferença se eu saísse de uma vez por todas da vida de Harry. _

_Dumbledore colocou as mãos para trás e ficou observando os prédios com vidros espelhados em Nova York, em pé. _

_- Não vou voltar atrás, eu estou decidida – ela disse limpando os olhos com um lenço que trouxera na bolsa – Ele e a Gina já devem estar juntos outra vez. Faz quase três meses que tudo aconteceu, que toda essa reviravolta passou por nossa vida! _

_Dumbledore assentiu, sem dizer nada, até mesmo porque não sabia e mesmo se soubesse não o faria. _

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Foi uma decisão completamente sua, não há o que correr atrás mesmo – Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Sem mais detalhes ou segredos de vocês dois. São assuntos pessoais e eu não devia estar me intrometendo! – Dumbledore deu uma risadinha – Os jovens de hoje em dia são bem diferentes da minha época – ele parou pensativo – Só espero que os sentimentos não tenham mudado também porque eram as melhores sensações do mundo estar apaixonado pelo o seu amor de sua vida. _

_Hermione o encarou novamente, limpando as lágrimas. _

_- Eu vim aqui com outros objetivos, professor. Desculpe a grosseria, mas... Eu preciso saber a verdade sobre esse casal que diz serem meus pais! _

_Dumbledore pigarreou, pareceu ser atingido por um raio, ficou todo trêmulo nos membros inferiores, abaixou os olhos, começou a andar de um lado para o outro antes de dizer. _

_- Quer saber sobre os seus pais verdadeiros? Tudo bem, eu vou te contar!_

- Ainda no Flashback: Como Rony ficou sem Hermione no Brasil –

_05.02.2008_

_Rony estava correndo esperando o arremesso da bola do time adversário. Encarando o outro time, já cansado e suado, a bola veio em sua direção, com uma manchete ele mandou para o alto, seu amigo de time, Tom, devolveu a bola para ele. Rony cortou com força do outro lado e a centímetros do chão, eles ergueram-na, cortaram no time adversário. _

_Lucas jogou a bola para Tom, que por sua vez devolveu para Rony. Com toda sua força, o ruivo em um mega pulo, fez a bola bater com muita força no chão do outro lado da quadra. PONTO. A torcida foi ao delírio._

_- Sensacional, perfeito! – gritava a treinadora de vôlei deles. Rony abraçou o time em conjunto, isso pareceu acirrar ainda mais a competição. O outro time estava perdendo furiosamente. _

_Mais pontos e pontos. Eles acabaram ganhando, Rony e os colegas aos gritos de comemoração, foram para o vestiário se livrarem dos uniformes, tomarem um banho gelado e brindarem com os colegas de faculdade nos barzinhos do Rio de Janeiro. _

_Terminado o banho, com os cabelos todos molhados, Rony terminou de se trocar, a toalha ainda nas costas, ele viu um par de olhos em sua direção na porta do vestiário masculino. Era a treinadora com as mãos na cintura. _

_- Você foi maravilhoso. _

_Ele sorriu de um jeito malandro, deixou os cabelos compridos caírem para trás. Precisava cortar o cabelo urgente, para o time de vôlei isso podia ser um incômodo, atrapalhar a sua própria visão durante algum pulo, cortada ou bloqueio, e do companheiro de jogo também._

_- Obrigado, treinadora._

_Ela com um apito em cima do ombro, aproximou-se dele cautelosamente, olhou por cima do ombro para ver se ninguém estava por ali. O silêncio dizia tudo, estavam a sós. Ela apertou o peito músculo de Rony e deu um beijo de leve em seus lábios._

_- Acho que vai precisar de outro banho!_

_- Com você? Eu tomaria até mil banhos se fosse preciso! – Rony a beijou como se ela fosse morrer no próximo segundo, enfiou a língua no céu de sua boca, e as pernas dele automaticamente ganharam movimento em busca de uma cama, ela começou a andar para trás até colidirem contra uma parede._

_- Esse beijo seu... – gemeu ela revirando os olhos de excitação – Você é uma delícia! – e passou a mão por dentro do short do ruivo da parte de trás, apertou o seu traseiro com força. _

_Ela o empurrou contra um cubículo onde estava todo molhado nos pés, as goteiras ainda caindo do chuveiro onde alguém havia usado após o jogo. Eles pouco se importavam se os sapatos estavam encharcando ou não, partiram logo para o ataque. A professora tirou a camiseta do garoto com uma velocidade incrível, louca de vontade para passar a mão em seu peitoral definido sem roupas. Rony fez o mesmo com ela, sob a mesma intenção. _

_Um grupo de garotos, provavelmente fãs de Rony, estava logo atrás, na porta, assistindo toda a cena muito excitante. Eles tinham celulares nas mãos e com as outras mãos seguravam os órgãos genitais. Adolescentes, o mais velho da turma tinha 15 anos, começaram a se empolgar com a cena que estavam assistindo, gravando até mesmo em vídeo tudo o que viram com os pares de olhos ou o que pelo menos os gemidos que escutaram quando a porta se fechou com um chute. _

- Ainda no Flashback: Como Gina estava na casa de Harry –

_05.02.2008_

_Gina estava esquentando um chá na cozinha, as lâmpadas fluorescentes estavam acesas com alguns bichinhos pulando em volta. Era bem tarde da madrugada, ela não conseguira dormir por causa de alguns problemas que estava tendo em conviver sob o mesmo teto que Harry. E como se não bastasse, o seu namorado, Miguel, também estava ali, convivendo naquela família. _

_Vestida em um roupão branco, em volta da camisola de seda, bege, Gina despejou a água quente dentro de uma xícara com algumas ervas dentro. Ela, de braços cruzados, esperou esfriar um pouco e depois tomou todo o chá. Sentiu-se mais calma na mesma hora. _

_Gina estava preocupada com o filho, Tiaguinho. Ultimamente, Harry andava levando o garoto para dormir no quarto de Lílian, naquela cama de casal espaçosa (aliás, que agora era de Harry). Miguel dormia, sem problemas, no quarto de visita que há anos pertencera a Sirius Black. Gina ocupava o quarto antigo de Harry, sem problemas. Ou melhor, tinha alguns problemas sim. _

_Eram tão intensos que enumerá-los perderia o seu valor de existência. Gina ao se deitar na cama de Harry sentia o seu cheiro todas as noites, era inevitável. Ao usar o seu banheiro, viu a escova dele depositada ali, todos os perfumes dele na época em que ainda estudava em Hogwarts. Eram os mesmos, alguns acabados, outros eram novos ou renovados. Ela odiava ter que encarar o seu rosto todos os dias no espelho e pensar que Harry inúmeras vezes fizera aquele trajeto para tomar um banho, arrumar-se, ir para a escola. _

_Saudades do tempo escolar. E uma lembrança puxava a outra! _

_Harry e Gina fizeram amor pela primeira vez naquela cama – naquela mesma cama. Ela se lembrava muito bem daquela noite, o quarto estava cheio de velas, várias pétalas jogadas em todos os cantos do lugar, até mesmo nas prateleiras. Um CD romântico tocando no fundo com a música "__The Fray – Never Say Never__". O seu peito enchia de lembranças, saudades. Daria tudo para ter aqueles momentos outra vez em sua vida. _

_Fora naquela cama que Tiaguinho tinha sido concebido. Foi numa noite fria, escura, os dois precisaram ligar o aquecedor para lidarem com o frio e estarem sem as roupas. Uma noite perfeita como todas as outras. _

_A ruiva caminhou de braços cruzados pela sacada, quantas e quantas vezes ficara observando os carros passando na rua pela madrugada, era tão bom ser adolescente, não ter tantos problemas para se preocupar. _

_Gina voltou para o quarto, odiava ter que encarar as roupas do garoto no guarda-roupa de vidro. Odiava ver os livros favoritos dele empilhados, todos os seus CD's, fotos. Tudo o que pertencia a ele estava ali. Cada lembrança... _

_Gina esgueirou-se pelo corredor escuro, na calada da noite, arrastando os pés descalços no carpete, a porta do quarto onde ele dormia estava entreaberta. Ela estava ali no intuito de ver o filho, não o ex-namorado. Ou talvez, os dois, não podia mentir para si mesma. Adorava ver Harry dormindo, o seu peito subindo e descendo lentamente na cama. _

_Ela empurrou a porta vagarosamente, tentou não respirar muito depressa para não fazer barulho e acordá-los. Ela o viu, deitado na mesma posição de sempre, com a barriga virada para cima e os braços estendidos, a camiseta toda amarrotada, meio erguida, mostrando sua barriga definida. Gina se sentiu tentada a olhar mas evitou ao máximo. _

_Tiaguinho estava deitado ao lado do pai, dormira de lado, com um bracinho em cima do outro. Gina sentou na beirada da cama, passou as costas da mão acariciando o rosto do bebê. Era um fruto do amor dos dois. Tiaguinho se remexeu, incomodado e Gina afastou a mão._

_- Shh... Cuidado para não acordar o seu pai! – sussurrou ela o mais baixo possível para o garotinho que abrira os olhos e a encarava. _

_O bebezinho sorriu, ultimamente ele vinha entendo tudo o que os seus pais estavam falando, até mesmo anunciava algumas palavras como "papai", "mamãe", "água". Era fantástica essa experiência de ter sido mãe tão jovem. No começo, Gina até pensara em tirar essa criança mas agora se arrependia até o último fio de cabelo. Um absurdo ter pensado nisso. Tiago era uma criança linda, meiga, saudável, carinhosa. _

_Gina o tomou em seus braços, levou-o para o quarto onde estava dormindo, queria passar uma noite com o filho, conversar com alguém na necessidade de desabafar. Não tinha mais amigos, as coisas não eram as mesmas de antigamente. _

_Hermione estava morta. Não havia mais a melhor amiga para desabafos. Rony, o seu irmão, havia se mudado para o Brasil. Outros colegas de sala iam se formando, viajando, sumindo, mudando para outros países, outros estados. Era terrível ver a sua infância toda fragmentada. Gina se sentia estacionada no tempo._

_A mãe pousou o filho na cama com delicadeza, acariciou seus cabelos e começou a conversar com ele, bem baixinho._

_- O seu pai gosta mesmo de você – ela sorriu – Quem diria, não? Eu fiquei um ano fora de Nova York e tantas coisas mudaram. A morte de Hermione afetou todo mundo, Rony se mudou para o Brasil querendo esquecer as lembranças da garota, Harry é praticamente outra pessoa, um cara frio, sem alma, a não ser com você. A única pessoa que ele demonstra afeição é você! – Gina brincou com os braços do filho no ar – Ele é maravilhoso, não é, Tiago? – Gina o olhou nos olhos e sentiu como se estivesse encarando os olhos de Harry. Eram os mesmos – Eu acho... Eu acho que ele sempre vai ter um espaço no meu coração._

_- Papai! – disse Tiaguinho, na cama._

_Gina riu e o beijou na testa._

_- Sim, Tiago, eu acho que eu ainda amo o seu pai, apesar de ter ficado longe dele esses meses todos – Gina limpou uma lágrima que escorreu dos olhos._

_Tiaguinho apontou para a porta do quarto aberta, Gina escutou o barulho de passos se afastando e o seu sangue congelou. Se a porta estivera aberta, alguém podia ter escutado a conversa e... _

_- Quem é? – perguntou ela no escuro mas não houve resposta. A pessoa já tinha sumido no final do corredor. _

_Quem quer que tivesse ali escutado a conversa, ia trazer mais uma reviravolta na vida de Gina. Se fosse Harry, saberia a sua verdadeira (e antiga) paixão por ele. Se fosse Miguel... Ah! Ela nem queria pensar na possibilidade de machucar o coração do namorado. Seria uma conversa interminável, terrível e dolorosa para os dois! _

**Nota do Autor: **Tadinha da Gina! Próximo capítulo vai enfrentar ou o Harry ou o Miguel que escutou o que ela disse aí em cima... E vai ter que contar toda a verdade para essa pessoa. E a lição de moral do Dumbledore na Hermione... HAUHAUHA, se fu, se fu... Eae... No futuro, gostaram da Hermione sendo mãe pela segunda vez??? E o Rony ta totalmente bobo com o filho novo né??? Aqueles pais babões... Quem diria, hein? Ele era todo galinha na temporada passada! XD.

**Nota do Autor (dois): **Ahhhhh, cadê aquele MONTEEEE de reviews??? Depois que eu fizer greve de 1 mês SEM POSTAR NENHUM CAPÍTULO... Não reclamem – e desta vez estou falando **sério**. Ok? E ainda cancelo a 7ª temporada...

**Próximo Capi: **

- Parabéns – Vítor deu um sorriso contagiante – Eu sempre soube que você seria uma pessoa genial, Hermione. Inteligente, sincera, é uma pena que tenha virado apenas professora, você merecia o mundo!

Ela corou de vergonha. Vítor continuou a sorrir.

- De verdade, eu nunca cruzei com uma pessoa tão fantástica ou melhor do que você!

Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Eu preciso ir – disse ela começando a ficar sem graça com tantos elogios.

- É uma pena... Que você tenha se casado com Harry, ele não era o suficiente para você!

**Respondendo as Reviews: **

**Nane Curti: **_Oi marida-divorciada. HAUHAUH... Na minha fanfic existe Teletransporte, ok? Estilo The Sims! HAUHAUAUUHA. Gostou da adoção? Também achei muito fod... É um incentivo, sabe? Que bom que você riu na parte do Rony escolhendo um nome para o filho... E não odeie a Gina, ela é linda... Ela é A BROOKE. A SOPHIA BUSH. xD... Bom, marida, obrigado pela review. Beijos!_

**Mari Massa: **_AUHHUAHA, todo mundo odeia tanto assim a Gina? Meu Deus... Que que eu faço para vocês gostarem dela? Atropelo ela no autódromo? Faço ela cair de 25 metros de um balão e ficar paraplégica? HAUHAUHA, espero que até lá você aprenda a gostar dela, tadinha... Ela é bem sofrida, etc... Etc... HAUHAUHAU, valeu por comentar. Beijos. _

**Shakinha: **_HAUHAU, uns odeiam a Gina. Outros a Hermione. MEU DEUS, vocês odeiam meu elenco inteiroo! Que bom que você ta gostando do Rony e da Gina, eu trabalhei bastante com eles como personagem nessa temporada. Eles melhoram MUITOOO do que eram antigamente. Principalmente o Rony-galinha para o Rony-bom-pai. Pronto, você vai descobrir TUDO sobre o Miguel no próximo capítulo! Sim... To pensando em fazer uma da nova geração, mas esse povo não manda reviews... Talvez eu nem faça! Vai depender do ibope até lá... Valeu pela reviews, beijos!_

**Patty Carvalho: **_Ahhh, que bom que você está gostando então, HAUAHAUAH, do Miguel coitado... Essa foi 'a grande sacada' o Miguel não tinha ido com a Gina naquela cena do capítulo passado... Mas... Quando eu coloquei o Miguel "SAINDO DO TÁXI" foi para deixarem os leitores ESPANTADOS. Tipo: PUTZ, ELE VEIO JUNTO!!! Mas ela tinha saído sem o Miguel mesmo de Paris naquela cena que eu escrevi... E coloquei ele vindo logo "depois" do táxi com o Tiaguinho... Foi de propósito... Até para o Harry ficar meio chocado com a presença dele. Enfim, qualquer dúvida de novo, é só mandar. Espero que esteja curtindo. Beijos e valeu por comentar! _


	8. Episódio 007 xx Reviver os momentos

**Capítulo 07 – **

**Reviver os momentos**

_Data: 07.02.2013_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Ah, mamãe... Desce para eu ver! – Rosa dava pulos de curiosidade. Hermione abaixou os braços na altura do rosto da filha e seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Ela parecia tão feliz quanto os pais – Ele é um fofo, mamãe!_

_- Gostou? Ele é o seu irmãozinho. Hugo!_

_- Hugo? Eu preferia Ted, mas... Hugo é perfeito também! – Rosa passou a mão delicada em seu rostinho angelical – Oi, Hugo. Bem vindo à família, fofinho! _

_Hermione o encarou novamente, limpando as lágrimas. _

_- Eu vim aqui com outros objetivos, professor. Desculpe a grosseria, mas... Eu preciso saber a verdade sobre esse casal que diz serem meus pais! _

_Dumbledore pigarreou, pareceu ser atingido por um raio, ficou todo trêmulo nos membros inferiores, abaixou os olhos, começou a andar de um lado para o outro antes de dizer._

_- Quer saber sobre os seus pais verdadeiros? Tudo bem, eu vou te contar!_

_- Com você? Eu tomaria até mil banhos se fosse preciso! – Rony a beijou como se ela fosse morrer no próximo segundo, enfiou a língua no céu de sua boca, e as pernas dele automaticamente ganharam movimento em busca de uma cama, ela começou a andar para trás até colidirem contra uma parede._

_- Esse beijo seu... – gemeu ela revirando os olhos de excitação – Você é uma delícia! – e passou a mão por dentro do short do ruivo da parte de trás, apertou o seu traseiro com força. _

_- Papai! – disse Tiaguinho, na cama._

_Gina riu e o beijou na testa._

_- Sim, Tiago, eu acho que eu ainda amo o seu pai, apesar de ter ficado longe dele esses meses todos – Gina limpou uma lágrima que escorreu dos olhos._

_Tiaguinho apontou para a porta do quarto aberta, Gina escutou o barulho de passos se afastando e o seu sangue congelou. Se a porta estivera aberta, alguém podia ter escutado a conversa e... _

_- Quem é? – perguntou ela no escuro mas não houve resposta. A pessoa já tinha sumido no final do corredor. _

- FLASHBACK: Como Gina reage ao contar a verdade –

_05.02.2008_

_Gina saiu correndo, com o filho nos braços, no meio da escuridão do corredor, desesperada para saber quem tinha ouvido toda a conversa no quarto. Quem quer que fosse, sua vida mudaria radicalmente. _

_Ela passou a mão pela cabeça de Tiago com medo de bater contra alguma coisa no escuro e corria pelas portas procurando o sinal de algum vulto pela penumbra, por alguém... _

_A luz do quarto de hóspedes estava acesa, Gina respirou fundo e entrou. Miguel estava em pé, ao lado da mala pronta, em cima da cama, abotoando a camisa. Ela parou na porta, ele sequer olhou._

_- Miguel, eu... – Gina ia abrir a boca para justificar. _

_- Não precisa – disse ele virando as costas, sem querer olhá-la nos olhos – Eu sempre soube que esse dia chegaria. Eu sempre soube que algum dia a sua paixão de nascença por ele seria despertada! _

_- Miguel, desculpa – Gina depositou o filho, quietinho, em cima da cama, em um travesseiro. Gina puxou Miguel pelos ombros e olhou no fundo de seus olhos, estavam vermelhos, cheios de lágrimas – De coração. Eu não queria que acontecesse, você foi fundamental na minha vida, no momento em que eu mais precisei – ela se perdia nas próprias palavras – Eu gostei muito, muito mesmo de você – ela apertou a mão no peito, no lugar do coração. _

_As lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos azuis-piscina, escorreram pelo rosto liso, caindo do queixo para o carpete, Gina passou as mãos em seu rosto rapidamente. _

_- Eu não queria ter sido usado nesse triângulo amoroso – Miguel revirou os olhos – Hermione tinha me avisado, eu lembro muito bem das palavras dela: "Ser uma pessoa no triângulo amoroso de Harry ou Gina não acaba bem. Se você não é o Harry ou a Gina, você devia esquecer. O amor deles é tão grande que nem o Oceano Atlântico vai separá-los". Engraçado, não? Hermione tinha se casado com ele nesse mesmo dia! _

_- Você... Você não foi usado, eu juro! – os lábios de Gina tremiam, ela estava chorando também – Eu gostava muito, muito de você. _

_- Não o suficiente! – Miguel abotoou a camiseta, passou um cinto em volta da calça._

_O barulho de passos fez com que o clima quebrasse, eles se afastaram, Miguel puxou o zíper da mala de rodinhas, Gina foi até a sacada limpar algumas lágrimas presas em seus olhos. Harry se aproximou, com uma cara amarrotada e olhou para dentro do quarto, notando o clima pesado. _

_- O que houve? _

_Miguel olhou para ele, não como rival ou vingança. Ele parecia muito compreensivo, como se tivesse esperado há anos por isso. Miguel sorriu para Harry e olhou para Gina por cima do ombro. _

_- Foi ótimo ficar aqui com vocês mas eu tenho que ir! _

_- Agora? São... – Harry olhou para o relógio de parede – Três horas da manhã! _

_Miguel passou um casaco por cima dos ombros, beijou Gina no rosto, perguntando se algum dia a veria novamente. Com a mala nas mãos, Miguel parou no meio da cama, beijou Tiaguinho na testa, murmurou algumas palavras para o garoto, em seguida, ele atravessou o quarto e apertou a mão de Harry no ar. Gina sabia que o loiro estava explodindo de tristeza por dentro mas não deixava transparecer. Isso doeu ainda mais na garota, ela desabou em lágrimas, ali mesmo, com a mão na boca para abafar o som de choro._

_- Quem sou eu para me intrometer no relacionamento de vocês? Eu não sou forte o suficiente para isso! – Miguel abaixou os olhos depois de ter apertado a mão de Harry – Escuta, eu vou embora para sempre, talvez vocês nunca me vejam outra vez na vida e... Eu sei que vocês vão voltar a ser uma família algum dia. Vocês se amam, na verdade – ele engoliu em seco – Eu estou sendo honesto com vocês. Agora sejam honestos com vocês mesmos! _

_Não foi tão embaraçoso quanto deveria ser, Gina estava chorando, no canto, por sua partida e Harry estava com os olhos pesados de sono, aceitou aquilo como um mero ciúme de Miguel. O loiro contornou Harry, virou as costas e desceu as escadas, rumo à porta. _

_Harry olhou para Gina, chorando com a mão sobre os lábios, ela parecia completamente perdida com a partida do ex-namorado. Harry caminhou até a ruiva, ela o abraçou com força. Eles não tinham mais o que dizer. _

_Ficaram um bom tempo assim, consolando um ao outro. _

- Ainda no Flashback: Hermione ao saber dos pais –

_05.02.2008_

_- Eu sabia que isso atrairia você, mesmo morta e enterrada – comentou Dumbledore – Sabia que a conversa com os seus pais biológicos mexeria com a Srta. Granger! – ele riu – Eu sabia que a Senhorita estava viva, Granger. Só queria que me procurasse com calma e o meu plano, mais uma vez, foi perfeito! _

_Hermione suspirou fundo, sempre admirara Dumbledore por sua capacidade intelectual mas dessa vez detestara como nunca. E sentia-se tola por ter sido atraída em um dos seus planos. Ele não tinha esse direito! _

_- Quer dizer que foi apenas para chamar a minha atenção para Nova York? – ela estava incrédula com tanta tempestade em um copo de água. _

_- Não, Srta. Granger. Seus pais biológicos realmente existem e eu não os criei para chamar sua atenção! _

_Hermione sentiu um peso aumentar dentro do peito, quer dizer que era adotada? Esse tempo todo fora adotada e a sua mãe ocultando toda a verdade? E Bella, sua irmã? Eram parecidíssimas! _

_- E... Como o senhor sabe que eu não estava morta? _

_Dumbledore deu uma risadinha de deboche._

_- Você vai aprender algum dia, Srta. Granger, que todos os planos no mundo têm falhas. Todos. Se não falharem, é porque não é um plano, foi algo absolutamente natural e que devia ter mesmo acontecido – Dumbledore abriu uma gaveta de sua escrivaninha, tirou uma carta de dentro e entregou para Hermione – Luna viu você e o Sr. Weasley no aeroporto! _

_- A Luna não fugiu com a gente. Ela não compareceu ao aeroporto! _

_Dumbledore deu um suspiro longo._

_- Ela compareceu sim, e ela sabe que você está com Rony no Brasil, que fugiu com ele. Ela percebeu isso ao olhar vocês dois abraçados no aeroporto._

_- É um absurdo, Rony é o meu melhor amigo e... _

_- Luna interpretou mal, eu sei! – Dumbledore a olhou – No entanto, ela sabe toda a verdade sobre você, Hermione. Ela fez uma carta querendo se vingar – Dumbledore apontou para a carta em cima da mesa – Contando tudo o que ela sabia sobre o seu plano, contando toda a verdade._

_- Para que isso?_

_- Sugiro outra pergunta. Para quem? _

_- Harry... – Hermione sentiu uma ficha cair. Ele sabia de toda a verdade nesse exato momento! – Ele já sabe! O Harry... Ele deve me odiar! – Hermione entrou em choque. _

_- Não, ele não sabe – cortou Dumbledore com as mãos para trás – Porque eu fui visitá-lo um dia desses e interceptei a carta. Sei que não parece honesto, muito menos justo com um de meus ex-alunos, mas... Luna não tem o direito de contar toda 'a verdade' a ele. Só você tem esse direito! _

_Hermione queria se sentir mais leve ao conversar com Dumbledore, porém, à medida que o tempo passava, ela estava cada vez mais pesada, com a consciência pesando toneladas. _

- Fim do Flashback –

01.03.2013

Hermione, com seu vestido longo e florido, ajeitou o coque na cabeça, bateu os livros em cima da mesa, colocou-os em uma posição fácil para serem carregados. Ela contemplou as carteiras vazias da sua sala de aula e sentiu que a reunião de pais da sua turma estava encerrada. Foi a caminho da porta com o molho de chaves nas mãos para trancar a sala.

Ela fechou a porta, travou e ao virar de lado, alguém estava parado bem atrás, um homem alto, corpulento, com uma barba bem rala no rosto. Seus ombros eram tão largos que ela achou que fosse um objeto bem maior que um ser humano. No entanto, não nenhum balão, nenhum estranho. Era só um rosto familiar, perdido no tempo, reencontrado após anos: Vítor Krum!

- Vitor... Eu... Que saudades! – Hermione o abraçou com muita força, sentindo-se pequena naquele corpo imenso. Ele não estava nem um pouco gordo, pelo contrário, estava forte e malhado como nunca – O que está fazendo aqui no corredor da escola?

Ela olhou por cima do ombro, o corredor estava vazio, exceto por alguns professores que estavam fechando as outras salas também, encerrando as reuniões.

- Casey, minha filha, está no primeiro ano! – disse ele sorridente, maduro, uma outra pessoa.

- Primeiro ano? – Hermione franziu o cenho, como ele teria uma filha com quase quinze anos? – Tem certeza? Ela seria um pouco velha para ser adolescente, não?

Vítor Krum deu uma risada, vermelho e sem graça.

- Não, não, ela só tem cinco anos!

Hermione caiu na gargalhada, ele se sentiu constrangido.

- Desculpa a risada mas... Você confundiu, aqui é o primeiro ano do colegial, não o primeiro ano do ensino fundamental! – Vítor ao ouvir isso, parou para dar uma risadinha sem graça.

- Eu confundi.

- Sim, é o prédio da ala esquerda mas... – Hermione olhou no relógio de pulso – Acabou faz horas!

Vítor abaixou a cabeça, meio sem graça pelos enganos.

- Como anda a sua vida? Como está a sua garotinha? – Hermione e ele começaram a andar em direção à saída. Algumas lembranças, alguns flashes, passaram por sua cabeça de quando eram adolescentes, namorados.

- Ela está bem mas... É difícil ser um pai viúvo! – Vítor ainda usava uma aliança de casado no dedo – Você lembra?

- Eu sinto muito por aquele dia, de verdade – Hermione colocou a mão em seu ombro, muito triste – Mas acho que você devia seguir em frente, você é um cara lindo, fantástico, sincero, honesto. Qualquer garota morreria para ter um cara como você!

Vítor parou em sua frente, eles trocaram um olhar profundo, que podia ter dito muitas coisas, mas ele foi bem conciso.

- Eu não quero ninguém, Hermione. Eu só quero seguir em frente com a minha filha, ela é a única pessoa que me importa nesse mundo!

Hermione sacudiu os ombros, não podia decidir o caminho que ele devia traçar na vida. Se era assim que ele queria, não ia dar muitos outros palpites ou ia acabar ofendendo o rapaz.

- Eu tenho um casal de filhos – Hermione deu um sorriso – Rosa e Hugo. São lindos!

- Parabéns – Vítor deu um sorriso contagiante – Eu sempre soube que você seria uma pessoa genial, Hermione. Inteligente, sincera, é uma pena que tenha virado apenas professora, você merecia o mundo!

Ela corou de vergonha. Vítor continuou a sorrir.

- De verdade, eu nunca cruzei com uma pessoa tão fantástica ou melhor do que você!

Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Eu preciso ir – disse ela começando a ficar sem graça com tantos elogios.

- É uma pena... Que você tenha se casado com Harry, ele não era o suficiente para você!

Hermione sentiu o estômago revirar. Como assim: "Tenha se casado com Harry"? Ou ele ouvira fontes falíveis, ou estava ficando maluco.

- Eu... Eu não me casei com Harry – ela disse sem graça, olhando para o rapaz. Foi a vez dele corar.

- Não? Ah... Eu sinto muito! No entanto... Foi uma pena que eu e você não tenhamos ficados juntos outra vez. Eu te abandonei naquela padaria há dez anos e não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo – Vítor parou de falar um pouco e riu de lado – Desculpa, não queria que isso soasse como uma cantada! Foi só um momento de reflexão, sinceridade!

Hermione deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas e beijou o seu rosto.

- Tudo bem. Eu estou muito bem com Rony, mas é uma pena que você esteja sozinho – ela o encorajou – Você vai encontrar alguém muito especial ainda, você só precisa procurar bem, Vítor!

Ele assentiu e recuou alguns passos.

- A gente se vê qualquer dia desses. Agora eu sei onde você trabalha.

Hermione acenou de volta.

- Até.

Eles deram as costas e fizeram caminhos opostos.

- FLASHBACK: Como Vítor perdeu a esposa –

_01.03.2008_

_Hermione estava com o rosto escondido por uma revista, os seus cabelos encontravam-se escondidos dentro de uma boina, seus óculos escuros permitiam que ela percorresse os olhos por todo o consultório sem que ninguém percebesse. _

_Então, ela viu, pela primeira vez, a sua mãe biológica. Ela estava lá, vestida toda de branco, com os cabelos ruivos cacheados, cortados acima dos ombros, andando com uma bandeja cheia de curativos usados e agulhas vazias. Quase que Hermione ficou em pé para vê-la melhor, para se apresentar, dizer alguma coisa, ouvir a sua voz. _

_- Ei. Aonde você vai? – perguntou um homem correndo atrás dela – Você não é enfermeira! _

_A mulher olhou por cima do ombro, deixou a bandeja cair com estrépito no meio do corredor, chamando a atenção de todo mundo e ela disparou pelo corredor. O homem e um policial ao lado saíram correndo atrás dela. _

_- Ela é uma paciente com deficiência mental. Não podemos deixá-la solta pelo corredor! – gritaram os dois correndo atrás da mulher vestida de enfermeira. _

_Hermione queria gritar, ajudar a mulher a fugir, prender os policiais, mas não o fez. Ao invés disso, ficou ali parada, com um grito sufocante dentro do peito. Até que um rapaz colocou a mão em seu ombro, apertou-o vagarosamente. _

_- O que faz aqui? _

_Ela sentiu todo o caminho da faringe congelar no peito. Alguém a reconhecera, mas então, ao olhar por cima do ombro, ela notou que era um amigo de infância, ou melhor, um ex-namorado de infância. _

_- Vítor! – Hermione passou as mãos em seus braços. Os dois tinham se encontrado pouco tempo em uma praia. Ele estava passando a lua-de-mel com a esposa, Marissa. Hermione estava tirando umas férias de sua vida, de seu casamento, de Edward. Eles acabaram se reencontrando. _

_- Minha mulher teve um bebê essa madrugada – ele estava com os olhos roxos por falta de dormir – E... Ela está correndo um sério risco de vida, Hermione. Eu acho que vou perdê-la! _

_Vítor a abraçou de repente, estava carente, sensível. Hermione nunca achou que fosse ver um homem tão forte por fora ser tão fraco por dentro. Ela correspondeu o abraço querendo dar uma boa assistência ao amigo. _

_- Vítor, está tudo bem... Vai ficar tudo bem. _

_- Não, não vai, os médicos já me disseram que nem mesmo um milagre poderá a salvar! _

_Hermione esqueceu da mãe por meros segundos, ficou o restante do dia ao lado de seu amigo, consolando-o. Passou a noite ao seu lado, não saiu um segundo sequer, até mesmo quando anunciaram o falecimento de Marissa à meia noite. _

_Eles passaram a madrugada inteira ligando para os familiares dela, para os familiares dele, Hermione estava ao seu lado o tempo todo, ajudando-o. Eles prepararam um velório digno, compraram flores, um caixão, a garota também ficou um bom tempo no hospital, tomando conta da pequena Chasey que estava internada e só sairia dos hospital depois de uma semana. _

_Hermione ficou ao lado de Vítor o tempo todo no velório, as pessoas que o cumprimentavam, automaticamente a cumprimentavam também. Ela usava roupas prestas, óculos escuros enormes. _

_Até que de repente... _

_- Hermione? _

_Ela atendeu. Virou o rosto para trás, seus olhos focaram numa garota que tinha a respiração pesada. Não uma garota, na verdade, era uma mulher, com seus cabelos ruivos em sua direção. Uma amiga que fora morar em Paris há um ano. Que a visitara em seu casamento meses atrás. Gina Weasley também estava no velório dando condolências a Vitor Krum. _

**Nota do Autor: **Cancelada a 7ª temporada! Motivos? Escrever para quem? Ninguém vai ler mesmo... Estava fazendo um mega resumo super legal da Hermione se tornando diretora de Hogwarts, o Harry dirigindo um filme, o Rony indo jogar vôlei na Europa, a Gina gravando um novo filme com o Draco... O Tiaguinho dando o primeiro beijo... A Rosa descobrindo que é adotiva e tendo problema com os pais... etc! Mas cancelado, ok? E é definitivo. E da próxima vez eu cancelo a 6ª temporada também e coloco fim nisso aqui de um capítulo para o outro. É, "ÓTIMO" feriado para todos vocês!

**Respondendo as Reviews: **

**Mari Massa: **desculpaaa, você não merecia ler minha Nota do Autor, mas... Eu fico muito chateado ao ver que tem dia a fanfic chega a ter 'oitenta visitantes' e nenhuma review. Desculpaaa mesmo, mas se quiser eu posso te passar a sétima temporada por MSN, hauhuauha! Você gosta de HarryHermione? Eu também gostooo, mas... Eu já tinha prometido desde o começo fazer com que HarryGina ficassem juntos. Não quero quebrar minha promessa, mas eu queria muito que o HarryHermione terminassem juntos, eu juro. Foi muito difícil me agüentar e não escrever: Harry beijou Hermione em várias, várias e várias cenas! E... A Rosa e o Hugo vão se dar bem. Aliás... Vem vindo o Ted, por aí. Aguarde, hauhauhauha! Beijos, bom feriado!

**Nane Curti: **Meuuuu, desculpa a nota do autor, não queria me referir a você que ta sempre comentando... É mais para o pessoal que não deixa reviews aqui. Então... Falando em Brooke, ela pintou o cabelo, na sexta temporada, ta preto, ela ta mais linda ainda, mas eu prefiro vc, minha marida! HAUUHAUHA, e aquele tópico... Vc acredita que o pessoal ta de bem de mim??? Viuuu? Eu disse para você, eles precisam mais de mim do que eu deles! E Ted vai ser o nome da irmãzinha deles, tadinha... a Rosa não é sapatão aindaaa! Calma, primeiro ela vai ter um namorado, depois ela vai beijar uma amiga... Isto é, se tive a 7ª temporada, se não... Não! XDDD, bom, é isso. Ficadica! Beijos, bom feriado!

**Marycena: **Desculpaaaaaa Mary, vc não merecia ler esse tipo de coisa, é sériooo! A Nota do Autor eu escrevi para os que não mandam reviews... E obrigado pelo elogio como sempre! Sim, você adivinhou... Quem ouviu o desabafo da Gina foi o Miguel e ele ta fora do seriado agora! XDD. Confesso que gostava dos dois juntos mas já tinha prometido HarryGina o tempo todo, então... Não posso quebrar minhas promessas feitas na primeira temporada. E a Luna vai ficar com o Dino, hehehehe... O Miguel vai conhecer a Cho no casamento do Draco... E eles vão dar uns 'pegas'... E obrigado por comentar sempre, se você quiser, eu passo os capítulos por e-mail quando chegar na 7ª temporada... Ok? Sem problemas... Quem não merece é quem não manda reviews. XDDD. Beijossssss, bom feriado!

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

- Queria me sentir inocentado mas... Simplesmente não consigo! – Draco abaixou os olhos.

Pansy soltou um suspiro longo, como se estivesse aborrecida com esse tipo de conversa. Draco terminou de resmungar, ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, até que a morena comentou.

- Você chegou a ficar com Gina Weasley, durante as suas filmagens em Hollywood, não ficou?

Pansy tirou o queixo de seu ombro, prevendo que Draco viraria em sua direção para olhar no fundo de seus olhos ao responder. Ele o fez, não tão depressa, parecia estar pensando antes de responder.

- Eu e a Gina fomos amigos de trabalho. Somente – e desviou os olhos ao responder, Pansy sabia que era uma mentira descarada.

Pansy abaixou a cabeça, decepcionada com a resposta, em seguida, disse para acabar de vez com esse assunto e com as esperanças de Draco.

- Gina Weasley se deu bem, Draco. Ela usou você até onde podia, depois se casou com Harry Potter, teve filhos, ficou feliz e famosa. E você? Só está se afundando sem ela – Pansy sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Segue a sua vida. A Gina seguiu a dela.

Draco desviou os olhos para os sapatos, triste com a verdade.


	9. Episódio 008 xx Hollywood

**Capítulo 08 – **

**Hollywood. **

_Data: 01.03.2013 _

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Quem sou eu para me intrometer no relacionamento de vocês? Eu não sou forte o suficiente para isso! – Miguel abaixou os olhos depois de ter apertado a mão de Harry – Escuta, eu vou embora para sempre, talvez vocês nunca me vejam outra vez na vida e... Eu sei que vocês vão voltar a ser uma família algum dia. Vocês se amam, na verdade – ele engoliu em seco – Eu estou sendo honesto com vocês. Agora sejam honestos com vocês mesmos! _

_- Você vai aprender algum dia, Srta. Granger, que todos os planos no mundo têm falhas. Todos. Se não falharem, é porque não é um plano, foi algo absolutamente natural e que devia ter mesmo acontecido – Dumbledore abriu uma gaveta de sua escrivaninha, tirou uma carta de dentro e entregou para Hermione – Luna viu você e o Sr. Weasley no aeroporto! _

_- A Luna não fugiu com a gente. Ela não compareceu ao aeroporto! _

_Dumbledore deu um suspiro longo._

_- Ela compareceu sim, e ela sabe que você está com Rony no Brasil, que fugiu com ele. Ela percebeu isso ao olhar vocês dois abraçados no aeroporto._

_- É um absurdo, Rony é o meu melhor amigo e... _

_- Luna interpretou mal, eu sei! – Dumbledore a olhou,_

_- Eu tenho um casal de filhos – Hermione deu um sorriso – Rosa e Hugo. São lindos! _

_- Parabéns – Vítor deu um sorriso contagiante – Eu sempre soube que você seria uma pessoa genial, Hermione. Inteligente, sincera, é uma pena que tenha virado apenas professora, você merecia o mundo! _

_Ela corou de vergonha. Vítor continuou a sorrir._

_- De verdade, eu nunca cruzei com uma pessoa tão fantástica ou melhor do que você! _

_Hermione ficou ao lado de Vítor o tempo todo no velório, as pessoas que o cumprimentavam, automaticamente a cumprimentavam também. Ela usava roupas prestas, óculos escuros enormes. _

_Até que de repente... _

_- Hermione? _

_Ela atendeu. Virou o rosto para trás, seus olhos focaram numa garota que tinha a respiração pesada. Não uma garota, na verdade, era uma mulher, com seus cabelos ruivos em sua direção. Uma amiga que fora morar em Paris há um ano. Que a visitara em seu casamento meses atrás. Gina Weasley também estava no velório dando condolências a Vitor Krum. _

- Flashback: Hermione e Gina se encontram –

_01.03.2008_

_- Oi. O que? – Hermione fingiu espanto para Gina e estendeu a sua mão._

_- Hermione. Você... – Gina estava chocada. _

_Krum virou o rosto para ver o que estava acontecendo, até que ele avistou a ruiva boquiaberta. _

_- Eu te conheço? – Hermione fez uma cara de dúvida para Gina. _

_- Hermione. Sou eu, Gina. Você... – ela estava tão branca quanto um papel, passou a mão pelos cabelos, suando. _

_- Eu não sou Hermione – disse a própria – Eu... – ela trocou um olhar misterioso com Vítor, como se comunicassem por mente – Eu sou a irmã da falecida!_

_Vítor passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Hermione, abraçou-a de lado._

_- É a minha cunhada, Stéphanie. Stépanhie, essa é a Gina, uma grande amiga minha!_

_Hermione sorriu e a beijou no rosto. _

_- Prazer!_

_Gina sacudiu a cabeça deu um lado para o outro, confusa. Afastou-se dos dois, negando. _

_- Só pode ser uma mentira isso. Um pesadelo. Ou... _

_- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Vítor Krum vendo Gina se afastar._

_- Eu te conto depois, finja que eu ainda sou a sua prima – Hermione apertou o ombro de Vítor – Sinto muito mas eu preciso ir embora... A Gina não podia ter me visto aqui._

_- Tudo bem, obrigado pela companhia – Vítor a beijou no rosto._

_- Essa dor vai passar – Hermione colocou a mão no peito de Vítor, seu coração batia fracamente – Você tem uma filha maravilhosa esperando por você no hospital, ela precisa muito do seu amor e carinho nesse momento!_

_- Eu sei._

_Hermione deu o seu último recado._

_- Você vai ser o melhor pai do mundo._

_- Obrigado por tudo, Hermione. Obrigado mesmo – Vítor a beijou na testa._

_Hermione assentiu, apertou a sua mão pela última vez e se afastou da multidão de pessoas que choravam em volta do caixão, era deprimente ver aquela cena, odiava velórios desde pequenininha. Sentia arrepiada quando passava perto de um cemitério como se os espíritos brincassem de soprar o vento nela. _

_Gina chegou até o carro, com as pernas bambas, a chave nas mãos, as lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos. Tinha certeza de que tinha visto Hermione. Absoluta. Ela era mesma. Reconheceria a amiga mesmo distante por quilômetros e quilômetros. Estava completamente em choque._

_- Eu... Eu estou ficando louca. Isso é um sonho, um pesadelo! – Gina entrou no carro, com as pernas ainda bambas, deu partida – Se é um sonho... Eu vou acordar logo!_

_Ela não soube como chegou até a casa de Harry, no entanto estava viva e conseguiu atravessar o jardim, entrou correndo pela sala. O moreno estava sentado, fazendo algumas contas da despesa do restaurante que estava cuidando, ao ver a cara de espanto, ele abandonou tudo e correu de encontro a ela para um abraço._

_- O que foi, Gina? O que aconteceu? Por que está tão preocupada._

_- Eu estou com medo – ela se encolheu, chorando, em seus braços largos e fortes em volta de seu pescoço – Eu a vi! Era ela... _

_- Quem? Quem você viu? – Harry começou a ficar preocupado com Gina. _

_- Hermione._

_Harry afrouxou o abraço em volta dela, os braços se afastaram como se ele quisesse recuar de Gina, como se ela tivesse dito um palavrão ou tomado uma atitude muito feia a respeito de algum assunto. _

_- Calma... Calma, você deve ter visto alguém parecido e confundiu, é normal – Harry a beijou na cabeça – Ela era sua melhor amiga, você não a viu no velório, deve... Deve estar se sentindo mal por isso._

_Gina enxugou as lágrimas._

_- É... Deve ser. Só pode ser! _

- Flashback: Rony e Hermione –

_05.03.2008_

_O sol estava nascendo, o céu-azul bem claro, sem nuvens, Hermione estava com as roupas amassadas, a sensação de que não dormira nada fazia o corpo dela se sentir um bagaço, passara a noite inteira no avião, pegara um táxi e estava, nesse exato momento, abrindo a porta do seu apartamento no Rio de Janeiro. _

_Rony estava se preparando para ir à faculdade, estava com os cabelos molhados, penteados para trás. O café da manhã estava na mesa, uma mesa tão colorida de frutas que Hermione nunca presenciara antes._

_- Rony... Oi! _

_Rony estava revirando a geladeira, com os sucos nas mãos, deixou-os correndo na mesa, e abraçou Hermione com força. _

_- Para que esse café da manhã todo?_

_- Eu preparei tudo para a sua chegada, deve estar com fome e cansada! – murmurou Rony ao abraçá-la – Então... Tudo bem com você? _

_- Graças a Deus! – ela deixou sua mala na porta da cozinha e se juntou aos pães deliciosos – E com você? _

_- Também – ele sentou do outro lado, ficando de frente a ela. _

_Hermione mexeu os ombros. _

_- Obrigada pela mesa – ela sorriu – Muitas coisas aconteceram em Nova York, não deu para contar tudo pelo telefone. Como sempre, a vida lá é muito conturbada, bem diferente da nossa. _

_- O que houve?_

_- Eu descobri que a minha mãe tem deficiência mental, ela estava trancada em um hospital na ala dos deficientes – Hermione revirou os olhos chateadas – Como se não bastasse, a esposa de Vítor Krum faleceu durante o parto da filha, e eu tive que ficar com ele até o velório. _

_- Que chato!_

_- Adivinha quem apareceu no velório?_

_- O presidente Bush?_

_- Não. Gina. Ela me viu... Saiu correndo desesperada, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Foi terrível – Hermione encheu o copo de suco de laranja – Tudo bem, creio que ela vai achar que foi algum tipo de visão do além. Ou espero... _

_Rony passou a mão no pescoço para coçar, afastando um pouco a camiseta, Hermione notou um vermelho bem no lugar, mas não era um vermelho de uma mordida nem nada, sim de um arranhão. _

_- Rony... O que foi isso? Você andou brigando com as facas? _

_Rony riu ao olhar para ela. _

_- Eu e a professora terminamos! _

_Ela fez uma expressão confusa._

_- Isso é engraçado? Por que você está rindo?_

_- Não, não é engraçado, mas... Um grupinho de pivetes me pegou com a professora namorando no vestiário! – Rony abaixou os olhos, consciente do erro, namorar era uma coisa, namorar uma professora era até aceitável mas... Fazer isso no vestiário, um lugar completamente público, aberto para as pessoas entrarem e saírem, era um completo absurdo. Rony tinha noção do erro, não era necessário Hermione repreendê-lo como na época da adolescência._

_- Você é um homem adulto, já sabe das conseqüências – disse ela antes de morder uma torrada. _

_Os dois passaram um delicioso café da manhã, a garota mesmo exausta por causa da viagem, tomou um banho para se renovar, trocou as roupas amarrotadas pelas do guarda-roupa e pegou uma carona com o Rony de metrô para a faculdade. _

- Fim do Flashback –

10.03.2013

Com os planejamentos para o casamento com Pansy, Draco ia abrir mão do seu apartamento de solteiro, tinha colocado à venda e em poucas semanas fora vendido, estava agora se livrando da mobília antiga, toda empoeirada que não recebia uma limpeza há anos. Aliás, ele não retornara ao apartamento para dormir desde que Cedrico falecera.

Ele terminou de rasgar algumas letras compostas em folhas brancas na época da adolescência, o seu quarto estava completamente vazio, a cama de casal Super King tinha sido removida pelos ajudantes da mudança.

O toque-toque do salto alto preto de camurça de Pansy ecoou pelo quarto ao entrar. Ela usava uma mini-saia tão curta que mais um pouco mostrava a calcinha, era bem agarrada e deixava suas coxas expostas, era como se ainda tivesse quinze anos. Usava uma blusinha também preta, cheia de argolas de metal, parecida com as de motoqueiras.

Ela passou os braços por trás de Draco e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha, em seguida sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Sei que é difícil para você se desfazer disso tudo, desfazer dos seus móveis, das suas lembranças, mas você vai ter uma vida incrível na nossa mansão! – Pansy mordiscou de leve o lóbulo e soltou – Há tanto espaço lá, temos uma vida pela frente após o casamento.

Draco agitou os cabelos lisos e longos para o lado, afastando as mechas dos olhos.

- Você faz isso para me irritar? Quero dizer... Esse casamento é uma farsa, você sabe disso! – ele se desvencilhou de seus braços, fazendo uma expressão repugnante – Eu só estou com você por um único motivo.

- E... Eu não vou deixar você escapar de mim assim tão fácil – sorriu ela mostrando os seus dentes brancos e perfeitos – Não sou idiota!

- Isso não é amor, é doença! – disse Draco nervoso, fez o contorno na morena e saiu pelo corredor, deixando-a sozinha, isolada no seu quarto antigo.

Draco entrou no próximo cômodo que viu pela frente, era o quarto de visita que Cedrico costumava dormir na época em que dormia ali somente como amigo. Apesar de estar quase vazio, havia uma caixa de papelão no canto, lacrada, com algumas fotos, poemas, músicas. Todas elas tratavam da sua vida particular, do seu íntimo, de quando era apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo. Doía desfazer desse quarto, dos móveis, mas não podia continuar carregando aquele fardo nas costas, uma culpa que não ia embora nunca...

- Você precisa seguir em frente – disse a voz de Pansy, sua chegada foi denunciada ainda pelo toque-toque das botas de camurça – Você precisa entender que não foi culpa sua!

- Se eu não tivesse ido naquela turnê há cinco anos, as coisas podiam ter sido completamente diferentes agora! – os olhos de Draco se encheram de lágrimas.

- Vai acabar entrando em depressão! – Pansy passou a mão em seus cabelos, morrendo de pena. Dessa vez, ele não recuou, aceitou o carinho, fechando os olhos e deixando as lágrimas escorrerem – Ainda bem que eu estou aqui para te salvar!

- Eu quase superei isso... Eu tento... Mas todos os dias da minha vida eu acordo, vejo que nada mudou. Sinto como se tivesse causado a morte dele!

- Você não é culpado Draco – sussurrou a sua noiva ao seu lado, com o queixo apoiado em seu ombro, consolando-o.

- Queria me sentir inocentado mas... Simplesmente não consigo! – ele abaixou os olhos.

Pansy soltou um suspiro longo, como se estivesse aborrecida com esse tipo de conversa. Draco terminou de resmungar, ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, até que a morena comentou.

- Você chegou a ficar com Gina Weasley, durante as suas filmagens em Hollywood, não ficou?

Pansy tirou o queixo de seu ombro, prevendo que Draco viraria em sua direção para olhar no fundo de seus olhos ao responder. Ele o fez, não tão depressa, parecia estar pensando antes de responder.

- Eu e a Gina fomos amigos de trabalho. Somente – e desviou os olhos ao responder, Pansy sabia que era uma mentira descarada.

Pansy abaixou a cabeça, decepcionada com a resposta, em seguida, disse para acabar de vez com esse assunto e com as esperanças de Draco.

- Gina Weasley se deu bem, Draco. Ela usou você até onde podia, depois se casou com Harry Potter, teve filhos, ficou feliz e famosa. E você? Só está se afundando sem ela – Pansy sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Segue a sua vida. A Gina seguiu a dela.

Draco desviou os olhos para os sapatos, triste com a verdade.

- É, eu sei... Eu sei, é verdade... Agora vamos voltar para casa! – Draco passou o braço em volta dos ombros da noiva.

- Eu vou para o alfaiate, experimentar pela última vez antes do casamento o meu vestido de noiva – Pansy sorriu para o noivo e o beijou de leve nos lábios – É caminho para casa!

- 15.03.2013 –

Harry e Gina tinham acabado de sair da igreja com Hugo, filho de Rony e Hermione, no colo. Era o seu batizado, os padrinhos vestiam roupas formais, o ato sagrado tinha se concretizado há pouco e agora estavam aproveitando os momentos para as fotografias.

- Uma foto com a madrinha – disse Gina segurando o bebê no colo, depois de um "clique" – Agora é a foto com o padrinho! – e passou o bebê para o colo de Harry.

Gina ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha, sorriu de uma forma angelical e outro flash foi acionado na direção dos dois.

- É o único flash que não me incomoda – brincou Harry ao devolver o afilhado para os pais – Odeio quando os paparazzis ficam atrás da Gina tirando as fotos, não podemos nem cutucar o nariz que já vira manchete de jornal.

- Vá acostumando – riu Gina entrelaçada com o seu braço – O meu novo filme estréia agora em Abril.

- Ah! Aquele que você atuou com o Draco em Hollywood? – lembrou Hermione enquanto eles caminhavam para o estacionamento da igreja – Como chama mesmo...?

Gina não gostava muito de falar sobre o assunto, mas já que ela própria tinha começado.

- Adolescentes no altar? – chutou ela.

- Isso, esse mesmo! – disse Hermione sorridente, ela parou de andar ao lado do casal – Bom, o nosso carro está estacionado do lado de lá, a gente se vê daqui meia hora lá em casa, tudo bem para vocês?

- Claro, claro, vamos passar em casa e tirar essas roupas – disse Harry beijando o rosto de Hermione, após apertar a mão de Rony para se despedir.

- Peguem as roupas de banho da criançada, esse calor está de matar! – comentou Hermione acenando para os dois.

Gina estava perdida nos pensamentos ao se lembrar do seu filme que estrearia em menos de um mês nas telas de cinema: Adolescentes no altar. Ela fizera o papel de uma garota rebelde, havia fugido da casa dos pais por causa de seu namorado lindo e maravilhoso. No entanto, quando estava para se casar em Las Vegas, encontrou um outro garoto da sua idade, chamado Lúcio (interpretado por Draco Malfoy), os dois passaram a noite jogando, conversando, até descobrirem um amor ainda mais intenso por trás disso tudo. Enfim, acabaram se casando.

- E... Você está com a cabeça nas nuvens outra vez – riu Harry já dentro do carro, conversando com a esposa, as crianças estavam sentadas no banco de trás, quietinhas.

Gina deixara o celular no modo vibratório para não atrapalhar o batizado na igreja, no entanto, sentia a bolsa vibrar o tempo todo, deu um sorriso meio de lado para o namorado.

- Não é nada – ela sorriu, transmitindo confiança. Harry voltou com os olhos para o trânsito, ela aproveitou essa distração para fuçar na bolsa, tirou o celular e viu quatro chamadas perdidas. Incrivelmente, como se o destino estivesse contra ela, o nome de Draco piscava na tela.

Céus... Fazia dois anos e ele ainda não a esquecera?

- 15.03.2013 –

Durante a festa de batizado, bem familiar, em volta da piscina da casa dos Weasleys, Hermione comentava que Hugo estava aprendendo a pronunciar as primeiras palavras. A Sra. Weasley se aproximou com o seu molho especial de macarrão.

- Bom dia, desculpem o atraso, meus queridos, mas o seu pai – ela conversava com Gina – Insistiu em passar em casa para trazer alguns panfletos da eleição.

- Sem problemas – sorriu Gina, sabia que o pai estava disputando uma acirrada eleição para prefeito da cidade de Nova York – Não demoraram nada!

A Sra. Weasley pegou Hugo um pouco no colo para brincar com o novo netinho, olhou para a piscina vendo as crianças mais velhas se divertindo.

- Eles estão tão magrinhos, qualquer hora vão pegar um resfriado... – ela sempre fazia o mesmo comentário.

Harry se aproximou, com um copo de cerveja nas mãos, beijou a Sra. Weasley no rosto, em seguida, abraçou-a.

- Não consigo ver os meus garotinhos tomando cerveja – ela tapou os olhos – Oh, meu Deus, como estou ficando velha!

- Ah, que isso, Sra. Weasley... – Harry corou – A senhora vai ser sempre a nossa segunda mãe!

- Oh, querido, você é uma doçura – ela apertou as suas bochechas, sorrindo – Veja que homem! Que homem lindo, ainda bem que você escolheu ele, minha bebezinha! – disse para Gina e depois olhou para Hermione – Você também é uma mulher espetacular, Hermione. Fantástica! Agradeço a Deus todos os dias por Rony ter arrumado uma esposa como você.

- Obrigada pela simpatia, Sra. Weasley – Hermione corou de leve.

- Chega de tantos elogios, mamãe! – Rony comentou ao se aproximar, trazendo uma vasilha com farofa.

A Sra. Weasley o abraçou e beijou várias vezes.

- Não fique com ciúmes, meu Roniquinho, você também está lindo, forte, saudável! – e o beijou como se fosse um desentupidor de pia.

Harry passou as mãos em volta dos ombros de Gina, fazendo uma leve massagem nela. O Sr. Weasley se aproximou trazendo alguns sacos de carvão, juntamente com seus panfletos embaixo do braço, Rony e Hermione foram levar o netinho até o vovô para um abraço.

- É uma pena que já tenhamos passado dessa fase, não é? – comentou Gina vendo Lílian com as bóias nos braços, batendo na água com as mãos, rindo com o irmão e a prima na piscina.

- Ah... Nós podemos tentar de novo! – riu Harry falando bem baixinho, com um ar malicioso.

- Hm... O quarto de hóspedes está vazio! – comentou Gina rindo.

- Ah... Te vejo lá em cima daqui cinco minutos! – piscou Harry, saindo de fininho, aproveitando a distração do Sr. Weasley sobre o discurso para o 'bem' da cidade. Gina olhou por cima do ombro e foi logo atrás.

- 15.03.2013 –

Assim que Harry terminou de se vestir, despediu de Gina com um beijo doce nos lábios, em seguida, ela ficou para terminar de vestir a saía e colocar o salto alto cheio de fitas que subiam pela sua perna.

Ao passar de um bom tempo em que Gina ficou refazendo a maquiagem para não aparecer feito uma 'palhaça' de volta na festa, ela percebeu que a bolsa estava sem o seu celular. Correu para olhar pela janela, viu as crianças pulando na piscina, divertindo-se, e bem ao lado das mesas com guarda-sóis, as pessoas conversavam e comentavam sobre o batizado. Ela, então, notou o celular em cima da mesa, disposto para quem quisesse ver que tinha 'quatro' chamadas perdidas de Draco Malfoy.

Ela desceu correndo, com muito cuidado para não tropeçar nas escadas, ajeitou a roupa para não deixar um ar de 'amarrotada', abriu um sorriso e voltou para a piscina reunindo-se aos familiares.

O dia parecia estar funcionando para acabar com a sua vida, estava tudo de mal a pior, o celular vibrava em cima da mesa. Antes mesmo que ela chegasse até ele, Harry traçou o dedo na tela pela diagonal e leu uma mensagem em voz alta. Gina sentiu o chão sumir em seus pés.

- O que aconteceu em Hollywood, vai ficar em Hollywood – Harry ergueu os olhos, na direção de Gina – Assinado, Draco Malfoy.

O seu sangue pareceu congelar diante dos familiares, a Sra. Weasley não parava de falar sobre a bagunça que sua casa se encontrava com tantos panfletos, o Sr. Weasley retrucava dizendo que sua casa tinha espaço o suficiente para centenas deles, mas para Harry e Gina, o clima tinha se tornado tão pensado que eles mal conseguiam respirar.

Hermione não percebera também, estava de costas, dando papinha para Hugo no carrinho, porém, ela comentou em voz alta.

- Ué, Gina, você contou ao Harry?

Não tinha como ficar pior. Gina sentiu o mundo a sua volta girar e parar ao mesmo tempo.

- Quê? – ela perdeu a fala, sua garganta de repente ficou seca, Harry a olhava com indiferença, totalmente desconfiado.

Hermione virou o rosto por cima do ombro, encontrou Rony paralisado, olhando de um lado para o outro, sem mover a cabeça. Harry parecia prestes a cuspir fogo, Gina estava com uma cara de culpada, a respiração pesada, como se sua vida fosse acabar naquele instante, até mesmo o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley perceberam o clima.

- Gina... Que mensagem é essa?

- Você... Você não sabia? – Hermione fez uma careta.

- Do que? Draco e Gina andaram saindo durante as gravações em Hollywood? – perguntou Harry com o celular nas mãos, escorregando por causa do suor.

- Hm... Não! – gritou Hermione tão depressa que soou até falso. Gina não a culpava por isso, devia ter aberto o relacionamento com Harry, devia ter contado o que acontecera em Hollywood. Toda a verdade. Era verdade mesmo, então?

Harry colocou o celular em cima da mesa, ficou em pé tão depressa que a cadeira da piscina caiu para trás, Gina estava tão sem graça diante de todos que ia chorar a qualquer momento. Até mesmo as crianças pararam de brincar na piscina para verem o que estava acontecendo.

- Então... Gina Weasley, acho que está na hora de contar a todos o seu namoro 'secreto' com Draco Malfoy durante as suas férias em Hollywood! – ele empurrou o celular na mesa, em direção a ela.

Sua mãe parecia tão preocupada quanto o pai, Draco era filho de Lúcio, um grande assassino dos Potters no passado. Ele era um devastador, um verdadeiro malandro. O casamento de Harry e Gina parecia estar por um fim. Por apenas algumas palavras certas ou erradas. Era agora ou nunca...

- Flashback: Como Harry ficou sabendo de Hermione –

_15.03.2008_

_- Ding Dong. _

_- Já vou – disse Harry conversando com o homem da limpeza da piscina. _

_- Ding Dong! – fez a campainha insistente. _

_- JÁ VOU! – gritou lá dos fundos da casa. _

_A pessoa compreendeu que o dono da casa não estava no interior dela, por causa da voz, que veio das laterais. O visitante caminhou pela garagem e passou por um corredor estreito do lado direito da casa, era uma espécie de invasão nada educada, mas ele precisava falar desesperadamente com o dono._

_Luna Lovegood olhou inocentemente para Harry, o homem vestido de azul, limpando toda a piscina enorme naquela mansão._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui, Luna? – perguntou Harry surpreso, aproximando-se – Não devia entrar dessa maneira na casa dos outros._

_- Eu sinto muito – Luna sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Mas... Eu estou esperando pela sua visita há dias e você nunca foi na minha casa._

_- Por qual motivo eu iria até você? – perguntou grosseiro, com os braços cruzados._

_- Hermione não está morta como todos pensam! – desabafou._

_Harry revirou os olhos, sacudiu os ombros e deu os ombros; esse tipo de gente não era digna de sua atenção. Resolveu simplesmente ignorá-la. Luna o segurou pelo braço com força._

_- Eu estou falando sério, eu a vi no aeroporto, fugindo com Rony Weasley! – Luna mostrou alguns papéis – Aqui mostra... Que no mesmo dia do velório, ela comprou uma passagem para o Brasil. Engraçado como uma morta pode voar de avião, não? _

_Harry passou a considerar a afirmação – maluca – de Luna. _

**Nota do Autor: **Confesso que peguei pesado na "pressão" com vocês. E só queria pedir desculpas para quem deixa reviews. Porque aquele meu discurso todo nos capítulos passados não são válidos para os que viram-e-mexe deixam reviews aqui. De qualquer forma, não tenho mais o compromisso de fazer uma sétima temporada. A não ser com quem deixa reviews, mas isso eu posso mandar os capítulos por e-mails para essas pessoas. Até lá a gente vê o que vai fazer.

**Nota do Autor (dois): **O final desse capítulo foi muiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito One Tree Hill. Eu tinha escrito ele de uma forma mas... Depois de ver o episódio 6x07 do Julian&Peyton, eu resolvi fazer o mesmo com a Gina. MUITO BOM, né? Aliás... One Tree Hill que é perfeito! Bom, é isso. Fica a dica! Tomara que tenham gostado e que estejam ANSIOSOS para saber o que vai acontecer com a Ginerva por ter dado uns "PEGAS" no Draco quando estava em Hollywood.

**Nota do Autor (três): **Se eu colocar o Harry&Hermione juntos AGAIN. Vocês vão me matar? AUHAUUHAHUA, to pensando seriamente em fazer isso, apesar de toda aquela promessa que eu fiz na Primeira Temporada – PRECISO DA OPINIÃO DE VOCÊS PARA CONTINUAR A ESCREVER!!! Beijos, bom fds!

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

- Você devia se envergonhar pela mentira, Gina. Você escondeu isso de mim durante os três últimos anos em que estávamos juntos!

- Foi desnecessário, Harry. Você ia ficar bravo à toa, sem necessidade. Não ia adiantar nada contar isso a você – ela parou passando a mão nos cabelos amarrados de lado – E outra... Nós não estávamos juntos, Harry. Eu não trai você!

- Eu te amava desde aquela época, Gina. E você sabia disso!

Gina foi até a sala, pegou uma cópia do DVD que tinha os dois na capa, ela jogou na direção dele.

- Sabe o que é isso, não sabe? É o DVD que você fala para mim no terceiro colegial, que você se declara para mim dizendo que me ama na frente de todos. Na frente do Rony, da Hermione, do Fred e do Jorge! – as lágrimas foram brotando de seus olhos – Eu andei com essa porcaria debaixo do meu braço em cada segundo em que estive morando em Hollywood durante as filmagens!

**Nota do autor (quatro): **_Será que a Gina ta grávida do terceiro filho depois da transa de hoje? FICA A DICA (2)! _

**Respondendo as REVIEWS: **

**Nanes Curtis: **Bongiourno, Sophia... Ops, quis dizer, Nane! HAUHAUHa, eu vou fazer a sétima temporada sim, só fiz uma pressão psicológica nos leitores. Enfim... Se eu não postar a sétima temporada eu te mando. Tem a Rose toda erótica, o Harry, a Hermione, etc... Etc... Você precisa me passar os emotions novos, preciso rir um pouco, minha vida ta muito triste. XD. Beijos, te adoro!

**Shakinha: **Oii, tudo bem? Como foi a viagem? Me conta... Ahh, não vou cancelar a sétima temporada não... Tava fazendo uma pressão psicológica, mas talvez eu não poste aqui no site, e só mande por e-mails. VIA-ENTREGA, HAUHAUHAUHA! Ahh... O povo que não comenta merece uma punição severa, né? XD. Ehhh... a Luna sabe TUDO sobre a Hermione! Eu também adoro o Hugo&Rose, e na sétima temporada, eles crescem. Muito demais! O Miguel vai voltar em breve para ficar com alguém da história. Prometo. Beijossss!

**MaryCena: **hAuhauha, imagina, não precisa se desculpar, eu só fiz aquilo para botar uma pressão psicológica nos leitores, hauhuahau, mas não funcionou muito, enfim... Vai ter uma sétima temporada sim, fique tranqüila. Nem que eu tenha que passar a sétima temporada por e-mail para cada leitor. Entãooo. Nunca ouvi falar de wrestling... Mas se você me contar a história, eu posso ir atrás para ler, entender e dar uma passada nas suas fanfics. É um livro? Um seriado? Me "propaganda", please. XDD. Beijos, obrigado!


	10. Episódio 09 xx D&G e D&C

**Capítulo 09 – **

**D&G e D&C. **

_Data: 15.03.2013_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

Pansy abaixou a cabeça, decepcionada com a resposta, em seguida, disse para acabar de vez com esse assunto e com as esperanças de Draco.

- Gina Weasley se deu bem, Draco. Ela usou você até onde podia, depois se casou com Harry Potter, teve filhos, ficou feliz e famosa. E você? Só está se afundando sem ela – Pansy sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Segue a sua vida. A Gina seguiu a dela.

Draco desviou os olhos para os sapatos, triste com a verdade.

- É, eu sei... Eu sei, é verdade... Agora vamos voltar para casa! – Draco passou o braço em volta dos ombros da noiva.

- Então... Gina Weasley, acho que está na hora de contar a todos o seu namoro 'secreto' com Draco Malfoy durante as suas férias em Hollywood! – Harry empurrou o celular na mesa, em direção a ela.

_- Hermione não está morta como todos pensam! – desabafou._

_Harry revirou os olhos, sacudiu os ombros e deu os ombros; esse tipo de gente não era digna de sua atenção. Resolveu simplesmente ignorá-la. Luna o segurou pelo braço com força._

_- Eu estou falando sério, eu a vi no aeroporto, fugindo com Rony Weasley! – Luna mostrou alguns papéis – Aqui mostra... Que no mesmo dia do velório, ela comprou uma passagem para o Brasil. Engraçado como uma morta pode voar de avião, não? _

- Flashback: Harry. Hermione. Luna. -

_15.03.2008_

_Harry aceitou algumas das comprovações feitas por Luna sobre a passagem de Hermione, revirou algumas folhas impressas pela loirinha, cada vez que seus olhos iam descendo pela enorme redação, sua cabeça ia ficando mais confusa, por fim, sacudiu os ombros e entregou os papéis de volta a ela. _

_- Sério. Hermione não pode estar viva, isso é uma piada! _

_Luna fez que não, tornou a insistir para que Harry ficasse com os papéis._

_- Quando a pessoa perde um parente, o melhor a se fazer é ir consolar essa pessoa, não enfiá-la em um buraco cheio de dúvidas – Harry olhou para Luna com desgosto – Sério, você precisa procurar um psiquiatra! _

_- Harry... _

_Ele virou as costas, deixou-a sozinha para trás, como se não fizesse diferença a sua existência. Luna se sentiu extremamente ofendida, as lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos por ninguém acreditar nela. Saiu correndo pelo portão dos fundos, Harry continuou de braços cruzados, com um péssimo humor somado ao seu dia terrível, conversando com o piscineiro. _

- Fim do Flashback –

16.03.2013

Harry terminou de abotoar a camisa em frente ao espelho, foi em direção ao guarda-roupa escolher uma gravata. Essa noite, excepcionalmente, havia dormido no quarto de hóspedes, bem longe de Gina. Ao descobrir que ela tivera um caso, em um passado recente, com Draco Malfoy, um de seus piores inimigos.

Era bem cedo, ele queria chegar ao escritório o quanto antes, não queria cruzar com Gina pelo apartamento, nem mesmo ia tomar café. Só que para sua surpresa, após fazer o nó da gravata, em frente ao espelho do banheiro, a ruiva apareceu com seu corpo esbelto e os cabelos ainda bagunçados.

- Não dormi nada – reclamou ela esfregando o rosto nas mãos – Por favor, vamos conversar!

- Sobre você ter deitado-e-rolado com o Draco pelas minhas costas? – ele passou por ela como um raio, saindo em direção aos corredores.

- Não seja bobo, Harry, você sabe que eu te amo. Não há espaço para ele na minha vida – Gina sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, seguindo-o pelo apartamento – Eu devia estar brava com você, pelo papelão que me fez pagar em frente aos meus pais!

Harry respirou fundo, pegou a maleta que estava na bancada da cozinha, fechada pelas duas travas de senha.

- Você devia se envergonhar pela mentira, Gina. Você escondeu isso de mim durante os três últimos anos em que estávamos juntos!

- Foi desnecessário, Harry. Você ia ficar bravo à toa, sem necessidade. Não ia adiantar nada contar isso a você – ela parou passando a mão nos cabelos amarrados de lado – E outra... Nós não estávamos juntos, Harry. Eu não trai você!

- Eu te amava desde aquela época, Gina. E você sabia disso!

Gina foi até a sala, pegou uma cópia do DVD que tinha os dois na capa, ela jogou na direção dele.

- Sabe o que é isso, não sabe? É o DVD que você fala para mim no terceiro colegial, que você se declara para mim dizendo que me ama na frente de todos. Na frente do Rony, da Hermione, do Fred e do Jorge! – as lágrimas foram brotando de seus olhos – Eu andei com essa porcaria debaixo do meu braço em cada segundo em que estive morando em Hollywood durante as filmagens!

- Gina, eu... – ele pareceu ficar sem palavras e sem atitude diante da reação da namorada. Ela começou a chorar.

- Não me faça sentir culpada por ter beijado outra pessoa. Porque eu não sou culpada, não estávamos juntos, você ainda gostava da Hermione, você se casou com ela!

- Gina... – Harry deixou a maleta do trabalho de lado, aproximou alguns passos da ruiva, passou a mão em sua barriga com delicadeza – Nós fizemos amor ontem, você pode estar grávida, não... Não pode ficar nervosa! – ele havia mudado o seu humor da água para o vinho, estava totalmente meigo.

Gina foi parando de chorar aos poucos, passou as mãos no rosto para limpas as lágrimas. Ela desceu os olhos para a barriga, abriu um sorriso. Nesse exato momento, podia estar grávida e sequer tinha noção disso.

- Eu quero que se chame Alvo. Alvo Severo, dessa vez! –sussurrou ele bem baixinho.

- Ah... Por quê? – o seu rosto se iluminou, de repente.

- Alvo em homenagem ao professor Dumbledore e tudo o que ele fez por mim, por você enquanto estava vivo!

O rosto de Gina foi aumentando em um sorriso contagiante.

- E Severo... Porque ele me fez descobrir o 'amor' por você naquela noite!

Gina o beijou de leve nos lábios.

- Tem razão. É verdade... Alvo Severo! – e passou a mão na barriga outra vez – Mas... E se for menina?

- Flashback: A morte de Alvo Dumbledore –

_01.04.2008_

_Harry, Gina, estavam no auge dos seus vinte anos, já eram pais e o filho de apenas um ano e poucos meses, estava no colo da mãe ruiva. Como amigos, eles caminhavam um ao lado do outro, o homem moreno abriu a porta da Starbucks para que a mãe de seu filho passasse com ele. Em seguida, os dois pegaram um 'puff' no fundo do lugar, era bem fresquinho, ambiente com música clássica, a sensação de calmaria era quase extasiante. _

_- Você não tem ido à faculdade – disse Gina passando a mão em seus cabelos longos e compridos - ainda não cortara em formato chanel. Gina estava preocupada com Harry, sua expressão denunciava – Já falei que prefiro contratar uma babá para cuidar do Tiaguinho, você não precisa ficar disponível todos os dias. _

_- Eu sei, eu sei, mas... Eu gosto de passar um tempo com o meu filho. Eu quero ser um pai presente na vida dele. O pai que me faz falta até hoje – disse Harry baixando os olhos, triste. _

_Gina passou a mão nos cabelos rebeldes do rapaz._

_- O seu pai estaria orgulhoso de você, Harry. Você tem se saído um pai excelente – ela o beijou no rosto com delicadeza, com muita intimidade – Não precisa ficar triste! _

_Harry passou as mãos em seus braços, desceu até as mãos e as segurou com firmeza. Olhou no fundo dos olhos claros dela, sentindo o coração acelerar no peito. _

_- Gina... Eu quero que você me perdoe. Por tudo o que aconteceu, eu quero que você me perdoe de coração. Eu... Eu... Eu fui um péssimo pai! _

_Gina sentiu toda arrepiada pelas palavras sinceras do rapaz, pela emoção que percorreu em todo o seu corpo, o toque de Harry mexia com o seu corpo, com a sua respiração._

_- Harry... _

_- Me perdoe, Gina... – Harry ainda segurando suas mãos com firmeza, fechou os olhos e pôs a se aproximar de seu rosto, os seus lábios imploravam pelos da garota. Eles iam se beijar, estavam se aproximando. Quando... _

_- UM HOMEM. ELE CAIU! – os gritos vinham das ruas, não era uma única pessoa, eram várias, centenas, uma multidão desesperada, correndo na direção oposta da rua. _

_Harry acordou com um soco no meio do rosto, ergueu-se para trás com um salto, Gina agarrou depressa o filho nos braços para protegê-lo, as pessoas invadiram a cafeteria como se estivessem em uma batalha. _

_- GINA... GINA! CORRE! – Harry olhou para ela com desespero, seus olhos brilhavam pedindo proteção – VÁ EMBORA! _

_- UM HOMEM CAIU DE CIMA DA TORRE! – gritavam as pessoas, alunos apontando para a escola no fundo. Só havia uma escola naquele quarteirão: Hogwarts! _

_Harry, Gina com Tiaguinho nos braços, saíram pelas ruas, abandonando o pub para trás. Do lado de fora, as calçadas estavam cheias de pessoas gritando, berrando, atropelando umas as outras. A mulher passou os braços em volta do garotinho para que nada o atingisse e machucasse. _

_- UM HOME CAIU DA TORRE. ELE SE MATOU! _

_- UM HOMEM LÁ! – gritavam as pessoas. _

_- UM VELHO._

_- UM HOMEM BARBADO SE MATOU!_

_Harry e Gina se entreolharam no meio da multidão, os demais esbarravam neles, sacudiam como se fossem objetos. _

_- Dumbledore... – gemeu Harry ao ver Gina. Era o verdadeiro caos na cidade, parecia um ambiente de guerra. _

- Fim do Flashback –

01.04.2008

Draco estava todo galã ao vestir suas roupas sociais, um paletó todo preto, contrastando com a camisa social branca, a gravata cinzenta e a rosa vermelha no bolso da frente. Seus cabelos estavam para trás, como há muito tempo não fazia, desde quando era pequeno. Costumava usar os cabelos livres e soltos durante o dia-a-dia, porém era o dia do seu casamento, tinha que manter um aspecto mais sério, maduro.

Ainda no espelho ajeitando o nó da gravata apertado em seu pescoço, alguém deu três toquinhos na porta e ele mandou entrar. Através do reflexo, ele viu Cho colocar os olhos para dentro do quarto, torcendo o nariz pela bagunça.

- Que noivo mais desorganizado – brincou ela ao entrar, fechou a porta em seguida – Parabéns, Draco! – ela foi até o rapaz para lhe dar um abraço apertado.

- Não é o tipo de casamento que eu gostaria de ter! – Draco murchou os ombros, com os olhos voltados para Cho – Você sabe disso!

Cho abaixou os olhos para os sapatos D&G caríssimos, de couro. Sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, mexendo os seus cabelos lisos e enrolado nas pontas.

- Cedrico podia estar aqui, eu sei. Mas... Ele se foi, Draco. Precisamos superar isso!

Draco deus os ombros, cruzou os braços, chateado.

- A gente chegou a ficar noivo por telefone... – murmurou totalmente avoado – O nosso casamento nunca aconteceu!

- Eu sei – Cho apertou o seu ombro com força, Draco olhou para a sua mão, toda pintada com detalhes rosa – Eu sei que é um casamento forçado, eu sei que Pansy obrigou você a se casar com ela!

- As pessoas sabem disso? – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e a outra não – É notório?

- Só percebi isso porque sei que a única pessoa que te faz esquecer o Cedrico não é a Pansy! – Cho olhou no fundo de seus olhos – E muito menos eu!

Draco deu uma risadinha de deboche.

- É a Gina. Eu vi como você a olhava naquele dia no cemitério, seus olhos brilham – Cho deu um suspiro – A gente foi tomar um chocolate quente assim que você pisou os pés em Nova York. Acho que você se lembra... Você não parava de falar dela um minuto sequer! – Cho olhou para um panfleto pregado em uma parede do quarto, anunciando o filme de Draco e Gina que em breve estaria em cartaz – Vocês se conheceram melhor em Hollywood!

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo com a perspicácia de colega. Virou as costas, encarando o movimento dos carros nas ruas da Califórnia.

- Eu a convidei para o meu casamento, mas... Espero que ela não apareça. Não vou conseguir dizer "sim" para Pansy, sabendo que Gina me olhando na platéia!

Cho apertou o braço de Draco com delicadeza e olhou para os seus sapatos, ele também desceu os olhos para o calçado.

- Comprei na D&G – riu Cho – Uma loja famosa, viu? São duas letras que nasceram para ficarem juntas! Draco e Gina!

Draco gargalhou, pendendo a cabeça para trás, por meros segundos encarou o teto.

- Nenhuma possibilidade de você gostar da Pansy? – perguntou Cho rindo de sua expressão, riu ainda mais alto com a resposta negativa e a careta que veio em seguida.

- Status, fama, poder. É o que ela quer, é o que ela vai ter! – Draco cruzou os braços – O que ela sente por mim não é amor, você também sabe disso.

Cho sacudiu a cabeça.

- Oh... Vamos lá, a Pansy é bonita.

- Nem que ela tivesse seis peitos! – ironizou Draco – E para suportá-la, são necessários três litros de vodca todos os dias!

Cho assentiu com a cabeça, rindo, abraçou-o com força outra vez.

- Bom casamento, estarei lá transmitindo energias positivas para o seu "sim" – riu Cho dando alguns tapinhas em seu ombro.

- Obrigado – Draco sorriu, ele olhou para o chão – Eu... Eu não quero me casar com ela! Não vou conseguir dizer 'sim'.

Cho desviou o olhar também para o chão, completamente perdida nos conselhos. Não sabia o que dizer a ele.

- Cumpra a sua promessa, apenas isso – Cho piscou para ele, virou as costas e caminhou na direção da porta.

Draco passou a mão por toda a extensão do braço de Cho, parando no cotovelo, com força, ele a puxou em sua direção e grudou as duas mãos em sua cintura. Draco beijou-a no meio do quarto. Foi difícil fazer com que Cho continuasse o beijo, ela manteve dura, fria, recusando-o, mas aos poucos foi cedendo...

- Podemos começar uma marca de roupas chamada D&C se você quiser! – sussurrou ele, encarando os seus olhos com delicadeza.

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Foi um capítulo muiiiiiito curto mas foi legal, né? Já pensaram na Gina grávida de novo? Seria legal... Bom, alguns quiseram Harry&Hermione outros quiseram Harry&Gina, vocês definitivamente me deixam CONFUSOS. Desse jeito... Eu nem sei o que escrever mais. HAUHAUAHUHAUHA. Eu gosto dos dois, para mim tanto faz... Só não gosto de Rony&Hermione mas... o Rony amadureceu MUITO depois que conheceu a Hermione, ele lutou por ela, ele esteve ao lado dela o tempo todo no Brasil. E ela optou por isso... Mas confesso, que o Harry&Hermione tem "A" química, as brigas dos dois, as cenas que eles dividem sãoooo sempre muito boas, né? Então, sei lá... Não sei mais o que fazer, vocês me deixaram ainda MAIS confuso!_

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_A sétima temporada está quase pronta no meu caderno. Agora só depende do número de reviews para eu postar mais para frente. Já posso resumir basicamente... Vão mostrar Tiago, Rosa, Chasey, Scorpion na escola como velhos amigos. Lógico, vão ter as cenas dos adultos também: O Harry e a Hermione estão escrevendo um livro juntos, o que deixará o Rony e a Gina enciumados. O Tiago e o Scorpion são melhores amigos e estão apaixonados pela mesma garota: Taylor. A Rosa namora o Lucas mas está se apaixonando pela melhor amiga, Missy (sim, ela é bi). E a Chasey é uma patricinha metida que anda se achando pela escola. E tem o Draco com seu novo par romântico, tendo filhos, etc... Enfim... Vocês vão ver (Se quiserem...). Beijos! _

**Preview**** da Sétima Temporada: **

Harry e Gina estão sentados na sala de espera do hospital, pouco à vontade. A ruiva segurava um copo de café nas mãos para se manter acordada após uma noite tão cansativa. Todos eles aguardavam pela recuperação de Hermione. Seu ex-marido, Rony, havia saído para comer algo, porque não o fazia há horas.

Distraída em seus pensamentos, Gina viu um grupo de conhecidos passaram rapidamente pelo corredor, olhando para todos os lugares, procurando alguém; era Draco acompanhado de Olívio Wood.

- Draco! – chamou ela ficando em pé.

- Gina. Oh, meu Deus! – Draco se aproximou da colega e abraçou com força, ele segurava nas mãos o seu celular e a chave do carro – É verdade mesmo, Hermione está nas últimas?

Os olhos de Gina se enchem de lágrimas novamente.

- Ela tentou se matar outra vez. Ela está sob sérios tratamentos psicológicos!

- Que barra! – Draco fez uma expressão chateada – Esse é o Olívio. Conhece?

- Claro, claro, Gina! – ela beijou o rapaz no rosto.

Draco acenou discretamente para Harry sentado na cadeira, não fez a menção de ficar em pé para cumprimentá-lo. Gina sabia que eles se odiavam, precisava desfazer a situação.

- Vamos encontrar o Rony, ele deve estar tomando café no último andar do hospital – Gina passou as mãos nas costas de Draco, conduzindo-o para longe de Harry.

Harry, ainda pensando no caso de Draco e Gina há algum tempo atrás, estava meio confuso, sentiu o celular vibrar dentro do bolso da camisa. Ele puxou o aparelho e riscou o dedo na tela para atender.

- Ei, Harry, eu sei que é cedo da manhã, mas... Todos os personagens do seu filme estão prontos – era o seu produtor, Lachey, em Los Angeles – Nós só precisamos da atriz principal. Você disse que a arranjaria. Não podemos atrasar as gravações do seu filme!

Missy e Rosa se aproximaram do balcão de informações. Rosa estava muito preocupada com a mãe ultimamente e sua amiga Missy, ruiva, estava ao seu lado o tempo todo, consolando-a.

- Eu... Eu acho que já arranjei a atriz para interpretar a Gina!

- Que? Ela é ruiva? Ela tem olhos claros? Como ela é?

- Ela é ruiva, tem olhos claros, é alta, magra, um rostinho angelical, tem apenas quinze anos. Fará o papel da Gina perfeitamente, até breve – Harry desligou o celular – Ei, Missy, nós poderíamos conversar um minuto?

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Se eu ganhar 10 reviews, eu posto no sábado ou domingo ou o quanto antes o próximo capítulo. Beijos, bom findisemana! _

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**Nane Curti: **To esperando o seu comentário após ler o capítulo até agora, né? hAUHAUHA, você ficou chateada porque eu te chamei de Sophia? Nem apareceu mais no MSN, sumiu, etc... Enfim, desculpa. E se for me trair com a Débora Falabella, me chama, HAUHAUHAUHA, que eu vou tirar foto. To caminhando para o final da sétima temporada. Talvez o Harry e a Hermione não voltem, ainda não sei sinceramente. Porque são várias opiniões, e eu acho macacaquice fazer isso com o casamento Harry&Gina, etc... E consiga mais emotions, EU QUERO! xD. Beijos!

**Mari Massa: **Oii, obrigadão pela opinião. Eu também prefiro Harry&Hermione, aliássssssss, vão ter mais beijos entre Harry&Hermione na sétima temporada (não só beijos, mas uma cena muito mais do que beijo também) HAUHAUHUAHA. E isso vai estragar o casamento da Gina com o Harry. Quando a Hermione ta deitada na maca do hospital, ela vira e conta: Gina, eu dormi com o Harry! HAUHAUHA, é uma das melhores cenas da sétima temporada. Aliás, a sétima temporada é mais legal porque não tem mais Flashbacks, é menos confusa, só foca no futuro mesmo... Isso é bem melhor e mais prático. Bom, é isso. Quero saber sua opinião sobre... XD. Ficaria muito feliz, beijos!

**Méki_Vank: **Eiii, cara. Valeuuu de verdade, e não precisava mandar reviews antes não, era só uma pressão psicológica – mas se quiser mandar vai fazer um autor feliz. E obrigado pelos elogios. HAUHAUHA, escrevo devagar nadaaaaa, quase não me resta tempo para escrever com tantos trabalhos na faculdade, vocês leitores que lêem rápido. HAUHUAUHA, mas isso é bom, é sinal que ta legal. É isso, valeu, volta sempre, ta? Falow...

**Marycena: **Oii, tudo bem e você? Entãooo... Harry e Hermione, quem sabe, adorei a sua sugestão deles passarem somente mais uma noite. Seria bem legal. HAUHAUHAUHA. Sobre a Gina estar grávida, saberemos em breve – daqui dois capítulos precisamente. Eu gostei de wrestling, parece interessante, vou pesquisar mais sobre, juro que eu não conhecia, talvez até tenha ouvido falar mas não prestei atenção. São lutos tipo filmes, desenho? Como funciona? Vou dar uma pesquisada, obrigado mesmo. Adorooo aprender novidades. Beijos!

**Shakinha: **Hey, tudo bem? Sim, sim, vou postar a sétima temporada sim, acabei escrevendo ela sem querer querendo, na hora da inspiração. E ta muito legal, viu? Eu gostei... Você gostaaaaa de Harry&Gina e Rony&Hermione... É confesso que eles finalmente se acertaram, estão juntos, felizes e maduros. Mas... Não posso negar uma noite de amor entre Harry&Hermione para apimentar tudo isso, né? HAUHAUHUAUHA. Você verá mais sobre isso na sétima temporada. E você ta do lado da Pansy? Tadinho... Eu tenho dó do Draco, mas você vai ficar com dó dele também no próximo capítulo. Você verá! Adorooo sua review, huauhaah, você sempre comenta os detalhes que eu esperava que um leitor comentasse. Obrigadão pelos elogios. Beijosss, até!

**Próximo Capítulo:**

Lá estava Hermione, com as malas prontas, querendo fugir mas não era com Rony. Era com ele. Harry foi se aproximando, sorrindo, o seu coração batendo forte.

- Eu estou aqui, meu amor! – disse para ela.

- Isso é loucura...

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu te amo. Fazer o que? – ria ela.

Hermione sorriu intensamente, o seu sorriso brilhava a quilômetros de distância. Então, eles se beijaram no meio do aeroporto. Isso o fez se lembrar que os beijos com Gina eram diferentes, eram mais calmos...

**Considerações: Harry&Hermione? Como assim! Calma... Vocês vão ver melhor no ****próximo capítulo****. **


	11. Episódio 10 xx No alto da torre

**Episódio 10 – **

**O alto da torre. **

_Data: 01.04.2013_

**Nos episódios anteriores:**

_- Sério. Hermione não pode estar viva, isso é uma piada! _

_Luna fez que não, tornou a insistir para que Harry ficasse com os papéis._

- Não dormi nada – reclamou Gina para Harry esfregando o rosto nas mãos – Por favor, vamos conversar! 

- Sobre você ter dormido com o Draco? – ele passou por ela como um raio, saindo em direção aos corredores. 

- Não seja bobo, Harry, você sabe que eu te amo. Não há espaço para ele na minha vida – Gina sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, seguindo-o pelo apartamento – Eu devia estar brava com você, pelo papelão que me fez pagar em frente aos meus pais! 

- Gina... – Harry deixou a maleta do trabalho de lado, aproximou alguns passos da ruiva, passou a mão em sua barriga com delicadeza – Nós fizemos amor ontem, você pode estar grávida, não... Não pode ficar nervosa! – ele havia mudado o seu humor da água para o vinho, estava totalmente meigo.

Gina foi parando de chorar aos poucos, passou as mãos no rosto para limpas as lágrimas. Ela desceu os olhos para a barriga, abriu um sorriso. Nesse exato momento, podia estar grávida e sequer tinha noção disso.

- Eu quero que se chame Alvo. Alvo Severo, dessa vez! – disse ele.

_- UM HOME CAIU DA TORRE. ELE SE MATOU! _

_- UM HOMEM LÁ! – gritavam as pessoas. _

_- UM VELHO._

_- UM HOMEM BARBADO SE MATOU!_

_Harry e Gina se entreolharam no meio da multidão, os demais esbarravam neles, sacudiam como se fossem objetos. _

_- Dumbledore... – gemeu Harry ao ver Gina. Era o verdadeiro caos na cidade, parecia um ambiente de guerra. _

- Eu sei – Cho apertou o seu ombro com força, Draco olhou para a sua mão, toda pintada com detalhes rosa – Eu sei que é um casamento forçado, eu sei que Pansy obrigou você a se casar com ela!

- As pessoas sabem disso? – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e a outra não – É notório?

- Só percebi isso porque sei que a única pessoa que te faz esquecer o Cedrico não é a Pansy! – Cho olhou no fundo de seus olhos – E muito menos eu!

Draco deu uma risadinha de deboche.

- É a Gina. Eu vi como você a olhava naquele dia no cemitério, seus olhos brilham – Cho deu um suspiro – A gente foi tomar um chocolate quente assim que você pisou os pés em Nova York. Acho que você se lembra... Você não parava de falar dela um minuto sequer! – Cho olhou para um panfleto pregado em uma parede do quarto, anunciando o filme de Draco e Gina que em breve estaria em cartaz – Vocês se conheceram melhor em Hollywood!

Draco beijou Cho.

01.04.2013

Cho empurrou os ombros de Draco para trás, afastando-se dele, Draco passou a mão nos lábios para tirar o brilho labial e encarou a mestiça, indeciso.

- Não... Chega disso! – Cho limpou os seus lábios em um lenço guardado na bolsa – Sem mais triângulos amorosos na nossa vida. Já sofremos o suficiente!

Draco deixou escapar uma lufada de ar.

- Eu não a amo. Pansy não é o amor da minha vida!

- Eu também não sou – Cho terminou de limpar os lábios e puxou o brilho de novo de dentro da bolsa para retocar os lábios – E o seu amor não está aqui!

Draco quis perguntar em que sentido o amor dele não estava ali. Não estava ali no casamento ou não estava ali entre eles, na face da Terra? Queria uma resposta mas sabia que nem Cho tinha ela.

- Eu sei de muitas coisas – Cho o olhou – Vamos esquecer desse passado totalmente enterrado. Suba naquele altar e diga "sim".

Draco não respondeu, apenas assistiu a colega deixar o quarto todo desorganizado para trás, com o seu coração batendo a mil no peito.

- Flashback: A morte de Dumbledore –

_01.04.2008_

_A rua estava um verdadeiro caos. As pessoas corriam todas do mesmo lado, evitando o máximo possível o quarteirão da escola, alguns curiosos iam contramão. Harry, no entanto, olhou para Gina suplicando como se quisesse que ela fosse embora. _

_Harry e Gina andaram correndo no movimento até a esquina, o moreno gritou para um táxi próximo parar, bateu com as mãos em cima do capô e o motorista indignado tirou a cabeça para fora._

_- SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE! _

_- Minha esposa tem uma criança nos braços. Você precisa me ajudar! – pediu Harry olhando para Gina – Você... Você tem que levá-la embora! _

_- Tudo bem. Eu o farei, mande ela entrar logo no carro, eu quero sair desse tumulto! – reclamou o motorista de cara amarrada. _

_Harry segurou Gina pelos ombros, abriu a porta de trás e a fez ficar sentada no banco. Ela segurando o bebê, ergueu o rosto. _

_- Você não vem? – perguntou com seus olhos cheios de medo. _

_- Não, eu vou tentar entender o que está acontecendo. Vai dar tudo certo, ficarei seguro – respondeu depressa antes que ela perguntasse – Esse alvoroço não faz bem a vocês! _

_Harry voltou a correr na direção das pessoas, assim que o táxi se afastou carregando Gina e o seu filho na direção de sua mansão. Ele esbarrou com algumas pessoas, mas o movimento já havia parado, agora só restava a sujeira e a bagunça por onde as pessoas tinham passado atropelando tudo. Ao se aproximar do castelo, encontrou vários grupinhos de pessoas discutindo sobre o diretor, mas um grupo ainda maior permanecia em volta da torre mais alta do sexto andar. Ele não queria acreditar o que tivesse acontecido. _

_Então, no meio de outras pessoas, Harry foi chegando ao centro com os olhares famintos de curiosidade e desespero. Esperava que não fosse nada, que fosse encontrar o diretor vivo, suplicando por sobrevivência. Talvez fosse um empurrão, um tropicão, um tiro, qualquer tipo de catástrofe menos ter sido jogado pela torre. As pessoas em volta olhavam com curiosidade, medo, sem saber como reagir._

_- Ele foi jogado por alguém – disse uma mulher jornalista anotando tudo em um bloquinho, seus cachos loiros caíam na altura do ombro – Filmaram isso? Filmaram?_

_Harry a olhou de cima embaixo, em sua roupa de seda bem apertada, com muita tristeza, ele se aproximou dela. _

_- Quem é a senhora? _

_- Sou Rita Skeeter, meu queridinho, tem algum depoimento para dar? Se não... Sai da frente que atrás vem gente! – ela fez um gesto desnecessário pedindo para ele não atrapalhar as filmagens do corpo._

_Harry olhou para cima da torre, a janela de seu escritório estava aberta. Ele saiu da multidão com dificuldade e tentou chegar até a entrada apesar do tumulto._

_- Ei... Eu preciso entrar na escola, o meu irmão está no terceiro colegial! Preciso saber se ele está bem! – disse aos seguranças que estavam barrando a entrada de qualquer pessoa no prédio._

_- Qual é seu nome? – perguntou um deles anotando com uma caneta. _

_- Collin Creveey! Eu me formei no ano passado, mas meu irmão Denis está aí dentro – disse Harry ao se lembrar de um amigo de Gina. _

_- Certo – ele terminou de fazer algumas anotações – Todo o sistema de câmeras e alarmes foram ativados pelos corredores. Qualquer atitude suspeita e terá que ser retirado à força do prédio. _

_- Ok, só vou pegar o meu irmão e dar o fora – disse ele tentando parecer inocente._

_Harry conseguiu entrar pelos corredores da escola, os alunos estavam espantados, a maioria deles andavam em grupinhos com medo de um possível ataque terrorista. Era inevitável que comentassem a morte do diretor._

_- Ele se matou! – diziam os grupinhos por onde passava. Harry era o único que estava sozinho, sem ninguém ao seu lado, e pouco acreditava na possibilidade Dumbledore ter cometido um suicídio. Aquilo tinha o dedo de alguém._

_Ao andar pelos corredores do escritório de Dumbledore, Harry viu várias faixas amarelas e pretas tampando a passagem dos alunos, apenas policiais e perícias tinham acesso ao local. O rapaz deu um suspiro triste e teve outra idéia em mente. Visitar a sala dos professores! _

_No entanto, seria uma atitude estúpida e poderia ser acusado por um crime que não cometeu. Afinal, o que era Harry Potter andando pelos corredores da escola após um diretor ser atirado pela janela? A resposta brilhou em sua mente. A única pessoa que seria capaz de fazer isso, era o mal-humorado Severo Snape. _

_Correndo com desespero pelos corredores, Harry chegou em menos de dois minutos no escritório do professor de Química. A porta estava fechada mas mesmo assim ele se atreveu a bater com alguns toques. Se ele fosse mesmo o criminoso, estaria se preparando para fugir._

_Harry não agüentou esperar muito tempo, abriu a porta com estrépito. O lugar era muito escuro e assustador, com livros abertos espalhados por toda a superfície de uma escrivaninha. Ao olhar para um canto, viu outro cômodo com um notebook ligado, sozinho no meio do quarto. Snape estava lá, tomando um chá, sentado em uma poltrona tranquilamente._

_- O que está acontecendo aqui? O mundo lá fora acabando... E o senhor tomando um chá? – Harry queria gritar mas a sua voz não saia, estava praticamente rouco de indignação. _

_- Ninguém mais do que eu lamenta a morte do diretor, Potter! – Severo Snape assentiu com a cabeça – Essa manhã ele veio me procurar no escritório para dizer algumas palavras finais. Era como se ele soubesse da própria morte! _

_Harry rangeu os dentes de fúria, era óbvio que o professor estava mentindo, fazia isso para se livrar da culpa. Esfregou os punhos na calça jeans e continuou encarando o ex-professor com uma raiva crescente no peito._

_- Ele... Ele te deixou uma coisa, Potter! – Severo deixou a xícara de chá em cima da escrivaninha, ao lado do notebook, percorreu até uma cômoda, abriu a gaveta de onde puxou um envelope. As palavras "Para Harry Potter" brilhavam no verso do papel – Eu fiquei me questionando de curiosidade em relação ao seu conteúdo mas não o abri porque sei que é confidencial. Extremamente perigoso – ele ainda segurava o envelope enquanto caminha na direção de Harry. _

_O seu coração começou a palpitar no peito com velocidade, ele estava com as mãos trêmulas de medo, ódio. Algumas ações aconteceram tão rapidamente que ele mal conseguia processar tudo aquilo. _

_- Ainda mais intrigante é saber como ele sabia que ia morrer – Severo esticou o braço com o envelope na direção de Harry – Ele previu tudo isso. E se confiou em mim, era porque tinha certeza de que a carta chegaria até você! _

_Harry demorou alguns segundos para entender, pegou a carta com as mãos e rasgou todo o seu envelope rapidamente. Eram duas cartas dentro de uma. Ele desdobrou primeiro a do Diretor com a sua letra muito bem feita e legível. _

"_Essa carta foi escrita por Luna Lovegood, Harry. Eu a impedi de que chegasse até você. Ela fala toda a verdade sobre Hermione Jane Granger. Eu sei que não devia me intrometer nesse assunto mas já arrisquei demais a minha vida por isso. Se está lendo até aqui, é porque estou morto! _

_Alvo Percival Dumbledore"._

_As suas mãos começam a tremer, sentia uma sensação estranha, um pouco de culpa, ou talvez até medo, ele não sabia ao certo. Continuou deslizar as mãos pelo pergaminho e viu uma carta com a letra de Luna. Ele a abriu, era enorme, rolou os olhos pelo conteúdo antes de começar a ler._

- Fim do Flashback –

05.04.2013

Draco passou a mão nos cabelos loiros para trás, através de seus olhos, escondidos por um Ray-Ban preto, ele observava o movimento das pessoas na praia, caminhando ao lado do mar, os ventos sacudindo as folhas dos coqueiros. Ele começou a girar a aliança dourada no dedo.

- Bom dia! – Pansy sorriu ao se aproximar, lascou-lhe um beijo de desentupir pia e sentou-se ao seu lado – Foi uma escolha perfeita, não? As praias do Caribe são divinas!

- É! – Draco desceu a faca no mamão em cima do prato, a fruta se dividiu em duas partes, a menor delas, ele espetou com o garfo e colocou na boca.

- Por que esse sorrisinho de lado? O nosso casamento foi perfeito, a lua-de-mel foi perfeita, a nossa transa foi fantástica, você não brochou nenhuma vez. O que tem de errado nisso? – Pansy estava usando um biquíni vermelho com listras brancas, um chapéu de palha típico de tenistas – Esse lugar é maravilhoso!

"Não com você" queria responder Draco, mas continuou a mastigar o seu mamão, quieto, ouvindo os argumentos da esposa.

Pansy se serviu de algumas frutas saudáveis, olhou para os jornais intactos em cima da mesa, espantou-se.

- Ué? É a primeira vez em anos que você não lê o jornal assim que acorda. O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela pegando um copo de suco de laranja.

- Faz cinco dias que somos capas de todas as revistas e jornais – ele limpou os lábios – Isso para mim já perdeu a graça!

- Ah, qual é, Draquinho – Pansy passou a mão em sua coxa máscula e foi subindo em direção à virilha – É um momento intenso, divertido, mostra um sorriso para mim, por favor!

Draco forçou um sorriso para ela com direito a todos os dentes, menos de meio segundo, ele voltou a fazer uma expressão de quem não estava gostando nada da situação.

- Somos famosos agora.

- Você é famosa – corrigiu depressa – Eu não quero ser famoso – e ignorou o olhar de peixe morto que ela fez para ele.

- Eu sei que você não me ama, não precisa deixar isso tão nítido! – ela cruzou os braços e encostou as costas na cadeira, dando um suspiro longo – Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não vou suportar você por muito tempo!

- Ótimo. Então, me dá o divórcio!

Ela riu alto.

- Não vai ser tão fácil assim – e jogou os cabelos pretos para trás – Vamos esperar só mais um tempo e a gente se separa, ok? A mídia vai cair em cima novamente!

Draco deu um suspiro e limpou os lábios no guardanapo, satisfeito pelo café da manhã.

- Eu vou deixá-lo em paz, prometo. E terá a vida que quiser. Todo esse casamento vai acabar! – ela se levantou da cadeira – Pode tomar o seu café sozinho. Seu grosso, estúpido!

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Isso não é amor. Você me prender desse jeito!

De braços cruzados, ela voltou para encará-lo.

- Eu te amo e não vou te perder outra vez como aconteceu no passado – ela falou bem firme – Ouviu bem? Antes de ferrar comigo e com esse casamento, você devia se lembrar que eu tenho a sua vida em minhas mãos. Eu sei tudo... Exatamente tudo o que você e o Cedrico passaram!

Draco começou a apertar tão forte que o garfo que quase o entortava de raiva.

- A imprensa ia adorar uma entrevista da 'ex-esposa' do cantor Draco Malfoy sobre o seu passado bissexual!

- CALA A SUA BOCA! – ele ergueu as duas mãos com força, revirou a mesa do outro lado, derrubando todo o café da manhã no chão, provocando barulho o suficiente para acordar o hotel inteiro – CALA A SUA BOCA! – ele estava vermelho de raiva, borbulhando.

Pansy que sempre fora chantagista nesses momentos de briga, abaixou a crista, resolveu se calar com medo de não apanhar ali mesmo. Seria uma vergonha nacional se isso acontecesse. Assentiu, dando um suspiro de derrota.

- Ok, ok, vou chamar alguém para limpar isso aqui.

Draco pegou as malas e colocou em cima da cama.

- Eu estou voltando para casa!

- Mas... Draco, ainda temos uma semana de viagem. Hotel, as passagens, está tudo pago!

- Problema seu!

Ela de braços cruzados, aproximou-se dele.

- O que vou contar à imprensa quando estiver voltando sozinha para casa? E você também?

- Já disse. É problema seu. Quer me denunciar? Quer ferrar com a minha vida, com a minha carreira profissional? Faça-o! Eu estou cansado de ser chantageado por você. Cansado! Chega! Não é segredo de ninguém que eu tive um caso com um homem durante a minha adolescência, não sei porque isso me afetaria agora! CHEGA!

Draco não tinha medo da verdade, de modo algum. Ele só tinha medo de uma coisa – o que mais temia em toda sua vida – que a imprensa desenterrasse todo o passado de Cedrico. Sua vida particular, suas fotos, ações, etc. Isso ele veria nas capas de jornais, manchetes, internet, rodando pelo mundo inteiro. E não suportaria ver tais acontecimentos rodando pelo mundo.

Draco não suportaria ter o passado de volta. Seria dilacerar o seu coração outra vez.

10.04.2013

Harry estava rolando na cama, tendo um pesadelo em relação ao passado:

Lá estava Hermione, com as malas prontas, querendo fugir para o Brasil mas não era com Rony. Era com ele. Harry foi se aproximando, sorrindo, o seu coração batendo forte.

- Eu estou aqui, meu amor! – disse para ela.

- Isso é loucura...

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu te amo. Fazer o que? – ria ela.

Hermione sorriu intensamente, o seu sorriso brilhava a quilômetros de distância. Então, eles se beijaram no meio do aeroporto. Isso o fez se lembrar que os beijos com Gina eram diferentes, eram mais calmos...

"Ei. Eu sou casado com Gina. Não posso beijar Hermione no aeroporto. Não posso fugir assim com ela!" ele começou a se revirar na cama.

E acordou de repente, assustado, com o coração batendo tão alto que ele teve receio de acordar sua parceira ao lado. Com um suspiro calmo, ele virou o pescoço e viu Gina deitada no travesseiro, dormindo como um anjo. Os seus cabelos ruivos espalhados por todo o travesseiro.

Hermione era o seu passado. Gina era o seu futuro.

Harry sabia que mesmo se tentasse, não ia conseguir dormir novamente. Passou as mãos nos cabelos molhados de suor e se levantou para ir à cozinha. Parou olhando todo aquele cômodo enorme. Ali acontecera o seu primeiro beijo com Hermione. E ele ainda se lembrava disso. Aliás, ele se lembrava de tudo...

- Flashback: Harry vai atrás de Luna –

_10.04.2008_

_Harry parou a sua Mercedes prata em frente à casa azul, toda de madeira de Luna. Ele saiu correndo do carro. Há dias que esses pensamentos atormentavam a sua cabeça. Ele bateu com muita força na porta de sua casa. _

_Luna apareceu depois de algum tempo. Usava camisola, ainda era de manhãzinha, ela provavelmente tinha acabado de acordar pela expressão facial. _

_- O que faz aqui? – perguntou espreitando os olhos por causa da claridade. _

_Harry ergueu a carta para Luna. _

_- Se... Se Hermione está mesmo viva como você disse. Eu quero que me prove! _

_- Não preciso provar nada a ninguém, com licença – Luna pegou a porta e ia fechando na cara dele. Harry encaixou o pé bem no meio fazendo com que ela não terminasse sua atitude grosseira. _

_- Por favor, me ajuda. Eu preciso de você agora mais do que nunca para descobrir toda a verdade! _

_- Você não quis ouvir a verdade aquele dia. Não tenho mais nada a dizer! – ela dizia do outro lado. _

_- Eu quero saber. Por favor! _

_- Certo! – Luna abriu a porta outra vez – Não vou repetir. A sua querida Hermione forjou a própria morte para fugir com o seu melhor amigo, Ronald Weasley para o Brasil. Satisfeito? – Luna ergueu as duas sobrancelhas – Eu a odeio por ter tirado Rony da minha vida. E você devia odiá-la também! _

_- Você sabe que lugar do Brasil? – Harry fez uma cara de dúvida._

_- Sim, eu consultei na plataforma de embarque. Eles foram para o Rio de Janeiro – Luna sacudiu os ombros – Onde celebramos a nossa formatura. Você se lembra? _

_- Lembro – Harry olhou para os pés, inconformado, isso não podia estar acontecendo. _

_- Você quer mesmo ir atrás deles? – Luna parou olhando Harry._

_- Você iria ao Brasil comigo? _

_- Minhas malas já estão prontas há meses! – Luna piscou, concordando – Vamos o mais rápido possível! _

**Nota do Autor: **Não sei se vocês perceberam mas a morte do Dumbledore foi uma coisa idêntica ao livro. Foi mais ou menos isso mesmo, eu sigo a linha do livro um pouco, caso vocês tenham notado, AS MESMAS pessoas que morreram na fanfiction, foram as que morreram no livro. Tiago, Sirius, Tonks, Lílian, Cedrico, Dumbledore, etc... A única pessoa que eu matei inocentemente foi o namorado da Gina, na primeira temporada, o Simas. Na verdade eu ainda não tinha pensado nessas mortes idênticas ao livro, isso eu resolvi mesmo seguir depois da 2ª temporada.

**Nota do Autor (dois): **Eu sou finalizando a sétima temporada no meu caderno, ela definitivamente é a última, não haverá uma oitava em hipótese alguma. Motivos: as minhas idéias foram esgotadas até a última gota. E daqui para frente quero guardar idéias originais para o meu livro – que eu estou pensando em escrever. Então... Esta SAGA vão ser as minhas últimas fanfics mesmo. FATO!

**Nota do Autor (três): **Nossa. Como os capítulos estão pequenos. Mas os capítulos da sétima temporada são grandinhos, no caderno eles deram quase O DOBRO de conteúdo do que as temporadas anteriores. E são 21 capítulos... Enfim, é isso, bom final de semana para todos vocês!

**DICA DE SERIADO: **_**ONE TREE HILL!!!**_** – **Impossível não gostar desse seriado!

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Nane Curti: **_Sumiu da internet? Espero que tenha melhorado mesmo não justificando esse sumiço todo seu. (espero que não esteja grávida, também. Viu como o Harry sofre por ser pai cedo?) XDDD. hAHAUHAHA, eu adoro a Missy, ela é muito gente boa, linda e gata e sexy. Quase um Brooke Davis. Pois é, o Harry e a Gina é só 'grudar' que eles engravidam, huahuahuauhua! Você vai ver o teste no próximo episódio! E tadinha da Hermione, ela não é linguaruda, huahuauh. Te vejo em breve, quero notícias suas. Beijos!_

**Méki_Vank: **_HAuhauhuah, que bom, você voltou! Tipo, não tem muita lógica ele ter se matado, é mais o fato de que o Dumbledore morre no livro e pronto. Resolvi matar o meu Dumbledore também. E isso vai dar um pouco de mistério nos próximos capítulos. Não nego que DC pode dar certo, o Draco e a Cho se completam de alguma forma, os dois estão carentes, precisando de ajuda, etc... No entanto, o Draco nasceu para ser o personagem gay da história – mesmo ele sendo bissexual – ou seja, eu pretendo colocar ele com uma pessoa do mesmo sexo, no final. E a Cho... Tem um carinha especial esperando por ela no casamento da Hermione, no final dessa temporada. E concordo que HH não pode – lendo os capítulos eu percebi o quanto o Harry tem que ficar com a Gina DE VERDADE, e por causa disso, talvez eu tenha que refazer o final da minha fanfic. HAUHAUHAUH ;x, até mais. _

**Shakinha: **_Oiss, entãoooo. O Dumbledore simplesmente se matou ou foi assassinado como veremos no próximo capítulo. Vai ser um misteriozinho que ronda a fanfic... Assim como a morte do Lúcio no banheiro do próprio casamento – que até hoje ninguém sabe quem o matou de verdade, no entanto, o Lupin tá lá na Europa preso por uma culpa que não é dele. Então... Eu estou pensando em fazer um outro filho vindo por aí sim, mas tudo depende do decorrer da história. Acho que ficaria legal. E Draco e Cho que bom que você gostou... Teremos mais sobre os dois em breve. Beijos! _

**MaryCena: **_Pois é, né... Também sou a favor do Draco ser feliz, mas a verdade é que ele nunca vai superar a morte do Cedrico. Vai ter sempre alguém batendo na porta dele lembrando desse acontecimento. A Pansy é uma vaca, ela está ameaçando o Draco, a Gina talvez volte com ele... Mas a verdade mesmo que eu o fiz como um personagem homossexual da fanfic, pretendo fazer com que ele acabe com outra pessoa do mesmo sexo que ele. E eu andei pesquisando sobre wrestling, eu vi alguns vídeos no youtube, entrei no seu perfil para ler o resumo das histórias – eu acho que eu entenderia a história mesmo sem saber muito sobre wrestling. O que você acha? Bom, qualquer dia desses vou tentar, depois te conto o que achei. Ok? Beijos, até! _

**Mari Massa: **_Eu também adoro as cenas do Harry e da Hermione, sendo sincero de verdade. Acho que eles tem uma química muito maior do que Harry e Gina, no entanto, eu me precipitei e fiz o final Harry e Hermione, admito. Mas eu preciso mudar... Porque seria muita sacanagem com os fãs, sendo que eu prometi Harry e Gina desde o começo, né? Isso até me preocupa... Porque mexer no enredo de uma história que já está quase pronta me assusta de verdade. Gosto muito de HarryeHermione, não nego, para mim os dois também tem que ficar juntos. Aliás, eu fico pensando: mexer ou não mexer no final da história? É meio estranho, meio confuso... Enquanto isso, fico por aqui pensando em como vai ser o final – é uma decisão muiiiiiiiiito difícil para mim perante os leitores da saga, acredite! Valeu pelo D&G e D&C, que bom que gostou, hauhauhua! Beijos, até mais! _

**Próximo Capítulo: **

**Rita Skeeter (aliviada): **Ah, claro. Claro. Sra. Potter. Então... Eu o conheci no dia da morte de Dumbledore, eu o vi no enterro do diretor e nós conversamos bastante sobre essa fatalidade!

**Gina (preocupada agora): **Ah... Eu também estudei em Hogwarts. Uma perda muito grande, infelizmente!

**Rita Skeeter (entregando o envelope): **Eu precisava entregar isso a ele, tem algumas fitas muito confidenciais que eu consegui recolher com a perícia. São assuntos muito secretos, ninguém mais pode ter acesso. Tudo bem?

**Gina (expressão de confiança, assentindo ao pegar o envelope): **Claro, claro. Totalmente, eu entendo. O que está comigo, está guardado. Pode ficar tranqüila!


	12. Episódio 11 xx A busca interminável

**Episódio 11 –**

**A busca interminável.**

*Capítulo Especial: escrito na forma de roteiro. 

*Atenção durante os Flashbacks (esse capítulo eles _não _estão em_ itálico_). 

_Data: 15.04.2013_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano:**

_- Ele... Ele te deixou uma coisa, Potter! – Severo deixou a xícara de chá em cima da escrivaninha, ao lado do notebook, percorreu até uma cômoda, abriu a gaveta de onde puxou um envelope. As palavras "Para Harry Potter" brilhavam no verso do papel – Eu fiquei me questionando de curiosidade em relação ao seu conteúdo mas não o abri porque sei que é confidencial. Extremamente perigoso – ele ainda segurava o envelope enquanto caminha na direção de Harry. _

Pansy de braços cruzados, aproximou-se dele.

- O que vou contar à imprensa quando estiver voltando sozinha para casa? E você também?

- Já disse. É problema seu. Quer me denunciar? Quer ferrar com a minha vida, com a minha carreira profissional? Faça-o! Eu estou cansado de ser chantageado por você. Cansado! Chega! Não é segredo de ninguém que eu tive um caso com um homem durante a minha adolescência, não sei porque isso me afetaria agora! CHEGA!

_- Sim, eu consultei na plataforma de embarque. Eles foram para o Rio de Janeiro – Luna sacudiu os ombros – Onde celebramos a nossa formatura. Você se lembra? _

_- Lembro – Harry olhou para os pés, inconformado, isso não podia estar acontecendo. _

_- Você quer mesmo ir atrás deles? – Luna parou olhando Harry._

_- Você iria ao Brasil comigo? _

_- Minhas malas já estão prontas há meses! – Luna piscou, concordando – Vamos o mais rápido possível! _

- **Flashback**: Harry em busca de Hermione –

15.04.2008

A câmera vai descendo ao redor de uma casa enorme, uma mansão na verdade, com dois carros muito caros na garagem. A mansão tinha um jardim muito bem cuidado e enfeitado, provavelmente aquela família tinha um jardineiro particular.

A câmera muda de cena e mostra uma garota de cabelos ruivos, encaracolados, segurando um bebê com a pele bem branquinha no colo.

**Gina Weasley:** Não tem problema, Harry. Eu vou esperar por você.

Gina vai até Harry e passa a mão em seus ombros, com delicadeza. Harry está terminando de arrumar as malas em cima da cama. Ele vira com uma expressão preocupada para a companheira.

**Harry Potter: **Vai ficar tudo bem com você. Promete?

**Gina (assentindo e piscando os olhos calmamente): **Sim, pode ficar tranquilo.

Gina se aproxima e deposita um beijo de leve em seu rosto. A câmera mostra Harry carregando a mala pelas alças em direção à porta. Luna estava do lado de fora, com as malas depositadas na varanda, esperando pelo colega.

A câmera mostra Harry se aproximando de Gina e do filho para uma despedida oficial. Harry abraça Gina e beija o filho na testa.

**Harry: **Cuide do nosso bebê. E... Se precisar de qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, eu quero que você me ligue que eu volto correndo para te ajudar. Estarei disponível vinte e quatro horas por dia. E não importa o fuso horário. Certo?

**Gina (com uma expressão de quem está morrendo de vontade de beijá-lo nos lábios como uma despedida de marido e mulher: **Obrigada. Nós ficaremos bem!

Harry acena ao se dirigir para o carro. O bebê ergue o braço e também acena para os dois. Harry entra no carro do lado do motorista e Luna do passageiro.

- Ainda no **Flashback**: Sobre a morte de Dumbledore –

15.04.2008

Era um pouco mais à tarde, o sol estava se pondo no fundo, a câmera mostra Gina de costas, cozinhando alguma coisa no fogão. Tiago estava no chão, engatinhando com seus brinquedos, até que alguém toca a campainha.

**Gina: **Já vou!

Gina passa o avental por cima da cabeça e joga em cima da bancada. Ela vai caminhando com pressa até a porta, antes pergunta quem é.

**Uma voz simpática: **Sou Rita Skeeter, gostaria de falar com Harry Potter.

Pelo menos a voz era de confiança e ainda conhecia Harry. Devia ser alguma coisa decididamente importante. Gina resolve atender.

Ao abrir a porta, uma mulher de cachos dourados quase brancos está do outro lado, segurando um envelope pesado e enorme nas mãos.

**Rita Skeeter: **Eu sou jornalista, prazer **(ela estende a mão e aperta a de Gina) **Gostaria de falar com Harry Potter. Ele se encontra?

**Gina: **Ele teve uma viagem urgente para fazer, não vai estar aqui tão cedo. É alguma coisa importante que eu possa entregar?

A jornalista parece indecisa, então, ela questiona.

**Rita Skeeter (desconfiada): **Você mora aqui com ele?

**Gina (curiosa para saber o que está no conteúdo do envelope): **Sim. Sou esposa dele na verdade.

Gina se afasta para que Rita Skeeter veja o filho de Harry brincando no chão da cozinha, do outro lado da sala.

**Rita Skeeter (aliviada): **Ah, claro. Claro. Sra. Potter. Então... Eu o conheci no dia da morte de Dumbledore, eu o vi no enterro do diretor e nós conversamos bastante sobre essa fatalidade!

**Gina (preocupada agora): **Ah... Eu também estudei em Hogwarts. Uma perda muito grande, infelizmente!

**Rita Skeeter (entregando o envelope): **Eu precisava entregar isso a ele, tem algumas fitas muito confidenciais que eu consegui recolher com a perícia. São assuntos muito secretos, ninguém mais pode ter acesso. Tudo bem?

**Gina (expressão de confiança, assentindo ao pegar o envelope): **Claro, claro. Totalmente, eu entendo. O que está comigo, está guardado. Pode ficar tranqüila!

**Rita Skeeter: **Por favor, não esqueça de fazer esse favor para mim. Eu adoraria ter uma segunda opinião sobre todo esse mistério sufocante.

**Gina: **Todos nós gostaríamos. Pode deixar, eu farei esse favor sim!

Rita Skeeter aperta a sua mão outra vez e sorri para ela, toda simpática e graciosa.

**Rita Skeeter: **Muito obrigada, Sra. Potter.

**Gina: **Por nada!

**Rita Skeeter: **É muito importante que ele tenha consciência disso. São fitas que mostram as câmeras da escola justo nas horas do assassinato. Algumas pessoas saindo e entrando o dia todo na sala de Alvo Dumbledore, antes dele morrer. É confidencial e ninguém pode ver.

Aquilo só atiçou ainda mais a curiosidade de Gina.

**Gina (piscando, graciosa): **Perfeitamente, entendido!

**Rita Skeeter: **Até mais.

Rita Skeeter vira as costas, atravessa o jardim e entra em seu carro todo vermelho berrante. Ela vai embora e ao sumir entre os arbustos da vizinhança, Gina fecha a porta e corre de volta para a cozinha.

Gina desliga o fogo com pressa, deixa tudo sob controle para continuar a fazer o jantar mais tarde.

Com o envelope ainda nas mãos, Gina se ajoelha diante do aparelho de vídeo-cassete (muito antigo) preservado ainda na casa de Harry. Ela rasga o envelope, encontra alguns relatórios sem importância e duas fitas.

Gina ainda ajoelhada, coloca a fita no vídeo e pega o controle remoto. Ela não consegue piscar os olhos de tanta curiosidade e nem mesmo sai do lugar.

A câmera mostra a televisão: uma imagem chuviscada de um corredor com uma porta no canto esquerdo, vários alunos passando de um lado para o outro em grupos, conversando.

Gina, cheia de tédio, coloca a fita para correr as imagens, até que de repente, passa uma capa negra, esvoaçante e o professor de Química entra no escritório de Alvo Dumbledore. Perto do horário do acontecimento.

Gina pausa a imagem para ver novamente. E é reconhecível. Sim, é o próprio. Severo Snape. Gina continua vendo as imagens e Snape sai da sala carregando um envelope nas mãos.

**Gina (chocada com as imagens que viu, dá um suspiro): **Severo Snape. Ele assassinou Dumbledore. Eu preciso desvendar esse mistério antes que Harry chegue de viagem!

- Ainda no **Flashback**: Harry procurando por Hermione –

16.04.2008

A cena mostra uma mão apertando a campainha de um apartamento, o barulho no fundo, Harry está sozinho, na frente de um tapete, encarando uma porta, esperando pela presença de alguém.

**Rony Weasley (muito surpreso): **Harry, caracas. Você veio aqui para o Brasil!

Rony o abraça com muita força e dá alguns tapinhas em suas costas. Harry o cumprimenta com o mesmo ar de amizade, ou pelo menos, é o máximo que consegue fingir.

**Harry (cínico): **Eu precisava visitar o meu colega aqui. Essas praias litorâneas são demais. Posso entrar?

**Rony (abre espaço e mostra o caminho para dentro do apartamento): **Claro. Sinta-se em casa!

Harry agarrou a mala pela alça, adentrou o apartamento, tendo uma visão privilegiada da praia do Rio de Janeiro. O seu apartamento era todo bagunçado, bem estilo de homem mesmo, com algumas flores e detalhes espalhados de um lado para o outro, o que fazia Harry suspeitar a presença de Hermione.

Harry deposita sua mala em cima do sofá.

**Harry (desconfiado, olhando para todos os lados): **Você está dividindo o apartamento com alguma mulher, por acaso?

**Rony (todo vermelho e sem graça): **Ah... Er... Bem... Eu estou namorando, cara! Namorando firme uma professora de Educação Física da minha faculdade!

**Harry (contente): **Parabéns, fico muito contente em saber. Posso conhecer o apartamento todo?

**Rony (indo na frente): **Claro, claro. Vou te mostrar o quarto dela, você poderá dormir lá, tenho certeza de que não haverá problemas.

Os dois seguiram até o final do corredor, em um quarto bem claro, com as janelas abertas e bem mais arejado do que qualquer outro cômodo da casa. Havia uma cama de casal bem espaçosa no meio, uma escrivaninha no canto e um guarda-roupa enorme virado de frente para cama. Era bem espaçoso.

**Harry (surpreso): **O lugar é perfeito. Obrigado!

**Rony (ligeiramente preocupado): **Bom, vou pegar alguma coisa para gente comer, enquanto isso, pode ficar à vontade, trocar de roupa e tudo mais!

Harry assente e vê Rony virar as costas e sair. Rapidamente, Harry pega o celular e a câmera mostra as suas mãos digitando uma mensagem: "Acabei de chegar na casa dele. Está tudo sob controle por enquanto. Eae como está no hotel? Beijos, Harry!".

Enviar. Para: Luna Lovegood.

Tela piscando: enviado!

Rony se aproxima com um pacote de bolachas e entrega ao colega. Os dois se sentam e assim que eles o fazem, Rony retoma a fala.

**Rony (preocupado): **Na verdade, ainda bem que você veio cara. Algumas coisas andam me preocupando ultimamente, recebi algumas mensagens estranhas na Secretária Eletrônica. Eu ia mesmo te ligar de qualquer jeito para conversar sobre.

**Harry (confuso): **Mensagens estranhas? De quem?

**Rony (engole em seco): **Dumbledore. Antes dele morrer!

Harry congela na cama.

Outra cena: Harry e Rony estão na sala, sentados. Rony, pela décima vez, está mexendo na secretária eletrônica ao lado do sofá.

**Secretária Eletrônica (voz de Alvo Dumbledore): **"Escuta, Sr. Weasley. Eu deixei uma carta para Harry, contando alguns detalhes falsos. Provavelmente ele irá aparecer no Brasil dentro de poucos dias. E longe do país vai ser mais fácil para explicar o motivo da minha morte. Não queria que isso fosse feito nos Estados Unidos pelo risco de ser descoberto."

Harry e Rony se olham, curiosos.

**Secretária Eletrônica (voz de Alvo Dumbledore): **"Eu sou o principal suspeito da morte de Lúcio há alguns anos, mas juro a vocês que sou inocente, não teria motivos para mentir. Mas confesso que por breves momentos meu coração foi dominado por uma maldição incondicional e teve momentos em que eu quis matá-lo. Libertar todos de seu mal. Libertar a própria esposa Narcisa, libertar o filho Draco e até mesmo a mãe de Harry. E essas vezes em que tentei, eu acabei deixando pistas falsas para trás, foram essas pistas que me fizeram parecer culpado hoje!"

Harry e Rony continuam se olhando com os ouvidos atentos.

**Secretária Eletrônica (voz de Alvo Dumbledore): **"Alguém, muito próximo dos Malfoys, mesmo após a sua morte, montou um exército de comparsas e todo esse exército acha realmente que eu o matei e querem vingança. Ou seja, os meus dias estão contados de qualquer forma, não há como sobreviver. Eles realmente conseguem o que querem. Eu vou me matar, na verdade e deixar isso como mérito de Snape, assim, Snape será conhecido como "o rei dos comparsas" no time dele. Dessa forma, terá mais influência, melhor acesso para finalmente acabar com eles. Isso tudo o que foi dito é absolutamente secreto e ninguém mais pode saber além de você e do Sr. Potter. Ouviu bem, Sr. Weasley? Ninguém mais poderá saber disso. Isso inclui qualquer outra pessoa na face da Terra, até mesmo seus futuros filhos em quem confiarão tanto!"

Harry e Rony ficam abismados com tantas coisas acontecendo.

**Secretária Eletrônica (voz de Alvo Dumbledore): **A verdade sobre quem matou Lúcio virá em breve, isso eu não posso contar. Diga ao Sr. Potter que sinto muito pelo falecimento de sua esposa, Hermione Granger. Meu coração está pesando de remorso por eles. Fique com Deus, meu garoto. E não se precipite!

A voz acaba. Harry e Rony parecem tão perdidos como nunca.

**Rony (olhos assustados): **Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer.

**Harry (de boca arreganhada): **Isso foi uma espécie de um plano. Dumbledore quis me tirar de Nova York para que eu viesse até o Brasil entender os motivos de sua morte. Mas... Isso foi inútil. Dumbledore devia ter procurado a polícia antes de se matar!

**Rony (sacode os ombros): **Dumbledore é mais inteligente do que você imagina, Harry. E quando ele disse que chegou a sua hora, é porque realmente chegou, ele não podia fazer mais nada. Não havia salvação!

**Harry (concordando, por fim): **Você tem razão, mas... Por trás disso, tem muito mais coisa. E... Eu vou descobrir!

- Ainda no **Flashback**: Hermione procura os seus pais –

20.04.2008

A cena mostra uma cidade pacata do interior, poucos carros passando em uma avenida. A câmera vai descendo até mostrar uma mulher de cabelos encaracolados de costas. Ela estava em frente à cerca branca de uma casa de madeira, enorme.

Era um lugar muito simples e bem cuidado, as janelas todas pintadas em volta de vermelho, com uma madeira bem mais volumosa para dar destaque.

Hermione coloca a mão na cerca, com uma cara de quem está prestes a entrar. Ouve-se um "clique" e o barulho de uma porta rangendo. Uma senhora de cabelos encaracolados, ruivos, em volta de um roupão, aparece do lado de fora da casa.

**Mulher ruiva (desconfiada): **Pois, não, senhorita?

**Hermione Granger (sem graça, gaguejando): **Olá, senhora... Senhora Hoover. Eu sou... Eu sou Hermione!

A mulher não vê nenhuma malícia em Hermione, por isso ela desce os degraus da casa e vai na direção da estranha, com um ar desconfiado.

**Senhora Hoover (duvidosa): **Hermione? Eu... Eu, eu sinto muito, minha querida, mas não faço idéia de quem possa ser. Eu ando tomando alguns remédios para a minha memória **(ela passa a mão na cabeça preocupada) **Mas tenho esquecido tanta coisa, querida!

**Hermione (ainda mais sem graça): **Não... Não se preocupe, Sra. Hoover. A sua memória não está fraca, a senhora realmente não me conhece. Aliás... Não deve se lembrar de mim porque já faz muitos anos!

**Senhora Hoover (aliviada, suspirando): **Ufaa! Que bom, minha querida, já estava ficando preocupada **(ela se aproxima e fica frente a frente com Hermione, podendo contar as suas sardas no rosto) **O que traz uma garota tão meiga como você até a minha casa às oito horas da manhã?

**Hermione (desvia os olhos para baixo, desconfortável): **Eu sei que é meio estranho, sabe? Alguém bater na porta da sua casa e ir dizendo as coisas, já passei essa experiência com uma menina que disse ser a minha irmã... **(ela sacode a cabeça de um lado para o outro, confusa) **Enfim... Eu não estou cobrando nada da senhora, sabe? Mas... Eu só gostaria que soubesse, Senhora Hoover, que eu sou a filha verdadeira de vocês!

A senhora Hoover a encara com um ar desconfiado, em seguida, abaixa os olhos na direção dos pés.

**- FIM DO FLASHBACK – **

25.04.2013

Gina está enrolada em um roupão, olhando Harry deitado na cama. Ela passou a mão no ventre e olhou para o marido.

**Harry (sonolento): **Que horas são, afinal?

**Gina (abre um sorriso): **Eu... Eu... Não sei. Talvez seja oito horas da manhã!

**Harry (abre os olhos, preocupado): **Algum problema?

**Gina (com as duas mãos em volta da barriga): **Problemas? Não, soluções! Eu estou grávida do nosso terceiro filho, Harry!

_Continua... _

**NOTA DO AUTOR:** _Capítulo meio estranho né? Bem... Eu resolvi escrever um capítulo na forma de roteiro para mudar um pouco o visual da fanfic e não ficar aquela coisa muito clichê de sempre! Mas só foi esse capítulo, ok? Os outros serão escritos normalmente... Esse só foi um "teste" para saber se eu seria um bom roteirista – NÃO, NÃO SOU, EU SEI! Mas valeu a tentativa... _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_A Gina está oficialmente grávida do terceiro filho. Agora vocês vão acompanhar de perto o que é uma Gina-Grávida e um Harry-Pai-Bobo ao lado da esposa. HAUHAUHUAHA! _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_O tempo tá cada vez mais apertado, os dias cada vez mais rápidos... Quando eu vejo, uma semana passou e eu ainda nem escrevi o capítulo novo para postar, eu sento... Tiro um pouco dos meus estudos, e "mando bala", todo esse esforço para postar a fanfic nas sextas-feiras para vocês! Vou começar a trabalhar em breve... E talvez fique ainda mais difícil escrever, ou seja... ACOSTUMEM-SE a não ter mais fanfics TODA semana... Porque ta cada vez mais difícil, apertado, complicado para escrever. VOU fazer uma força e dar um jeito sempre, ok? Beijosss, boa semana a todos! _

**Respondendo reviews: **

**Nane Curti: **Sérioo? Como estão os exames? Minha avó também tem isso, ela tem uma vida absolutamente normal. Ah... Valeu pelo seu celular, mas tenho vergonha de ligar. Hi hi hi. Sou tímido – risadinha da DEBORA FALABELLA :X. Mas vai ficar tudo bem, eu garanto. Meu vc eh mto precoce... Sempre ajudando as pessoas a passar no vestibular, a fazer monografia, meu Deus... Vc é um gênio! HAUHAUHUA, a Luna é mesmo fofoqueira, ela tava contando os segundos para infernizar a vida do Rony. Fazer o que né, gente sem tempo para preencher é assim mesmo! HAUHAUHA, o Draco é o personagem bissexual mas no fundo... Vai ter que terminar com um cara – apesar de pegar a Gina. Então... A sétima temporada ta pronta, ela vai acontecer sim, aquilo que eu fiz só foi drama mesmo. XDDD. Bom, é isso, melhoras, qualquer coisa, to aqui de braços abertos para você. Obrigadooo. Beijos! Bom final de semana.

**Shakinha: **HAUHAUHA, adoro deixar as pessoas curiosas, mas bem... o Dumbledore se matou mesmo, mas culpou o Snape, como você descobriu, foi uma justificativa meio besta mas o Dumbledore precisava morrer de qualquer forma. Quanto ao Lúcio... Calma, calma, ainda saberemos! É... Eu gostei de Draco e Cho também, mas se eu não me engano, a Cho vai encontrar a cara metade dela em breve – MUITO – em breve, e você vai gostar mais ainda desse cara, tenho certeza. Obrigadão. Beijãoooo, até, bom final de semana!

**MaryCena: **Oiii, tudo bem e você? HAUHAUHa, eu também odeio a Pansy, desde a primeira temporada, mas na sétima temporada eu coloquei um fim super alegre para ela... Ela vai ficar com alguém da fanfic que não é o Draco, você verá! E o que a Pansy quer mesmo é ser famosa... Já que ela tem um filho do Draco – Scorpion! Ela se acha no direito de usar/abusar da fama do Draco. Sim, sim, sempre terão bons momentos entre o Harry e a Hermione – no próximo capítulo você vai ver – os dois sentadinhos, conversando sobre o passado. Vou arranjar tempo para ler sua história... Prometooooo! Nem que eu tenha que imprimir e ler nos intervalos da faculdade. XDDD. Obrigado. Beijos, bom final de semana.

**Mari Massa: **Ahhh, se você diz isso, obrigado, fico muito lisonjeado. Espero que goste mesmo do final então... Pensando bem, vou fazer DOIS FINAIS (um final HarryGina e outro final HarryHermione), as pessoas aceitam aquele que mais gostar. Melhor assim, né? E... o Harry e a Hermione se gostam mesmo no fundo, é aquele amor impossível que não acaba nunca! O próximo – do próximo – capítulo tem uma cena dos dois tão fantástica que... Eu nem tenho palavras para descrever, eu copiei de uma cena de One Tree Hill e as palavras também. Foi uma das melhores cenas que eu já vi em seriados! E sim... HarryHermione tem um canto especial na fanfic, sem dúvidas! Sobre a GinaDraco, na sétima temporada... Eles vão trocar um pouco de saliva, HUAHUAUHA, aguarde! Beijoos, bom final de semana. Obrigado.

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

- A cegonha mandou uma carta – disse Harry ao filho.

- Uma carta? Como assim, pai? – Tiaguinho sentou na cama, dobrando os joelhos para ouvir essa história melhor – A cegonha veio buscar a Lílian? – ele olhou assustado para a irmãzinha.

Gina riu e passou a mão em seus cabelos.

- Não, filho, a cegonha nunca vez buscar ninguém de volta. Ela só vem trazer! – Gina, como mãe, saía-se perfeitamente bem. Era uma coisa que Harry admirava demais nela, a capacidade de ser a melhor mãe do mundo. Ela entendia os filhos como ninguém, era um sentimento recíproco com os filhos.

- A cegonha está trazendo outra pessoa? Como daquela vez que trouxe a Lílian? – ele arregalou os olhos na penumbra do quarto – Que legal! Ela escreveu o que mais? – ele parecia empolgado com a 'história da cegonha'.

- Bem... Ela não disse se é menino ou menina – Harry olhou para Gina e eles trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade – Ela só disse que está escolhendo um bem parecido com você e com a sua irmã!


	13. Episódio 12 xx Risco de vida

**Capítulo 12 – **

**Risco de vida. **

_Data: 25.04.2013_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

**Rita Skeeter (entregando o envelope): **Eu precisava entregar isso a ele, tem algumas fitas muito confidenciais que eu consegui recolher com a perícia. São assuntos muito secretos, ninguém mais pode ter acesso. Tudo bem?

**Gina (expressão de confiança, assentindo ao pegar o envelope): **Claro, claro. Totalmente, eu entendo. O que está comigo, está guardado. Pode ficar tranqüila!

Gina pausa a imagem para ver novamente. E é reconhecível. Sim, é o próprio. Severo Snape. Gina continua vendo as imagens e Snape sai da sala de Dumbledore carregando um envelope nas mãos.

**Secretária Eletrônica (voz de Alvo Dumbledore): **"Escuta, Sr. Weasley. Eu deixei uma carta para Harry, contando alguns detalhes falsos. Provavelmente ele irá aparecer no Brasil dentro de poucos dias. E longe do país vai ser mais fácil para explicar o motivo da minha morte. Não queria que isso fosse feito nos Estados Unidos pelo risco de ser descoberto."

Harry e Rony se olham, curiosos.

**Hermione (desvia os olhos para baixo, desconfortável): **Eu sei que é meio estranho, sabe? Alguém bater na porta da sua casa e ir dizendo as coisas, já passei essa experiência com uma menina que disse ser a minha irmã... **(ela sacode a cabeça de um lado para o outro, confusa) **Enfim... Eu não estou cobrando nada da senhora, sabe? Mas... Eu só gostaria que soubesse, Senhora Hoover, que eu sou a filha verdadeira de vocês!

**Gina (abre um sorriso): **Eu... Eu... Não sei. Talvez seja oito horas da manhã!

**Harry (abre os olhos, preocupado): **Algum problema?

**Gina (com as duas mãos em volta da barriga): **Problemas? Não, soluções! Eu estou grávida do nosso terceiro filho, Harry!

25.04.2013

Pé ante pé, Harry entrou no quarto de Tiaguinho, o filho dormia como um anjo em sua cama, logo atrás, veio Gina trazendo Lílian acordada nos braços. Eles se olharam mais uma vez por cima do ombro, Harry desceu as mãos nos ombros do filho.

- Ei... Tiaguinho, acorda!

O filho resmungou alguma coisa sobre "não quero ir para a escola" e enfiou o edredom sobre a cara, Harry o cutucou até que acordasse.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Temos uma notícia para contar a vocês, filho!

Gina colocou Lílian sentada na cama para participar da conversa, por mais estranho que fosse, ela parecia estar começando a entender o significado de algumas coisas.

- A cegonha mandou uma carta – disse Harry ao filho.

- Uma carta? Como assim, pai? – Tiaguinho sentou na cama, dobrando os joelhos para ouvir essa história melhor – A cegonha veio buscar a Lílian? – ele olhou assustado para a irmãzinha.

Gina riu e passou a mão em seus cabelos.

- Não, filho, a cegonha nunca vez buscar ninguém de volta. Ela só vem trazer! – Gina, como mãe, saía-se perfeitamente bem. Era uma coisa que Harry admirava demais nela, a capacidade de ser a melhor mãe do mundo. Ela entendia os filhos como ninguém, era um sentimento recíproco com os filhos.

- A cegonha está trazendo outra pessoa? Como daquela vez que trouxe a Lílian? – ele arregalou os olhos na penumbra do quarto – Que legal! Ela escreveu o que mais? – ele parecia empolgado com a 'história da cegonha'.

- Bem... Ela não disse se é menino ou menina – Harry olhou para Gina e eles trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade – Ela só disse que está escolhendo um bem parecido com você e com a sua irmã!

Tiaguinho parecia excitado.

- Posso... Posso ligar para prima Rosa e avisar que vamos ganhar um amigo novo?

- Calma, calma, filho! – Gina passou a mão em sua cabeça outra vez – Vai demorar um pouco, a mamãe vai engordar também nesses próximos dias para poder alimentar o seu novo irmãozinho ou irmãzinha!

- Que demais! Eu... Eu não vejo a hora dele/dela chegar! – Tiaguinho sorriu abrindo a boca com todos os dentes.

Harry e Gina, aliviados, trocaram outro olhar. Ela continuou acariciando o filho.

- Estamos pensando em sair para comemorar. Você pode escolher o lugar dessa vez!

- Escolher? Hm... – Tiaguinho parou pensando – Podemos ir comer no restaurante do Tio Neville e depois comermos uma sobremesa perto da escola. Que tal?

- Só se a Lílian concordar! – disse Gina olhando para a filha – Então... O que você acha disso, Lílian?

Ela começou a bater os bracinhos gordinhos no ar, dando um sorriso infantil. Gina fez um cone com as mãos e encostou o ouvido perto da boca da nenê.

- Certo... Tudo bem, tudo bem – Gina estava fingindo ouvir alguma coisa de Lilian, em seguida ela se afastou – Bom, a Lílian disse que gostou da idéia.

- Ah, por que a Lílian só fala com você, mamãe? Ela nunca fala comigo. Parece até que ela é muda! – Tiaguinho estava de ombros murchos na cama.

- Não é isso, filho. Ela é muito nova para pronunciar palavras, ela ainda está aprendendo! – explicou Harry – Ela só tem dois anos!

- Mamãe disse que com dois anos eu já sabia andar, falar e rabiscar as paredes!

Harry bagunçou os seus cabelos com as mãos.

- Certo, sabe-tudo. Você precisa aprender a arrumar sua cama depois de acordar! – disse Harry e Tiaguinho pareceu ficar triste por se considerar mais 'inteligente' do que a irmã.

- Vamos deixar você se trocar sozinho! – disse Gina pegando Lílian no colo – E ninguém vai espiar até lá!

Gina fechou a porta do quarto dele ao passar, Harry a olhou com um carinho especial.

- Quando a gente vai contar para o Rony e a Hermione? – perguntou Harry baixinho.

- Vamos dar um tempo – Gina mostrou o sorriso.

Harry a beijou com carinho nos lábios.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que já estou com desejo... – brincou Gina.

- Oh, não! – Harry passou a mão pela testa – Não vai me dizer que você quer comer melancia com catchup outra vez?

- Não – Gina mordeu o lábio – Dessa vez, eu quero um pedaço de queijo da Lua, com muito vinagrete!

Harry fez uma careta, aproximou-se dela e a beijou de leve.

- Por você, eu iria até a lua quantas vezes quisesse. Eu te amo, meu amor, pode contar comigo sempre que quiser!

- Flashback: Os pais de Hermione –

_20.04.2008_

_A senhora Hoover olhou com estranheza para Hermione, ela não sabia mais o que fazer, deixou os ombros murcharem, sem graça. _

_- Eu... Eu só queria saber o porquê de vocês terem me abandonado quando eu era bebê! _

_- Oh, meu Deus – os olhos da senhora Hoover se encheram de lágrimas – Filha, você... Você não morreu. Você está viva! _

_- Eu. Eu não morri – disse Hermione sem graça olhando no fundo de seus olhos azuis – Eu estou aqui! _

_A senhora Hoover abriu a cerca branca e apertou Hermione com muita força na região dos ombros, beijou-a várias vezes em torno da testa. _

_- Meu Deus... Quase vinte anos depois, e você está viva! _

_Uma mulher com os cabelos em volta de um coque, usando um oclinhos quadrado em volta dos olhos apareceu na porta, toda vestida de branco, era a mesma enfermeira que Hermione vira no hospital. _

_- Senhora... Senhora Hoover, a senhora não deve abraçar os estranhos! – a médica se aproximou das duas, atrapalhando o abraço maternal._

_- Ela... Ela não é uma estranha – disse a senhora Hoover chorando – Ela é a minha filha. Aquela minha filha que morreu! _

_A enfermeira se aproximou com um olhar maldoso para Hermione, amarrou a cara em sua direção. _

_- É uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto! – ela segurou a senhora Hoover pelo braço – Vamos, senhora Hoover, é impossível, a sua filha está no céu, a senhora sabe disso, não sabe?_

_- Ela é minha filha, eu sinto isso – disse a senhora Hoover se debatendo ao ser arrastada para dentro do jardim de volta, em direção à casa – Me solta! _

_- Ei... Eu realmente sou a filha deles! – gritou Hermione com a cerca aberta, na altura da cintura. _

_A enfermeira soltou o braço da senhora Hoovera, aproximou-se dela, fechou a cerca e a encarou no fundo dos olhos, com amargura. _

_- Essa senhora que você está chamando de "mãe" tem problemas mentais por culpa de um acidente que ocorreu vinte anos atrás. Desde então, ela nunca mais se recuperou e eu fosse você, deixava esse pobre casal em paz! – a enfermeira tinha um certo ódio de Hermione. _

_- Eu... Eu realmente sou filha deles, ok? – sussurrou baixinho._

_- Não, não é. A filha deles morreu no acidente, disso eu tenho certeza. Desista disso, por favor. Já faz vinte anos que essa mulher está em tratamento, ela está quase recuperada nesses últimos meses. Não venha infernizar a vida dela novamente. _

_- Mas... Eu não estou mentindo! _

_- Certo – a enfermeira riu, debochada. _

_A enfermeira virou as costas e voltou a caminhar na direção da casa. A senhora Hoover olhava por cima do ombro mesmo sendo arrastada para dentro._

_- Eu não vou desistir! – gritou Hermione para ela – Eu vou descobrir toda a verdade sobre os meus pais! _

_- E eu vou chamar a polícia se continuar a insistir! – berrou a enfermeira fechando a porta na cara dela. _

_Hermione sentiu um peso enorme subir à cabeça, uma raiva crescente seguida de culpa. Havia uma história fictícia por trás disso, contando uma versão que Hermione estava morta. Isso era impossível. Ela daria um jeito de falar com os pais. _

_A enfermeira saiu novamente após trancar a senhora Hoover dentro da casa. Hermione ficou aguardando mais um tempo, ela veio dar satisfações._

_- Desculpe, eu sinto muito por ter sido grosseira! _

_- Eu... Eu sou realmente filha deles! – os olhos de Hermione encheram de lágrimas – O meu diretor da escola me disse._

_- Escuta, eu vou lhe contar tudo sobre eles se prometer que vai deixá-los em paz! _

_- Claro, claro – Hermione aceitou a proposta – Eu estou aqui para ouvi-la! _

_A enfermeira respirou fundo antes de começar. _

_- Você poderia ser algum tipo de psicopata mas não posso esconder a verdade porque qualquer pessoa dessa cidade conhece a história dos Hoovers. É uma cidade onde as fofocas correm, qualquer um que você perguntar vai lhe contar a mesma coisa. Bom, há vinte anos atrás, eles fizeram uma viagem de ônibus para visitar os pais no interior do Canadá, só que esse ônibus rodopiou na pista por causa do gelo, foi um acidente terrível! _

_Hermione escutava tudo atentamente._

_- O senhor e a senhora Hoover perderam a filha nesse acidente, sofreram um colapso mental – ela abaixou os olhos – E nunca mais foram as mesmas pessoas! _

_Hermione estava boquiaberta, com uma dor crescente no peito._

_- Eu sou a filha deles... _

_- Não, não é. Eu sou sobrinha deles, eu vi a verdadeira filha deles sendo enterrada. Eu fiquei com muita pena do que aconteceu com eles no dia do enterro, eles foram levados para a polícia, acusados de homicídio culposo. Foi decepcionante, desde então, eu me formei em Enfermagem para ajudá-los a sair dessa! Eu gostava muito da minha prima, tenho certeza de que ela ia gostar de me ver ajudando os pais dela! _

_Hermione abaixou a cabeça, triste. _

_- Janeiro desse ano, a senhora Hoover recebeu alta do hospício, finalmente pode ver a luz do dia, está em casa, tomando alguns remédios e se recuperando. E por isso, eu te imploro, não volte a causar um turbilhão de sensações na vida dessa mulher. Ela já é sofrida o suficiente. Sem contar a brincadeira mau gosto que uma molecada vive fazendo aqui na rua. Eles jogam pedras nas vidraças – ela olhou por cima do ombro mostrando com os olhos a vidraça de um dos quartos quebrada – Chamam ela de maluca, doida, várias outras coisas. É terrível! _

_Hermione assentiu._

_- Então... O que me disseram é mentira? _

_- Completamente – a enfermeira apertou o ombro de Hermione – Continue procurando por sua mãe biológica, sei que vai encontrar e vai dar tudo certo. Boa sorte! _

_- Obrigada – Hermione disse baixinho quase chorando por se sentir culpada pelas palavras ditas há pouco para a senhora Hoover – Boa sorte, espero que vocês se recuperem. Espero que isso não tenha afetado a senhora Hoover, de alguma forma!_

_- Vamos ficar bem – a enfermeira piscou em sua direção – Meu nome é: Lucinda Harper, de qualquer forma. _

_- Hermione Granger – acenou a mulher de cabelos encaracolados. Devia se sentir aliviada por saber que não era filha adotiva de Cecília, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha um peso enorme nas costas por ter entrado na vida da Senhora Hoover daquela forma. _

- Ainda no Flashback: Como Gina descobrindo mais sobre a morte de Dumbledore –

_30.04.2008_

_Gina estacionou o carro em uma das vagas guardadas para os alunos de Hogwarts, no entanto não estava muito cheio o lugar, era à tarde e poucos alunos vinham na escola esse horário, a não ser aqueles que cursavam período integral ou faziam atividades práticas durante esse período. _

_A sua picape vermelho-vinho piscou os faróis por causa do alarme. Gina ajeitou a alça da bolsa nos ombros e foi caminhando na direção da enorme escola de Nova York. _

_Com uma estranha sensação de vazio, ela foi passando no meio das pedras rodeadas por uma grama muito bem aparada e com muitas árvores plantadas, muita dessas Harry e Gina passaram a manhã namorando antes de entrar para a aula. _

_Ela subiu os degraus de mármore da escola, na direção da sala dos professores. O respeito pela morte de Dumbledore ainda era nítido, as pessoas passavam no corredor caladas, o clima ainda muito tenso, pesado. As paredes estavam sujas há semanas. _

_Gina passou pela seção dos armários, virou à esquerda e parou em frente à porta da sala dos professores, bateu fracamente e seu professor de História de antigamente veio atender. _

_- Olá, o que a senhorita gostaria? – era capaz de que ele não lembrasse do seu rosto após ter deixado a escola há um ano? Sim. Era muito capaz, no meio de centenas de outros alunos. _

_- Eu gostaria de falar com o professor Severo Snape, de Poções! _

_- Ele... Ele não é mais professor – admitiu o professor entregando a sua opinião sobre isso, fazendo uma cara de infelicidade – Ele é o novo diretor de Hogwarts. _

_Gina sentiu os sangues congelarem nas veias. Como assim? Como isso podia ter ocorrido? _

_- Ele... Ele está na sala do diretor nesse exato momento? – Gina fez uma cara de desconfiança._

_- Sim. Alguma informação que a senhorita gostaria que eu passasse a ele? – perguntou o senhor._

_- Não, obrigada – Gina sacudiu a cabeça, segurando o envelope pardo – É muito confidencial, eu vou até ele._

_- Certo! – o senhor assentiu e fechou a porta. Nesse meio tempo, Gina viu alguns professores sentados no fundo, em volta de uma mesa, discutindo sobre diversos assuntos. _

_Gina sentiu que as escadas iam matar os seus pés por causa do salto fino, mas ela não deixou que isso atrapalhasse o processo, foi até o final do corredor pegar a seção dos elevadores – sabia que eles podiam ser usados somente durante emergência mas... Era uma emergência, certo? _

_Gina sabia o caminho até a sala do diretor Dumbledore, bateu na porta três vezes antes de escutar "entra" de muita má vontade. Gina girou a maçaneta e quase gritou ao vez a escuridão do escritório. Definitivamente Severo Snape não sabia se portar como um diretor. _

_Era uma sala com as janelas fechadas, escuras, movida por um ar-condicionado tão potente que Gina admirava que suas narinas não fossem fechadas por cubos de gelo. A escrivaninha estava cheia de papéis espalhados, uma bagunça completa. Vários livros das prateleiras foram substituídos por outros muito mais velhos, grossos e empoeirados. _

_Ela não se deixou intimidar pelo ambiente, fechou a porta ao passar e sentou em sua frente, encarando o novo diretor com muita frieza nos olhos. _

_- O que faz aqui, Srta. Weasley? – ele, pelo menos, se lembrava do nome dela. _

_- Eu vou ser bem direta no assunto, não estou aqui para brincadeira – ela piscou os olhos várias vezes – A morte de Dumbledore foi um pouco intrigante para todos nós, não? – soou como uma indireta. _

_- É a sua opinião sobre? – Snape pareceu pouco à vontade, crispou os lábios ao dizer isso. _

_- Eu fiz uma lista enorme das pessoas que visitaram o escritório de Dumbledore no dia de sua morte. Claro, coletei informações de diversos alunos daqui de Hogwarts e soube que misteriosamente duas pessoas estiveram aqui nesse dia – Gina abriu um sorriso irônico do tipo "eu-sei-de-tudo" – Acredite ou não, mas você – ela não conseguia chamá-lo de "senhor" mais – Está na minha listinha! _

_Snape deu uma gargalhada para trás. _

_- Isso sugere o que? Que eu peguei Dumbledore no colo e o atirei pela janela? _

_Gina sorriu e piscou várias vezes os seus cílios com leveza em sua direção. A sua expressão dizia tudo: "sim, acredito-que-você-tenha-matado-Dumbledore!". Gina sabia muito bem ser irônica nessas horas, como uma verdadeira jornalista. _

_Snape riu outra vez. _

_- Isso só pode ser brincadeira! _

_- Não é – retrucou rapidamente – Eu sei coisas daquele dia que deixariam você de cabelo em pé, Severo Snape. Acredite, não é tão simples matar o diretor mais famoso de todo o mundo e sair impune dessa situação. Foi um assassinato que saiu em todas as páginas dos jornais desse planeta. América do Norte, América Central, América do Sul, Europa, África, Ásia. Quanta repercussão, não? Não imaginava que isso tudo podia acontecer, né? _

_- Você é uma garota insolente, saia da minha sala! – disse grosseiro, estúpido – Não tenho tempo para picuinhas! _

_- Não acho que seja picuinha! – Gina ergueu o celular no ar – Ops, acho que me esqueci de dizer que estou gravando essa nossa conversa! _

_Snape amarrou ainda mais a cara. _

_- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Retire-se, por favor, ou terei que chamar os meus seguranças para isso! _

_Gina desligou o gravador com um toque na tela do celular, guardou-o na bolsa. _

_- Sim, você tem razão, mas as coisas não vão ser tão fáceis assim, meu querido. Eu vou atormentar muito a sua vida antes de ir para o caixão._

_- Acredite, Weasley, não se meta em coisas que não são da sua conta. Ou você teria uma morte tão precoce quanto a de Dumbledore! _

_- Não tenho medo – ela ficou em pé, mostrando o seu sorriso – Não de você – ela piscou para ele – Foi um prazer entrar na sua escola e colher algumas provas sobre esse assassinato. Obrigada! _

_- Eu mesmo me certificarei de que você não irá colocar os pés nessa escola outra vez, Weasley! _

_- Queridinho, eu voltarei aqui quantas vezes eu quiser aqui, nem que tenha que entrar aqui de helicóptero! Ou... De camburão, quem sabe! – Gina piscou outra vez, graciosamente – Eu também sei ser perigosa quando quero – e riu também – Te vejo em breve, diretor Severo Snape! _

_Gina ao sair, fechou a porta delicadamente com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Ela olhou para a câmera, a mesma que registrara Snape saindo do escritório de Dumbledore no dia de sua morte, Gina acenou para a câmera e mandou beijos imaginando que Snape estaria com a televisão ligada dentro do escritório, assistindo-a. _

_Enquanto caminhava para fora do colégio, Gina fuçava em sua bolsa, buscando outro número de telefone. Puxou a "listinha de suspeitos" que carregava, desenrolou e viu o segundo nome. Passou as mãos em seu iphone e discou. _

_- Olá, tudo bem? Sou eu, Gina! _

_- Oi, tudo bem e você? – disse a voz do outro lado, amigável. _

_- Também. Escuta... Onde você está? _

_- Por quê? – riu a pessoa – Depois de tantos anos quer um reencontro? _

_- Não seja convencido – Gina abriu a porta do carro e entrou – Eu preciso falar com você cara a cara e urgente. _

_- Certo, certo, pode vir até o meu apartamento antigo, eu estarei te esperando – disse a pessoa do outro lado, desligando. _

_- Te vejo em breve, Draco Malfoy! – Gina desligou o celular e colocou as mãos no volante – Mais um suspeito! – e deixou a respiração escapar pela boca. _

_Ela deu partida no carro e deu ré. Harry ia agradecer a ela por isso. _

- Ainda no Flashback: Harry e Rony no Rio de Janeiro –

_01.05.2008_

_Harry terminou de fazer as malas, ao entrar na cozinha viu que Rony preparara um delicioso café da manhã de despedida. Harry tinha chegado ao Brasil no intuito de procurar por Hermione – como Luna e Dumbledore haviam dito, ela estava viva. No entanto, os dias em que se hospedara ali, tinha sido provado totalmente o contrário. Estava com as malas prontas para voltar para casa. Tinha desistido de toda aquela busca._

_- Você acha que Luna pode sofrer de alguma doença psicótica? – perguntou Harry ao rasgar o pão ao meio com as duas mãos. _

_- Luna? – Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas – Totalmente. Ela não pode ser considerada normal! – Rony riu._

_Harry sentiu uma dor contrariada bater no peito, não sabia em quem acreditar, no caminho que ia continuar. Ele abaixou os olhos para a xícara de café._

_- Tanta coisa tem acontecido ultimamente, gostaria que você ainda morasse em Nova York com a gente! _

_- Eu... Eu vou voltar assim que terminar a faculdade aqui no Brasil – disse Rony assentindo – Eu prometo. É que aqui tem o melhor treinamento de vôlei do mundo, as melhores condições físicas. Quase toda manhã eu vou treinar na praia do Leblon! _

_Harry mostrou um sorriso e deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas._

_- Isso mesmo, tem que acreditar em seu futuro. Bom, vou indo nessa – disse ao consultar o relógio – O meu avião sai daqui a pouco! _

_Rony assentiu, apertou a sua mão no ar._

_- Obrigado pela visita, cara. Pode vir sempre que quiser. Boa viagem de volta para Nova York e mande lembranças a Gina! _

_- Pode deixar! – Harry foi até a sala, pegou as suas malas e caminhou para fora da porta, entrou no elevador e foi embora._

_Rony pegou o celular e digitou: "Pode voltar para casa, ele já foi embora. Beijos, Rony!". Ele enviou para Hermione._

- Ainda no Flashback: Severo e Gina –

_01.05.2008_

_Gina estava na estrada, acabado de deixar Manhanttan, estava viajando para o interior dos Estados Unidos a fim de visitar a casa de Rita Skeeter, conversar melhor com ela sobre a morte de Dumbledore. Não sabia porque diabos uma jornalista como ela ia morar em um vilarejo com uma vida tão pacata. _

_Gina dirigia sua picape vermelha, Tiaguinho estava amarrado no banco de trás, brincando com seus brinquedos de plástico. A mulher de cabelos ruivos aumentou o volume do som por causa de uma música muito legal que estava tocando na rádio. _

_Distraída no meio de tantas pistas longas e cumpridas, ela viu pelo retrovisor dois carros pretos em alta velocidade, como ela estava no meio das três pistas, não se importou com a velocidade em que eles estavam. Ambos passaram ela como se fosse foguetes ou estivessem tirando racha. Gina segurou no volante com mais firmeza com medo de perder o controle. _

_E assim que os carros passaram, o seu coração apertou ainda mais no peito. No retrovisor, ela tornou a olhar e o mesmo carro tinha sido multiplicado três. Ou seja, eram cinco carros enormes, pretos, em alta velocidade, cercando-a de todas as maneiras._

"_Isso é um complô" foi o primeiro pensamento de Gina "Não posso perder o meu equilíbrio emocional. Tem uma criança dentro desse carro. O meu filho!". _

_Não teve como Gina manter o controle emocional, os carros a empurravam em alta velocidade. Não havia como desistir, ela estava servindo como um "recheio" para o sanduíche de carros._

_- É o meu fim! – Gina começou a acelerar o carro, chegando a quase 150km/h, os carros continuavam aumentando ainda mais a velocidade. Ela tentava enxergar alguma coisa do outro lado do vidro, mas era tudo completamente escuro._

_Gina acendeu as luzes, piscando de diversas formas, precisava parar o carro porque essa corrida pelo visto não tinha fim. Não havia solução. Os carros foram diminuindo a velocidade conforma ela ia parando. Os outros dois carros pretos na frente, pararam mais adiante. Assim que ela parou de acelerar e parou completamente na pista, todos eles pararam ao mesmo tempo. _

_Não havia escapatória, Tiaguinho e Gina estavam cercados. Todos eles saíram armados de dentro do carro. Gina soltou o cinto de segurança, tentando respirar fundo e abriu a porta do carro, colocando o sapato fino no asfalto. _

_- Saia do carro agora e me entregue todos os seus documentos, fotos e fitas daquele envelope ou terá que nos passar a criança do banco de trás! _

"_Meu filho nunca" pensou Gina sentindo o coração bater com força dentro do peito._

_Enquanto ela abaixou para pegar os envelopes dentro do porta-luvas, ela percebeu que os homens encapuzados, vestidos de pretos, apontavam a arma atentamente para dentro do carro. Gina não se atreveu a fazer movimentos bruscos e assim que pegou o envelope com todas as fitas dentro, o seu celular começou a tocar dentro do carro._

"_Droga. Não posso atender agora, não posso atender agora!". Gina tentou esquecer o celular, agarrou o envelope._

_- COLOQUE AS MÃOS PARA O ALTO! – disse uma voz áspera para Gina._

_Ela deixou o envelope no asfalto e ergueu as mãos para cima, indefesa._

_O celular de Gina parou de tocar, poucos segundos depois, uma moto veio cortando os três carros, um garoto de cabeleira loira se aproximou e não usava capacete. Gina o reconheceu imediatamente. Ele parou o carro diante de Gina, colocando-se entre os homens encapuzados e a mulher._

_- Quem é esse aí? – perguntaram os homens se aproximando, com receio._

_- Draco – gemeu Gina – O que faz aqui? _

_- Escuta a mensagem na secretária eletrônica que você vai entender – disse ele usando uma roupa toda de motoqueiro, desceu da moto usando suas botas também do mesmo estilo – Escuta... Eu quero que vocês me levem no lugar dela!_

_- Quem é esse cara? _

_Draco a puxou pela cintura, inesperadamente, beijou-a nos lábios com carinho e ternura, como se a conhecesse há séculos. Depois de um beijo calmo, ele se afastou com os olhos cinzentos em sua direção, ambos tinham dificuldade para respirar._

_- Eu sou o marido dela e tem uma criança nesse carro. Vocês não podem fazer o mal a uma criança inocente. Eu quero que vocês me levem no lugar dela! _

_- Ótimo – disseram os homens concordando – Venha trazer o envelope e nós deixaremos a mãe e o filho irem embora! _

_- Draco... – gemeu Gina tremendo de medo dessa troca. O que eles iam fazer com o seu colega. Ele tinha tirado ela da enrascada! _

_Draco agachou, pegou o envelope pardo, beijou Gina pela última vez e saiu caminhando na direção dos homens com os braços erguidos, uma roupa toda preta bem volumosa. Os homens pegaram o envelope, jogaram Draco sem cuidado algum dentro do porta-malas. Gina sentiu as lágrimas brotarem nos olhos._

_- ESCUTA AÍ, RUIVINHA. SE VOCÊ SEGUIR A GENTE, DIGA ADEUS AO SEU MARIDO! – Gina tremeu ainda mais. Não sabia o que fazer. _

_Os carros deram partida e desviaram de Gina indo embora em direção ao interior do estado. Ela tremia tanto que não tinha condições de dirigir. Entrou no carro, aliviada por não terem levado nem ela e nem o seu filho, mas insegura por terem levado Draco. Então, ela viu o seu celular piscando "uma mensagem de voz". Ela correu para ouvir. Era a voz de Draco gravada minutos antes dele chegar ali, de moto. _

"_Escuta, eu sou o Draco, estou de moto a caminho de onde você está. Severo Snape sabe que você descobriu toda a verdade sobre a morte de Alvo Dumbledore. Ferrou para o seu lado e por isso estou indo te salvar. Vou me entregar no seu lugar, ok? Isso é um plano! Sou inocente mas assim que for levado para o carro deles, saiba que eu estou armado e vou fazer o motorista do carro como meu refém, então... Mantenha uma distância considerável deles, que eu vou conseguir sair desse seqüestro. Então, você me passa e me pega. Beijos, Draco Malfoy". _

_Gina não entendeu a mensagem no começo mas sabia que tinha que seguir os seqüestradores de preto, enquanto fazia isso em uma velocidade considerável, ela foi ouvindo várias vezes a mesma mensagem de voz. Só sabia de uma coisa, tinha que seguir os carros que Draco de alguma forma ia conseguir se livrar deles. _

_Ela não estava mais com medo e não ia tirar o pé do acelerador até ver os cabelos loiros de Draco voando ao vento pelo asfalto, sem os homens de preto._

**- FIM DO FLASHBACK – **

05.05.2013

Ao voltar do escritório a pé, pelo Central Park, Harry avistou uma mulher de cabelos encaracolados sentada em um dos bancos, completamente sozinha e perdida em seus pensamentos. O colega ajeitou a gravata, segurando a pasta com firme embaixo do braço e se aproximou.

- Hm... Por um acaso, eu conheço você? – brincou Harry sabendo que era Hermione a quilômetros de distância.

- Ah, claro – ela abriu um sorriso, passou a mão nos cabelos, colocando-os para trás – Então, como está?

- Bem – ele sentou ao seu lado, sem pedir permissão, encarando uma árvore à frente, foi dizendo – Eu estou muito bem na verdade, Gina descobriu que está grávida pela terceira vez!

- Oh, meu Deus, isso é maravilhoso! – Hermione encarava o seu perfil – Isso é ótimo, que beleza. Meus parabéns! – Hermione passou a mão em seu ombro e apertou com força em um abraço – Parabéns mesmo, vai ser pai de novo!

- Obrigado – Harry abriu um sorriso tentando encorajá-la a abrir um também – E como anda a sua casa? Como está o Hugo?

- Todos estão bem – disse ela mais uma vez brigando com os cabelos contra o vento – Tive que sair de casa para espairecer um pouco, sabe? Está sendo bem difícil!

Harry não entendeu muito bem, voltou a encarar os seus olhos, preocupado.

- O que houve? Por que essa tristeza, Hermione? Está acontecendo alguma coisa muito grave?

Ela sorriu, desmontando toda a insegurança no peito de Harry, em seguida, explicou a sua expressão de cansaço.

- Eu me sinto culpada por tantos acontecimentos na nossa vida, sabe? Tudo. Completamente tudo seria diferente se nós tivéssemos tomado outro rumo na adolescência – Hermione abaixou a cabeça – Sequer estaríamos casados agora, vai saber!

- Eu sei – Harry espreitou os olhos – Eu também penso nisso, às vezes. Se você não tivesse terminado aquele casamento comigo, talvez estivéssemos casados até hoje!

Hermione abriu um sorriso de lado.

- Começamos a vida tão cedo, tão imaturos. Se soubéssemos as conseqüências dos nossos atos desde pequenos, não teríamos tantos problemas assim, não é mesmo? Tudo estaria solucionado.

Harry riu para ela.

- Não haveria história para contar para os nossos netos. Que graça teria? Dois adolescentes se apaixonaram, casaram e tiveram filhos. Fim!

Hermione riu de volta.

- Realmente. No entanto, esses adolescentes se apaixonaram, casaram, não tiveram filhos e se separaram. Seguiram a vida em frente com outras pessoas. Fim? – resumiu Hermione em outra história.

- Mais ou menos do tipo – disse Harry sacudindo os ombros.

- Fizemos tantas burradas no passado. No começo, eu namorava Rony, você namorava a Gina. Por que diabos invertemos esse quadrado amoroso? Por que eu e você tivemos que estragar tudo e namorarmos por uma época de longa data?

- Alguma explicação isso deve ter – Harry soltou um suspiro – Sei que foi errado com Rony e com Gina, naquela época. Eles eram os nossos melhores amigos mas sabe como age a cabeça dos adolescentes, não é? Tudo muito confuso, às vezes, o amor fala mais alto, tomamos certas atitudes incoerentes, e... Por aí vai!

Hermione assentiu.

- Você acha que os adultos não tomam atitudes inconseqüentes? Quero dizer... Eles sofrem por amar outra pessoa?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Acredito que em algum lugar do mundo, exista um amor incondicional entre duas pessoas, mesmo que essas pessoas estejam casadas com outras e ainda separadas por uma distância de continentes.

- É, eu também acho que deva existir – afirmou Hermione dando um suspiro.

- Flashback: Finalmente, Harry e Hermione -

_02.05.2008_

_Harry terminou de pegar a sua mala na esteira do aeroporto, de volta a Nova York, tinha acabado de chegar do Brasil, onde visitara o amigo Rony, em busca de respostas pela morte da ex-esposa, Hermione. Essa confusão toda se dera por um ex-diretor maluco e uma amiga sua, também maluca, chamada Luna._

_Ele mandou mensagens para a garota, dizendo que voltaria para Nova York. No entanto, ela continuar a investigar isso no Brasil, por isso ficou mais um tempo por lá. _

_Com esses pensamentos na cabeça, ele foi puxando a mala de rodinhas, atravessando o saguão do lugar. Algumas pessoas tomavam café em um barzinho ao lado, Harry avistou uma garota de cabelos cacheados que ele reconheceria de longe. E o seu coração bateu mais força outra vez. _

_Estivera alucinado ultimamente pela ex-esposa, por todo o ocorrido, pela sua morte, tudo mais. Talvez fosse apenas mais um de seus pesadelos, talvez ainda estivesse dormindo no avião mas se fosse mesmo um sonho... Ele teria que arriscar._

_- Hey... Hey, Hermione. Hermione! – gritou ele de longe, vendo a garota debruçada de costas sobre o balcão. _

_De repente, ela virou. Uma mulher alta, magra, com o seu nariz arrebitado, virou o pescoço para trás, procurando por quem havia chamado pelo seu nome. Era Hermione Granger no aeroporto em Nova York e não havia como negar. _

_- Eu não estou sonhando... – resmungou Harry sentindo as mãos tremerem, a mala inclinada caiu no chão, fazendo um barulho enorme e chamando a atenção das pessoas._

_Ele pouco se importava. Luna e Dumbledore estavam certos e ele não se enganaria outra vez: Hermione, sua ex-esposa, estava viva! _

**Nota do Autor: **Para quem queria a volta de Harry e Hermione... Aí está, ou melhor, no próximo capítulo estará! Foi uma das cenas que eu mais gostei, copiei de um diálogo entre Nathan&Haley de One Tree Hill, foi um dos melhores diálogos que eu já vi, portanto, preparem-se para ler com calma, respirando fundo!

**Nota do Autor (dois): **Gostaram da 3ª gravidez da Gina? E o Harry conversando com a Hermione no Central Park sobre o passado deles, gostaram também? Confesso que eu adoro os dois juntos! E para quem gosta de Draco e Gina, esse capítulo foi um prato cheio, principalmente a parte que eles se beijam na estrada, hã? Entãoooo, estamos no 12° capítulo, essa temporada só tem 20 capítulos ao invés de 21... Ou seja, mais season finale chegando daqui uns 8 capítulos, hein? Daí partiremos para sexta temporada, depois a sétima e fim para sempre! Que triste pensar que nossos fins semanais tem data para acabar... O bom é que vai durar ainda uns bons meses... Mas é isso, comentem por favor!

**Comentando as Reviews:**

**Nanne Curti: **UAU, **quatro** reviews, isso deu uma mega-volume para mim, hauhauha, obrigado. Adoro! Vamos por partes... Dumbledore: hauhauha, sim, ele só queria tirar o Harry dos Estados Unidos para notícia não se espalhar, etc. Era mais enrolação mesmo, hauhauha da minha parte! HAUHAUHA, Gina: Sim, ela tem uma certa tendência a ter VÁRIOS filhos né? Afinal, é uma Weasley (embora não de sangue!). HAUHAUha, vc mora no Rio é? Ou em Vitória? Vc entende tudo sobre as praias do Rio mas valeu pelos POINTs, huahuaha! Nãooo, você não me contou que foi marketeira... E meu, se quiser me ajudar a escrever um roteiro, por favorrr! Eu agradeceria, adoraria aprender de verdade! HAUHAUHA, meu, morro de saudades de você no MSN conversando comigo e me fazendo rir, mas ainda bem que você compensa tudo nas reviews! XDD, daí a saudade ameniza um pouco... HAUHAUHa, terceira review, realmente, não esperava! E a Luna parece uma cadelinha no cio atrás do Rony, fazer o que né? Ela é apaixonada por ele... Você vai ver no casamento Rony&Hermione, a Luna é a mais desesperada durante a missa, HUAHUAUHAUHAUHA, muito comédia! Ah é... o Draco é freqüentador do Posto 9 no Rio de Janeiro. Fazer o que, né? Talvez lá ele conheça alguém especial para ele, HAUHAUHUAAH! E minha avó tem diabete sim, corre o risco de eu ter também, eu faço exames anualmente e me preocupo com a minha saúde – preocupe VC TBM, viu??? Já pensou nosso filho? Seria uma bomba genética? HUAHUAUHA, brincadeira, ta? Sim, sim, a sétima temporada ta pronta no caderno – a cena do penúltimo capítulo é muito BOAAA, é a Hermione dançando valsa com o Rodolfo Lestrange – HAUHAUHUAHA, ele sussurrando no ouvido dela coisas diabólicas HAUHAUHUAUHA, é sensacional, fala aí! E você foi no show na Via Funchal da Débora Falabella? Quero dizer... Danny? Fiquei sabendo que o McFly fez maior sucesso aqui no Brasil, minha prima foi no show mas nem conversei com ela sobre... Deve ter gostado, HAUHAUHA, e meu DEUS, quatro reviews, amei... Aposto que essa foi a maior "RESPOSTA" de REVIEW que eu já fiz em toda fanfic – ta vendo? Você é um recorde batendo o próprio recorde! HUAHAUHUAUHA, beijos, te amo!

**Shakinha: **Oii, tudo bem? HAUHAUHa, o Dumbledore está mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio, ele é o tempo todo contraditório, na verdade, ele SOUBE da Hermione mas não quis falar para o Harry – no fundo, no fundo, ele fez o Harry ir para o Brasil para encontrar com a Hermione, mas... é óbvio que ele não vai ser fofoqueiro. Ele só aprontou uma "armadilha" entre os dois. Ta, confesso que a atitude dele não foi muito honesta mas... Lembra quando a Hermione foi chorar no ombro do Dumbledore? Ele sempre disse que o futuro da Hermione era ao lado do Harry? Então... Mesmo morto, o Dumbledore ta tentando unir os dois! E sim... a Gina ficou fuçando nas coisas da fita, descobriu tudo sobre o Snape e agora está se metendo em perigo. Só o Draco mesmo para salvá-la, né? XD! HAUHAUHA, eu também adoro os Mini-Potters, a Lílian na sexta temporada vai ter um grande destaque, até mais do que o próprio Tiaguinho. A cara metade da Cho??? Hmmm. Você vai descobrir em breve. Beijosss, obrigado!

**Marycena: **Eu confesso que tava nos meus planos o Dumbledore ser o assassino do Lúcio mas... Eu achei melhor mudar e deixar isso para o final, aliás, para o FINAL MESMO, porque só vai ser revelado no penúltimo capítulo. Aliás... Vem vindo mais morte por aí de pessoas inocentes – sim, infelizmente – e será o mesmo assassino do Lúcio – sim, ELE ESTÁ VIVO! Essa pessoa inocente que vai morrer vai trazer uma sensação de luto para todos os leitores mas... Foi bom porque deu para fazer uma sétima temporada sobre essa "morte". Enfim... Sobre o Draco e a Gina terem um filho, admito que seria uma ótima idéia. É de se pensar, admito. Até porque ainda não escrevi o ultimo capítulo – mas a sétima temporada tem cenas dos dois juntos. HEHEHEHE. Bom, é isso, obrigadao, beijoos!!!

**Mari Massa: **Pois éeeee, né. As dúvidas do começo da temporada eram "tantas", agora diminuiu um pouco... Agora tudo está se esclarecendo de como o Harry e a Hermione ficaram amigos... Como o Harry e a Gina ficaram juntos ao longo do tempo... Como o Rony e a Hermione acabaram namorando, etc... Ainda faltam algumas dúvidas: como o fato da Gina ser adotada pela Família Weasley, etc! E o Dumbledore piradão como sempre, hauhuauhaha. Ele quer porque quer unir o Harry&Hermione custe o que custar! Ahh, confesso que a cena Brucas na chuva foi a melhor mas... Eu copiei uma cena Naley do episódio 3x01, sabe? Aquela da mensagem? Do coração? Então... Achei ela fantástica demais! Entãooo, o bebê Potter infelizmente não é uma simples cólica renal – aliás, você me deu uma idéia MUITO BOA! Mas... Teria que mexer na história toda, NOSSA, adorei, obrigadao, hauhuaha, deixa eu anotar isso! E sim, eu penso em ser roteirista profissional, primeiro quero acabar minha faculdade de Direito, depois seguir a carreira de roteirista. Eu ainda me sinto meio perdido no que quero da vida, mas vamos tentando, né? HAUHAUHA, o meu sonho é escrever uma novela, sabe... Essas da Globo, Record, SBT, não importa a emissora, queria ter meu espacinho na televisão e vou lutar por isso até conseguir um dia na minha vida. xD. Quem sabe, né? Grandes autores chegaram lá, Walcyr Carrasco, Gloria Perez, etc... Etc... Sobre a fanfic "Resgate de uma Paixão", eu até escrevi vários capítulos depois do sexto, o problema que o site saiu do ar e nunca mais voltou. Como meu PC vira-e-mexe pega vírus, eu perdi todo o conteúdo, acabei me perdendo na história, sem saber continuar de onde tinha parado, etc... E fiquei sem escrever – eu tinha um enredo muito bom paraquela historia mas... Acabei me perdendo, desculpa! XD. Bom é isso, beijos, até a próxima!

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

Harry e Hermione estavam sentados no meio da praça, conversando sobre o passado, desabafando um com o outro.

- Todos nós temos uma família perfeita – avaliou Harry olhando para os sapatos – Veja só, eu e a Gina estamos aumentando a família. Você e o Rony também, todas as crianças são lindas e saudáveis – ele soltou um suspiro – A nossa vida é perfeita!

- Eu sei, eu sei, só queria constatar que o passado foi real mesmo – Hermione sacudiu a cabeça – Sabe? Na verdade, não queria ter feito tudo aquilo que eu fiz. De que maneira foi útil termos ficado juntos sendo que eu terminaria com o Rony, de qualquer forma, e você com a Gina? O nosso namoro só foi uma maneira para atrapalhar todo o desenvolvimento de nossas vidas, podíamos estar casados desde o segundo colegial da escola! Ou seja, há séculos!

Harry concordou com Hermione nessa situação. Ele a beijou com carinho e ternura no rosto, era sua amiga, afinal de contas.

- Você não percebe o quanto nossa vida mudou? Quero dizer... Não só a nossa vida mas olha ao nosso redor. Você verá que mudamos a vida de muita gente nessa trajetória toda!


	14. Episódio 13 xx Consequências

**Capítulo 13 – **

**Conseqüências**

_Data: 05.05.2013_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_Hermione escutava tudo atentamente._

_- O senhor e a senhora Hoover perderam a filha nesse acidente, sofreram um colapso mental – ela abaixou os olhos – E nunca mais foram as mesmas pessoas! _

_Hermione estava boquiaberta, com uma dor crescente no peito._

_- Eu sou a filha deles... _

_- Não, não é. Eu sou sobrinha deles, eu vi a verdadeira filha deles sendo enterrada__._

_- Você é uma garota insolente, saia da minha sala! – disse grosseiro, estúpido – Não tenho tempo para picuinhas! _

_- Não acho que seja picuinha! – Gina ergueu o celular no ar – Ops, acho que me esqueci de dizer que estou gravando essa nossa conversa! _

_Snape amarrou ainda mais a cara. _

_- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Retire-se, por favor, ou terei que chamar os meus seguranças para isso! _

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Acredito que em algum lugar do mundo, exista um amor incondicional entre duas pessoas, mesmo que essas pessoas estejam casadas com outras e ainda separadas por uma distância de continentes.

- É, eu também acho que deva existir – afirmou Hermione dando um suspiro.

_- Hey... Hey, Hermione. Hermione! – gritou ele de longe, vendo a garota debruçada de costas sobre o balcão. _

_De repente, ela virou. Uma mulher alta, magra, com o seu nariz arrebitado, virou o pescoço para trás, procurando por quem havia chamado pelo seu nome. Era Hermione Granger no aeroporto em Nova York e não havia como negar. _

- Flashback: Harry e Hermione se reencontram –

_02.05.2008_

_- Harry, eu… Eu posso explicar! – Hermione se adiantou em sua direção, correndo, com os seus cachos definidos pulando em seus ombros._

_- Você me deve mesmo explicações – Harry agachou para pegar a sua mala de volta, ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos, com ódio mortal – Mas eu não quero ouvi-las! _

_Harry grosseiramente virou as costas e saiu andando, deixando Hermione para trás, sozinha. O seu coração estava despedaçado como nunca estivera em toda sua vida, nem mesmo com a decisão do divórcio. Não acreditava que uma pessoa conseguisse ser tão mentirosa assim._

_- Harry... – ela se aproximou, apressada – Nós precisamos conversar, não podemos viver mais assim!_

_- É o tipo de coisa que você adora fazer, não é mesmo? Ser enigmática, sumir, deixar pistas! – Harry estava zangado – Sabe quanto tempo eu fiquei chorando pela sua morte? Pelo o seu sumiço? Não, você não sabe, porque você foi embora da minha vida! _

_- Eu liguei para você depois, eu quis explicar tudo – gemeu Hermione com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ao ver Harry sendo tão estúpido com ela._

_- Você ligou para a minha secretária eletrônica, Hermione – Harry revirou os olhos, com muita raiva._

_- Eu... Eu fiz isso porque sabia que ia desligar na minha cara, então, eu deixei uma mensagem para você me ouvir! _

_Harry continuou a caminhar na direção dos táxis para ir embora. Hermione estava ao seu lado, tentando explicar. Os dois pararam, encarando-se como se fosse sair faísca a qualquer momento. _

_- Eu nem escutei mesmo porque eu deletei você! _

_- Bem... – Hermione sacudiu os ombros – Você deletou isso, então: - Hermione deu um suspiro para repetir a mensagem – "Eu estava sendo infantil quando largue você, Harry, tudo por culpa daquela bobagem de eu não poder ter filho com você. Desculpa, na época as pessoas jogavam isso na minha cara, falavam o tempo todo sobre ter família e eu não podia fazer isso. Desculpa por ter tomado a decisão errada por nós dois. E estava sendo tão teimosa e não posso voltar mais atrás, gostaria que eu pudesse voltar. E se eu pudesse, lógico que estaria com você nesse exato momento. Eu amei você, Harry, cada dia da minha vida eu te amei e amei estar ao seu lado. Mas eu quero que você saiba de uma coisa: Não houve uma noite sequer em que eu tenha amado esse meu plano estúpido como eu amei você" – ela parou, cansada de tanto falar sem conseguir respirar, quase às lágrimas. _

_Harry ficou em silêncio, ela mesma disse._

_- Diz alguma coisa por favor – eles se encaravam, tristes. _

_- Eu não sei o que dizer, Hermione. Parte de mim só quer achar as palavras certas para te magoar do mesmo jeito que você me magoou. _

_- Eu estou me magoando já, Harry! – ela fechou os olhos deixando as lágrimas caírem – Por favor, me perdoa? _

_- Você está se magoando pelo o quê? Eu não virei as costas para você e fui embora em uma noite dessas. Eu não terminei tudo e resolvi inventar uma grande mentira sobre. Ok, ok, você fez isso. Não eu! – ele ia jogando toda a culpa nas costas dela. _

_Hermione não sabia mais o que dizer. _

_- Eu fiz isso... Porque você disse que queria um filho e eu sabia que você não podia me dar. Você não se lembra? Você voltou de Paris, dizendo que tinha amado estar com Tiaguinho... E eu não posso te dar um filho, uma família porque eu tenho uma doença transmissível sexualmente! – desabafou ela._

_- Chega, isso é desculpa. Nós podíamos ter conversado. Chega. Chega. Chega. Eu vou embora! – Harry virou as costas e retomou o caminho outra vez._

_- Até que a morte nos separe... – repetiu Hermione atrás, em cima do seu ombro – Foi esse nosso juramento._

_- Que? – perguntou Harry virando o pescoço por cima do ombro._

_- Nada, Harry – ela também vira as costas e caminha na direção oposta dele. _

_- Ei, Mione. Volta! – Hermione virou e correu em sua direção, abraçou-o com força no meio da entrada._

– _Eu... Eu sinto muito, eu só quero conversar sobre a gente. Eu sinto muito – ela estava abraçada com ele, fortemente, no meio da entrada. _

_- Eu não posso fazer isso por você. Eu preciso ir embora – disse ele ao se afastar – Por favor._

_Hermione concordou com a cabeça, em um tom infantil. Eles se olham com uma vontade imperdoável de se atarracarem no meio da multidão, matar as saudades, esquecer todo passado. Mas ele não conseguia, era injusto com os próprios sentimentos. _

_- Eu entendo se você não me amar nunca mais – disse Hermione baixinho._

_- Até que a morte nos separe, Hermione – repetiu Harry olhando para ela – Como você disse, mas... Você mesma matou o meu coração, não consigo confiar novamente em você! _

_As lágrimas de Hermione desabaram de vez, com o seu coração completamente dilacerado, Harry virou as costas e foi embora, deixando-a plantada. Não conseguia esquecer o passado e perdoar tudo aquilo. Era doloroso demais. _

**- FIM DO FLASHBACK – **

05.05.2013

Harry e Hermione estavam sentados no meio da praça, conversando sobre o passado, desabafando um com o outro.

- Todos nós temos uma família perfeita – avaliou Harry olhando para os sapatos – Veja só, eu e a Gina estamos aumentando a família. Você e o Rony também, todas as crianças são lindas e saudáveis – ele soltou um suspiro – A nossa vida é perfeita!

- Eu sei, eu sei, só queria constatar que o passado foi real mesmo – Hermione sacudiu a cabeça – Sabe? Na verdade, não queria ter feito tudo aquilo que eu fiz. De que maneira foi útil termos ficado juntos sendo que eu terminaria com o Rony, de qualquer forma, e você com a Gina? O nosso namoro só foi uma maneira para atrapalhar todo o desenvolvimento de nossas vidas, podíamos estar casados desde o segundo colegial da escola! Ou seja, há séculos!

Harry concordou com Hermione nessa situação. Ele a beijou com carinho e ternura no rosto, era sua amiga, afinal de contas.

- Você não percebe o quanto nossa vida mudou? Quero dizer... Não só a nossa vida mas olha ao nosso redor. Você verá que mudamos a vida de muita gente nessa trajetória toda!

- Como assim? – ela fez uma expressão de dúvida.

- Quando eu terminei com a Gina, ela ficou com o Draco, desmanchando o relacionamento dele com o Cedrico. Quando você terminou com Rony, ele ficou com Luna, e quando Rony terminou com Luna. Quem foi consolar ela? Dino. Veja só, os dois estão juntos hoje mesmo ela amando o Rony!

- Não vejo fundamento nessa sua teoria!

- Nós atrapalhamos muitos casais e isso foi bom, só fortaleceu o amor de outras pessoas. Por exemplo, graças às nossas brigas, a Luna e o Dino se conheceram e ficaram juntos. Graças a gente, o Draco terminou com o Cedrico e agora está casado com a Pansy. Até mesmo fizemos o Neville se encantar pela Hannah Abbott, Neville era apaixonado pela Gina, e nós o afastamos dela!

Hermione riu.

- Mas... Será que todos eles são felizes? Quero dizer, DinoLuna, DracoPansy, NevilleHannah.

- Talvez sejam, talvez não. Isso é problema deles se acertarem, porque nós apresentamos uns aos outros.

Hermione o olhou.

- Você acha que tudo começou para terminar assim? Dessa forma? Com esses casais?

Harry murchou os ombros.

- Eu... Eu não acredito que tenha mais reviravoltas como aconteceu na época da nossa adolescência, sabe? Mas... Eu vejo em um futuro muito próximo, todos sendo felizes, de alguma forma!

Hermione parou de braços cruzados.

- Posso te fazer outra pergunta?

- Claro – disse Harry.

- Er... Você é feliz?

- Se você disser que eu canto tão bem que nem a Susan Boyle sim – brincou.

Hermione também riu mas parou de repente.

- É sério. Você é feliz?

Harry parou de rir também e olhou no fundo dos olhos dela.

- Eu seria muito ingrato se dissesse que "não" – respondeu ele colocando as duas mãos dentro do bolso – Às vezes temos nossos momentos de tristeza!

Hermione assentiu, Harry beijou a sua testa.

- Não espere que as coisas mudem e caia tudo novamente no seu colo. Se você quer alguma coisa, vá a luta!

- Isso é uma indireta? – Hermione riu ao encarar os olhos verdes de Harry brilhando em sua direção.

- Não sei – ele virou as costas e foi embora, como fez naquele dia em que a abandonou no meio do aeroporto, completamente sozinha.

- FLASHBACK: Rony e Hermione –

_05.05.2008_

_Hermione depositou as malas no sofá do seu apartamento no Rio de Janeiro, tudo estava muito quieto, silencioso, ela suspeitou que Rony não estivesse em casa nesse dia. _

_- Rony? _

_Ele saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura. Para Hermione foi tudo muito estranho, fazia muito tempo que ela não vira um homem sem camisa na vida real, com tanta intimidade dentro da sua própria casa. O último homem que andava sem roupas era Harry, o seu marido. Agora Rony estava fazendo a mesma coisa, com o seu peitoral definido por causa da academia freqüente, os seus cabelos molhados e ruivos caindo na altura dos ombros, compridos. _

_Ela ficou algum tempo sem fala, parada, gesticulando com as mãos. Não conseguia expressar as palavras, as lágrimas simplesmente foram saindo de seus olhos ao se lembrar da briga com Harry no meio do aeroporto. _

_- O que houve? O que está acontecendo? – Rony não se sentiu nenhum pouco incomodado com a presença da garota, passou os braços firmes e fortes perto do rosto angelical, doce, pequeno dela. Era muito bom sentir o cheiro do cabelo de Hermione mesmo tendo passado horas dentro de um avião, ela ainda estava linda, toda frágil e serena. _

_Hermione afundou o seu nariz empinado em seu ombro, afagando o rosto em seu corpo molhado, com as lágrimas e os murmúrios de choro sendo abafados naquele abraço forte. _

_- O que aconteceu? Quer tomar alguma coisa? _

_- Eu... Eu o encontrei no aeroporto, voltando de Nova York – disse Hermione ao se afastar, ainda chorando, com o rosto todo desfigurado – Foi muito estranho, o meu coração explodiu de felicidade por um momento, pareceu que tudo estava esquecido, que íamos voltar a ser amigos. Só então eu descobri o tamanho da minha burrada, a minha estupidez, tudo o que eu fiz foi muita besteira!_

_Rony a beijou na altura da testa, segurando-a contra o seu corpo, na tentativa de acalmá-la._

_- Não foi besteira, você veio estudar no Brasil, você está cursando a melhor faculdade daqui, não há o que reclamar, está conhecendo pessoas maravilhosas, está do meu lado... _

_- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas foi tudo muito diferente dessa vez – Hermione se afastou, limpando as lágrimas do rosto, sentou-se no sofá, em total estado de desespero – Eu senti a fúria dele ao me olhar, sabe? Eu... Eu não esperava que a gente fosse se encontrar novamente mas essa possibilidade nunca fugiu da minha cabeça, entende? Eu sempre tive uma pontinha de esperança que ele me perdoasse. E... Tudo isso acabou, acabou para sempre!_

_Rony sentou ao seu lado, segurou sua mão com força, sentindo tudo muito estranho estar consolando Hermione por não ter dado certo em seu último relacionamento. _

_- Você tomou a decisão de terminar tudo com ele. Por que simplesmente não vai atrás e diz que o ama? Você ainda pode consegui-lo de volta. _

_- Não sei. _

_- O que o seu coração está dizendo agora? – Rony a olhou no fundo dos olhos, Hermione o olhou de volta, com muito carinho e ternura. _

_- Sinceramente? Eu... Eu não vou voltar atrás, seria muito injusto com o coração dele, com o coração de Gina também – ela engoliu em seco – A minha decisão já foi tomada, Rony! _

_Rony apertou a sua mão._

_- É o que o seu coração está falando?_

_- Sim, está – ela ergueu os olhos e limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos – É isso mesmo, não vou voltar para Nova York. A minha vida é aqui agora, ao seu lado!_

_Rony assentiu e abriu um sorriso, encorajando-a mostrar o dela também, ela apertou a sua mão ainda com mais força, mostrou o sorriso meio de lado. _

_- É incrível mas... Eu adoro estar ao seu lado._

_- Eu também adoro estar com você – Rony a beijou na altura da testa – Você sempre foi a minha melhor amiga durante todos esses anos, eu lembro quando cheguei a Nova York, era bem pequeninho, você toda pomposa foi me chamar para ver a vizinhança – Rony riu – Você se lembra disso?_

_- Lembro. Eu mostrei a minha casa nova de boneca que eu havia ganhado dos meus pais! Uau... Faz tanto tempo! Como você se lembra disso? _

_Ele sacudiu os ombros._

_- Eu morava na rua da sua casa, você me ensinou a jogar vôlei mas eu nunca fui muito boa – Hermione riu – Eu e a Gina andávamos para cima e para baixo no quarteirão, falando sobre os garotos do bairro. _

_- O primeiro namorado da Gina foi aquele pilantra do James da rua debaixo, eles ficaram naquela noite da Festa Junina! _

_- É verdade! – Hermione riu – Ele foi todo fofo pedindo para ficar com ela, você não queria de jeito nenhum deixar os dois sozinhos, então, eu puxei você para dançar quadrilha comigo! _

_Rony assentiu._

_- Faz tanto tempo, não é? Mas eu ainda me lembro de várias outras coisas._

_Hermione riu, abaixando a cabeça. _

_- Odiava quando você jogava videogame e me deixava de lado._

_- Jura? Você nunca me falou isso! _

_- Você nunca perguntou! – Hermione apertou a sua mão – Sempre que você ficava jogando videogame, eu procurava ler algum livro sentada na poltrona. Você sequer reparava que eu estava na sala! _

_- Ah, desculpa, eu sinto muito por isso. Você podia ter me dito tudo o que você odiava em mim, eu teria tentado mudar! _

_- Imagina! – Hermione fez um gesto bobo com as mãos – Você era apenas um garoto bobão, criança, imaturo._

_- E agora? _

_Hermione bagunçou os seus cabelos._

_- Você é bem melhor do que antes – ela sorriu – Pelo menos agora você escolhe melhor quem você está saindo. Melhor do que aquela nossa vizinha Margaret. Era toda nojentinha, argh! – Hermione fez uma cara de nojo._

_- Isso foi culpa sua, ok? _

_- Culpa minha, por quê?_

_- Ah... Eu fiquei com ciúmes quando soube que você tinha perdido o "BV" com o Vítor Krum. Ele era um garoto do time adversário na quadra de vôlei! _

_Hermione revirou os olhos._

_- Eu sei, eu sei, eu não devia ter ficado com ele, mas... Eu era muito bobinho, ele era um cara mais velho, mais maduro. Sabe, as garotas pequeninhas se amarram em caras mais velhos! _

_- É – Rony remexeu os lábios – Margaret disse a mesma coisa – e eles caíram na risada._

_Hermione, cansada de toda aquela viagem, sentiu uma imensa sensação de nostalgia invadir o seu corpo, deitou a cabeça no ombro de Rony, querendo que tudo fosse diferente outra vez. Queria ser criança e ter aqueles problemas bobos e infantis de antigamente. Tudo parecia bem mais fácil do que agora. _

- Ainda no Flashback: Harry e Gina –

_30.05.2008_

_Harry estava sentado em seu escritório, dentro da própria casa, mexendo com algumas petições em cima da escrivaninha, o seu celular vibrou em cima da mesa. Era um número desconhecido._

_- Alô? – atendeu irritado por ser interrompido em seu trabalho. _

_- Oi, Harry Tiago Potter, por favor? _

_- Pois não? – respondeu automaticamente. _

_A mulher enrolou um pouco do outro lado da linha antes de continuar a dizer._

_- Eu gostaria de saber o que você achou de todo o documento que eu passei a você sobre a morte do diretor de Hogwarts. _

_- Ah... Quais papéis?_

_- A sua esposa não entregou? – perguntou ela duvidosa – Mas... Eu pedi para que ela o fizesse a você._

_- Não. Do que se trata? _

_- De duas fitas, com alguns documentos acusando Severo Snape do homicídio. Eram assuntos confidenciais, ela disse que ia mostrar ao senhor. _

_- Tudo bem, eu vou conversar com ela, você poderia me ligar dentro de 10 minutos? _

_- Claro! – e desligou do outro lado. _

_Harry sentiu uma raiva súbita na cabeça, como se não bastasse toda a sua vida de ponta cabeça, ter encontrado Hermione no aeroporto, discutido com ela. Ao voltar de viagem, descobrira que a mãe de seu filho estava escondendo alguns documentos dele sobre um noticiário muito importante. _

_Harry colocou as petições em ordem em cima da escrivaninha, afastou a cadeira e foi caminhando na direção da cozinha, lentamente. Gina estava lá, toda risonha, preparando o jantar especial para a família. Tiaguinho estava no tapete da sala de jantar brincando com os seus aviõezinhos. _

_- Então você andou se divertindo enquanto eu estive fora? – perguntou Harry com um olhar desconfiado para Gina. _

_Ela parou de mexer com a colher de pau, olhou-o sem entender muito bem do que se tratava. _

_- Diversão? Em que sentido? – a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça foi pelo fato de Draco tê-la beijado no meio da pista. Mas não teria como ele saber. _

_- Uma colega de trabalho disse que lhe enviou duas fitas sobre o caso de Alvo Dumbledore e Severo Snape, mas o engraçado é que essas fitas não estão comigo. O que você tem a dizer sobre? _

_Gina estava em choque, ficou branca de repente. Ela largou a colher de pau dentro da panela, tirou o avental e se aproximou com uma cara de quem sabia que havia feito algo de errado._

_- Escuta, eu... Eu sei que não foi certo, eu só queria solucionar aquele caso para você. Você está cheio de problemas, coisas para fazer, eu só queria ajudar! _

_Harry deu um suspiro longo e pesado._

_- Você não devia mexer nas minhas coisas. São... São assuntos pessoais! _

_- Eu... Eu só queria ajudar – os olhos de Gina encheram de lágrimas com as grosserias de Harry – Não me leve a mal! _

_- Gina, o fato de você morar na mesma casa que eu não significa que você tem o direito de interferir na minha vida pessoal e nem no meu trabalho._

_Gina preferia ter tomado um soco com muita potência a ouvir isso. Ouvir que estava morando de "favor" em sua casa, que não devia agir como uma funcionária enxerida e fuçar em suas coisas. _

_- Eu já entendi, se esse for o problema, eu vou embora daqui. _

_- Você não precisa ir embora, é só não mexer outra vez nas minhas coisas._

_- Eu estava tentando ajudar! – justificou ela irritada._

_- Não pedi a sua ajuda! _

_Essa sim doeu como um soco. Gina passou as mãos nos olhos antes que as lágrimas rolassem, ele pegou Tiaguinho no colo, passou a bolsa em cima do ombro._

_- Termine o jantar sozinho e não me espere para dormir._

_- Gina... Você não pode ir embora assim – ele correu atrás dela querendo barrar a sua passagem na porta, mas era tarde demais. Ela estava indo em direção à garagem. _

_- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não me importo se você nunca mais olhar na minha cara. Eu não me importo mesmo – Gina colocou Tiaguinho dentro do banquinho de segurança na parte de trás da sua picape vermelha – Eu não suporto as suas patadas. Você é um grosso, calculista, frio, vingativo. O fato de Hermione ter te abandonado no altar não significa que você deva me tratar com indiferença, eu nunca fiz nada a você! _

_- Não é isso, ultimamente eu tenho andando meio estressado, você sabe... São muitos problemas! _

_Gina entrou no carro, ignorando as palavras dele. _

_- Eu entendi o que você quis dizer muito bem – ela deu partida no carro e deu ré, afastando-se da mão de Harry._

_Ele sabia muito bem que havia feito uma enorme burrada ao criticar Gina daquele jeito. Harry estava sentindo um enorme peso na consciência, tentou se redimir, mas uma coisa de fato era verdade, não queria que ela mexesse nas suas coisas. _

_Talvez ele tivesse pegado pesado demais com Gina mesmo. _

- Ainda no Flashback: Draco e Gina –

_30.05.2008 _

_Gina estava carregando Tiaguinho dentro de sua cadeirinha móvel, ela parou na frente do apartamento de Draco e apertou a campainha. Ele atendeu._

_- Ué... O que faz você na hora do jantar na porta da minha casa? _

_Gina o abraçou, derramando as lágrimas em sua camiseta. _

_- Harry praticamente me expulsou de casa. Ele me disse coisas terríveis! _

_- Aquele idiota. Você... Você fez bem em ter vindo para cá – Draco a acariciou nos cabelos, sentindo o cheiro delicioso de frutas delicadas – Vamos sentar para conversar e você pode me contar o que está acontecendo com vocês dois. _

_Gina sentou no sofá, pegou Tiaguinho no colo e o olhou._

_- Eu posso passar a noite aqui? _

_Draco fez que sim com a cabeça, mostrando um sorriso._

_- Tem um quarto de visita sobrando, costumava ser de Cedrico, e eu nunca entrei para limpá-lo. Na verdade, eu nunca entrei naquele quarto, espero que você não se importe com a poeira. _

_- Sem problemas, eu posso limpá-lo, trocar os lençóis – disse Gina grata por ter um lugar onde dormir essa noite. _

_- Estarei na cozinha, preparando alguma coisa para gente. _

_- Obrigada! _

_Gina sentiu que estava invadindo o ambiente de Draco, fazia tanto anos que eles não agiam como amigos, mas ela precisava dessa ajuda agora mais do que nunca. Não podia simplesmente voltar à casa dos pais porque eles não a aceitariam de volta, após ter ficado um ano morando em Paris, praticamente fugido de casa. Aliás, era um dos problemas que ela ainda precisava resolver. Um dos muitos. _

_- Draco... – Gina o surpreendeu no silêncio da cozinha, ela se aproximou sorrateiramente – Eu só queria entender o porquê você quis me salvar naquele dia! _

_- Que dia? _

_- Aquele dia... – Gina corou de leve – Que você me beijou! _

**Nota do Autor: **AHHH, fala sério, HarryHermione é bom demais! XD.

**Nota do Autor dois: **Já postei o trailer da sexta temporada – meio precoce – eu sei, mas... é para vocês já irem baixando as músicas, etc... Porque a sexta temporada vai ser movida a MÚSICA, basicamente... Todos os capítulos terão NOMES DE MÚSICAS e terão aquela música como trilha sonora, entendem? xDDD. Bom, é isso. FICADICA! Beijos.

**Nota do Autor (tres): **No primeiro capítulo dessa fanfic, eu descrevi um "desastre aéreo", aliás... O desastre que a Lílian Potter morreu. Foi um avião que estava VINDOOOOO de PARISSS e sumiu no Oceano Atlântico – SIM, EU ESCREVI ISSO. Mais ou menos na região de Miami – que não é_ muiiiiiiiito_ longe – de Fernando de Noronha. Meu... Fiquei chocado, porque isso é uma fanfic TOTALMENTE fictícia, e eu escrevi ela há MESES, SEMANAS atrás... No entanto, os fatos do acidente foram parecidos com os da vida real... Que medo, né? O_o. Enfim... Que Deus abençoe as vitimas e os familiares!

**Respondendo as Reviews (vou ser **_**breve**_**... pq tenho q estudar pra PROVAAA de Historia do Direito, XDD): **

**Shakinha: **_Eu gosto muito de DracoGina também... Acho que os dois combinam até. Eu também acho que a Hermione pensa muito "ÃO" XDD... ela devia ser mais liberal, mas... Ela é assim mesmo! Um novo Potter está chegandooooooo... Espero que goste, beijoss! _

**Nane Curti: **_depois que eu fiquei sabendo que você casou com outro cara, não quero mais papo com vocês. Só suas reviews! Hm... Estou de mal. Vou no posto 9 no RJ ver se alguém me quer... _

**Marycena: **_também adoro o Tiaguinho, acho ele uma criança muito esperta. XD... A senhora Hoover é mesmo sofrida, coitada... Mas ela vai superar! Espero que tenha gostado da discussão HarryHermione... E vem mais DracoGina por aí, xD. Beijão!_

**Meki_Vank: **_sem problemas quanto as reviews... também estou sem muito tempo para responder, passei o feriado estudando. Sim, sim, a parada do SnapeDumbledore não é confusa, eu... que estou fazendo um MEGA drama desnecessário, vocês vão entender em breve. O Draco soube que a Gina tava em perigo porque o pai dele era da liga dos Comensais da Morte, ele tem acesso a todo o sistema, as reuniões, etc... Sim, sim, depois de 14 capítulos, eles finalmente se encontram no "passado". XD. Tchau, tchau. _

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

_Parte do Flashback _

- Bom, senhor Rogério e Clovis, essa é a garota que eu falei hoje cedo, é a Gina Weasley!

Eles estenderam as mãos e apertaram. Gina abriu um sorriso elegante e os cumprimentou.

- E... Você está cursando teatro? – eles perguntaram.

- Sim, sim!

Roger e Clovis trocaram um olhar misterioso.

- Você tem um brilho muito intenso no olhar – comentou Roger, o mais velho, com os cabelos penteados para trás – Nós gostaríamos de fazer um teste com você. Será que você poderia passar no nosso estúdio hoje às três horas?

- Bem, agora é uma e meia – Gina olhou no relógio – Sem problemas – ela aceitou o cartãozinho de referência dele – Eu... Eu também tenho um amigo se vocês precisarem de mais uma vaga. Ele se chama Draco. Draco Malfoy. É um cantor de rock.

**TRILHA SONORA DA SEXTA TEMPORADA: **

**...**

- Wedding Dress – Matt Nathanson – Primeiro Capítulo

**- Never Say Never – The Fray – Segundo Capítulo**

- Angel – Kate Voegele – Terceiro Capítulo

**- You Found Me – The Fray – Quarto Capítulo**

- Come On Get Higher – Matt Nathanson – Quinto Capítulo

**- Hometown Glory – Adele – Sexto Capítulo**

- Save You – Matthew Perryman – Sétimo Capítulo

**- Move Along – All-American Rejects – Oitavo Capítulo**

- All In My Head – Nick Lachey – Nono Capítulo

**- Don't Tell Me – Avril Lavigne – Décimo Capítulo**

- Violet Hill – Codplay – Décimo Primeiro Capítulo

**- Verve Pipe - The Freshmen – Décimo Segundo Capítulo**


	15. Episódio 14 xx Tratamento psicológico

**Episódio 14 – **

**Tratamentos psicológicos. **

*Esse capítulo** inteiro** será só de Flashbacks, portanto não será necessário colocá-lo em _itálico_.

_Data: 30.05.2013_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Até que a morte nos separe... – repetiu Hermione atrás, em cima do seu ombro – Foi esse nosso juramento._

_- Que? – perguntou Harry virando o pescoço por cima do ombro._

_- Nada, Harry – ela também vira as costas e caminha na direção oposta dele. _

_- Ei, Mione. Volta! – Hermione virou e correu em sua direção, abraçou-o com força no meio da entrada._

– _Eu... Eu sinto muito, eu só quero conversar sobre a gente. Eu sinto muito – ela estava abraçada com ele, fortemente, no meio da entrada. _

_- Eu não posso fazer isso por você. Eu preciso ir embora – disse ele ao se afastar – Por favor._

Hermione assentiu, Harry beijou a sua testa.

- Não espere que as coisas mudem e caia tudo novamente no seu colo. Se você quer alguma coisa, vá a luta!

- Isso é uma indireta? – Hermione riu ao encarar os olhos verdes de Harry brilhando em sua direção.

- Não sei – ele virou as costas e foi embora, como fez naquele dia em que a abandonou no meio do aeroporto, completamente sozinha.

_Rony assentiu e abriu um sorriso, encorajando-a mostrar o dela também, ela apertou a sua mão ainda com mais força, mostrou o sorriso meio de lado. _

_- É incrível mas... Eu adoro estar ao seu lado._

_- Eu também adoro estar com você – Rony a beijou na altura da testa – Você sempre foi a minha melhor amiga durante todos esses anos, eu lembro quando cheguei a Nova York, era bem pequeninho, você toda pomposa foi me chamar para ver a vizinhança – Rony riu – Você se lembra disso?_

_Harry deu um suspiro longo e pesado._

_- Você não devia mexer nas minhas coisas. São... São assuntos pessoais! _

_- Eu... Eu só queria ajudar – os olhos de Gina encheram de lágrimas com as grosserias de Harry – Não me leve a mal! _

_- Gina, o fato de você morar na mesma casa que eu não significa que você tem o direito de interferir na minha vida pessoal e nem no meu trabalho._

_Gina preferia ter tomado um soco com muita potência a ouvir isso._

_- Draco... – Gina o surpreendeu no silêncio da cozinha, ela se aproximou sorrateiramente – Eu só queria entender o porquê você quis me salvar naquele dia! _

_- Que dia? _

_- Aquele dia... – Gina corou de leve – Que você me beijou! _

- Flashback: Draco e Gina –

30.05.2008

- Eu... Eu sinceramente soube que você estava atrás de Severo Snape por causa da morte de Dumbledore – Draco sacudiu os ombros – Você esqueceu que meu pai era o melhor amigo de Severo Snape e que eu tenho acesso a toda sua casa como se ainda fosse minha.

- Sério? Eles eram amigos?

- Almoçavam juntos todos os fins-de-semana, não que eu me orgulhe disso, mas eu também suspeitei dele o tempo todo da morte de Dumbledore. Severo Snape sempre o invejou. Assim que eu soube corri até a casa de Severo, entrei e revirei alguns de seus arquivos em seu notebook.

- Você encontrou alguma coisa suspeita?

- Nada na primeira vez, mas nas outras semanas eu encontrei e-mails que ele falava de você para uma outra pessoa, para a minha tia Belatriz!

- Mas... Ela é perigosíssima! – Gina sentiu todo um arrepio percorrer pela espinha. Será que ela estava sendo procurada por uma dessas psicopatas? No entanto, ela sabia desde o começo no problema em que estava se metendo – Nós precisamos deter o Snape o quanto antes!

- O caso é que ele não deixou suspeitas, não podemos simplesmente prendê-lo sem provas o suficiente.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Eu já arrisquei a cabeça do meu filho demais nessa missão, talvez eu não deva me meter mais nisso, como o próprio Harry disse.

Draco a olhou com estranheza. Gina perguntou o porquê daquele olhar.

- Você não é a mesma Gina que eu conheço. Você não ia desistir tão fácil assim dessa luta. Você simplesmente está jogando tudo pelos ares.

- O Harry quis assim, ele pediu para não mexer nas coisas dele, não interferir em sua vida pessoal, em seus projetos. Só faltou dizer que eu era um estorvo na vida dele!

Draco a puxou pela cintura e a beijou na altura da testa, Gina se surpreendeu com essa atitude do rapaz, eles ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, abraçados no meio da cozinha, como se fossem velhos amigos.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta nesses últimos meses, você sumiu das nossas vidas, você estava em Paris com o seu outro namorado.

- Eu também senti a falta disso tudo, acredite – Gina abaixou os olhos – Eu daria toda a minha vida para ter ficado o último ano escolar em Hogwarts, ter passado ao lado de vocês, ter ajudado vocês.

- Fiquei a minha formatura fazendo uma turnê – Draco olhava fixamente para o fogão – Não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo disso. Eu fico me perguntando: Se eu não tivesse ido, será que Cedrico ainda estaria vivo?

Gina apertou a sua mão com força, segurou o queixo do colega e o obrigou a encarar os seus olhos.

- Não é sua culpa, certo? Não é. Prometa que não vai ficar se martirizando por isso, porque a culpa não é sua. Foi um acidente, aconteceu. Assim como eu também perdi um grande amor na minha vida como o Simas. Foi tudo muito difícil para mim. Eu tinha apenas quinze anos quando Simas se suicidou!

- Foi terrível, eu me lembro – Draco a olhou com piedade também – Você não se culpava por isso?

- Às vezes, - Gina deixou os ombros caírem – Mas eu sempre tive amigos para me ajudar esse tempo todo, o Harry sempre estava lá para me consolar, do meu lado, me dando presentes, me chamando para sair. Não foi tão difícil superar assim!

- O problema é que eu não tenho mais amigos, eu não tenho mais família, todas as pessoas a minha volta morreram – Draco abaixou a cabeça – Eu só queria morrer também!

- Não diga isso, você tem a mim – Gina o segurou com as duas mãos – Eu sempre estive com você.

Draco a olhou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Eu gostava de quando a gente namorava, eu me senti confortado o tempo todo.

- Nós podemos fingir que somos namorados, se isso vai te fazer sentir melhor.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- Podemos partir para a parte do beijo? – brincou, sorrindo de lado.

Gina deu uma "guardanapada" em seu braço.

- Não, seu bobo, não estou falando dessas suas fantasias sexuais.

- Mas você gostou daquele beijo, não gostou?

Gina revirou os olhos.

- O micro-ondas está apitando, a comida está pronta! – ela se levantou depressa.

- 02.06.2008 –

Hermione estava terminando de usar a chapinha no cabelo, deixando os cabelos mais lisos, era ainda de manhã, ela estava se preparando para faculdade. Rony ficava por conta de arrumar o café da manhã e ela fazer a faxina na casa.

- Está pronto! – gritou Rony da cozinha – As torradas vão esfriar!

Hermione passou a chapinha na última mecha de cabelo. Ela se ajeitou na frente do espelho, terminou a maquiagem de leve. Tinha acordado com uma pequena dor de cabeça mas nada muito significante, ia passar durante o dia.

Hermione foi para a cozinha, Rony estava devorando as torradas acompanhadas com suco.

- Uau, você tá bem gata! – comentou Rony surpreso.

- Boca fechada, Sra. Weasley! – brincou Hermione ao ver as belezas de comida que Rony preparara no café da manhã – Brincadeira. Aliás, eu adoro esse dom que você herdou da sua mãe. Poderia virar chef de cozinha, sabia?

- Não. Gosto do vôlei. Eu tenho um jogo hoje com os olheiros da Europa, eu não posso faltar, vai ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida se eu for escolhido.

- Convencido e humilde – riu Hermione ao ouvir todo o seu diálogo.

- Tenho que ser otimista, não é mesmo?

A pontada na cabeça de Hermione foi ainda mais forte, ela sentiu as mãos tremerem, o copo de suco escapou de suas mãos, caindo no chão e espatifando em mil pedaços. Hermione ficou completamente zonza e quase caiu para trás, Rony foi tão rápido que chegou a tempo de segurá-la pelos braços.

- Hermione. O que você tem? Comeu alguma coisa diferente? – perguntou ele visivelmente preocupado.

- Não, não, eu estou bem! – disse ela passando a mão na cabeça com os olhos fechados.

- Não, você não está bem. Você está branca como um papel, seus olhos estão vermelhos e inchados. Preciso levar você para o hospital agora.

- Você tem um jogo importante, os olheiros vão estar lá, você não pode faltar, Rony! – sussurrou ela toda molenga sendo carregada por Rony nos braços.

- Não importa, você precisa mais de mim do que o jogo. O meu futuro com o vôlei não é tão importante do você.

- Rony... Não... – gemeu ela tendo convulsões e desmaiando no colo de Rony.

Não que Hermione fosse gorda, muito pelo contrário, nos últimos anos ela emagrecera drasticamente, tinha uma cintura muito mais fina do que qualquer modelo de televisão, ela era quase anoréxica. Ainda assim Rony encontrava dificuldade em descer as escadas carregando Hermione, não teve tempo de esperar pelo elevador.

- Táxi, táxi! – gritou ele na rua, vários carros notaram a sua dificuldade em carregar uma mulher desmaiada e pararam, querendo oferecer ajuda. Ele pegou o que estava mais perto de sua frente.

Ao chegar no hospital, os braços de Rony estavam quase desabando, mas ele se manteve firme o suficiente. Ele depositou Hermione em uma maca, os médicos se aproximaram para ajudá-lo.

- Nome completo?

- Hermione Jane Granger – disse Rony rapidamente, com a respiração pesada – Eu sou o melhor amigo dela, e nós dividimos um apartamento aqui no Brasil. Somos de Nova York.

Rony terminou de passar toda a informação no balcão, os médicos levaram Hermione para dentro do hospital, por sorte ela não teve que enfrentar a fila que a maioria dos brasileiros enfrentava, toda aquela demora sem fim. O caso de Hermione era urgente e não dava para esperar.

Sentado na sala de espera, centenas de coisas passaram pela cabeça de Rony. Se Hermione tivesse muito mal, ela teria que voltar para casa, para Nova York onde o tratamento do que quer que fosse era o mais sofisticado de todo o mundo. Rony desejou que não fosse nada grave, ele torcia para que Hermione se recuperasse rápido.

"Estou perdendo o jogo" passou rapidamente pela sua cabeça. Os olheiros da Europa estavam lá para avaliar os seus colegas, no entanto Rony estava no hospital por emergência. Tinha perdido a chance de se mostrar para os melhores técnicos do mundo, estava simplesmente perdido.

O seu futuro como vôlei não importava, ele queria o bem estar da melhor amiga. Rony abaixou os olhos, quando o médico carregando um esfignomametro no pescoço, aproximou-se do ruivo.

- Você é o amigo de Hermione Jane Granger?

- Sim, senhor – ele ficou em pé em um salto, o médico estava preocupado.

- Nós fizemos alguns exames, ela está absolutamente bem, resolvemos passá-la para a seção de psicologia e constatamos alguns problemas com ela!

- Problemas? Psicológicos? – perguntou Rony perdido, desejando que não fosse muito grave.

- Sim. Ela contou toda a vida dela, algo muito pessoal que eu não posso compartilhar com o senhor, ela sofreu muitos transtornos e está precisando de uma ajuda de um psiquiatra urgente.

- É sério, doutor? – Rony franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Muito sério. Com tantos traumas, com tantos acontecimentos, ela desenvolveu um bloqueio mental e isso pode prejudicar a vida dela. Hermione precisa buscar ajuda o mais rápido possível.

- Certo, eu farei o possível para salvá-la.

- O quanto antes – pediu o médico preocupado com a sua paciente – Ela ainda não sabe dos problemas e prefiro que não seja avisada, conversa com os pais dela, converse com os amigos e incentive que ela busque essa ajuda. Não vai ser nada fácil!

- Claro, claro – Rony assentiu – Eu darei o meu apoio para ela.

O médico melhorou a expressão, mais aliviado, ele deu algumas sacudidas nos ombros de Rony, abriu um sorriso e saiu caminhando pelo corredor do hospital. Rony ficou pensativo para trás.

10.06.2008

- Oi viadinho mais lindo de todos os viadinhos – disse Gina beijando o rosto de Draco no café da manhã.

- Não gosto desse apelido – Draco soltou um olhar de censura – É falta de respeito, ok?

- Desculpa – Gina abriu um sorriso mostrando que não estava fazendo aquilo para atingi-lo, só queria brincar com ele – Nunca mais te chamo de lindo!

- Não estava falando do lindo, tava falando do "viadinho" – Draco amarrou a cara para ela.

- Certo. Então sem viadinho, sem lindo também - Gina sacudiu a cabeça – Então. Novidades nesse delicioso café da manhã?

Draco sacudiu os ombros.

- Bom, acho que Snape já sabe que nós estamos planejando prendê-lo. Ele meio que foi avisado de alguma forma!

- Como isso? – Gina pareceu preocupada – Ele não pode saber, o meu filho corre risco de vida.

- É só você não sair de casa! – garantiu Draco.

- Certo. E vou para faculdade como? Tenho poderes invisíveis por um acaso?

- Vai com o meu Porsche, ele corre até 250km/h se for preciso.

- Ah, claro, agora vou tirar "racha" no centro de Nova York. Ótima idéia, Draco Malfoy! – Gina parecia zangada.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- O que você quer da sua vida, afinal de contas?

- Eu quero que você desista do Snape. O Harry pediu para eu não me intrometer e é exatamente isso o que eu estou fazendo, não é?

- Você vai deixar o Snape fugir dessa forma? Impune de todos os acontecimentos? Gina... Que espécie de pessoa você é?

- Olha quem fala, senhor-eu-já-tentei-atirar-no-Harry! – retrucou ela revirando os olhos.

- Isso foi passado, eu já superei isso. Foi tudo por causa da morte dos meus pais!

Gina largou o guardanapo na mesa.

- Perdi a fome – ela ficou em pé – E se você quiser voltar aquele seu passado negro, que você saia atirando nas pessoas, não conte comigo. Eu não sou mais aquela inconseqüente do passado!

- Gina, eu não disse isso. Eu também não sou, eu só quero justiça!

- Espere que ela chegue, não vá fazer justiça com as próprias mãos – Gina sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Eu estou fora, Draco!

Ela saiu da cozinha, furiosa. Draco foi atrás de Gina, ele a puxou pelo braço no meio da sala.

- Você está fazendo tudo isso por causa de Harry, não é mesmo? Ele ainda manda na sua vida, nos seus sentimentos. Ele manda em você!

Os olhos de Gina encheram de lágrimas.

- Não é verdade...

- É, é verdade. E eu vou agir sozinho, sem a sua ajuda – Draco virou as costas e saiu da sala. Gina despencou no sofá, molhada de lágrimas pelas verdades ditas por Draco.

20.06.2008

Luna estava arrastando os pés pelos corredores da faculdade, abriu o seu armário a fim de pegar alguns livros para estudar em casa. Ela estava completamente sozinha em toda a universidade, não tinha amigas, a maioria das pessoas criticavam suas atitudes, apontavam como se fosse um extraterrestre.

- Olha, olha, se não é a loira mais bonita de todas – disse uma voz masculina vindo em sua direção.

- Dino Thomas. O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Luna segurando os livros pesados na altura do colo – Você... Você também está fazendo veterinária?

- Na verdade, medicina. É a mesma universidade só fica nos andares mais altos de todo o monumento. Então, está gostando daqui? Parece meio triste!

Luna fez um gesto bobo com as mãos.

- Eu... Eu estou gostando.

- Por que essa cara? Você está meio estranha!

Luna o olhou enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor completamente vazio. Dino a olhou de volta, com muita atenção.

- Eu... Eu e o Rony terminamos há alguns meses, ele acabou se mudando para o Brasil!

- Ah... – Dino mordeu o lábio – Que péssimo. Vocês dois perderam o contato?

Luna fez que sim com a cabeça.

- É meio difícil superar tudo isso, faz alguns meses mas... Eu ainda sinto alguma coisa por ele. É triste imaginar que ele está com outras garotas curtindo lá, e eu aqui, ainda estacionada no tempo.

Dino puxou a alça da mochila segurando com mais firmeza.

- Escuta, eu tenho aula agora à tarde mas a gente pode sair para comer alguma coisa depois. O que você acha?

- Seria agradável – comentou Luna abrindo um sorriso – Supimpa!

- Supimpa? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas - Ah... Okay. Eu te pego na saída da frente da faculdade, às seis horas. Pode ser?

- Sim – Luna pareceu mais animada, ele ficou feliz por isso – Enquanto isso vou pensar no que comer.

- Certo.

Dino a beijou no rosto, Luna abriu um sorriso contagiante e os dois seguiram caminhos diferentes. Ele subiu as escadas, ela desceu.

01.07.2008

Hermione estava com a cabeça no colo de Rony, eles estavam assistindo televisão, ela estava somente de repouso como havia recomendado o médico.

- Eu adoro Friends, é o seriado mais clássico de todos mas eu ainda assim adoro – Hermione sorriu para Rony, ele correspondeu meio torto.

Ela percebeu que alguma coisa estava errado, ele se sentou, afastando os cabelos de seu colo.

- Escuta. Eu sei que você tem andando meio diferente comigo depois daquele dia no hospital – ela olhou no fundo de seus olhos – Você vai me contar, afinal, o que está acontecendo? Você toma conta de mim 24 horas por dia, não posso nem ir ao banheiro direito!

Rony abaixou os olhos, decepcionado consigo mesmo por não conseguir contar a verdade. Rony respirou fundo antes de continuar.

- O médico disse que você ainda alguns problemas psicológicos mas que eles podem ser tratados se você procurar um psiquiatra decente – Rony a olhou nos olhos, Hermione parecia confusa com tantas idéias – No começo vai ser difícil você aceitar essa idéia, mas ela irá te salvar, acredite em mim!

- Rony... Eu... Eu... – Hermione começou a chorar.

Antes que ela falasse alguma coisa, Rony a abraçou com força, ela começou a perder a noção das palavras durante o afeto, dizia coisas sem sentindo sobre não querer ir. Era exatamente a reação que ele esperava.

- Nós vamos enfrentar isso junto – Rony colocou a sua testa na dela – Nós vamos passar por esse tratamento juntos. Você vai dar risada quando isso passar, você vai estar completamente curada, Hermione. Você passou por muita coisa nesses últimos meses. Primeiro a descoberta do vírus HIV, depois a Bella entrou na sua vida, depois o Harry, então... Veio a gravidez da Gina, depois a descoberta que você é adotiva, você então se separou do Harry, veio morar em outro país, está comigo, e... Tudo vai ficar bem, eu te garanto.

- Obrigada, Rony. Obrigada por estar sempre do meu lado, obrigada por não me abandonar na sarjeta e ir embora. Você não virou as costas para mim nesses meses todos, obrigada – Hermione o beijou na testa – Eu... Eu te adoro, Rony.

- Eu também te adoro, Hermione – ele abriu um sorriso – Acredite em mim, você vai se curar!

- 20.07.2008 –

Gina estava saindo da Starbucks, sozinha, apreciando o seu Franpuccino, havia tirado algumas horas depois da faculdade para pensar sobre alguns problemas, precisava pensar um pouco sobre a sua vida.

Passou perto do Central Park e foi andando pelas ruas em volta, até parar no antigo restaurante de Harry que vendera recentemente para Neville Longbottom. Agora o homem de rostinho cheio tomava conta do estabelecimento até mesmo melhor do que os próprios donos.

Gina olhou através da vitrine, estava com várias pessoas. Neville estava do outro lado do balcão tomando conta da parte de bebidas, os seus olhares se cruzaram por breves segundos. Gina acenou de longe, Neville parou de fazer o que quer que estivesse fazendo com as mãos e foi na direção dela.

Gina fingiu não ver porque queria ficar sozinha um pouco, apressou o passo para atravessar a rua, mas o fluxo de carros impediu que ela o fizesse.

- Gina. Gina! – gritou Neville ao sair do restaurante, não havia como ela fingir que não escutara.

- Ei, Neville, que saudades! – ela abriu um sorriso falso no rosto, não que ela fosse falsa, mas não estava vivendo um de seus melhores momentos, era difícil sorrir nesses dias.

Neville ergueu os braços e a apertou com força, Gina sentiu falta de ar, pôs-se logo a se soltar para respirar.

- O que faz aqui nas redondezas?

- Vendo algumas vitrines, sabe? Desocupada! – ela abriu um sorriso.

- Hm... Um dos produtores do filme "Adolescentes no Altar" está almoçando aqui, coincidentemente eu falei de vocês para eles. Quer conhecê-los?

- Ah... – Gina não tinha palavras – Isso é um sim?

- Então, entre, vamos!

Neville e Gina entraram no estabelecimento, tinha um barulho de pessoas conversando nas mesas, eles atravessaram vários lugares com pessoas desconhecidas, o rapaz a conduziu para a mesa de dois homens com cabelos grisalhos, eram magros e altos.

- Bom, senhor Rogério e Clovis, essa é a garota que eu falei hoje cedo, é a Gina Weasley!

Eles estenderam as mãos e apertaram. Gina abriu um sorriso elegante e os cumprimentou.

- E... Você está cursando teatro? – eles perguntaram.

- Sim, sim!

Roger e Clovis trocaram um olhar misterioso.

- Você tem um brilho muito intenso no olhar – comentou Roger, o mais velho, com os cabelos penteados para trás – Nós gostaríamos de fazer um teste com você. Será que você poderia passar no nosso estúdio hoje às três horas?

- Bem, agora é uma e meia – Gina olhou no relógio – Sem problemas – ela aceitou o cartãozinho de referência dele – Eu... Eu também tenho um amigo se vocês precisarem de mais uma vaga.

- Na verdade, estamos – confessou Clovis preocupado – Temos três candidatos mas nenhum deles parece ser bom o suficiente para o papel de mocinho.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Conhecem o Draco Malfoy?

Eles se entreolharam.

- Aquele loirinho, cantor de Rock, que fez uma turnê por toda a América? – perguntou Clovis interessado.

- Isso, esse mesmo. Ele é o meu melhor amigo e está desempregado no momento, se puderem fazer alguma coisa por ele!

Eles se comunicavam pelo olhar, só podia ser, toda hora trocavam olhares.

- Ah, claro. Ele pode ir às três horas também?

- Claro, claro. Vou ligar para ele, vejo vocês até mais tarde! – Gina acenou e saiu da mesa, deixando-os a sós.

Neville acompanhou Gina até a saída, os dois se abraçaram.

- Obrigada, Neville, é a oportunidade perfeita.

- Nossa... Você abandonaria tudo para fazer esse filme mesmo?

- Como assim?

- Er... Quero dizer, as gravações ficam em Hollywood!

- 21.07.2008 –

- Eu... Eu queria agradecer a oportunidade – disse Draco sentando ao lado de Gina no sofá.

Eles tinham feito os testes no estúdio de Roger e Clovis no dia seguinte para o filme "Adolescentes no Altar", Gina tinha pequenas esperanças, só não tinha coragem propriamente de ir. Contudo, o resultado ainda não havia saído.

- Você tem mais chances de passar do que eu – revelou Gina olhando para a televisão – Você é famoso, rico, bonito. Eu não!

Draco riu do gesto dela.

- Não seja boba, Gina, pelo amor de Deus. Você é bonita, talentosa, tem apenas vinte anos, tem um corpo de quinze e uma cabeça de quarenta!

Gina sorriu de volta, tímida.

- O... O meu celular está tocando.

- Será que são eles falando o resultado? – Draco ajoelhou no sofá, com as duas mãos cruzadas, torcendo para ser o resultado, não agüentava mais de tanta angústia.

Gina atendeu o celular o mais depressa possível, alguém do outro lado da linha começou a falar algumas coisas. Gina assentia a todo momento, com uma expressão um pouco triste, ela agradeceu a oportunidade e desligou.

- Então... Fala logo! – os olhos de Draco estavam sedentos de curiosidade.

Gina respirou fundo e foi soltando o ar, antes de falar o resultado.

- Nós fomos aceitos, nós vamos ser famosos, Draco. Vamos gravar um filme nosso – Gina respirou - Só precisamos assinar os contratos antes de viajar – e piscou.

Draco explodiu em felicidades e os dois se abraçaram no meio da sala.

- É a nossa carreira se formando. Nós vamos para Hollywood!

- É... Vamos! – Gina não conseguia tirar Harry de seus pensamentos.

**Nota do Autor:** HAUHAUHA, a Gina apelidando o Draco de "viadinho" foi engraçado, né? Fica claro que não é um apelido preconceituoso, ok? É uma forma carinhosa dela chamar o amigo dela... Só isso!

**Nota do Autor: **AS PROVAS DA FACULDADE ACABARAM. É a notícia boa... Finalmente vou ter tempo para voltar a escrever – 18 dias sem escrever, oh my God – quanta falta isso fazia... O ruim é que eu peguei DP em Linguagem Jurídica por causa das minhas redações "mal feitas", HAUHAUAHUA. Dá para acreditar? Quanta contradição, não? Mas beleza...

**Nota do Autor: **Falando da fanfic... Bom, Draco e a Gina estão indo para Hollywood no "passado", foi quando a Gina e o Draco tiveram um caso por lá... Até que o Harry ficou sabendo no futuro, etc... Etc... Vai ser essa viagem aí ó! E... A Hermione está passando por surtos psicológicos, ela vai se internar em uma clínica psiquiatra para se recuperar – isso tudo foi no passado. Agora o Rony está dando o maior apoio... E os dois estão ficando cada vez mais juntos. DinoLuna se ajeitando... XD. Bom, é isso, espero que tenham gostado. Beijo.

**QUEM GOSTOU DO TRAILER DA SEXTA TEMPORADA LEVANTA A MÃO!!! xD**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

- Você não sabe da maior, amigue! – disse Hermione que apesar de ser uma diretora muito bem sucedida em Hogwarts, estava por dentro de todas as fofocas do país.

- Não me diga, menine, me conta, já estou bege só de imaginar! – gemeu Gina toda patricinha. Hermione sempre vinha com essas histórias "porque me falaram...", e era tudo mentira. Ela comprava revista de fofocas sim, só não tinha coragem de admitir.

- Então... Ouvi boatos – dessa vez ela mudou o roteiro – Que o Draco e a Pansy terminaram o casamento, agora é oficial dos oficiais!

- Jura? Estou bege ao cubo! – gemeu Gina de olhos arregalados – O Draquinho divorciado? Meldels! – ela revirou os olhos – Isso significa que ele está disponível no mercado, outra vez?

- Ele está, mas você não! – lembrou Hermione, estraga-prazer.

**Nota: **_um toque de comédia, espero que tenham gostado do momento "patricinha" das duas. _

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS: **

**Nane Curti: **HAUHAUHA, brincadeira, eu também arranjei outra. HAUHAU, que feiooo, terminamos no dia dos namorados... HAUHAUHA, pois é... Vou procurar o posto 9, pq a coisa aqui na net ta feia viu... E AINDA TEM FILHAAAAAAAAA, q q isso??????? To me senntindo corno duploooooo! Chega. Chega. Chega. Terminou tudo, não vou me casar com você só por causa do seu carro mais. XDDD. Hmpff, precisamos conversar moçinha! ABRAÇOS (e não beijos mais!).

**Mari Massa: **HAUHAUA, muito bom H-H, né? Não sei como as pessoas não gostam... Eu pessoalmente amo. Acho que eles têm uma química incrível em comum (pelo menos o DanEmma sim!). Mas... Vou pensar se eles vão ficar juntos... Enfim, comecei a minha história – meu livro de verdade mesmo – com personagens parecidos com ele. A amiga do cara está na platéia vendo ele jogar futebol, torcendo por ele, mas ele não dá a mínima para ela... Ele só pensa nas fãs, etc... É legalzinha! Fico feliz que tenha gostado muito do episódio, me deixa muito feliz. XDD. Obrigadão, beijos.

**Shakinha: **Como assim não te contei do novo trailer? Deixei uma mega avisooo no capítulo passado! Mas tudo bem... Se você disser que gostou já fico feliz! SIMM, Belatriz e Lupin estão de volta, isso que estraga essa fanfic, porque todos acham que ele está morto. XD. E calmaaaa, a hora da morte da Hermione vai chegar, HAUHUAUHA! Eu sou do mal, eu sei... Mas eu precisava me decidir quem eu ia matar. XDDD. Beijos.


	16. Episódio 15 xx O futuro chegando

**Episódio 15 – **

**O futuro chegando.**

_Data: 22.07.2013. _

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Sim. Ela contou toda a vida dela, algo muito pessoal que eu não posso compartilhar com o senhor, ela sofreu muitos transtornos e está precisando de uma ajuda de um psiquiatra urgente – disse o médico. _

_- É sério, doutor? – Rony franziu as sobrancelhas. _

_- Muito sério. Com tantos traumas, com tantos acontecimentos, ela desenvolveu um bloqueio mental e isso pode prejudicar a vida dela. Hermione precisa buscar ajuda o mais rápido possível. _

_- Certo, eu farei o possível para salvá-la. _

_- Gina, eu não disse isso. Eu também não sou, eu só quero justiça! _

_- Espere que ela chegue, não vá fazer justiça com as próprias mãos – Gina sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Eu estou fora, Draco! _

_Ela saiu da cozinha, furiosa. Draco foi atrás de Gina, ele a puxou pelo braço no meio da sala._

_- Você está fazendo tudo isso por causa de Harry, não é mesmo? Ele ainda manda na sua vida, nos seus sentimentos. Ele manda em você! _

_Os olhos de Gina encheram de lágrimas. _

_- Não é verdade... _

_- É, é verdade. E eu vou agir sozinho, sem a sua ajuda – Draco virou as costas e saiu da sala. Gina despencou no sofá, molhada de lágrimas pelas verdades ditas por Draco._

_Dino puxou a alça da mochila segurando com mais firmeza._

_- Escuta, eu tenho aula agora à tarde mas a gente pode sair para comer alguma coisa depois. O que você acha? _

_- Seria agradável – comentou Luna abrindo um sorriso – Supimpa! _

_- Supimpa? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas - Ah... Okay. Eu te pego na saída da frente da faculdade, às seis horas. Pode ser? _

_- Sim – Luna pareceu mais animada, ele ficou feliz por isso – Enquanto isso vou pensar no que comer. _

_- Certo. _

_- Obrigada, Rony. Obrigada por estar sempre do meu lado, obrigada por não me abandonar na sarjeta e ir embora. Você não virou as costas para mim nesses meses todos, obrigada – Hermione o beijou na testa – Eu... Eu te adoro, Rony. _

_- Eu também te adoro, Hermione – ele abriu um sorriso – Acredite em mim, você vai se curar! _

_- Então... Fala logo! – os olhos de Draco estavam sedentos de curiosidade. _

_Gina respirou fundo e foi soltando o ar, antes de falar o resultado. _

_- Nós fomos aceitos, nós vamos ser famosos, Draco. Vamos gravar um filme nosso – Gina respirou - Só precisamos assinar os contratos antes de viajar – e piscou. _

_Draco explodiu em felicidades e os dois se abraçaram no meio da sala. _

_- É a nossa carreira se formando. Nós vamos para Hollywood! _

_- É... Vamos! – Gina não conseguia tirar Harry de seus pensamentos._

- Ainda no Flashback: Draco e Gina assinando os contratos –

_22.07.2008_

_Draco e Gina saem do estúdio, encantados com tantas regalias, novidades sobre o novo filme. Eles carregavam vários papéis falando sobre os roteiros, as passagens de viagem e tudo mais. _

_- Acabamos de fechar contrato com um dos maiores estúdios de Hollywood, dá para acreditar? – perguntou Draco sentado no banco de seu Porsche. _

_- Impossível – gemeu Gina que não se cabia de felicidade – É um sonho!_

_- Eu disse que você era uma atriz maravilhosa, não disse? – riu Draco ao olhar o seu perfil, Gina era mesmo um desenho, o nariz todo empinado, com os olhos claros, os cabelos ruivos descendo nos ombros. Encantadora! _

_- É... Você poderia me deixar na casa do Harry, por favor? _

_Draco a olhou._

_- Vocês ainda não conversaram sobre? _

_- Não – disse seca, abaixando os olhos para o colo. _

_Draco ainda no volante, foi conversando com ela. _

_- Escuta, não deixe ele fazer o que quiser com a sua vida, certo? Você tem que ser mais você, às vezes._

_- Eu sei, eu sei, é complicado, ele é pai do meu filho. _

_Draco abaixou a cabeça. _

_- Filho não prende as pessoas, eu sei disso. _

_- Você não é pai para saber!_

_Draco ficou repentinamente calado, lógico que era pai, de Scorpion. No entanto, Pansy acabou saindo de Nova York com o filho para abafar todo o acontecimento. _

_- Se for pedir muito, eu vou de táxi! – retrucou Gina cruzando os braços, emburrada por ouvir a verdade._

_- Não, tudo bem, eu te levo lá. _

_O restante do caminho eles ficaram em silêncio. Draco parou o carro na frente da casa de Harry._

_- Quer que eu te espere?_

_- Não – ela estava seca e irritada._

_Draco desceu do carro e foi atrás dela, parou no meio da rua._

_- Nós não podemos viajar assim, brigados. Você precisa fazer as pazes comigo até lá._

_Gina revirou os olhos, ignorou-o. Draco tornou a enfrentar na frente dela._

_- Quer ter um olho roxo permanente? – perguntou ela irritada apertando os dedos nas mãos. _

_- Certo, eu vou embora, você vai correr atrás de mim qualquer hora – disse Draco girando a chave do carro no dedo, convencido._

_- Que azar que eu tenho para escolher companheiros para dividir o apartamento – Gina amarrou a cara ao dizer – Miguel, Harry, depois você, Draco – ela virou as costas e saiu andando na direção da casa do rapaz._

_Gina apertou a campainha poucas vezes antes da porta ser atendida, Harry apareceu com a sua expressão cada vez mais gasta, ele pareceu aliviado em vê-la, seu peito inchou e desinchou em segundos._

_- Que bom que você voltou, Gina. Eu senti a sua falta, eu procurei todos os dias você na Universidade de Teatro mas em momento algum eu te vi por lá. Meu Deus, onde você se meteu? Por que não atende o seu celular? – Harry estava mesmo preocupado. _

_- Eu só vim pegar algumas coisas e conversar com você – disse Gina parada na porta. _

_- Por favor, entre – Harry saiu do caminho – Quer alguma coisa para comer?_

_- Não, não, eu serei breve – Gina olhou em seus olhos – Eu sei que eu errei ao mexer nas suas coisas, eu não tinha direito algum de fazer isso, foi completamente incerto mas eu só queria ajudar, eu não queria te magoar em momento algum._

_Harry assentiu._

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem, está resolvido, Rita Skeeter vai me mandar as cópias das fitas, vai me mandar o relatório novamente._

_- Escuta, Harry, eu fiz algumas decisões de última hora que vão mudar os próximos dois anos de nossas vidas, eu só gostaria de te avisar sobre os recentes acontecimentos – ela piscou firme várias vezes. Harry percebeu a sua expressão de séria e também ficou imediatamente. _

_- O que houve? O que está acontecendo? _

_- Eu assinei alguns contratos com a produtora de filmes de Hollywood, eu estou me mudando para lá pelos próximos meses. _

_- V-Você o que? – ele parecia abismado – Você está pensando em ir para Hollywood!_

_- Eu fiz as minhas próprias decisões, eu sou emancipada, eu cuidei do meu filho sozinho durante meses em Paris, eu sei me virar sozinha. _

_- Gina, você... Você não pode! E o Tiaguinho? _

_Gina ficou ainda mais séria. _

_- O meu filho vai comigo._

_Harry negou com a cabeça._

_- Você não pode tomar uma decisão dessas sem mim, eu sou o pai dele, tenho metade desse direito praticamente. Você... Você está com a guarda dele já faz dois anos! _

_- E o que você quer dizer com isso? _

_Harry engoliu seco._

_- Você está há dois anos com ele, está na hora dele viver sob o teto do pai, algum tempo. Eu tenho condições de criá-lo muito bem, ele é o meu filho também! _

_- Eu sei, eu sei, mas... Olha, eu não vou brigar com você, Tiaguinho não é uma espécie de troféu que fica passando de mão em mão, eu só vim te avisar que nós estamos partindo dentro de alguns dias. _

_Ela virou as costas e foi subindo as escadas para pegar algumas roupas que havia ficado no quarto de Harry na época que ela morara ali. _

_- Você não pode, não deve fazer isso. _

_- Vai me levar no litigioso? – resmungou ela tirando algumas roupas do cabide e dobrando em cima da cama._

_- Se for necessário, eu vou sim – disse sério – Você sabe que eu estou cursando Direito na faculdade, eu conheço muito bem as leis, eu poderia tirar Tiaguinho da sua guarda facilmente! _

_Gina respirou fundo, olhou nos olhos dele, não acreditando naquilo._

_- Escuta, eu não quero brigar com você por isso, não quero colocar o nosso filho no meio dessa briga toda. Se você realmente acha que tem condições para cuidar dele, você ficará com ele, eu não vou arranjar confusões. Só que eu vou ligar três vezes por dia para saber como ele está, e eu tenho o direito de ver ele na webcam duas vezes também! _

_- Certo, eu colocarei ele online no meu MSN todos os dias, eu prometo – disse Harry animado – Eu vou cuidar dele muito bem. _

_Gina abriu um sorriso ao ver a empolgação de Harry, era como se não estivessem brigando minutos atrás. _

_- Você quer mesmo ter essa experiência de ser pai, cuidar de um bebê? É complicado!_

_- Ele é o meu filho, Gina. É lógico que eu quero – Harry se sentou na cama – Escuta. Eu e o Tiaguinho te visitaremos uma vez por mês, tudo bem? _

_- Promete? – os lábios de Gina tremeram de felicidade – É um acordo? _

_- Prometo – sorriu Harry, garantindo – Nós nos veremos a cada 30 dias, e eu aproveito para dar um palpite sobre o seu filme._

_Gina sorriu e jogou uma blusa sua na direção dele._

_- E você entende alguma coisa? _

_- Ah, claro, a gente vai aprendendo, tendo experiência – riu Harry. _

_Harry ficou em pé, ele caminhou até Gina, os dois se olharam em silêncio, ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, completamente quietos. _

_- Escuta, eu vou cuidar muito bem dele, você pode confiar em mim, eu serei um pai muito bom para ele. Não lhe resta dúvidas! – Harry deu uma piscadela para Gina, ela assentiu com a cabeça._

_- Eu sei que vai. _

- Ainda no Flashback: Sobre Snape -

_30.07.2008_

_Draco estava sentado, tocando o seu violão, com algumas músicas antigas em cima da mesa. Até que o seu celular começou a vibrar em cima da televisão. Ele largou o instrumento em cima do sofá e correu para atender a chamada._

_- Alô, quem fala?_

_- Escuta, Sr. Malfoy, sou eu, Chloe Sullivan, do Planeta Diário, eu obtive algumas informações sobre o diretor Severo Snape de Hogwarts. _

_- Então? Quais são as novidades? _

_- Ele realmente descobriu todo o seu plano sobre prendê-lo, ele exclui você de sua seita, sugiro que tome cuidado. _

_- Snape continua sendo diretor em Hogwarts? _

_- Não, não – disse Chloe – Ele abandonou o cargo recentemente, ele está sumido, ninguém atende o telefone em sua casa, ou aparece na varanda, há dias lá está tudo abandonado. Deve estar morando em um hotel, ou algum lugar muito bem escondido, nós não sabemos! _

_- Certo, obrigado pelas informações. _

_- Provavelmente ele vai tentar fugir do país algum dia desses. _

_- Agradeço, até mais!_

_- Até – Chloe desligou._

_Draco colocou o celular de volta em cima da televisão e saiu para o quarto, pegou algumas informações, alguns recortes de jornais guardados sobre Severo Snape e o seu paradeiro. _

_- O meu pai tinha uma casa em Grapefruit! – Draco avaliou alguns de seus testamentos, segurou a chave do carro na mão._

_Ele rabiscou um bilhete em cima da mesa: "Volto logo. Com amor, Draco" e saiu pela porta da frente._

- Ainda no Flashback: Hermione vai para a psiquiatria –

_15.08.2008_

_Rony chegou do treino, estava tudo muito silencioso, exceto por um pequeno ruído vindo de dentro do quarto de Hermione, mais uma vez, ela estava chorando. Ele abriu o quarto, encontrou tudo escuro, as janelas fechadas e um cheiro forte de ar abafado que estavam sem renovar o oxigênio há muito tempo. _

_- Hermione? _

_- Rony... – ele sentiu dois braços agarrarem no escuro, Hermione estava novamente, depressiva, chorando em seus ombros – Eu... Eu quero morrer._

_- Escuta, você só está passando por uma fase, você vai superar, eu já conversei isso com você. Eu vou te visitar todos os dias, eu prometo!_

_- Mas... Mas não é a mesma coisa, é muito difícil, 10% das pessoas que se internam nessas clinicas acabam não saindo nunca mais. _

_Rony conseguiu se acostumar com a visão do escuro e olhou para o seu rosto na penumbra._

_- Acredite, você não faz parte dos 10%, eu garanto a você. Você tem um futuro brilhante aqui fora, não lá dentro. Vai ser só um tempinho, umas férias que você vai tirar de mim – ele deu um sorriso – Das minhas piadinhas sem graça. _

_Ela enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos._

_- Você não é sem graça. _

_- Eu sei – disse convencido – Só estava brincando! _

_- Oras – ela abriu um sorriso de lado – Eu só queria poder engravidar, ter filhos, formar uma família, como qualquer pessoa normal! _

_Rony segurou a sua mão, com firmeza. _

_- Algum dia você vai poder realizar todos os seus desejos, eu te prometo, Hermione. Você só precisa acreditar nos seus sonhos de verdade._

_Ela sorriu, apertando a mão dele de volta._

_- Eu tenho esse sonho desde pequena, sabe? – Rony a abraçou de lado, os dois ficaram um bom tempo conversando, no escuro do quarto, como velhos amigos. Agiam como velhos amigos porque realmente eram. _

_- Escuta... Você precisa dormir cedo, amanhã nós vamos para a clínica e você vai ficar lá por uns dias, até se acostumar com o ambiente. O quanto antes você se recuperar, mostrar ter superado, eles vão te liberar! _

_Hermione sorriu, ainda inconformada._

_- É assustador pensar que amanhã eu vou para essa clinica me internar. _

_- Você não vai somente se internar, Hermione. Você vai se curar de vez, vai ser uma pessoa completamente saudável – Rony demonstrava todo o seu apoio para ela, na tentativa de convencê-la. _

_- Certo, eu vou acreditar – ela piscou os olhos, Rony a beijou na testa._

_- Tenha uma boa noite, eu prometo que vou te visitar todos os dias, você nem vai notar que está numa clínica psiquiatra. _

_- Obrigada, Rony. Obrigada por todo esse apoio, você é fantástico. _

_- Você que é, boa noite! _

_- Boa noite._

_Rony encostou a porta com carinho, sorte que estava escuro, os seus olhos também estavam cheios de lágrimas também. Ele não queria se separar do amor de sua vida. Sim, Rony estava completamente e loucamente apaixonado por Hermione Jane Granger. _

- Ainda no Flashback: Draco encontra Snape -

_01.09.2008_

_Draco viu o carro de Snape parado na garagem de sua casa em Grapefruit, era o quinto dia consecutivo que a casa estava aparentemente vazia, ninguém saia para jogar o lixo fora, ou limpar a varanda com folhas secas na casa. _

_- Ele está aqui, esse filho da mãe! – Draco colocou a arma dentro da calça, passou a camisa por cima do objeto e colocou a chave na fechadura do portão eletrônico, conseguiu entrar tentando não pisar nas folhas secas para não causar o barulho de farfalhas. _

_- Finalmente você entendeu o meu recado – disse a voz rouca de Snape aparecendo na porta – Há dias estou esperando por você._

_Draco pensou em pegar a arma, mas não queria dar bandeira que estava armado, era melhor agir com cuidado. Ele parou de andar. _

_- Por que você está fugindo, Snape? _

_- Seu pilantrinha, falso. Você acabou com a minha vida, por sua culpa e daquela maldita ruiva eu estou sendo tachado como assassino por um crime que eu nem ao menos cometi. _

_O celular de Draco começou a tocar em seu bolso, ele olhou a tela piscando, era Gina. _

_- Escuta... Eu sei que você foi atrás do Snape, eu só queria que você soubesse de uma coisa. Harry me contou algumas coisas mas eu não posso te contar por telefone, eu só quero que você saiba que o Snape é inocente._

_- Quê? – Draco quase engasgou. _

_- Ajude-o a fugir do país! _

_- Você não pode estar... _

_- Sim, estou falando sério! – Gina desligou, ainda estava irritada com Draco por causa da discussão sobre Harry._

_Draco pegou a chave do Porsche e olhou para Snape._

_- Vamos, eu te dou uma carona até o Sudeste do país! _

- **Fim do Flashback** –

20.09.2013

Gina estava com a barriga um pouco volumosa, Hermione estava ao seu lado dando mamadeira para Hugo, em seu colo. As duas conversavam sentadas em seu café da manhã rotineiro no restaurante de Neville.

- Você não sabe da maior, amigue! – disse Hermione que apesar de ser uma diretora muito bem sucedida em Hogwarts, estava por dentro de todas as fofocas do país.

- Não me diga, menine, me conta, já estou bege! – gemeu Gina toda patricinha. Hermione sempre vinha com essas histórias "porque me falaram...", e era tudo mentira. Ela comprava revista de fofocas sim, só não tinha coragem de admitir.

- Então... Ouvi boatos – dessa vez ela mudou o roteiro – Que o Draco e a Pansy terminaram o casamento, agora é oficial dos oficiais!

- Jura? Estou bege ao cubo! – gemeu Gina de olhos arregalados – O Draquinho divorciado? Meldels! – ela revirou os olhos – Isso significa que ele está disponível no mercado, outra vez?

- Ele está, mas você não! – lembrou Hermione, estraga-prazer.

- Ah, é verdade, o Harry – ela fez uma cara de coitada – Ah... Mas só uma traidinha pode, não pode?

- Se você quiser engravidar do quarto filho, é por sua conta e risco. Você só tem vinte e três anos e já encheu a minha escola de alunos. Aliás, obrigada por matriculá-los em Hogwarts! – Hermione piscou – Sim, acho que você deve trair o Harry e ter mais filhos. Já pensou em entrar para o livro dos recordes?

Gina riu. Era óbvio que as duas estavam brincando.

- Ai... Ai... – suspirou Gina toda frufru agora que estava grávida.

- **FLASHBACK -**

_01.10.2010 _

_**Dois anos depois do último flashback... **_

_Gina deixou Nova York em 2008. Hermione foi internada numa clínica psiquiátrica do Rio de Janeiro em 2008. Harry foi deixado com Tiaguinho em 2008. Rony estava apaixonado por Hermione em 2008. _

_Detalhe__: agora vamos __para 2010__. Como o tempo voa, não? Enfim, dois anos se passaram desde todos aqueles ocorridos. _

-** Flashback**: Gina volta de Hollywood –

_01.10.2010_

_Tiaguinho estava no seu auge dos seus quatro anos de idade, falava todas as palavras, ia ao parquinho com o pai semanalmente, era um garoto serelepe que tinha desenvolvido uma mentalidade de gênio nos últimos meses. Ele estava com os cabelos morenos repicados em todas as direções, seus olhos verdes procurando pela mãe no aeroporto._

_Fazia dois anos que ela havia deixado Nova York, no entanto, todo mês Harry visitava Gina ou vice-versa, os dois mantinham um contato como se fossem marido e mulher._

_Tiaguinho estava usando um terno e gravata em miniatura, roupa bem elegante somente porque queria que a mãe o visse assim no aeroporto. Segurava um buquê de rosas perfumadas comprados pelo próprio pai, Harry. _

_Harry, seus ombros tinham alargado nesses últimos tempos, seu cabelo era cortado de época em época para que não ficasse muito comprido, tinha trocados os óculos antigos por mais charmosos da Armani. Sua barba ralinha no queixo lhe dava um ar mais maduro. _

_Tiaguinho estava em cima de uma das cadeiras olhando o fluxo de pessoas passando de um lado para o outro, carregando as suas malas no aeroporto. Então, como se fosse em câmera lenta, Gina apareceu no meio da multidão, puxando suas malas de rodinhas. _

_- Papai, é a mamãe! – gritou Tiaguinho puxando a jaqueta preta do pai e apontando eu sua direção._

_- Eu sei, filho – Harry olhava como se fosse bobo para a mulher que se aproximava. _

_Gina tinha abandonado os cabelos compridos na cintura, em troca de um formato mais adulto e chanel. As pontas do seu cabelo ruivo ficavam em paralelo na direção da pessoa em que ela estava olhando. _

_Ela usava um terno de executivo, caindo perfeitamente bem no seu corpo, era preto, cobrindo uma blusa roxa por atrás, realçando suas curvas, ela trazia um sorriso excitante no rosto, muito feliz. _

_- Filho! – gemeu ela com os olhos brilhando na direção de Tiaguinho, um de seus braços se abriu, enquanto o outro puxava a mala._

_- Mamãe! – ele saltou os pés do banco e saiu correndo em sua direção, ele a agarrou na altura da cintura, enfiou a cabeça entre as pernas dela, fechando os olhos e apreciando o cheiro maternal dela. _

_- Que saudades de você – ela se agachou, com os seus cabelos pulando na altura dos ombros – Como você está forte, lindo – ela o olhou bem nos olhos – Agora a mamãe veio para ficar, prometo não ir embora nunca mais. Eu prometo! _

_- Isso é para você, mamãe – ele estendeu o pequeno buquê de flores. Gina arregalou os olhos, fingindo não ter notado o que ele trazia em mãos, surpresa, respondeu. _

_- Obrigada, meu querido, são lindas. _

_- Cheira, são muito boas. O papai que escolheu – riu Tiaguinho e deu uma olhada de esguelha para o pai. _

_Gina seguiu com o olhar, caindo o par de olhos em Harry, eles trocaram um sorriso. Gina desdobrou os joelhos, ficando em pé, ela foi na direção de Harry com os braços livres e soltos para envolvê-lo em torno do pescoço._

_- Harry, quanta falta essa cidade me faz! _

_- Gina – ele fechou os olhos ao abraçá-la, até mesmo a textura da sua pele o deixava mais calmo, mais feliz – Quanto tempo, não te vejo desde o Natal! _

_Harry e Gina se afastaram por breves segundos, quando um grupo de meninas gritou em alto e bom som._

_- Não acredito, gente, olha quem está aqui no aeroporto. É a Gina Weasley! – berrou um grupinho de fãs, todas adolescentes. _

_Elas ficaram em volta de Gina, pedindo fotos no celular, autógrafos, beijos e conversaram sobre o seu novo filme sendo lançado junto com Draco Malfoy. _

_- Ele não está com você? _

_- Na verdade, o Draco quis ficar um pouco mais em Hollywood, ele voltará nas próximas semanas – avisou Gina sorridente para o grupinho de garotas. _

_Elas não foram as únicas, Gina levou quase duas horas para chegar até o estacionamento, até mesmo Tiaguinho se divertiu com o assédio das fãs, porque ele apareceu em várias fotos porque as meninas simplesmente o achavam uma "fofura de criança", e faziam a boca em formato de "o" quando o viam, exclamando: Ohhhh, que bonitinho!_

_Harry era quem não estava gostando nada, como se não bastasse segurar um buquê de flores enormes, era obrigado a enquadrar o grupo de fãs e Gina nas fotos, além de estar vigiando a mala da atriz que acabara de chegar. _

_- Então... Está preparada para o casamento? – perguntou Harry entrando na EcoSport vermelho-vinho que sempre fora de Gina na época em que morava em Nova York, presente dado pelo próprio namorado._

_- Ah... Eu sempre torci por eles, você sabe – disse Gina contente com um sorriso estonteante – Rony é o meu irmão predileto e Hermione a minha melhor amiga, não tem como não gostar desse casamento, não acha? _

_Harry sorriu, também achava um máximo os dois estarem casando após tanto tempo no Rio de Janeiro juntos, como amigos. Harry apontou para o jornal em cima do painel, Gina pegou-o com as mãos. _

_- Na página 3, você vai ver a foto dos dois! _

_Gina revirou o jornal para puxar a terceira parte, ao ver o sorriso de Rony e de Hermione, de braços dados, ela sentiu que estava mesmo de volta a Nova York. No entanto, as turbulências que passara no avião não eram nada comparadas as que estavam por vir nesse casamento. _

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **ADORO CASAMENTOS EM SERIADOS. HAUHUAHUAHUA, acontecem as melhores cenas... Bom, primeiramente, eu preciso ter uma conversa muito séria com todos vocês. Muito séria mesmo. Eu peguei DUAS DPs na faculdade, e como meu pai que banca minha faculdade, ele está pensando em tirar o meu notebook de mim, ou seja, SIM, A FANFIC VAI ACABAR MAIS CEDO! Então... Eu não vou cancelar a 7ª temporada, mas eu vou cortar as partes inúteis e tentar juntar tudo em números menores de capítulos para ficar pronto mais rápido. Mas se for o caso, eu vou ter que cancelar a 6ª e a 7ª temporada. SIM, AS DUAS! E botar um final surpreendente aí – o problema é que eu já cortei MUITAS CENAS, passei essa noite inteira rabiscando meu caderno. É triste... Mas infelizmente eu preciso de dinheiro agora para bancar as minhas contas... E apesar de TER UMA GRATIDÃO imensa por vocês comentarem na minha fanfic, eu preciso de dinheiro daqui para frente para pagar as contas. Vou escrever meus próprios livros e vender, quem de vocês quiser comprar, ganhará desconto. xD

**Nota do Autor (dois): **É triste, eu sei, planejei muitas coisas no futuro, planejei mostrar para vocês o crescimento do Tiago e do Alvo Severo, mostrar a Rosa namorando na escola, etc... Mas não vou poder, infelizmente. A não ser que eu deixe tudo pronto nas férias para ser postado ao longo do tempo mas é praticamente impossível.

**Nota do Autor (três): **Gostaram da passagem de 2 anos? XDD. Então, após o casamento da Hermis, vão passar os 3 anos logo... E vocês vão chegar na "atualidade" da fanfic. E finalmente vão acabar os flahsbackes confusos. XD.

**Respondendo Reviews: **

**Shakinha: **Hermione não é louca, tadinha, só teve uns surtos psicológicos, mas passaram 2 anos... Ela se curou! Que bom que gostou do Rony, ele parece mais adulto né? Também gosto desse Rony maduro, bem melhor que o bobão, galinha e antigo. Então, pulei o caso dos dois de Hollywood mas... Você percebe que ela nem se importou muito com o Draco né? XD eeehhhhhhh, amo suas reviews. Dino e Luna vão aprontar ainda, prometoooooo! xD. Beijosss, obrigado.

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

_Alguém bateu suavemente na porta, mas Hermione não se mexeu do lugar, não queria estragar tudo com uma virada brusca, a alfaiate pediu para que entrasse. No espelho, a porta se afastou do batente e ela viu o rosto angelical de Gina entrar pela frestinha. _

_- Temos uma noiva em fuga por aqui? – brincou Gina sorridente. _

_- Meu Deus, é aquela atriz famosa! – gemeu a alfaiate esquecendo do vestido de Hermione. _

_- Gina, você veio para o meu casamento! – os olhos de Hermione encheram de lágrimas. _

_Hermione aproveitou a distração da alfaiata para descer do trabalho, as duas se abraçaram para matar as saudades, eram velhas amigas. _

_- Quando eu me mudei do Rio de Janeiro para Nova York você já tinha ido para Hollywood, eu só ouvi alguns boatos e notícias sobre você – Hermione apertou os seus ombros – Não consigo acreditar, faz quase três anos que a gente não se vê, oh, meu Deus. Você veio para o meu casamento! _

_- Seu "segundo" casamento – lembrou Gina (estraga-prazer) durante o abraço sufocante._


	17. Episódio 16 xx Preparando o casamento

**Capítulo 16 – **

**Preparando o casamento.**

_Data: 01.10.2013_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Escuta... Você precisa dormir cedo, amanhã nós vamos para a clínica e você vai ficar lá por uns dias, até se acostumar com o ambiente. O quanto antes você se recuperar, mostrar ter superado, eles vão te liberar! _

_Hermione sorriu, ainda inconformada._

_- É assustador pensar que amanhã eu vou para essa clinica me internar. _

_- Você não vai somente se internar, Hermione. Você vai se curar de vez, vai ser uma pessoa completamente saudável – Rony demonstrava todo o seu apoio para ela, na tentativa de convencê-la. _

_O celular de Draco começou a tocar em seu bolso, ele olhou a tela piscando, era Gina. _

_- Escuta... Eu sei que você foi atrás do Snape, eu só queria que você soubesse de uma coisa. Harry me contou algumas coisas mas eu não posso te contar por telefone, eu só quero que você saiba que o Snape é inocente._

_- Quê? – Draco quase engasgou. _

_- Ajude-o a fugir do país! _

- Então... Ouvi boatos – dessa vez ela mudou o roteiro – Que o Draco e a Pansy terminaram o casamento, agora é oficial dos oficiais!

- Jura? Estou bege ao cubo! – gemeu Gina de olhos arregalados – O Draquinho divorciado? Meldels! – ela revirou os olhos – Isso significa que ele está disponível no mercado, outra vez?

_- Então... Está preparada para o casamento? – perguntou Harry entrando na EcoSport vermelho-vinho que sempre fora de Gina na época em que morava em Nova York, presente dado pelo próprio namorado._

_- Ah... Eu sempre torci por eles, você sabe – disse Gina contente com um sorriso estonteante – Rony é o meu irmão predileto e Hermione a minha melhor amiga, não tem como não gostar desse casamento, não acha? _

- Ainda no Flashback: Harry e Gina conversando sobre o casamento de Rony e Hermione –

_01.10.2010_

_- Mas... Tipo... Quanto tempo eles estão namorando? Quero dizer... O Rony e a Hermione – perguntou Gina tentando ser discreta para com Harry no volante. _

_- Na verdade, eles não estão namorando – disse Harry dando um sorrisinho meio banal nos lábios, Gina sentiu uma pontada esquisita no peito. _

_- Ahn? Como assim eles não estão namorando? As pessoas se casam porque estão apaixonadas, não é mesmo? – perguntou Gina erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas. _

_- Nos seus filmes – riu Harry do título "Adolescentes no Altar" – Brincadeira! Na verdade, o sonho de Hermione sempre foi ter filhos, não é mesmo? _

_Gina meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, era verdade sim. Ainda assim não fazia sentido eles se casarem._

_- Quando eles se mudaram de volta para Nova York, Hermione consultou uma Agência de Adoção para saber se poderia adotar um bebê mesmo estando solteira. _

_- Eles negaram? – perguntou Gina assustada – Quero dizer, Hermione é a melhor pessoa do mundo para cuidar de um bebê._

_- Er... Bem... Não. Hermione ficou internada durante 3 meses numa clínica psiquiátrica, por isso ela foi barrada por todas as Agências de Adoção do País, não há chances. Então, Rony fez a proposta de se casar com ela, dando maior confiabilidade para o seu 'currículo' de mãe._

_- Idéia inteligente do meu irmão, ainda mais ele sendo um jogador da Voley's Field, famoso – comentou Gina sacudindo os ombros – Jogada de mestre! – e riu – Falar nisso, eu vou visitá-los ainda hoje. Quero dar os parabéns pelo casamento que está chegando! _

_- Mas eles não vão se casar por amor, é mais por interesse da parte dela, se bem que o Rony concordou em fazê-lo – Harry a olhou. _

_- É... No final das contas, eles vão acabar namorando, escuta o que eu estou te falando. Não é fácil ficar com a mesma pessoa numa casa sem se apaixonar por ela – comentou Gina por comentar, de repente, ela percebeu que um silêncio profundo se instalou entre os dois. _

_Gina tinha morado meses com Harry, era como se estivesse afirmando que ela gostava dele. Eles se entreolharam meio estranho._

_- Não, não é bem isso o que eu quis dizer – Gina riu sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Mas é o natural das coisas, não é mesmo? _

_- Não sei – Harry sacudiu os ombros – Teremos que viver juntos para saber – ele corou de leve nas bochechas. _

_- Adoro Nova York – disse Gina vendo as pessoas andando no centro da cidade cheias de sacolas – Sempre tem novidades! – ela olhou para Harry de um modo estranho – E você... Quando vai me falar que vai casar, hein? _

_Harry riu alto também. _

_- Eu? Me casar? Não tão cedo... Aliás, nunca! Fiquei esses dois anos totalmente solteiro, sem ficar com ninguém – ele olhou para Gina – Esperando o tempo todo por você. _

_Tiaguinho revirou os olhos, no banco de trás. _

_- Quanta melação. _

_Gina desfez o sorriso e olhou para a janela, como se fosse mais interessante ver a cidade do que a conversa. Harry decidiu que havia abrir algum momento novo para falarem sobre isso. Sobre suas vidas, seus romances, etc. _

_- Mais novidades? _

_- Você verá com os seus próprios olhos – sorriu Harry estacionando o carro na garagem de sua mansão. _

- Ainda no Flashback: Gina encontra Hermione –

_02.10.2010 _

_Hermione estava mais alta, muito magra, branquela, em cima de um tablado, usando o seu vestido todo branco cheio de pedrinhas pelo tecido longo. O seu vestido deixava os ombros destampados, na altura do busto ele fazia uma renda ondulada, descendo até a cintura que apertava como se ela não fosse respirar outra vez, o vestido voltava a crescer nas coxas e ia deslizando por todo o chão. _

_A alfaiata andava de um lado para o outro, pregando alguns botões de última hora, colocando alguns alfinetes para apertar os últimos detalhes do vestido. Hermione estava se sentindo nas nuvens mesmo pelo fato de estar em cima do tablado._

_Elas estavam se olhando em um espelho, Hermione já sabia mais ou menos como fazer um coque para o dia do casamento, deixar algumas mechas do seu cabelo ondulado e loiro cair nos ombros, ia ficar lindíssima. _

_Alguém bateu suavemente na porta, mas Hermione não se mexeu do lugar, não queria estragar tudo com uma virada brusca, a alfaiate pediu para que entrasse. No espelho, a porta se afastou do batente e ela viu o rosto angelical de Gina entrar pela frestinha. _

_- Temos uma noiva em fuga por aqui? – brincou Gina sorridente. _

_- Meu Deus, é aquela atriz famosa! – gemeu a alfaiate esquecendo do vestido de Hermione. _

_- Gina, você veio para o meu casamento! – os olhos de Hermione encheram de lágrimas. _

_Hermione aproveitou a distração da alfaiata para descer do tablado, as duas se abraçaram para matar as saudades, eram velhas amigas. _

_- Quando eu me mudei do Rio de Janeiro para Nova York você já tinha ido para Hollywood, eu só ouvi alguns boatos e notícias sobre você – Hermione apertou os seus ombros – Não consigo acreditar, faz quase três anos que a gente não se vê, oh, meu Deus. Você veio para o meu casamento! _

_- Segundo casamento – lembrou Gina no abraço sufocante._

_Hermione odiava esse detalhe. Ele havia se casado com Harry jovem demais em um passado que parecia tão distante que chegava a ser do século XX. Hermione revirou os olhos, incomodada. _

_- Aquele foi anulado, não contou absolutamente nada, como se não tivesse existido – corrigiu Hermione. _

_- Parece que foi ontem que eu fui embora de Nova York, tantas coisas mudaram – disse Gina olhando nos olhos caramelos da amiga – Você se mudou com o meu irmão para o Rio de Janeiro, que maravilha!_

_Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça. _

_- Você foi para Paris, depois volto com Tiaguinho para Nova York. Esses dias eu visitei o Harry e o seu filho, meu Deus, ele é lindo. _

_- Quem o Harry ou o meu filho? – brincou Gina rindo seguido do olhar de censura de Hermione – Ok, ok, não seja pedófila, o Tiaguinho não está disponível no mercado ainda! _

_- Voltou engraçadinha, acho que dormiu com o Bozo – ironizou Hermione._

_- Não, eu sou chique, benhê, dormi com o palhaço do Circu del Solei – riu, em seguida – Ah, fala sério, temos que falar de você, está tão mais alta, mais magra, mais linda. Parece uma modelo de verdade! _

_Hermione deu uma boa olhada em seu corpo, era verdade, nunca estivera tão magra, com os braços tão finos em toda sua vida. _

_- Você também está linda, cortou os cabelos, está bem mais madura – Hermione a olhou com carinho – Tantas coisas mudaram nesses últimos tempos, Gina! _

_A alfaiata olhava as duas como se estivesse em uma conversa empolgante. _

_- Gina... – gemia ela ainda desesperada por um autógrafo – Minha calcinha, meu sutiã, qualquer coisa! _

_Gina ficou meio sem graça, acabou assinando em um papel qualquer e entregou a ela. Hermione voltou ao tablado para continuar a fazer os reajustes no vestido, Gina sentou em uma cadeira próxima (Meu Deus, a famosa Gina está sentada na minha cadeira! – gritou a mulher) vendo a amiga se arrumar. _

_- Você cortou o cabelo, está muito linda, Gina – comentou Hermione em cima do tablado._

_- Ah, obrigada. Você também está maravilhosa toda loira. Não é à toa que meu irmão está apaixonado por você!_

_Hermione sacudiu a cabeça._

_- Não vamos deixar o namoro estragar a nossa amizade, você sabe. O Rony está fazendo isso porque ele gosta de mim, como amigo, e quer realizar o meu sonho de ser mãe já que eu não posso! _

_- Não seja boba, Hermione, o meu irmão é e sempre foi apaixonado de verdade por você – Gina piscou – Você devia enxergar isso, está bem grandinha! _

_Hermione corou levemente. _

_- Não vamos mudar de assunto, eu soube que você e o Draco foram para Hollywood, tipo assim, juntos! – Hermione deu um sorriso malandro – Sabia que o Harry ficou morrendo de ciúmes? _

_- Jura? – os olhos de Gina brilharam – Bom, entre eu e o Draco não aconteceu nada muito grave, nós... Nós só ficamos amigos._

_- Draco? Draco Malfoy? – gemeu a alfaiate quase tendo um ataque do coração – Tipo assim, aquele loirinho, alto, forte e supergostoso? MEU DEUS, ELE PRECISA SAIR NA G-MAGAZINE! _

_- Menos, menos – riu Hermione – Continua fazendo o meu vestido, por favor. _

_Ela voltou ao trabalho, finalmente, com as mãos trêmulas mas os ouvidos atentos. Gina achou melhor tomar cuidado sobre o que falar – não queria ter uma má fama logo no dia seguinte por uma entrevista dada pela alfaiata sobre a vida íntima de Gina em Hollywood. _

_- E o Harry? Vocês voltaram? Estão namorando? Rolou alguma coisa? _

_- Absolutamente nada – confessou Gina sinceramente – Às vezes eu o vejo me olhando de uma maneira diferente, mas não passa disso. Ele não joga indiretas, não demonstra os seus sentimentos, é um cara muito frio, calculista. Desde que cheguei de Hollywood não tivemos muito tempo para conversar, sabe? Vamos fazer isso hoje à noite! _

_- É... Você vai continuar morando com ele ou com o Draco? Afinal, você morava com o Draco antes de deixar Nova York, não é?_

_- O Draco e a Cho estão juntos outra vez, eles afogaram as mágoas, se é o que você me entende, ficaram alguns meses em Hollywood, não tem mais condições de eu voltar a morar no apartamento dele. Vou alugar um apartamento para mim no centro mesmo, preciso ter a minha vida independente._

_- Está certa. Aposto que com esse filme bombando você deve ter ganhado bilhões de dólares. _

_- Ganhei sim – Gina piscou os olhos firmes – Mas não acho ético comentar o quanto. _

_- Meu Deus, Gina, agora você é bilionária? Como assim, me conta? _

_Gina sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro._

_- Conversaremos sobre isso depois – Gina sorriu pegando a sua bolsa cara da Victor Hugo – Agora eu preciso fazer umas compras para o seu presente de casamento. _

_- Agora você é bilionária, não se esqueça disso na hora de comprar o meu presente – Hermione sorriu._

_- Eu sou bilionária mas aposto que você ainda tem o meu presente do seu outro casamento guardado na caixa – retrucou ela, Hermione fez uma cara de peixe-morto. _

_Hermione acenou para Gina, ela piscou de volta e mandou um beijo._

_- Aposto que você vai arrasar com esse seu corpinho de modelo no casamento, além do mais, o seu vestido está lindo e muito fino, parabéns! _

_A alfaiata quase teve um ataque pilético._

_- Meu Deus, Meu Deus, a Gina me elogiou. A GINA! _

_- Você também está linda, Gi – Hermione piscou de volta._

_- Linda? Linda? ELA É UM TESÃO – gemeu a alfaiate – LINDA É POUCO, OLHA QUE DESLUMBRE DE ARTISTA! _

_- Você é lésbica? – perguntou Hermione franzindo a testa. _

_- Pela Gina? SIM! _

_- Até mais, Hermis – Gina fechou a porta ao sair. _

- Ainda no Flashback: Gina e Tiaguinho –

_03.10.2010_

_Enquanto Gina procurava um apartamento novo para morar, estava na mansão de Harry. Essa noite, assim como a anterior, Gina andava preparando leite com Nescau e algumas bolachinhas para o filho comer antes de dormir. Estava se saindo como uma mãe excelente. _

_Ela levou a bandeja até o quarto do garoto, era todo condecorado de azul, com alguns ursinhos, carrinhos, livros na estante, bem infantil mesmo. Uma bola de basquete, vôlei paradas na prateleira, somada aos demais brinquedos dele. _

_- Como você passou esses meses aqui, filho? – perguntou Gina passando a mão em sua cabeça enquanto ele virava um gole de leite. _

_- Foi demais, mamãe, nós jogávamos vídeo-game todos os dias. O papai me leva no parquinho todos os dias depois do café da manhã. Depois ele toma um banho, vai para a faculdade, depois para o escritório e a Tia Valéria fica cuidando de mim, ela é muito linda, mamãe, você precisa de ver._

_Gina abaixou os olhos._

_- Você gosta dela? _

_- Muitão, ela é superlegal, faz tudo o que eu quero, sabe cozinhar muito bem, sempre faz uns bolos maravilhosos – Tiaguinho lambeu os lábios. _

_Gina pareceu triste em saber que o filho estava na mão de outra mulher esses dois últimos anos._

_- Nada comparável a você – acrescentou Tiaguinho – Amo você muito mais do que eu amo ela. _

_Gina abriu um sorriso enorme para o filho e bagunçou os seus cabelos. Tiaguinho comeu tudo rapidamente, Gina juntou a bandeja para retirar. _

_- Vamos dormir, bebê – Gina beijou a sua testa – Tenha bons sonhos. _

_Tiaguinho continuou olhando para a sua mãe, enquanto ela saia, parecia estranho._

_- O que houve, filho? _

_- É que... Nós rezamos todas as noites antes de dormir – comentou Tiaguinho sentado com o travesseiro nas costas. _

_- Ah, é mesmo, o papai comentou comigo – Gina deixou a bandeja em cima da cômoda, aproximou do filho e ajoelhou na cama, com as mãos grudadas. Tiaguinho levantou disposto e ajoelhou ao seu lado, com as mãos juntas. _

_- Eu quero agradecer pelo meu dia, pela minha saúde, pela minha mamãe ter voltado de Nova York porque eu estava com muita saudade dela! _

_Gina sentiu um arrepio incrível percorrer pelo corpo, era muito gratificante ser mãe, passar por esforços e ouvir coisas tão boas de uma criança. _

_- E... Eu quero pedir que o meu papai e a minha mamãe voltem a ficar juntos._

_Gina arregalou os olhos na direção do filho._

_- Quem te ensinou isso? _

_Tiaguinho falou, inocentemente._

_- O papai disse que quando a gente quer alguma coisa, devemos acreditar e pedir isso ao papai do céu, porque um dia ele ouve a gente! _

_- É verdade isso mesmo – disse Gina sorrindo para o filho – Se você acreditar e pedir bastante, esse desejo se realiza! _

_Tiaguinho olhou para o chão._

_- Não tinha um dia sequer que o papai não pedia para você voltar para ele. Veja só, aconteceu! _

_Gina arregalou os olhos. _

**Nota do Autor: **Tenho novidades boas dessa vez. Essa semana o leitor Rodrigo veio conversar comigo sobre os "flashbacks", sim, de fato eu perdi muitos leitores com esses flashbacks, eles deixaram a fanfic "CHATA" e confusa, eu sei. Quando eu estava fazendo isso no caderno, parecia muito mais fácil e mais simples, no entanto, não foi assim quando eu comecei a escrever. BOM, juntando a crítica construtiva com o fato de que eu terei que "simplificar" a fanfic por causa da faculdade, eu resolvi modificar toda a história e a estrutura da fanfic. SIM, ISSO É BOM! Porque os flashbacks vão acabar FINALMENTE na sexta temporada!!! E a história ficou bem melhor, eu juro... Ficou bem mais concisa, interessante. Vocês vão notar a diferença no primeiro capítulo da sexta temporada. Bom, é isso.

**Nota do Autor (dois): **Falando sobre esse capítulo. Então, gostaram do toque de comédia entre a alfaiata da Hermione e a Gina? HAUHAUHAHA, espero que sim. Gostei muito da cena da Hermione experimentando o vestido e a Gina conversando com ela, etc... As duas não contracenavam há capítulos e capítulos atrás. E vocês estão vendo que o Harry e a Gina estão se aproximando aos poucos, voltando a ficarem juntos. SIM, os flashbacks estão acabando, tudo vai melhorar. Como esse capítulo ficou MUIIIIIITO curto, vou postar o próximo lá pela segunda ou terça-feira, ok? Beijossssss!

**NOTA TRÊS (curiosidades da fic): XDDD. **Eu sempre leio as revistas Galileu, SuperInteressante e Mundo Estranho já faz um ano... XDDD. Daí sempre tem uma parte que eles falam "do nosso futuro", então, eu resolvi acrescentar uns "objetos" que eu li na revista para a fanfic. Afinal, os personagens estão em 2013. XDDD. Ok? Então, não estranhem se vocês verem um "carro que voa" por aí, HAUHAUHAUHA. Beijos, e da parte do carro é brincadeira!!!

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

- E... Não tem cerveja? – perguntou Rony para Harry.

- Claro que tem, é só pegar lá no freezer!

- Rony, você vai voltar dirigindo, não pode beber – ralhou Hermione segurando Hugo no colo com os seus panos e chupeta pendurado.

- Não se preocupe, nós compramos o bafômetro social, antes dele ir embora a gente faz o teste – disse Gina colocando a bolsa em cima da mesa – Lançou há alguns meses no mercado, está 200 dólares!

- Eu nem sabia que existia – disse Rony ao se levantar para buscar cerveja.

- HELLOW, estamos em 2013, tudo aqui é muito tecnológico! – Hermione sacudiu a cabeça – E, Gina, esse bafômetro social é útil quando saímos para beber, não é?

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça, seus cabelos pularam também, ela passou a mão no barrigão e disse.

_**Respondendo as reviews: **_

_**MaryCena: **__Oii, tudo bem? Relaxa, nem precisa se preocupar em comentar, eu sei que vocês também tem vida social, etc, e nem sempre dá tempo de deixar reviews, só não pode sumir, daí eu não gosto. xDDD. E a Gina tá cada vez mais engraçada, né? XDD. Fico contente em saber que está gostando, a Gina ta cada vez se destacando mais também. Hehehehe. Beijos, até o próximo. _

_**NaneCurti: **__Nãoooooo, não te ignorei, eu respondi as suas reviews semana passada. E você nem mandou reviews semana retrasada, por isso não mandei nada. XDDD. Justificado cabeça dura??? Você que sumiu daqui e do MSN... Beijos!!! _

_**Shakinha: **__Você que adora a Gina vai se divertir com ela nos próximos capítulos, ela faz comédia, romance, enfim, ela mistura tudo, ela tem todas as personalidades na fanfic. Então, eu até não poderia fazer cortes, mas ficou bem melhor assim, eu garanto, a história finalmente se encaixou, sem enrolações, sabe? Sem mais flashbacks, etc... Ficou melhor, eu achei. Beijosssss, até o próximo. _

_**Mari Massa: **__Ahh, viajou para onde? Conta aí. Não, fica tranqüila, vai dar tudo certo, eu encurtei a fanfic, as cenas estão se encaixando cada vez mais e melhor. Sem enrolações, sem necessidade de tantos flashbacks. E vou continuar postando uma vez por semana até onde der. O dia que não dar mais, eu venho e aviso. XDDD. Bom, é isso. Beijosss, até o próximo. _


	18. Episódio 17 xx Ultrassom

**Capítulo 17 – **

**Ultrassom. **

_Data: 03.10.2013_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Mas eles não vão se casar por amor, é mais por interesse da parte dela, se bem que o Rony concordou em fazê-lo – Harry a olhou. _

_- É... No final das contas, eles vão acabar namorando, escuta o que eu estou te falando. Não é fácil ficar com a mesma pessoa numa casa sem se apaixonar por ela – comentou Gina por comentar, de repente, ela percebeu que um silêncio profundo se instalou entre os dois. _

_Gina tinha morado meses com Harry, era como se estivesse afirmando que ela gostava dele. Eles se entreolharam meio estranho._

_- Não, não é bem isso o que eu quis dizer – Gina riu sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Mas é o natural das coisas, não é mesmo? _

_- Temos uma noiva em fuga por aqui? – brincou Gina sorridente. _

_- Meu Deus, é aquela atriz famosa! – gemeu a alfaiate esquecendo do vestido de Hermione. _

_- Gina, você veio para o meu casamento! – os olhos de Hermione encheram de lágrimas. _

_Hermione aproveitou a distração da alfaiata para descer do trabalho, as duas se abraçaram para matar as saudades, eram velhas amigas. _

_- Quando eu me mudei do Rio de Janeiro para Nova York você já tinha ido para Hollywood, eu só ouvi alguns boatos e notícias sobre você – Hermione apertou os seus ombros – Não consigo acreditar, faz quase três anos que a gente não se vê, oh, meu Deus. Você veio para o meu casamento! _

_Gina sentiu um arrepio incrível percorrer pelo corpo, era muito gratificante ser mãe, passar por esforços e ouvir coisas tão boas de uma criança. _

_- E... Eu quero pedir que o meu papai e a minha mamãe voltem a ficar juntos._

_Gina arregalou os olhos na direção do filho._

_- Quem te ensinou isso? _

_Tiaguinho falou, inocentemente._

_- O papai disse que quando a gente quer alguma coisa, devemos acreditar e pedir isso ao papai do céu, porque um dia ele ouve a gente! _

_- É verdade isso mesmo – disse Gina sorrindo para o filho – Se você acreditar e pedir bastante, esse desejo se realiza! _

_Tiaguinho olhou para o chão._

_- Não tinha um dia sequer que o papai não pedia para você voltar para ele. Veja só, aconteceu! _

_Gina arregalou os olhos. _

- Ainda no Flashback: Gina e Tiaguinho –

_03.10.2010_

_- Eu... Eu disse alguma coisa errada, mamãe? – perguntou Tiaguinho por trás das cobertas, vendo a expressão diferente da própria mãe._

_Gina engoliu em seco antes de dizer, passou a mão na cabeça para acalmá-lo, abriu um sorriso forçado e continuou._

_- Não... Não, imagina, filho, está tudo bem – ela sorriu sentindo uma chama se acender no fundo do estômago, era uma espécie de árvore de esperança crescendo por dentro de seu corpo. _

_Gina pegou a bandeja em cima da cômoda, acenou para o filho e desejou que ele dormisse com os anjos, em seguida, deixou a porta encostada porque o filho não gostava de dormir sozinho no escuro. _

_Ao sair, foi direto para a cozinha, desejando não encontrar Harry zanzando pela casa tarde da noite, ela só queria ficar sozinha e com os seus pensamentos maquinando em uma velocidade além do normal. _

_Gina foi até o seu quarto, onde estava hospedada, ainda na mala, retirou o DVD com o nome dos dois na capa. Era a declaração feita por Harry durante o seu 2° ano escolar, os dois estavam namorando há poucas semanas. _

_Gina certificou da porta estar trancada antes de colocar o DVD para funcionar._

"_- Rony... Tira essa câmera da minha cara! – resmungou Gina com os cabelos vermelhos tingidos, cheia de piercings, toda maloqueira durante o segundo ano escolar__."_

_Todos estavam com os rostos indefinidos e infantis. Os garotos com ombros pequenos e os queixos fundos. As garotas com cabelos compridos e mal cuidado. Eles se lembraram imediatamente desse dia, Rony tinha ganhado um celular com câmera digital, saiu filmando a escola inteira. Era o primeiro dia em que Harry e Gina disseram que estavam namorando oficialmente para a escola toda. Fora a maior vergonha, mas... Alguma coisa transmitia a sensação de saudade no peito deles (__episódio 005 xx Zerados xx Segunda Temporada__)._

"_- Rony... Sossega! – resmungou Hermione abrindo o armário._

_- Oh, louco, Hermione. Você não limpa seu armário não? – Rony mostrou o armário dela por dentro, estava abarrotado de livros – Você podia fazer uma doação para a biblioteca de vez em quando._

_- Rony... Chega!"._

_E a cena mudou outra vez. Eles estavam na loja no Centro, dos gêmeos, Fred e Jorge._

"_- Ei! Fred, parabéns pela loja! – gritou Harry estendendo a mão em sua direção, depois de parabenizar o irmão._

_- Valeu, cara._

_- Ei, a irmã-saidinha veio também – brincou Jorge._

_- Agora sou uma irmã direita – ela disse e passou um dos braços por trás da cintura de Harry que ficou vermelho e sem ação, por poucos segundos – Estamos namorando!_

_Fred e Jorge se entreolharam._

_- Quer dizer que..._

_- ...teremos o Harry..._

_- ...comendo macarronada..._

_- ...todos os domingos?_

_- Não o espantem, por favor! – disse Gina apertando a mão de Harry com medo dele sair correndo daquela família doida. _

_Harry beijou a testa de Gina e Rony mirou a câmera do celular na direção deles._

_- Digam "oi" ao novo casal! – e pelo sorriso parecia que Rony tinha começado a namorar, não Harry ou Gina._

_- Deixa de ser idiota! – resmungou Gina colocando a mão na frente da câmera para tampar a visão._

_- Deixa de ser burra! – devolveu._

_- Criança!_

_- Vagina larga devido ao grande fluxo de hormônios! Há há há decorei isso de um livro! – disse ele rindo e apontando na cara dela. _

_- Rony? Você está filmando isso? – perguntou ela furiosa – Você é um panaca! – ela quase acertou a cara dele com um soco!_

_- Você que é!_

_Gina abaixou o celular e fechou a cara para o irmão._

_- Se você não desligar isso, vou enfiar no meio da sua..._

_- O que? – perguntou ele erguendo a câmera novamente – Veja, mamãe! Essa é a sua adorável caçula!_

_Ela corou violentamente._

_- Não dá bola – disse Harry em seu ouvido e a beijou de leve nos lábios._

_Rony praticamente enfiou a câmera nas narinas de Harry._

_- Ei! Faça uma declaração para Gina como namorado!_

_Harry fez cara de espantado e ia discordar mas quando seu olhar encontrou com o de Gina viu que ela apoiava a idéia, com uma expressão do tipo: "Vá em frente!"._

_- Er... Bem... Eu amo você – disse ele e os olhos da garota brilharam em lágrimas – E... Eu não consigo ver meu futuro sem você.___

_- Que tipo de futuro você vê? – ela perguntou._

_Ele corou de leve mas continuou:_

_- Vejo a gente se formando, casando, tendo nove filhos!_

_- Nove? – perguntou ela ligeiramente assustada – Oras, vou superar minha mãe!_

_Gina abafou a risada com uma das mãos._

_- E você? Como vê o nosso futuro?_

_- Eu... Eu me vejo entrando na igreja com um vestido branco, um véu redondo – ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e as lágrimas começaram a surgir – E os nossos noves filhos brincando de carrinho, boneca e pega-pega pela sala!_

_Harry sorriu e a beijou._

_- Eca! Que nojo! Corta! – resmungou Rony desligando o celular." _

_Gina desligou o DVD com um suspiro, sua vida parecia tão mais fácil há alguns anos. Agora tudo estava tão confuso, embaralhado, como se eles fossem peças de um tabuleiro de xadrez e de repente, alguma mão boba bagunçasse todas as peças. Era tão difícil fazer tudo voltar ao normal. _

_Sinceramente? Era uma missão quase impossível. _

- Fim do Flashback –

20.10.2013

Gina estava com um vestido muito comprido e bem grande para caber a sua barriga enorme de grávida, tinha o fundo verde-piscina com muitas flores espalhadas, um laço em volta da barriga. Ela veio carregando sua bolsa de pano, apareceu no quintal e viu os dois melhores amigos (Rony e Hermione) sentados em torno de uma mesinha, perto da piscina.

- Eu adoraria não ter ido ao médico hoje mas... – Gina sacudiu os ombros - Gravidez já viram como demora, né?

Harry estava na churrasqueira dando algumas indicações para o churrasqueiro contratado, Rony estava lendo o jornal enquanto Hermione amamentava Huguinho na mamadeira, o restante das crianças estava se divertindo na piscina com suas bóias coloridas, espirrando água para todos os lados.

- Gina, há quanto tempo, nem nos vimos essa semana direito – disse Hermione dando um beijo na colega, ela nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar, Gina foi até ela.

- Que barrigão, irmãzinha! – disse Rony ao vê-la se aproximar.

Rony passou a mão na barriga da irmã após lhe dar um beijo no rosto.

- Como está o bebê?

- Muito bem – sorriu Gina fazendo um carinho, sentindo as mãos de Rony percorrerem em volta - Ele anda chutando muito ultimamente!

- O Harry disse que você o acorda de madrugada para sentir – riu Hermione corada – É um pai coruja demais!

Harry se aproximou, enxugando as mãos no guardanapo após dar todas as instruções para o churrasqueiro.

- Você disse que não precisava te levar – disse Harry se aproximando.

- Não precisava mesmo, eu fui e voltei de táxi numa boa – sorriu Gina dando um beijinho de leve em seus lábios.

- E... Não tem cerveja? – perguntou Rony para Harry.

- Claro que tem, é só pegar lá no freezer!

- Rony, você vai voltar dirigindo, não pode beber – ralhou Hermione segurando Hugo no colo com os seus panos e chupeta pendurado.

- Não se preocupe, nós compramos o bafômetro social, antes dele ir embora a gente faz o teste – disse Gina colocando a bolsa em cima da mesa – Lançou há alguns meses no mercado, está 200 dólares!

- Eu nem sabia que existia – disse Rony ao se levantar para buscar cerveja.

- HELLOW, estamos em 2013, tudo aqui é muito tecnológico! – Hermione sacudiu a cabeça – E, Gina, esse bafômetro social é útil quando saímos para beber, não é?

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça, seus cabelos pularam também, ela passou a mão no barrigão e disse.

- É sim... Bom, aproveitando que estão todos aqui, reunidos, eu quero contar uma novidade a todos vocês!

Harry e Rony se aproximaram trazendo as cervejas. O pai ficou ainda mais atento.

- O médico fez o ultrassom e eu já sei o sexo do meu bebê! – Gina abriu um sorriso.

- Sabe? – Tiaguinho ouviu a notícia na piscina e já veio correndo, segurando seu ipod à prova d'água – Vai ser menino ou menina, mamãe?

Gina fez um pequeno suspense, fez um biquinho bonito e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- O bebê é...

- Fala logo! – pediu Hermione empolgada.

- É outro garoto! – desembuchou.

- Outro? Igual a mim? – Tiaguinho abriu os olhos sorrindo – A cegonha... A cegonha me ouviu!

- Sim – Gina passou a mão no cabelo do filho – Ela te ouviu, rapazinho!

- Parabéns outra vez, meu amor – Harry caminhou até Gina e com muito cuidado, ele passou as mãos em volta de sua cintura, aplicando de leve um beijo em seus lábios, era tão bobo e apaixonado pela esposa que não se importava com os outros em volta.

- Quanta nojeira essa beijação, vou pular de volta na piscina! – disse Tiaguinho recolhendo o seu ipod de piscina, ele saiu correndo, gritando e pulou com tudo em volta dos amigos.

- Parabéns, felicidades – desejaram Rony e Hermione sorridentes.

Harry segurou a mão de Gina por alguns instantes, ele a ajuda a se sentar na cadeira, colocou algumas almofadas em suas costas.

- Eu... Eu quero que se chame Alvo Severo dessa vez, nós já conversamos sobre isso – comentou Harry sorridente.

- Alvo Severo? HUAHUAHUAUHA! – riu Rony cuspindo a cerveja na cara de Harry – Se querem humilhar o coitado, coloquem o nome dele logo de Rocky, o Estuprador! HAUHAUHA, que nome mais besta!

- Vou falar quem é besta jájá, Ronald Mc'Donald – ralhou Gina franzindo a testa, Rony calou a boca imediatamente – Enfim, meu amor, é um nome adorei.

- Seria uma homenagem perfeita ao nosso diretor e o Snape que morreu tentando salvar o nosso relacionamento – sorriu Harry beijando Gina nas mãos.

- Alvo Severo. O nome é lindo – disse Gina sorrindo.

- Flashback: O noivado de Rony e Hermione –

30.10.2010

_Rony estava sentado em uma mesa, com a mão na cintura de Hermione, a Sra. Weasley estava muito empolgada com o casamento do filho e da querida nora que estava entrando para a família Weasley._

_Rony e Hermione eram muito amigos, isso era inegável. Hermione sempre quisera ter filhos, desde quando era jovem, pensava na possibilidade ficar grávida, mas obviamente não o fez pela falta de maturidade, experiência, planejamento, etc. No entanto, foi contaminada por um vírus incurável, e agora não se pode engravidar, mas poderá adotar um filho. Ao longo do tempo, descobriu que o seu caso não seria aprovado pela adoção a não ser que fosse casada. Exatamente por isso, Rony topou fingir um casamento durante alguns meses com Hermione. Os dois moraram juntos no Rio de Janeiro por um longo tempo e voltaram para Nova York, a fim de terminarem os estudos. Dali três anos, Hermione com o seu filho, Rony proporia o divórcio e tudo ficaria bem novamente. Mas ninguém sabia disso, além dos quatro: Rony, Hermione, Harry e Gina. _

_- Eles formam um casal lindo, afinal de contas – disse Gina segurando uma tacinha de vidro muito fina com champanhe dentro, suas unhas estavam enormes e o seu cabelo curtinho era novidade para quem não tinha visto ela pelos últimos dois anos rodando pela cidade. _

_- Formam mesmo – sorriu Harry bebendo um gole do liquido na taça. _

_- Coitada. Minha mãe parece empolgada – disse Gina olhando por cima do ombro vendo a Sra. Weasley toda produzida, seu cabelo em um coque, usando uma echarpe de crochê, combinando com o seu vestido xadrez, vermelho e branco. _

_- Ah... Ela é assim mesmo, ela gosta de ver os filhos se casando, uma pena você ainda estar solteira, não é mesmo? _

_- Há há, obrigada por lembrar – Gina fez uma careta – Mas se ela assistir ao meu filme, vai ver que estou casando com o Draco – Gina piscou, sorridente._

_- Ótimo ponto – riu Harry. _

_- Falando em Draco... Olha quem está entrando! – Gina esticou o pescoço na direção da porta. _

_O arco era todo branco, cheio de furinhos que dava para visualizar as luzes e flores do lado de fora do restaurante. Draco estava na porta, entregando o convite do noivado para os seguranças, usava terno, gravata, todo bonito, com o cabelo penteado para trás._

_- Pelo visto chegou de Hollywood – resmungou Harry soltando uma baforada de ar para cima._

_Gina ajeitou os seus fios de cabelo, cacheado nas pontas, deu uma boa olhada por cima do ombro novamente. Harry se sentiu incomodado. Draco varreu os olhos por todo o salão, ignorando os noivos conversando com a família Weasley ao lado do palco musical, e parou direto em Gina. Caminhou rapidamente em sua direção._

_- Gina, há quanto tempo! _

_Harry revirou os olhos. _

_- Vocês se viram há poucos dias – resmungou bem baixinho._

_Gina abriu um sorriso escandaloso, Harry quis chutá-la por baixo da mesa mas suas forças o seguraram, não era nada educado com uma dama. Ela ficou em pé para abraçá-lo, com muita força._

_- Quanta falta você faz – ele murmurou durante o abraço, perto do ouvido dela, com o queixo encostado em suas costas – Você sumiu, não me ligou mais, não me visitou, esqueceu de mim, é? _

_Gina estava rindo ao se afastar._

_- Não seja bobo, acha que eu tive tempo de retomar a minha vida com esse casamento batendo na porta? Eu estava ajudando a minha amiga a se casar! _

_Draco estava segurando as mãos de Gina, com carinho. _

_- Falando em casamento, eu preciso cumprimentar os noivos. Ah, olá Harry – ele assentiu em sua direção, deu um breve sorriso e beijou Gina no rosto, bem nas bochechas onde ela havia feito a maquiagem – Você está linda! – ele notou o vestido bege dela com um laço enorme nas costas, parecia a Cinderela. _

_Harry ficou em pé, mas eles só notaram quando ele pigarreou._

_- Hm... Eu vou sair um pouco, para deixar vocês mais à vontade, sabe? – ele fez isso por puro ciúme, era óbvio. Virou as costas, saiu caminhando na direção da saída. _

_- Vai atrás dele – sugeriu Draco olhando para os ombros largos de Harry se afastarem – É estranho eu dar um conselho desses mas acho que você devia considerar que ele é o pai do seu filho! _

_- Eu sei, eu sei – Gina meneou a cabeça – Eu gosto muito dele, Draco, muito mesmo, você sabe. _

_Draco abriu um sorriso._

_- Está tudo bem, o que aconteceu em Hollywood vai ficar somente entre a gente, eu... Eu não vou ficar implorando para você voltar comigo, não vou chorar, não vou sair dando escândalo – Draco riu – Aliás, eu sou bem compreensivo, se quer saber._

_Gina riu e deu algumas palmadinhas em seu ombro. _

_- Me senti meio complexada com você me dispensando tão facilmente para o Harry mas... – ela sorriu – Obrigada por me ajudar! _

_- Ele é o cara certo para você, Gina Weasley. Eu tenho certeza disso, ele também tem! _

30.10.10

_Harry enfiou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, saiu pelo jardim, caminhando entre as pedras, evitando as luzes que iluminavam as árvores, queria mesmo era ficar um pouco isolado, no escuro, pensando sobre a vida. _

_Ele gostava muito de Gina, o seu coração dizia que sim, estava tudo muito confuso no momento. A vida de todo mundo parecia estar caminhando em um rumo certo, menos a dele. Rony, por exemplo, estava se casando com Hermione, era uma questão de tempo para que os dois se apaixonassem e ficassem juntos. _

_Gina, mesmo tendo um filho com Harry, nada a impedia de ter uma relação saudável com o Draco a ponto dos dois ficarem se abraçando como velhos amigos no meio do noivado. Era o fim... _

_Harry precisava buscar uma pessoa diferente em sua vida, sair pelo mundo afora, cruzar com gente nova, diferente, com outros tipos de pensamentos. _

_- Puff... – ele soltava baforadas de suspiro durante a caminhada._

_- Você não precisa chamar a minha atenção – disse Gina fazendo "toque-toque" nas pedras ao se aproximar com seu salto alto, toda linda com os cabelos curtos e encaracolados, os seus olhos azuis brilhando no meio da penumbra, seu rosto parecia de boneca de tão perfeito que era – Eu já sei o quanto você gosta de mim, só acho meio estranho que esses sentimentos tenham voltado depois de um tempo! _

_- Não voltaram simplesmente por voltar. Por que você acha que a Hermione terminou tudo comigo, hein? O tempo todo ela jogou na minha cara que eu ainda era apaixonado por você. Eu tinha as nossas fotos guardadas na gaveta, os nossos vídeos, todos os momentos! _

_- Achei que a Hermione tivesse desistido daquela palhaçada toda por falta de maturidade! _

_- Eu não acho que o meu casamento com ela tenha sido uma palhaçada – disse alterando a voz por ter sido ofendido – Na época, eu gostava mesmo dela, ela me fazia me sentir um homem de verdade! _

_- Ainda não faz? – cutucou Gina visivelmente furiosa – Você não sente nada vendo Hermione com uma aliança no dedo se casando ao lado do meu irmão? _

_Harry parou um momento, olhando para o chão, com os pensamentos confusos, as mãos esquentando dentro do bolso._

_- Não, eu estou feliz por eles assim – disse erguendo os olhos em sua direção. _

_Gina o olhou numa espécie de piedade, súplica._

_- É a sua última chance de desfazer essa confusão toda, Harry. É a sua última chance de chegar nela e dizer toda a verdade. De dizer que você a ama, de dizer que... _

_- Eu não a amo, ok? – cortou Harry – Eu não gosto mais de Hermione, pouco me importa com quem ela está indo para a cama. Não é da minha conta e nem da sua! _

_Gina sacudiu a cabeça, decepcionada. _

_- Eu não a amo – repetiu para ela – Era isso o que você queria ouvir? _

_- Não – ela parou de sacudir a cabeça – Com licença! – ela ainda estava zangada. _

_Gina virou as costas, saiu andando apressada, Harry andou depressa em sua direção e a puxou pelo braço. Eles se encararam por rápidos segundos. _

_- Eu não entendo porque você está tão chateada. _

_- Você está brincando, não é? – Gina espreitou os olhos na direção dele. _

_- Eu só estou fazendo o que você quer – ele resmungou._

_- O que eu quero? – ela fez uma expressão de fúria – Eu queria que você lutasse por mim. Eu queria que você dissesse que me amava e que não existia outra pessoa no mundo que você gostasse mais do que você gosta de mim! _

_- Gina... _

_- Cadê o Harry Potter daquele segundo colegial que me deu um colar como presente no dia em que o Simas morreu? Cadê aquele Harry Potter que foi até no aeroporto impedir que eu não viajasse para Paris? Você se lembra disso, não é? Ganhei uma viagem para Paris... Você pegou o microfone e tentou impedir que eu fosse! _

_Harry sacudiu a cabeça, cabisbaixo._

_- Como eu deveria saber disso? _

_- O pior... – Gina suspirou – É que você sabe! – ela virou as costas e foi na direção do arco para entrar outra vez na festa de noivado, deixando Harry sozinho para trás. _

_Ele não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, perdido em seus pensamentos, até que os arbustos começaram a se mexer, barulho de folhas secas, ele deu um passo para trás, assustado. _

_- Quem está aí? _

_- Ela te ama, Potter – resmungou uma voz rouca – Ela realmente te ama – era um homem com as roupas surradas, seus cabelos estavam cheio de galhos e folhas._

_- Há quanto tempo você estava aí? – perguntou com uma espécie de nojo._

_- Eu... Eu soube que Draco estaria aqui essa noite, eu preciso falar com ele, Potter._

_Harry sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro._

_- Você assassinou Dumbledore, não assassinou, Snape? Você o matou! – Harry sentiu os pulmões perderem ar, queria gritar, queria ter forças para pular em seu pescoço e matá-lo ali mesmo, mas não tinha. Seu corpo inteiro tremia de raiva por isso. _

_- Draco e Gina sabem da minha inocência, eles que me ajudaram a fugir todos esses meses. No começo, ela me ameaçou também, porque não sabia de toda a verdade, mas como é uma jornalista esperta, procurou saber todo o meu histórico. Agora ela sabe... – Snape disse depressa – Draco me deu aquele velho carro, aquele Porsche, sobrevivi o quanto pude, agora preciso da ajuda de vocês. _

_- Eu... Eu não acredito em você! _

_- Gina ficou muito chateada quando você brigou com ela na época das fitas – disse Snape achando melhor citar alguma passagem da vida deles para que assim Harry pudesse finalmente acreditar nas palavras dele – Eu vi o brilho morrer no olhar dela. _

_Harry sentiu uma descarga elétrica dentro do corpo, uma sensação de calma percorrer por toda a espinha, Snape não era o acusado, era inocente o tempo todo._

_- Eu sei que ela a ama, Potter. Você precisa correr atrás dela! _

_- Tudo bem, o senhor está certo – assentiu Harry._

_- Será que poderia dizer ao Draco que estou aqui? _

_- Ah... Claro, claro, vou fazer alguma coisa – Harry com as mãos nos bolsos, saiu andando de volta para a festa de noivado._

_Assim que voltou, sentiu o ar muito mais pesado lá dentro, as pessoas estavam em pé, ou sentadas, conversando com os seus colegas. Harry não avistou Gina em momento algum, deduziu que ela estivesse dentro do banheiro feminino, chorando ou não. Mas viu Draco, no entanto, teve uma idéia ainda melhor._

_Gina queria que Harry lutasse por ela, não era? Assim como a vez em que Harry tinha dito para Gina não ir a Paris, em que ele pegou um microfone e pediu diante da escola inteira para que ela ficasse... _

_Harry correu na direção do palco, alguns dos organizadores impediram a sua passagem, colocando a mão em seu peito._

_- Somente os cantores da banda, meu senhor – disse um segurança, alto, moreno e forte. _

_- Tem um carro que está com a luz acesa, eu preciso avisar o dono para desligar se não pode danificar a bateria – disse Harry olhando por cima do ombro. _

_- Ah... Certo, então, pode subir – o guarda se afastou para ele passar, Harry saltou os degraus e foi na direção do palco, os membros da banda ainda estavam se instalando. Ele se dirigiu até o microfone. _

_- Um, dois, três... Testando, testando! – disse Harry e nesse meio tempo em que a sua voz saia por todo o salão, as pessoas pararam suas conversar no meio para observá-lo em cima do palco - Draco Malfoy, o seu carro está com a luz acesa, favor ir até o estacionamento! _

_Draco colocou a mão dentro do bolso, procurando a chave do carro, em seguida, girou os calcanhares e foi na direção da saída: era um meio dele se encontrar com Snape. _

_- Bom... Eu queria aproveitar o momento para falar uma coisa, ou melhor, pedir uma coisa – as suas mãos suavam, o seu coração palpitava no peito com força – Há oito anos atrás, foi exatamente assim que eu descobri que amava uma garota presente nessa festa... _

_Gina Weasley com os seus cabelos ruivos saiu do banheiro, enxugando os olhos em um papel higiênico exatamente no lugar em que as lágrimas estavam se formando, não queria estragar a maquiagem. Arrastava a ponta do vestido bege no chão. Ela o olhava com atenção. _

_Rony pareceu um pouco preocupado com o discurso do colega. Hermione ergueu os olhos mas não se atreveu a trocar um olhar com o noivo, desejava que tudo aquilo fosse uma piada. _

_- Oito anos, não? É muito tempo – sorriu Harry – Pois então, ela com toda sua Inteligência, perspicácia, ganhou o prêmio em primeiro lugar na escola de Hogwarts, com direito a uma viagem para Paris. Ela estava no palco quando recebeu esse prêmio das mãos do falecido diretor Dumbledore. Foi naquela mesma noite que aconteceu o nosso primeiro beijo, naquela mesma noite em que o meu coração disparou e eu soube que eu podia perdê-la para sempre – ele suspirou para continuar – Viajando e voltando... As circunstâncias nos colocaram juntos novamente. _

_As pessoas estavam olhando com atenção, curiosidade. Ele ergueu os olhos na direção de Gina e finalizou._

_- Gina, eu estou fazendo esse papel ridículo aqui em cima do palco, a fim de que você saiba o quanto eu te amo e quero que você fique junto comigo. Por que há oito anos, exatamente em cima de um palco, eu sabia que você era a garota da minha vida. Eu já sabia que você era a mulher certa para mim! _

_Gina estava com os olhos arregalados em sua direção, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, todas as pessoas a olhavam esperando algum tipo de reação. _

_- Por isso, eu te peço, vamos esquecer todo o passado e construir uma nova história?_

**Nota do Autor: **Acalmem-se. Os flashbacks estão acabando. E como eu havia dito, eu li em algumas revistas como seria a vida "no futuro", e estou introduzindo alguns objetos nessa fanfic, ok? E... Como prometido, estou aqui postando antes de sexta-feira. Espero que gostem. E a Gina e o Harry brigando? HAUHAUHA, outra cena baseada em One Tree Hill. Adoro! DEIXA REVIEWS, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!

**Respondendo as Reviews: **

**Rodrigo: **Eita, viu? Eu aceito as críticas também, é só mandar, hehehehe! Obrigado, cara, você me ajudou muito e continua me ajudando, comente sempre por favor. Abraços!

**Shakinha: **Você merece um cantinho especial na minha fanfic, todo santo capítulo você deixa review e eu adorooo, obrigadão! Espero que tenha gostado das cenas românticas, e da parte que o Rony "zomba" do nome Alvo Severo, hauhauhauha. Espero que goste da nova etapa que vem vindo. Beijos, até!

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍ: (HARRY E HERMIONE, HEHEHE!): **

_Harry se aproximou ainda mais de Hermione, abraçando-a. _

_- Obrigado pelo apoio, é tão bom me sentir assim depois de uma decisão como essa. Às vezes eu me pergunto se fiz a escolha certa, mas... Às vezes parece tão certo e que eu não vou me arrepender nunca! _

_- Não – gemeu Hermione sentindo a pele de Harry roçar com a sua, impulsos elétricos atravessavam por todo o seu corpo. _

_- E você e o Rony? Como estão lidando com o casamento? – perguntou ele quebrando o silêncio que se instalou por um tempo, eles nem estavam prestando mais atenção na música bem baixinha no fundo. _

_- Ah! É diferente se casar quando não é por amor – confessou Hermione olhando no fundo dos olhos de Harry – É bem diferente! _

_Harry abriu um sorriso de lado. _

_- Você não está gostando dele? _

_Hermione deu um suspiro._


	19. Episódio 18 xx O começo da história

**Capítulo 18 – **

**O começo da história. **

_Data: 30.10.2013_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

- Alvo Severo? HUAHUAHUAUHA! – riu Rony cuspindo a cerveja na cara de Harry – Se querem humilhar o coitado, coloquem o nome dele logo de Rocky, o Estuprador! HAUHAUHA, que nome mais besta!

- Vou falar quem é besta jájá – ralhou Gina franzindo a testa, Rony calou a boca imediatamente – Enfim, meu amor, é um nome adorei.

- Seria uma homenagem perfeita ao nosso diretor e o Snape que morreu tentando salvar o nosso relacionamento – sorriu Harry beijando Gina nas mãos.

- Alvo Severo. O nome é lindo – disse Gina sorrindo.

_Draco abriu um sorriso._

_- Está tudo bem, o que aconteceu em Hollywood vai ficar somente entre a gente, eu... Eu não vou ficar implorando para você voltar comigo, não vou chorar, não vou sair dando escândalo – Draco riu – Aliás, eu sou bem compreensivo, se quer saber._

_Gina riu e deu algumas palmadinhas em seu ombro. _

_- Me senti meio complexada com você me dispensando tão facilmente para o Harry mas... – ela sorriu – Obrigada por me ajudar! _

_- Ele é o cara certo para você, Gina Weasley. Eu tenho certeza disso, ele também tem! _

_- Gina, eu estou fazendo esse papel ridículo aqui em cima do palco, a fim de que você saiba o quanto eu te amo e quero que você fique junto comigo. Por que há oito anos, exatamente em cima de um palco, eu sabia que você era a garota da minha vida. _

_Gina estava com os olhos arregalados em sua direção, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, todas as pessoas a olhavam esperando algum tipo de reação. _

_- Por isso, eu te peço, vamos esquecer todo o passado e construir a nossa história? _

- Ainda no **Flashback**: Harry e Gina –

30.10.2010

_Gina andou apressada costurando entre os convidados, todos estavam com a cabeça em sua direção esperando por uma reação dela. Gina subiu os degraus sorridente, ela foi na direção de Harry. _

_- E... Então? _

_- Aqui vai a minha resposta – Gina passou a mão em sua nuca, apertou alguns fios de cabelo e o puxou para um beijo de lado diante de todos. _

_Harry deslizou os lábios com delicadeza nos de Gina, não queria aprofundar muito no beijo, só então, com o barulho de palmas, eles se deram conta de que estavam sendo vigiados, outras pessoas os observavam. _

_- Eu perdi a noção de que estava sendo encarada – riu Gina de olhos fechados, toda vermelha de vergonha, após ter se afastado do beijo. Ela colocou a testa no peito de Harry, de cabeça baixa. _

_- Vai ficar tudo bem – riu Harry muito feliz, vendo as pessoas embaixo comemorando o inicio do relacionamento deles. Rony parecia tão contente quanto Hermione, isso sem falar na Sra. Weasley. _

_A banda começou a tocar uma música calma, lenta, Harry cruzou os dedos com os de Gina sentindo a maciez de sua pele como há anos não fazia. Os dois desceram do palco, juntos, foram dançar um pouco no meio da pista, grudados._

_- Parabéns – diziam as pessoas como se eles fossem os noivos. _

_- Foi mara! – gritou Rony cheio das gírias se aproximando com uma taça de champanhe._

_- Rony, você é hétero mesmo? – brincou Gina – Ainda dá tempo de desistir! _

_- Há há há, engraçadinha, você já contou ao Harry o que vocês têm em comum? – Rony riu alto – Ambos beijaram a Cho? _

_Gina olhou feio para o irmão._

_- Hora de calar a boca, Ronald! – ela corou, enquanto Harry a olhava de lado, meio desconfiado – Tudo bem, Harry, ele... Ele só está inventando! _

_- Não estou, você sabe – Rony piscou e saiu andando no meio da pista de dança. _

_Harry não quis prolongar a conversa, pegou Gina novamente pela cintura para uma nova dança. Os dois ficaram se olhando um tempão. _

- Ainda na Festa –

30.10.2010

_Draco após resolver os seus problemas com Snape no jardim, voltou para a festa, a banda já estava tocando, as mulheres comentavam alguma coisa sobre ter sido "muito fofa" uma atitude de Harry._

_Draco esticou o pescoço um pouco mais para ver se encontrava Harry e Gina juntos, eles estavam na pista de dança, finalmente tinham se acertado, pelo visto. Agora ele precisava seguir em frente, Gina não pertencia a ele, fora só alguns amassos em Hollywood, nada mais. _

_- Draquinho. Meu Deus, você está aqui! – disse Pansy se aproximando com os seus cabelos na altura dos ombros – Quanta falta você faz, guri! _

_- Pansy. Como está? Recebendo a pensão em dia? – ironizou. _

_- Se eu não estivesse, acha que você estaria livre agora? – Pansy piscou – A primeira coisa que eu faria seria acionar a polícia, meu amor! _

_- Eu sempre soube desse seu materialismo todo – Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas. _

_- Quer dançar? – perguntou Pansy toda oferecida._

_- É... Antes mal acompanhado do que sozinho – disse invertendo o ditado – Só cuidado para não vomitar em mim, ok? _

_Draco a pegou pela cintura e os dois foram caminhando na direção da pista de dança, os dois ficaram algum tempo encostados, o loiro apenas observava de longe Harry e Gina muito contentes com o reato. Ele abaixou a cabeça, a sua história com Gina tinha chegado ao fim, doía pensar nisso com tantas lembranças e momentos em seu coração. _

_Assim que ele começou a se cansar de ver Harry e Gina juntos, Draco pediu um tempo para Pansy para que pudesse tomar um ar. Draco se desvencilhou da multidão e alcançou o ar fresco do lado de fora, para a sua surpresa, uma mulher alta, muito magra na cintura, usando um vestido vermelho, estava lá._

_- Hermione? – perguntou Draco – O... O que você está fazendo aqui? – Draco estava surpreso. A festa era dela, não devia estar desperdiçando o seu momento ali, sozinha._

_- Eu precisava pensar um pouco – ela deu um sorriso de lado._

_- Não está feliz? É o seu noivado, poxa! – Draco se aproximou dela. _

_- Ah, na verdade tem muita coisa acontecendo, são tantas coisas que não sobra espaço para a felicidade no meu coração. _

_Draco passou a mão nos cabelos para trás, meio galanteador. _

_- Posso adivinhar um desses motivos por você estar triste? _

_- Não – disse ela de repente. Era fácil demais. _

_- Ok, ok, não vou falar que é o Harry. _

_Hermione fechou os olhos como se isso fosse segurar as lágrimas. _

_- Nós não somos mais adolescentes inconseqüentes! – ela gemeu colocando a mão na boca para não deixar um gemido escapar – Eu... Eu escolhi essa vida para mim! _

_- Então é mesmo Harry, o seu problema? – perguntou Draco incrédulo. _

_- Dança comigo? – respondeu Hermione não querendo conversar sobre o assunto. _

_- Dançar? Aqui? _

_Hermione se aproximou, pegou a mão de Draco e colocou em sua cintura, a outra segurou com a mão, erguendo-a no ar, encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. _

_- É meio deprimente isso mas... Eu só quero dançar um pouco! – eles andavam de um lado para o outro conforme a música tocava no fundo – Eu estou carente. _

_- Mas e o Rony? _

_- O Rony não gosta de mim, nós estamos casando por amizade, as pessoas não sabem disso! _

_Draco não estava entendendo absolutamente nada, aquele quarteto amoroso era definitivamente muito mais confuso do que ele pudera imaginar. Hermione estava com os olhos fechados no ombro de Draco, o rapaz no entanto estava com os olhos cinzas erguidos na escuridão, Harry tinha acabado de deixar o recinto, olhando para os dois lados como se procurasse por alguém._

_Draco fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse, Harry foi andando em sua direção sem entender nada, o loiro deu meia volta e entregou Hermione com delicadeza nos braços do moreno para que continuasse a dança, foi uma troca de pares tão suave que Hermione se deu conta somente quando estava nos braços de Harry. _

_- Com licença, vocês tem muito o que conversar – Draco piscou e voltou para a festa. _

_- Então? – perguntou Harry dançando com Hermione do lado de fora – Temos o que conversar? _

_- Não sei, o que você me diz, Potter? _

_Ele olhou para o céu, todo estrelado e voltou a olhar para Hermione._

_- Que o brilho do seu olhar é tão intenso quanto o das estrelas._

_Hermione sacudiu a cabeça em negação, ele a olhou dessa vez mais sério._

_- Tudo bem com você? _

_- Tudo bem ué, por que não estaria? _

_- Ah, por nada. Só queria saber mesmo. Que bom! – ele sorriu de novo – Comigo também está tudo bem, embora você não tenha perguntado. _

_- Eu percebi – ela sorriu revirando os olhos – Eu vi que você está muito bem! _

_- Você... Você não se importa, não é mesmo? Quero dizer, você não se importa que eu e a Gina tenhamos reatado no dia do seu noivado? _

_- Não, claro que não – disse Hermione forçando a voz para mentir – Eu fico muito feliz que vocês dois estejam juntos para sempre. Vocês dois são os meus melhores amigos, eu estou muito feliz por vocês! _

_Harry se aproximou ainda mais de Hermione, abraçando-a. _

_- Obrigado pelo apoio, é tão bom me sentir assim depois de uma decisão como essa. Às vezes eu me pergunto se fiz a escolha certa, mas... Às vezes parece tão certo e que eu não vou me arrepender nunca! _

_- Não – gemeu Hermione sentindo a pele de Harry roçar com a sua, impulsos elétricos atravessavam por todo o seu corpo. _

_- E você e o Rony? Como estão lidando com o casamento? – perguntou ele quebrando o silêncio que se instalou por um tempo, eles nem estavam prestando mais atenção na música bem baixinha no fundo. _

_- Ah! É diferente se casar quando não é por amor – confessou Hermione olhando no fundo dos olhos de Harry – É bem diferente! _

_Harry abriu um sorriso de lado. _

_- Você não está gostando dele? _

_Hermione deu um suspiro._

_- Na verdade, essa história de filhos, casamento, está mexendo muito com os meus sentimentos, eu tenho ficado tão sensível ultimamente, às vezes eu simplesmente explodo sem motivos! – Hermione pausou para continuar a falar – Começamos com um combinado, mas... Veja bem, não é fácil conviver com uma pessoa vinte e quatro horas por dia e não se apaixonar por ela, entende? Rony é o meu companheiro de apartamento, está todos os dias no quarto ao lado, conversando comigo sobre os seus problemas, sobre a sua vida. _

_- Então? _

_- E a gente se acostumou a ficar assim como amigos mas a verdade é que eu estou sentindo mais do que amizade por ele, eu estou gostando dessa brincadeira de casamento, mas ao mesmo tempo eu tenho medo de aprofundar, seguir em frente e sair dolorida outra vez! _

_Harry conduziu Hermione pelo jardim, vendo as luzes brilhando. _

_- O Rony gosta mesmo de você, Hermione. Ele não seria capaz de machucá-la nunca, nunquinha! Ele é muito mais homem do que eu nesse requisito, isso eu te garanto, ele será um bom profissional, um ótimo pai e um excelente marido! _

_Hermione sorriu, as pessoas apoiavam mesmo a sua escolha, embora ela soubesse muito bem que Rony era tudo isso. Era um garoto maduro, adulto, com uma cabeça totalmente diferente do Rony adolescente. Ele se preocupava de verdade com Hermione. _

_- Vocês foram feitos um para o outro – despejou Harry sinceramente, Hermione sentindo essa frase afetar como uma bofetada no peito, não soube se era bom ou ruim. _

_Hermione parou de dançar e o abraçou com força, passou a mão em sua nuca com delicadeza, sentindo aquele perfume delicioso invadir o seu nariz, enquanto ainda não era casada, podia tirar a sua última 'casquinha' do rapaz, beijou-o na altura do pescoço e respirou fundo querendo que aquele perfume ficasse para sempre em sua vida. _

_- Tomara. Tomara que ele seja mesmo minha cara metade, porque eu vou contar toda a verdade para ele! _

_- Vai? – sorriu Harry ainda abraçado com Hermione. _

_- Vou. No dia do meu casamento! _

- Ainda no Flashback: Harry e Gina –

30.10.2010

_- Como é possível que tantos corações estejam quebrados em apenas uma noite? – perguntou Draco conversando sozinho na mesa – Uma noite comum em Nova York, o céu estrelado, o friozinho percorrendo pelas ruas e... Tantos corações partidos! _

_- Falando sozinho, superdotado? – riu Pansy ao se aproximar. _

_- Me chamou de inteligente? _

_- Não... De outra coisa – e olhou para o zíper da calça dele. _

_- Tenha amor próprio – resmungou ele cruzando os braços, sentado, sozinho em uma mesa redonda, enorme. _

_- Você precisa parar de beber – disse Pansy tirando a bebida de cima da mesa – A bebida não vai curar o buraco em seu coração, Draquinho. _

_- Mas ajuda a estancá-lo – ele tornou a se curvar na direção da bebida. Pansy a tirou da mesa, segurando com as próprias mãos. _

_Draco, completamente bêbado, deitou a cabeça em cima da mesa e começou a chorar. _

_- Eu não sei disfarçar, eu a amo, eu amo a Gina! _

_- Draco, por favor, vamos para casa antes que você comece a dar vexame – Pansy passou a mão por baixo do braço dele _

_- Não. Não posso – Draco se afastou de Pansy – Eu só me apaixonei duas vezes na minha vida inteira, uma vez foi por Cedrico e outra vez... Ah, essa outra vez foi por ela – ele apontou para Gina que estava do outro lado do salão, conversando com os pais na mesa sobre o seu "futuro casamento" com Harry. _

_- Ela está feliz, todos estão felizes, precisamos ir embora, Draquinho._

_- Não, não são todos que estão felizes – Draco a olhou nos olhos – Hermione também não está feliz! _

_- Draco, não... Você não vai estragar o casamento deles, por favor. _

_- Eu... Eu preciso procurar o Ronald Weasley e falar tudo. Tudo. Tudo. Tudo para ele! – Draco sacudiu a cabeça – Ele precisa saber que a Hermione ama o Harry. Que a Gina me ama. E que ele está sobrando! _

_- Draco, não, não seja tosco, por favor, você vai se arrepender – Pansy o puxou pelo braço – Você está bêbado! _

_- Pansy – Draco saiu tropeçando, chamando a atenção das pessoas. _

_- EU... EU SÓ QUERIA DIZER A TODOS – gritou no meio do saguão._

_Pansy o agarrou com força e o beijou para calar a boca, logo após, ela murmurou._

_- Você ultrapassou dos limites de vexame, vamos embora! – Pansy foi arrastando-o para fora, na direção dos carros – As vidas são deles, eles que se resolvam, você não tem nada a ver com isso! _

- Ainda no **Flashback**: Harry e Gina –

30.10.2010

_Harry e Gina tinham tomado muito vinho durante a festa de noivado, pegaram um táxi e foram para a casa dele. Os dois ficaram algum tempo na sala, com a lareira acesa, trocando mais beijos e goles de vinho. _

_- Venha... Agora a festa vai continuar no meu quarto – sorriu ele puxando-a pelas mãos._

_- Sorte nossa que o Tiaguinho foi dormir na casa de um amigo – riu Gina ficando em pé, em sua frente, beijando-o na frente da lareira. _

_Harry acendeu a luz e encostou a porta como era de costume, as cortinas não tinham sido varridas ainda, ele apenas ficou ali, Gina estava ajoelhada na cama, Harry passou as mãos na cintura dela, apertando com delicadeza, ficaram um tempão namorando. _

_Do outro lado da rua, estava Hemione estacionada dentro do carro, com a luz acesa, contemplando a cena dos vultos trocando beijos através da janela. Ela desceu a testa no volante. E chorou. _

- Ainda no **Flashback**: Harry e Gina –

07.11.2010

_Uma semana depois, Harry estava deitado no colchão com as pernas bambas de tanto fazer sexo durante à noite, completamente nu, ele olhou para o lado esperando encontrar Gina, ainda que seu perfume estivesse ali, o travesseiro dobrado em formato da sua cabeça, ela não estava, tinha levantado minutos antes. _

_Harry tirou o edredom de cima do corpo e foi até o banheiro tomar um banho, esguichou água quente por todo o banheiro, passou shampoo na cabeça, depois saiu vestindo um roupão branco._

_- Gina? – saiu perguntando pela casa em busca da namorada, não obteve resposta. _

_Ele desceu até a sala de televisão, vazia. Sala de jantar: vazia. Cozinha: vazia. Jardim: vazio. Ele se sentiu completamente sozinho naquela casa enorme. Pensou em ligar para ela, mas sua barriga estava roncando de fome. _

_Quando se serviu de gelatina, a porta da sala foi aberta por uma garota de cabelos ruivos bem curtos, óculos escuros, usando uma roupa de quem saíra para desfilar. Ela estava assustada em ver Harry acordado._

_- Bom dia – resmungou Harry vendo-a entrar na cozinha – Onde estava? _

_- Por aí – sorriu ela deixando uma pequena sacola de supermercado em cima da bancada – Dormiu bem? _

_- Gina. Onde você estava? – perguntou grosseiro, ela mudou a expressão ao se aproximar dele._

_- Como assim? Está desconfiada de mim? _

_- Não, só que se você foi em algum lugar sem importância, você podia me falar então._

_- Mas não te interessa – gemeu ela cruzando os braços – Isso tudo é puro ciúme descontrolado! _

_Harry sacudiu a cabeça. _

_- Você me deve satisfações, é a minha namorada. _

_- Ora, Harry, não começa, por favor! – Gina passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Chega, está tudo bem entre a gente, não é? _

_- Você foi procurar o Draco? – perguntou ele aborrecido._

_Gina o olhou, farta daquela discussão, seus olhos se espreitaram e ela sacudiu a cabeça. _

_- Oh, meu Deus, de novo isso não. Não, não – ela enfiou as duas mãos no cabelo – Essa discussão tudo de novo outra vez, esse ciúme doentio e desnecessário pelo Draco! _

_- Por favor, vamos conversar – ele foi na direção dela, preocupado. _

_Gina virou as costas e saiu andando até a sala de televisão._

_- Você pensa que eu sou retardada? Eu vi você dançando com a Hermione ontem à noite e não falei absolutamente nada, engoli em seco porque eu confio em você! _

_Harry abaixou a cabeça como se sentisse culpado._

_- Vocês acham que podem me humilhar assim? Em público? – Gina sacudiu a cabeça – Eu sinto muito, Harry, eu não ia brigar com você por coisas tão idiotas mas você simplesmente sente ciúmes pelo fato de eu acordar mais cedo, ir à padaria para comprar um café da manhã decente para gente. Você acha que eu fui visitar o Draco depois de uma noite maravilhosa que tivemos? Desculpa mesmo – Gina pegou a sua bolsa – Eu vou embora. _

_- Não, por favor, Gina – Harry a puxou pelo braço – Faz pouco tempo que nós voltamos, não vá embora, por favor. Vamos conversar! _

_Gina sacudiu a cabeça. _

_- Eu preciso ficar sozinha um pouco – virou as costas e bateu a porta ao sair de sua casa, deixando Harry para trás, com os cabelos molhados, vestido em um roupão de veludo. _

**Nota do Autor: **Eu to "pê da vida" com vocês... Na reta final da quinta temporada da fanfic, vocês me abandonam, somem, não dão notícias e nem deixam reviews. Você, _Dona Nane Curti_, é uma delas. Não vou citar outros QUATRO nomes porque vocês podem ficar bravas – mas se continuarem assim, vou fazer uma listinha escrito: "PROCURA-SE MARYC... OU MARI M.... OU MEKI_V..." enfim... Harry Potter 06 está chegando no cinema e não vou brigar com vocês agora XDDD.

**Nota do Autor (dois): **GOSTARAM desse capítulo? Eae o que acharam da "dancinha" HarryHermione? Eles se despedindo da vida de solteiros, etc... Ahh, eles se amam no fundo do coração, não consigo deixar eles separados por muito tempo. Eu simplesmente adoro vê-los juntos... Desculpem quebrar a promessa, mas... Eu vou dar "OUTRA" reviravolta na fanfic SIM!!! Odeio ver Harry e Hermione separados... Simplesmente odeio!!! Bom, é isso. BOM FILME PARA TODOS VOCÊS, deixem REVIEWS ANTES DO FILME... daí sexta eu posto CAPÍTULO NOVO – e vocês me contam NA SEXTA o que acharam... Bom, é isso. Beijosmeliga!!!

**E O CASAMENTO ****RH**** TÁ CHEGANDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ANSIOSOS? INTRIGADOS? TRISTES? FELIZES? ANIMADOS? XDDD!!! **

**PRÓXIMO CAPI: **

_- Isso ainda vai ser oficial – brincou Rony fazendo cócegas nela – Nós vamos casar de verdade em poucos dias._

_- Nem me fale – disse Hermione ao se levantar depois de tanto rir – É muito bom estar ao seu lado – ela segurou na mão deles, eles se levantaram e foram caminhando na direção do carro. _

_- Escuta, posso te pedir uma coisa? – disse Rony parando de andar, puxando-a pelas mãos._

_- Claro, o que você quiser, meu amor – ela deu um selinho em seus lábios. _

_- Nunca mais fique sozinha com o Harry!_

_- Quê? _

_- É isso, eu sei que vocês tiveram um passado meio juntos, sabe? Você e o Harry tiveram uma conexão muito grande, vocês dois foram namorados, etc. _

_- Mas por que isso agora? Eu e o Harry não ficamos juntos faz uns 3 anos! _

_- Eu sei, eu sei mas é que... Eu vi vocês dançando sozinhos no gramado, durante o meu noivado, quero dizer, eu e a Gina estávamos procurando por vocês dois e vimos vocês lá. _

_- Rony, por favor... – Hermione se afastou – Ele é o meu amigo._

_- E você será a minha esposa! _

_Hermione abaixou os olhos chateada. _

_- Por favor, promete isso para mim? É simples de cumprir! _

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**

**Cris: **Obrigadãoooooo pelo elogio, não sabe o quanto me faz feliz ouvir isso de um leitor, muito feliz MESMOOOOOOOOOO. Fico radiante de felicidade. Obrigadão. Beijos. Mande-me mais reviews, pleaseee!!! XDDD.

**Shakinha: **Acabei de escrever o capítulo que "alguém" diz – Eu matei o Lúcio... e confessa TODA a verdade sobre ter matado o Lúcio. VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDÉIA de quem é essa pessoa, HAUHAUHUAHUA, isso é bom, você vai tomar um choque quando ler. Eu sei que você gosta de HarryGina, eu também gosto, mas... o Harry nasceu para ficar com a Hermione, infelizmente... Espero que tenha gostado, beijos.


	20. Episódio 19 xx O exame de DNA

**Capítulo 19 – **

**O exame de DNA. **

_Data: 20.11.2013_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- É o Harry? – perguntou Draco incrédulo. _

_- Dança comigo? – respondeu Hermione não querendo conversar sobre o assunto. _

_- Dançar? Aqui? _

_Hermione se aproximou, pegou a mão de Draco e colocou em sua cintura, a outra segurou com a mão, erguendo-a no ar, encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. _

_Harry conduziu Hermione pelo jardim, vendo as luzes brilhando. _

_- O Rony gosta mesmo de você, Hermione. Ele não seria capaz de machucá-la nunca, nunquinha! Ele é muito mais homem do que eu nesse requisito, isso eu te garanto, ele será um bom profissional, um ótimo pai e um excelente marido! _

_- Tomara. Tomara que ele seja mesmo minha cara metade, porque eu vou contar toda a verdade para ele! _

_- Vai? – sorriu Harry ainda abraçado com Hermione. _

_- Vou. No dia do meu casamento! _

_Harry acendeu a luz e encostou a porta como era de costume, as cortinas não tinham sido varridas ainda, ele apenas ficou ali, Gina estava ajoelhada na cama, Harry passou as mãos na cintura dela, apertando com delicadeza, ficaram um tempão namorando. _

_Do outro lado da rua, estava Hemione estacionada dentro do carro, com a luz acesa, contemplando a cena dos vultos trocando beijos através da janela. Ela desceu a testa no volante. E chorou. _

_- Ora, Harry, não começa, por favor! – Gina passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Chega, está tudo bem entre a gente, não é? _

_- Você foi procurar o Draco? – perguntou ele aborrecido._

_Gina o olhou, farta daquela discussão, seus olhos se espreitaram e ela sacudiu a cabeça. _

_- Oh, meu Deus, de novo isso não. Não, não – ela enfiou as duas mãos no cabelo – Essa discussão tudo de novo outra vez, esse ciúme doentio e desnecessário pelo Draco! _

_- Ainda no __**Flashback**_: **Rony e Hermione** –

20.11.2010

Hermione estava andando pelo jardim de Hogwarts, sozinha, era bem tarde da noite, estava confusa em relação aos seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Era estranho o seu segundo casamento estar batendo à porta e ela ainda não acostumada com a sensação de entrar em uma igreja, só de pensar nisso, seu estômago se enchia de borboletas.

Hermione foi se arrastado pelo gramado, com os braços em volta de uma jaqueta bege de Rony bem grossa, estava frio, quase chovendo. Ela saiu de casa no meio da madrugada porque queria ficar um pouco sozinha, com os pensamentos de antigamente.

Ela chegou bem perto das portas fechadas da escola, sentou-se em um dos degraus da escada, esfregando os braços por causa do frio.

Há poucos anos...

_Ele era um garotinho bem magro, mais baixo do que hoje, com os olhos saltados, os cabelos arrepiados, usando uma camisa xadrez bem surrada, vindo atrás da mãe para o primeiro dia de matrícula em Hogwarts. Dumbledore conduzia a mãe e o filho pelo corredor, essa era Lílian e Harry chegando pela primeira vez em Hogwarts. Hermione estava arrumando o seu armário quando o diretor a chamou._

_- Senhorita Granger? _

_Toda tímida com a presença de um garoto tão bonito, ela se aproximou, cabelos dela eram armados, compridos e não eram tão loiros na época, estava mais para um castanho. _

_- Olá senhor diretor – cumprimentou escondendo o rosto por trás de alguns livros que carregava nos braços. _

_- Venha! – disse o diretor virando-se para Harry e sua mãe, Lílian – Vou apresentar um aluno novo a você! Esse é o Harry Potter e sua mãe Lílian Potter. E essa é a Hermione Granger, representante de classe! _

_- Ah! Prazer – respondeu ela ligeiramente envergonhada apertando a mão do garoto, em seguida, a da mulher. _

_- Onde está o senhor Weasley? – perguntou Dumbledore franzindo o cenho, meio preocupado._

_- O senhor sabe, essa virose, Rony andou pegando e está de cama! _

_- Tudo bem, você poderia dar uma volta com Harry pela escola? Ele adoraria conhecer melhor o lugar. Terá muitas meninas para aprontar! _

_Dumbledore piscou e sorriu. _

Hermione ainda se lembrava como se fosse ontem, abraçou os joelhos, pensativa. Com quantas meninas ele aprontou? Foram várias, claro, mas na maior parte do tempo ele se ocupava somente de duas: Gina e Hermione. Foram as duas meninas que mais se destacaram em sua vida. No entanto, isso era passado, Hermione estava noiva de seu melhor amigo, Rony. Harry tinha se declarado para Gina em sua festa de noivado, agora os dois estavam juntos.

Quanta coisa o quarteto tinha passado... Ela sentia uma saudade que chegava a doer no peito desse passado, dessa infância. Uma sensação totalmente nostálgica.

- Hermione? – Ela assustou, deu um pequeno pulo no lugar, mas permaneceu sentada, mesmo sendo uma voz familiar. Ela virou o pescoço e viu os cabelos ruivos de Rony no meio da noite, o seu rosto virando em sua direção – Sabia que estaria aqui.

Ela sorriu e deu duas palmadinhas ao seu lado.

- Sente-se aqui, do meu lado!

- Pensativa?

- Confusa – ela riu mostrando os dentes – Estive aqui pensando como tudo começou, nossa vida de verdade em Hogwarts. Você se lembra?

Rony também sorriu.

- Primeiro quando eu entrei na escola, completamente perdida, você se sentou com o pessoal da Grifinória, ao meu lado, disse que ia ficar bem, me deu um abraço.

- Você tinha brigado comigo uma semana antes de entrar para a escola – lembrou Rony – Foi bem chato, sabe?

- Eu sei, sinto muito – ela abaixou a cabeça – Foi um ano de vitórias, virei representante da turma, participei do Grêmio Estudantil, conquistei uma vaga no Profeta Diário. E começamos a namorar!

- Depois entrou o Harry – lembrou Rony – Poucos meses depois, e o nosso mundo ficou de ponta cabeça, não que ele fosse culpado mas é que éramos adolescentes. Não suportava a idéia dele estar gostando da minha irmã.

- Foi uma confusão total – riu Hermione deitado no ombro de Rony – Nessa escola, eu fingi estar grávida para livrar a barra de Gina, você se lembra? Lembra quando o Vítor vinha jogar vôlei contra a nossa escola e você morria de ciúmes? Ou quando comecei a namorar o Rodrigo Lestrange, um cara totalmente descontrolado e drogado? Ai ai, não que tenham sido épocas boas, mas às vezes me bate uma saudade!

Hermione virou para encarar o rosto de Rony na penumbra mas ele estava tão perto dela, ouvindo as suas palavras que não havia como se afastar mais, ele encostou os seus lábios de leve aos dela, no friozinho da noite, os dois estavam próximos, beijando.

Hermione não moveu muito os lábios, mas Rony insistiu fazendo um movimento de abertura, passou as mãos em suas costas, puxando-a para mais perto, ela não conseguiu se controlar. O desejo foi maior do que a contra-vontade. Hermione abriu os lábios lentamente e Rony fez com que a língua penetrasse em sua boca suavemente.

Ela não soube quanto tempo se passou desde que começaram a se beijar mas ficaram pouco mais de uns quinze minutos sem falar muita coisa, só trocando beijos e carícias na escada. Até que por uma decisão unânime, eles se afastaram calados. Rony colocou as mãos dentro da sua blusa, morrendo de frio.

- Eu. Eu estou me apaixonando por você, Rony – gemeu Hermione com os olhos cheios de lágrimas olhando para o chão – Eu sei que não foi isso o que a gente combinou, seríamos somente amigos mas... Foi inevitável. O jeitinho que você cuida de mim, o carinho especial, o modo que você me olha – um vento brincou com os seus cabelos, ela se sentiu ainda mais arrepiada.

- Escuta – ele sussurrou com a sua voz toda sexy bem baixinho – Você não precisa chorar – ele deu um sorriso meio de lado, Rony tirou a mão gelada de dentro da blusa e passou o polegar pelas lágrimas da mulher.

- É que eu não quero me apaixonar por você, eu não quero confundir as coisas – Hermione estava com a respiração lenta, com medo, trêmula.

- Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você, Hermione – confessou Rony – O nosso amor se perdeu por um tempo, ficou perdido no espaço mas ele voltou à tona para o meu peito e não vai sair nunca mais.

As lágrimas de Hermione pararam de se formar nos olhos, mas ainda a sua expressão temerosa continuava. Ela encarava Rony sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu quero cuidar de você para sempre – murmurou mais perto ainda – Posso?

Hermione fechou os olhos e como resposta deixou a cabeça cair um pouco para a direita, aproximando novamente dos lábios de Rony, os dois se beijaram outra vez.

- Ainda no **Flashback**: Harry e Gina –

23.11.2010

_Gina tinha alugado uma casa perto da casa de Harry, depois da briga do casal, ela decidiu que precisava ter uma moradia própria. Tinha gravado um filme famoso, uma grana vultuosa se encontrava em sua conta bancária, podia muito bem se sustentar sozinha. _

_Harry admirou a mansão da garota ao entrar, era quase como a dele. Atravessou o jardim e apertou a campainha antes de entrar. A própria dona da casa veio atender. _

_- Olá – cumprimentou virando as costas – Sinta-se à vontade. _

_Harry trazia uma sacolinha de presente para o filho, estava ali para visitá-lo e quem sabe convencer Gina a voltar namorar ele. _

_- Onde está o Tiaguinho?_

_- No quarto, brincando com o coelhinho Chester. _

_- Quê? _

_- Eu comprei um coelho para ele, algum problema? _

_- Os coelhos fedem – reclamou Harry. _

_- Problema seu se você acha isso, porque o seu filho está se divertindo com o novo amiguinho. Aliás o quarto do Tiaguinho é seguindo em frente nesse corredor, a terceira porta à direita – Gina saiu descendo alguns degraus para a cozinha. O cheiro estava muito bom._

_Harry atravessou o corredor e foi até o quarto do filho, estava uma bagunça só, Tiaguinho tinha os brinquedos espalhados em todos os cantos, incluindo o seu coelhinho que estava em cima de um caminhão com uma cordinha para ser puxado._

_- Papai! – gritou Tiaguinho feliz em vê-lo._

_- Trouxe presente! _

_- Oba! – disse ao rasgar o envelope e ver um Playstation 3 na capa – É demais, obrigado pai – ele beijou o rosto do pai – Me ajuda a instalar? _

_- Claro! _

_Os dois se divertiram à beça, Harry jogou um pouco de videogame mas o seu estômago anunciou que estava na hora do almoço e isso piorava conforme o cheiro de comida deliciosa da Gina invadia os demais cômodos da casa. Ele se despediu do filho e foi até a cozinha iniciar uma conversa._

_- Oi? _

_- Oi – disse ela seca._

_- Escuta, você não pode continuar assim comigo – ele disse._

_- Não? E você pode continuar insinuando que eu sou uma vagabunda? _

_- Eu... Eu não disse isso aquele dia, você que deduziu por si própria! _

_Gina sacudiu os ombros._

_- Escuta, se você continuar assim, vou ser obrigado a pedir a guarda do meu filho porque está insuportável conversar com você – disse grosseiro. _

_- Tente – piscou Gina em sua direção, desfazendo de suas palavras. _

_- Ótimo, a gente conversa na justiça! – ele virou as costas e saiu andando._

_Gina apoiou o quadril na bancada, sentia ser a pior pessoa do mundo, queria chorar por não conseguir perdoar Harry. _

- Ainda no **Flashback**: Rony e Hermione –

29.11.2010

_Hermione tentou puxar o edredom até a altura do queixo mas alguma coisa decididamente pesada não deixou o pano vir, ela abriu os olhos para ver o que era, quando se deparou com uma bandeja com quatro pernas em cima da cama. Ela abriu os olhos, esfregou-os para saber se era realmente aquilo, e era. _

_Ela se sentou, cobrindo o busto com o edredom e deu uma olhada para ver o que tinha: um delicioso café da manhã, um cacho de uva, um pedaço de pão com uma faca e manteiga ao lado. Também tinham flores com um bilhete do lado, escrito:_

_De: Rony._

_Para: Meu amor. _

_Ela sentiu o coração derreter por dentro, as pernas ficaram até mais fracas, tinha sido uma atitude linda. Mas onde estava o seu noivo? _

_- Ah! Você acordou antes da hora – riu ele se aproximando com uma segunda bandeja. _

_- Caramba, vou ficar gorda desse jeito! _

_- Esse é para mim – ele sorriu – Mas eu deixo você roubar um pedacinho, você precisa engordar! _

_Os dois passaram uma manhã deliciosa, conversando, trocando frutas, guloseimas na cama, etc. Tomaram um banho na banheira e depois desceram para uma caminhada no parque pela linda manhã ensolarada. _

_Os dois ficaram brincando como se fossem crianças, de longe as pessoas conseguiam enxergar a felicidade de ambos. Houve um momento em que Hermione se jogou nas costas de Rony, os dois caíram e rolaram brincando pelo gramado, ele parou em cima dela e a beijou intensamente._

_- Isso ainda vai ser oficial – brincou Rony fazendo cócegas nela – Nós vamos casar de verdade em poucos dias._

_- Nem me fale – disse Hermione ao se levantar depois de tanto rir – É muito bom estar ao seu lado – ela segurou na mão deles, eles se levantaram e foram caminhando na direção do carro. _

_- Escuta, posso te pedir uma coisa? – disse Rony parando de andar, puxando-a pelas mãos._

_- Claro, o que você quiser, meu amor – ela deu um selinho em seus lábios. _

_- Nunca mais fique sozinha com o Harry!_

_- Quê? _

_- É isso, eu sei que vocês tiveram um passado meio juntos, sabe? Você e o Harry tiveram uma conexão muito grande, vocês dois foram namorados, etc. _

_- Mas por que isso agora? Eu e o Harry não ficamos juntos faz uns 3 anos! _

_- Eu sei, eu sei mas é que... Eu vi vocês dançando sozinhos no gramado, durante o meu noivado, quero dizer, eu e a Gina estávamos procurando por vocês dois e vimos vocês lá. _

_- Rony, por favor... – Hermione se afastou – Ele é o meu amigo._

_- E você será a minha esposa! _

_Hermione abaixou os olhos chateada. _

_- Por favor, promete isso para mim? É simples de cumprir! _

_- Certo, se é o que você quer, eu prometo que não vou ficar sozinho com ele nunca mais – Hermione assentiu. _

_- Jura? Jura pelo nosso casamento? _

_- Juro – ela piscou firme – Juro por tudo, eu não vou nem ao menos falar com ele sozinha! _

_Rony a beijou rapidamente. _

_- Feliz? – perguntou ela após o beijo._

_- Muito, porque eu quero você só para mim._

_Ela riu._

_- Mas eu sou só sua! _

_- Eu sei – ele riu para ela, beijando-a várias vezes seguidas – Eu. Te. Amo. Por. Isso! _

- Ainda no **Flashback**: Rony e Gina –

29.11.2010

_- Não acredito que você tenha se humilhado desse jeito – disse Gina se servindo de café na Starbucks, ela tinha saído do estúdio de gravação diretamente para se encontrar o com o irmão._

_Rony tinha contado toda a verdade para Gina, sobre que vira Harry e Hermione dançando em sua festa de noivado, e que ele pedira para não ficarem mais juntos. A ruiva aproveitou para contar que disse a mesma coisa ao Harry mas acabou brigando feio com ele, a ponto de ir alugar outra casa. _

_- Vocês dois parecem gato e rato, não merecem ficar juntos – riu Rony brincando – Sério, você precisa buscar alguém mais bonito para você._

_- Eu tenho pensado naquele amigo da Hermione – disse Gina sentada na poltrona toda fofa – Ouviu falar do Edward? _

_- Ela trabalhou com ele faz anos._

_- Eu sei, mas ele é tipo assim, muito mas muito gostoso mesmo! _

_- Como eu? _

_- Há há há – riu Gina alto sacudindo a cabeça – Você acha que é gostoso mas quando chegar perto do Edward vai perceber que é tão frangote que vai sair correndo imediatamente para a seção de cirurgias plásticas. _

_Rony revirou os olhos._

_- Enfim, você acha que eu agi certo? Você acha que o Harry e a Hermione voltarão a se encontrar?_

_Gina sacudiu a cabeça._

_- Acabou o amor entre eles, sabe? Aquele encanto de antigamente, agora os dois são amigos, só isso._

_- Acho que você devia dar uns pegas no Harry, sabe? Só para garantir que ele não está solteiro, pelo menos até eu casar._

_- Não seja bobo, Rony. Tenha auto-confiança! _

_- Eu tenho – ele jogou os cabelos compridos de um lado para o outro – Ou acha que o famoso jogador de vôlei Ronald Weasley é para qualquer um? _

_- Famoso? Será? – Gina perguntou antes de subir na mesa, fez um cone com as mãos – Ei. Quem conhece o famoso jogador de vôlei Rony Weasley, esse aqui sentado do meu lado? _

_As pessoas olharam para ela com estranheza. Ninguém se manifestou. _

_- E... Quem me conhece, linda e sexy, do filme Adolescentes no Altar vindo diretamente de Hollywood? _

_Meia dúzia de caras levantaram as mãos._

_- Viu? – disse Gina ao voltar a se sentar – Você nem é tão famoso ainda, maninho! _

_- Oras, eu só estou começando com a minha carreira – retrucou zangado. _

_Gina beijou o irmão no rosto._

_- Escuta, vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe, você vai ser um marido perfeito e um pai incrível, tenho certeza disso – ela passou a mão em seus cabelos, toda carinhosa – Hermione nasceu para ficar com você, eu te garanto! _

_Rony piscou sorridente._

_- Obrigado, eu estou ansioso, sabe? O meu casamento é daqui duas semanas, e... Nem sei o que dizer! _

_- Vai dar tudo certo – riu Gina – Casamentos no nosso grupo social sempre são legais! _

_- E sempre tem um casal novo – gemeu Rony temeroso. _

_- Ah, bah! – Gina deu um "pedala Robinho" nele e saiu. _

- Ainda no **Flashback**: Hermione e o teste de DNA –

02.12.2010

_- Adoro essa época de Natal – disse Hermione despejando as sacolas de presentes em cima da cama. _

_Hermione e Gina tinham saído para fazer as compras no shopping. Como era a véspera do casamento dela com Rony, a casa estava toda bagunçada com presentes enviados da família inteira. Sem contar os preparativos, roupas, telefones, bilhetes, espalhados por todo o canto. _

_- É impressão minha ou a campainha está tocando? – disse Gina deitada toda espalhafatosa na cama de casal da amiga._

_- Está mesmo, essa semana tocou tantas vezes que eu estou até meio perdida – riu Hermione indo atender à porta. _

_Era uma mulher vestida de branco, com roupa de enfermeira trazendo uma maletinha cinza com ela, toda em formato de aço._

_- Pois não?_

_- Eu sou do Hospital das Clínicas e vim fazer um teste de DNA a pedido da Senhorita Hermione Jane Granger! _

_Hermione arregalou os olhos._

_- Você já colheu o sangue da Sra. Hoover? _

_- Sim, só falta colhermos o da Sra. Granger! – sorriu a enfermeira. _

_- Claro, claro, eu vou chamá-la. Só um segundo! _

_Hermione estava toda arrepiada, com medo do resultado, ela entrou no quarto e Gina estava de barriga para cima, olhando o teto._

_- Algum Go Go Boy muito gostoso? _

_- Não, na verdade, era..._

_- Hermione, você está bem? Parece que vai desmaiar – Gina levantou preocupada ajudando a ficar de pé._

_- O hospital veio fazer o teste de DNA em mim, eles querem colher o meu sangue e... Gina, eu não posso fazer isso, eu... Eu simplesmente não posso saber desse resultado agora, na véspera do meu casamento, isso ia mudar a minha vida, isso ia... _

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu faço por você – disse Gina segurando os ombros da amiga – Não se preocupe, eu me passo por você, o teste vai dar negativo e tudo certo._

_- Eu nunca vou saber o resultado – gemeu Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos – Mas vai ser melhor assim._

_Gina assentiu._

_- Fica sentadinha aqui que eu vou liberar um pouco de meus glóbulos vermelhos ali na sala e já volto – disse Gina ajudando a amiga a se sentar na cama. _

_Hermione agradeceu e voltou a respirar normalmente. _

- Ainda no **Flashback**: Harry não consegue se segurar –

19.12.2010

Harry estava saindo da faculdade quando viu uma mensagem de texto de alguém em seu celular, provavelmente era do escritório. Terminada a leitura, ele se sentou no interior do carro e viu o convite do casamento de Rony e Hermione no banco do passageiro.

"Rony e Hermione – Venha comemorar o nosso casamento".

Era um convite todo prateado, ele passou os dedos para sentir a textura do papel. Era incrível como Hermione, sua primeira esposa, tinha se recuperado tão bem com o passar dos anos, e agora estava se casando novamente.

Harry segurando o volante, lembrou-se da dança dos dois no noivado.

"_Harry conduziu Hermione pelo jardim, vendo as luzes brilhando. _

_- O Rony gosta mesmo de você, Hermione. Ele não seria capaz de machucá-la nunca, nunquinha! Ele é muito mais homem do que eu nesse requisito, isso eu te garanto, ele será um bom profissional, um ótimo pai e um excelente marido! _

_Hermione sorriu, as pessoas apoiavam mesmo a sua escolha, embora ela soubesse muito bem que Rony era tudo isso. Era um garoto maduro, adulto, com uma cabeça totalmente diferente do Rony adolescente. Ele se preocupava de verdade com Hermione. _

_- Vocês foram feitos um para o outro – despejou Harry sinceramente, Hermione sentindo essa frase afetar como uma bofetada no peito, não soube se era bom ou ruim." _

Harry sentiu o perfume de Hermione por meros segundos, extasiado, ele começou a perder o controle dos seus sentimentos.

Lembrou-se também da briga no aeroporto:

"_Harry ficou em silêncio, ela mesma disse._

_- Diz alguma coisa por favor – eles se encaravam, tristes. _

_- Eu não sei o que dizer, Hermione. Parte de mim só quer achar as palavras certas para te magoar do mesmo jeito que você me magoou. _

_- Eu estou me magoando já, Harry! – ela fechou os olhos deixando as lágrimas caírem – Por favor, me perdoa? _

_- Você está se magoando pelo o quê? Eu não virei as costas para você e fui embora em uma noite dessas. Eu não terminei tudo e resolvi inventar uma grande mentira sobre. Ok, ok, você fez isso. Não eu! – ele ia jogando toda a culpa nas costas dela. _

_Hermione não sabia mais o que dizer. _

_- Eu fiz isso... Porque você disse que queria um filho e eu sabia que você não podia me dar. Você não se lembra? Você voltou de Paris, dizendo que tinha amado estar com Tiaguinho... E eu não posso te dar um filho, uma família porque eu tenho uma doença transmissível sexualmente! – desabafou ela._

_- Chega, isso é desculpa. Nós podíamos ter conversado. Chega. Chega. Chega. Eu vou embora! – Harry virou as costas e retomou o caminho outra vez._

_- Até que a morte nos separe... – repetiu Hermione atrás, em cima do seu ombro – Foi esse nosso juramento._

_- Que? – perguntou Harry virando o pescoço por cima do ombro._

_- Nada, Harry – ela também vira as costas e caminha na direção oposta dele. _

_- Ei, Mione. Volta! – Hermione virou e correu em sua direção, abraçou-o com força no meio da entrada._

– _Eu... Eu sinto muito, eu só quero conversar sobre a gente. Eu sinto muito – ela estava abraçada com ele, fortemente, no meio da entrada. _

_- Eu não posso fazer isso por você. Eu preciso ir embora – disse ele ao se afastar – Por favor._

_Hermione concordou com a cabeça, em um tom infantil. Eles se olham com uma vontade imperdoável de se atarracarem no meio da multidão, matar as saudades, esquecer todo passado. Mas ele não conseguia, era injusto com os próprios sentimentos. _

_- Eu entendo se você não me amar nunca mais – disse Hermione baixinho._

_- Até que a morte nos separe, Hermione – repetiu Harry olhando para ela – Como você disse, mas... Você mesma matou o meu coração, não consigo confiar novamente em você!"_

Passou a mão no celular e discou.

- Hermione? Eu sei que o seu casamento é amanhã, mas eu não posso deixar você se casar sem saber de toda a verdade. Eu preciso me encontrar com você, urgente. E tem que ser a sós!

- **FIM DO FLASHBACK**–

19.12.2010

- Nasceu, gente, nasceu. É um menino – disse Harry saindo da sala de cirurgia – O meu terceiro filho é totalmente saudável.

- Parabéns – disse Hermione se levantando da cadeira na sala de espera e o abraçando com muita força.

- É mesmo, parabéns, cara – disse Rony dando alguns socos em seu ombro – Agora você é pai, hein? Terceira vez, caramba! E o coitadinho ainda vai se chamar Alvo Severo. Oh, pecado!

**NOTA DO AUTOR: **_Eu ainda tenho esperanças de que os meus leitores voltem. SÉRIOOO! Todos sumiram, será que a fanfic tá tão ruim assim? Bom, espero que não... E mesmo se tiver, quero saber em que parte "eu pequei" (acredito que sejam os flashbacks que são bem chatos, né?!). Mas como eu havia prometido, eles estão acabando – só mais o capítulo que vem – e um "pedacinho" do primeiro capítulo da sexta temporada. E FIM DE FLASHBACKS PARA SEMPRE! _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Eae como passaram a semana? Foram ver HP06? Gostaram? O que acharam? Comente aqui. Eu adorei, achei mais legal que o livro, fora as cenas novas... Eu amei de verdade! Achei a Gina superpoderosa, mais do que no quinto filme. Apesar de eu ser HH, eu gostei de RH, mas preferia CómarcoHermione, HAUHUAUHAU, é menos clichê! GOSTEI MUITOOO do ataque na TOCA... Gostei do Draco, ele tava bem mais maduro... Gostei de várias palavras que o Dumbledore disse... ADOREI as cenas HarryHermione, os dois pareciam mais namorados do que nunca. Um consolando o outro... AHHHHHHHHHH, se peguem, cacilda! HAUHAUHAUHA. ENTÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Estamos chegando na SEASON FINALEEEEEEE!!! _

_Eu preciso das reviews agora mais do que nuncaaaaaaa. A Quarta Temporada ao total teve 86 reviews. A Quinta Temporada não pode terminar só com 82 reviews. POR FAVORRRRRRRRR, ajudem. Você que nunca mandou uma review, agora é a hora certa... PLEASEEEEEEE, eu imploro!!! _

_Bom, é isso. AHH, eu apareci na REDE TV com a minha camiseta HH... HAUHUAUHA, quase fui linchado durante a fila, porque não tinha nenhum HH lá, só RH E HG... Mas beleza, né? Valeu a pena XDDD. FOI MUITO BOM. Deixem comentários. BEIJOS!!! _

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

**(SEASON FINALE!!!) **

_- Que casamento mais sem graça – reclamou Draco do lado de Gina no altar do casamento de Rony e Hermione – Nada de interessante aconteceu até agora, ninguém atirou em ninguém! _

_- Quer que fique interessante? Hermione não vem para o casamento – gemeu Gina de braço dado com Draco – Ela desistiu de se casar com o meu irmão. Eu sabia, eu sabia! _

_- Só isso? É tão típico de novelas clichês – bufou Draco. _

_- Ah, quer mais novidades? Então aqui vai, eu e o Harry transamos o mês inteiro sem camisinha, e adivinha só? Semana passada nós brigamos! _

_- Está grávida? _

_- Totalmente._

_- Se for menina aposto que você vai dar o nome da mãe do Harry! _

**Coments::: **

**Shakinha: **Está tão perto de você descobrir quem matou o Lúcio, aliás, cada vez mais perto... Acho que é o Sexto Capítulo da Sexta Temporada... A pessoa aparece e fala – Eu matei o Lucio, baby – e assopra a arma. HAUHAUHAh, brincadeira. Mas é no sexto capítulo msm, se eu não me engano. A cena RH e HG ficaram muito boas aqui na fanfic neh? Tipo, eu gostei, achei o beijo RH na frente de Hogwarts muito bom. Difícil escrever uma cena tão romântica assim... E a Hermione toda confusa na véspera do casamento. Próximo capítulo tem mais Draco e Cho... É A SEASON FINALE, nem acredito, último capítulo da temporada! Espero que tenha gostado do Enigma do Princeps, me conta o que achou. TADINHA da Hermioneeeeee!!! Não mate ela não XDDD. Beijos!

**Mari Massa: **Quem eh vivo sempre aparece neh? Eae fiota... Foi ver HP06? O que achou? Bom? Ruim? Legal? Mediano? COMENTE e sobre a fanfic tbm. xDDD. Que bom que vc ta gostando da fanfic, espero que goste da Season Finale que vem se aproximando. É do casamento Rony Hermione. Será que a Hermione vai procurar o Harry? Será que ela vai casar com o Rony mesmo? TEREMOS QUE VER!!! Bom, é isso. Até o próximooooo capítulo. E depois do próximo, até a sexta temporada finalmenteeeeeeee. XD!


	21. SEASON FINALE: As algemas

**Capítulo 20 – **

**As algemas**

_Data: 19.12.2013_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Escuta, posso te pedir uma coisa? – disse Rony parando de andar, puxando-a pelas mãos._

_- Claro, o que você quiser, meu amor – ela deu um selinho em seus lábios. _

_- Nunca mais fique sozinha com o Harry!_

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu faço por você – disse Gina segurando os ombros da amiga – Não se preocupe, eu me passo por você, o teste vai dar negativo e tudo certo._

_- Eu nunca vou saber o resultado – gemeu Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos – Mas vai ser melhor assim._

_Gina assentiu._

_- Fica sentadinha aqui que eu vou liberar um pouco de meus glóbulos vermelhos ali na sala e já volto – disse Gina ajudando a amiga a se sentar na cama. _

_Hermione agradeceu e voltou a respirar normalmente. _

_Harry passou a mão no celular e discou. _

_- Hermione? Eu sei que o seu casamento é amanhã, mas eu não posso deixar você se casar sem saber de toda a verdade! _

_- Nasceu, gente, nasceu. É um menino – disse Harry saindo da sala de cirurgia – O meu terceiro filho é totalmente saudável._

_- Parabéns – disse Hermione se levantando da cadeira na sala de espera e o abraçando com muita força._

_- É mesmo, parabéns, cara – disse Rony dando alguns socos em seu ombro – Agora você é pai, hein? Terceira vez, caramba! _

**- SEASON FINALE – **

- **Flashback**: Harry e Hermione –

19.12.2010

_Hermione ao receber a ligação de Harry, pousou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, Rony estava em sua despedida de solteiro, as meninas tinham feito um chá de panela para ela no dia anterior por causa de uns compromissos. Agora ela estava sozinha, vendo um filme na televisão. _

_Ela resolveu ligar de volta._

_- Escuta, não é uma boa hora para se ligar no celular dos outros pedindo um reencontro – ela soltou um suspiro – Harry, nós somos amigos há tanto tempo, tantas coisas aconteceram, nosso futuro já foi modificado, não tem como voltar atrás, eu... Eu sinto muito! _

_- Hermione, você precisa me ouvir, pelo menos pela última vez, eu sei que você sente alguma coisa por mim, eu sei disso. Não posso deixar você partir para outro relacionamento sem ter essa certeza! _

_- Eu tenho essa certeza – retrucou ela – Eu tenho certeza de que amo o meu noivo, de que eu amo o Rony e de que não é certo se divertir pelas custas dele._

_- Mas eu não vou te beijar, não vou te agarrar, nada disso. Eu só quero olhar nos seus olhos e sentir que o passado ficou enterrado para trás – Harry deu um suspiro – Escuta, eu não posso deixar você se casar assim. Você tem noção do que passamos durante todos esses tempos? _

_- Eu não quero mais, já me fez sofrer o suficiente, foi terrível, Harry – ela disse encolhendo na poltrona – Já brigamos tanto, ficamos sem nos falar por meses! _

_- Aquela nossa última briga no aeroporto, Hermione. Você mesma me disse que "até que a morte nos separe". _

_- Você havia dito que eu matara o seu coração, não é mesmo? – Hermione sacudiu a cabeça – Eu passei por sérios tratamentos psicológicos, Harry. Rony esteve do meu lado o tempo todo, e você não! _

_- Vai me jogar isso na cara agora, não é? – Harry ficou muito triste do outro lado._

_- Não, você só está me procurando pelo fato da Gina ter dado um pé em você, depois você vai acabar voltando para ela e... Tudo vai dar certo! _

_- Tchau – resmungou ele do outro lado – Então, esse é o fim de toda nossa história._

_- É sim, tchau – desligou ela chateada também._

- Ainda no **Flashback**: Draco e Cho –

19.12.2010

_Draco estava sentado, na cama, Pansy tinha passado alguns dias com ele, ele passou a mão nos cabelos, ela aproximou._

_- Escuta, eu tenho que ir para casa ver como o Scorpion está, eu deixei ele com a minha mãe. _

_- Manda um beijo para ele – resmungou Draco esfregando os olhos._

_Pansy desceu os olhos em sua direção e foi beijá-lo na face, Draco virou a cara imediatamente. _

_- Eu... Eu preciso sair! _

_- Tudo bem – disse Pansy abaixando a cabeça – Algo importante para fazer?_

_- Falar com a Cho! _

_Pansy assentiu. _

_Draco foi até o flat de Cho, ele pediu autorização na portaria para subir até o décimo andar, ao chegar lá, a porta de seu quarto estava aberta. _

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela ficou preocupada em vê-lo, os seus cabelos estavam sujos, bagunçados, seus olhos com olheiras profundas. _

_Draco entrou, cabisbaixo, passou por ela em silêncio, sentou-se em uma das camas de solteiro. Cho fechou a porta e se aproximou preocupada._

_- O que está havendo?_

_Draco começou a chorar, as lágrimas foram saindo de seus olhos, Cho não sabia como ele ainda conseguia fazê-lo, seus olhos estavam roxos._

_- Eu preciso superar a morte dele. Eu ainda me sinto culpado pela morte de Cedrico, tudo que gira ao meu redor, eu sinto a falta dele, eu sinto que foi minha culpa._

_Cho segurou a sua mão._

_- Não foi, Draco. Não foi._

_Draco a olhou, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, inchados. _

_- Conte-me sobre ele! _

_- Quê? _

_- Qualquer coisa, por favor, só me fale dele! _

_Cho deu um suspiro profundo, não sabia se devia começar aquela conversa. Ela sentou do seu lado, não conseguindo olhar em seus olhos. Muito quieta, ela ficou algum tempo esperando que ele desistisse, era doloroso demais falar sobre isso. _

_- Eu lembro a primeira vez que eu vi ele – disse Cho abrindo um sorriso de lado – Ele estava saindo da sua casa, estava no elevador, todo loiro, olhos claros, bonitão, bem vestido. Indo para o trabalho! _

_- Ele era bonitão mesmo – sorriu Draco de lado também encarando o chão. _

_- É, pois é. Com aquele jeito de galã dele, entrou no elevador, apertou o botão do estacionamento, eu senti aquele perfume maravilhoso e não resisti, perguntei o nome dele! _

_- Ele disse meu nome? _

_- Sim, foi muito gentil, educado, mas em momento algum ele deu em cima de mim, ele te respeitou muito! _

_Cho piscou e o encarou de lado._

_- E eu só ficava pensando "que cara gostoso" – Cho sorriu – "Muiiiito gostoso!". _

_Draco deu um sorriso também._

_- E aquele sorriso dele? Meu Deus, eu nunca vou esquecer! _

_Draco ergueu os olhos, pelo menos havia parado de chorar. _

_- O que ele disse? Quais foram as últimas palavras dele? _

_- Ele estava ouvindo a sua declaração pelo rádio, você querendo se casar com ele, eu vi o brilho nos olhos dele, foram muito intensos, sabe? _

_Draco deitou a cabeça no ombro dela, com os pensamentos girando. _

- Ainda no **Flashback**: Hermione e seu exame de DNA –

19.12.2010

_A campainha de Hermione estava tocando outra vez, ela ficou preocupada porque já era tarde da noite, atendeu a porta e viu a enfermeira com um papel nas mãos, com a resposta do resultado do exame de DNA. Hermione tinha mandado Gina fazer e obviamente já sabia a resposta, ainda assim, um friozinho na barriga fez com que ela ficasse temerosa com o resultado. _

_- Eu sinto muito chegar essa horário na casa da senhorita mas achei que quisesse saber o quanto antes o resultado assim como a sua mãe – disse a enfermeira – Eu estou com o resultado em mãos da sua amiga Hermione. _

_- Ela não se encontra mas se quiser, eu posso entregar. _

_- Ah, obrigada – a enfermeira entregou o resultado para Hermione, ela deu um sorriso, virou as costas e saiu andando._

_- Enfermeira! – gritou Hermione, e ela virou o pescoço por cima do ombro._

_- O exame de DNA tem possibilidade de estar errado?_

_Ela sacudiu a cabeça. _

_- 99,9% de chance de dar certo, quase impossível._

_- Ok – Hermione piscou – Obrigada – e fechou a porta após entrar. _

_Ela rasgou o envelope com pressa, virou as páginas para ver o resultado, comparou os exames. Os seus olhos quase saltaram do rosto, seu estômago se contorceu, ela sentiu as mãos formigarem. O resultado tinha dado positivo. _

_- Oh, meu Deus, a Gina é filha da Senhora Hoover, não eu. Como isso pode acontecer? _

_Hermione precisava se sentar. _

- Ainda no **Flashback:** Harry e Hermione –

20.12.1010

_Gina estava preocupada com alguns acontecimentos, hoje, por exemplo, era o casamento de Rony e Hermione, ela precisava conversar com Harry porque os dois seriam padrinhos, subiriam até o altar, deviam ao menos se acertar para não ficar um clima estranho dentro da igreja. _

_Gina estacionou o carro na frente da casa de Harry, quando ela reparou que um carro já estava estacionado ali fazia mais de um tempo, no entanto, era um carro familiar mas que não pertencia a nenhum dos Potters. _

_A motorista do carro não havia notado a chegada de Gina, ela estava fuçando dentro da bolsa, com os cabelos loiros sobre a face. Gina sentiu o estômago se contorcer, não estava acreditando que fosse a sua melhor amiga, Hermione, a que havia prometido nunca mais se encontrar com Harry, ao menos a sós. _

_Ela ficou observando por um tempo até que Hermione sacudiu os cabelos para o lado e Gina teve certeza. Realmente era ela. Estava lindíssima, com a maquiagem do casamento toda pronta, realçando ainda mais o seu rosto bonito. E os cabelos dourados estavam todos cacheados, presos em um coque com algumas mechas caindo pelo rosto lisinho. Digna de uma noiva. _

_Hermione travou o carro com o alarme, passou a alça da bolsa em volta do ombro e atravessou o jardim da casa de Harry, parou em frente à porta da sala e apertou o botão da campainha._

_- Vagabunda! – gemeu Gina segurando o volante com força – Ela devia estar colocando o vestido nesse horário. O que ela veio fazer aqui? – Gina só ficou observando. _

_Harry apareceu na porta, ele estava com uma expressão preocupada, Gina tinha esperanças de que ela só daria um recado a ele e fosse embora, porém ela acabou entrando. Os dois estavam sozinhos._

_Gina socou o volante com muita raiva. _

_- E ainda jurou para o meu irmão, filha da mãe! – Gina estava furiosa com ela – Falta de respeito, cretina. Falta apenas duas horas para o casamento e ela sequer está usando o vestido! _

_Gina passou as mãos no celular._

_- Ah... Eu sinto muito, Hermione, mas o meu irmão não vai casar com você quando souber disso – ela acelerou o carro, fez o balão e foi na direção do apartamento de Rony. _

- Ainda no **Flashback**: Harry e Hermione -

20.12.2010

_- Isso é totalmente errado, Harry, eu fiz uma promessa de que não ia me encontrar com você outra vez – ela estava visivelmente preocupada – E olha onde eu estou, no seu apartamento, na véspera do meu casamento._

_Harry se serviu de um uísque caríssimo em cima de uma bandeja que ficava na sala de visita. Ele tomou tudo em um gole._

_- Você não pretende ficar bêbado no dia do meu casamento, não é? Quero dizer, você vai subir no altar com Gina, não quero que me faça passar vergonha. _

_- E como quer que eu passe o seu casamento? Chorando por ter perdido você? – ele deu um sorriso – Essa bebida tem os melhores sintomas do mundo, ela deixa qualquer um feliz. Quer um gole? Prometo que o efeito é rápido e instantâneo! _

_Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, descruzou os braços._

_- Olha, Harry, chega, chega, eu não devia estar aqui, eu preciso colocar o meu vestido – ela deu uma olhada no relógio – Veja só, faltam apenas duas horas e eu ainda nem o coloquei! _

_- Ah, Hermione, chega disso, nós somos só amigos, essa promessa que você fez é pura palhaçada, idiotice e me ofendeu, sabia? – ele deu um sorriso – Não vou sair por aí seqüestrando você! Escuta, quer um pouco de bebida? _

_- Não, eu só vim falar com você, já que você me disse que precisava conversar comigo porque era muito importante. _

_Harry deixou o copo de uísque de lado, aproximou-se de Hermione e a olhou no fundo de seus olhos castanhos, as suas mãos começaram a tremer. _

_- Não se case._

_- Quê? – ela quase riu na cara dele._

_- É sério, não se case, eu ainda amo você! _

_Hermione deixou a cabeça cair de lado._

_- Ah, claro, você me ama, ama Gina e assim vai vivendo a vida! _

_- Eu gosto da Gina mas nós não nascemos para ficar juntos como você disse – Harry olhou para Hermione – Eu sou o cara certo para você, Hermione Granger. Podemos não estar namorando, mas eu sei disso. _

_- ... _

_- Eu sou o cara certo para você, e algum dia você vai descobrir isso. _

_Os olhos de Hermione encheram de água._

_- Não é certo você fazer isso comigo, Harry Potter. Depois de tudo o que passamos – ela começou a erguer o tom de voz – Você não devia chegar em mim na véspera do meu casamento e me dizer essas coisas! Você é um idiota! – ela ia saindo mas Harry a segurou pelo braço._

_- Desculpa, desculpa mesmo, mas não fique chateada comigo. Vamos sentar e conversar, ainda tem alguns minutos! _

_- Conversar com você? Sobre o que? Sobre como a minha vida ao seu lado foi maravilhosa? Sobre como é me casar com o Rony gostando de você? Escuta, eu sei que é difícil para você entender isso, mas eu estou me apaixonando pelo Rony de verdade, ele tem sido carinhoso comigo, ele tem cuidado de mim mais do o meu próprio pai fez por mim. Ele tem sido encantador! _

_- Eu sei, eu sei, eu também poderia fazer todas essas coisas._

_- Mas não o fez! – jogou ela na cara dele – Você esteve casada comigo durante meses mas preferiu ficar visitando Gina e o seu filho em Paris do que ficar comigo._

_- Você me incentivou a ir para Paris! _

_- Eu o fiz sim, mas não para passar as férias inteira por lá! _

_Harry sacudiu a cabeça, Hermione foi na direção do seu copo cheio de uísque em cima da mesa._

_- Sabe de uma coisa? Quem precisa dessa bebida agora sou eu, você já deu conta de me estressar no melhor dia da minha vida – Hermione virou o copo pela garganta e o depositou vazio em cima da mesa. _

_- Gostou, não foi? – riu Harry se aproximando com os olhos na direção dela – Ela realmente funciona, não é? – ele piscou – Mais feliz? _

_Ela fez que não com a cabeça. _

_- A dose não foi o suficiente – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela. _

_Harry encheu o copo de uísque novamente, quando estava com o copo nas mãos, Hermione o tirou e bebeu tudo outra vez._

_- Está ficando boa nisso! _

_- Por culpa sua de ter deixado a minha cabeça quente! – resmungou ela furiosa. _

_- Vou buscar mais um copo para mim, porque pelo visto eu já perdi o meu – riu Harry contornando Hermione para ir em direção à cozinha. _

_- Pega um para mim também – riu ela levemente alterada pela bebida – E viva o Uísque, urruh! – ela ergueu o copo no ar. _

_Harry sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça e voltou com dois copos, Hermione estava tomando sua terceira dose. _

_- É perigoso, pode fazer mal, você não vai conseguir parar em pé no altar._

_- Isso é para tirar o estresse – disse ela rindo alto, empurrando-o pelos ombros – Sabe como é, né? O casamento... Apaixonada por dois caras… E os dois são melhores amigos… - Hermione deu um soquinho no braço dele. _

_- Sei, sei como é – disse Harry tomando um pouco mais de uísque – E ainda achei muita besteira da parte do seu namorado de ter pedido para você se afastar de mim – Harry esticou a mão na direção dela – Quer dançar comigo?_

_- É claro, Potter, é claro, quem não dançaria? – eles deixaram os copos de lado e foram no meio da sala escolher uma música. Eles brigaram porque Harry queria colocar uma música de Rock enquanto Hermione queria ouvir Balé. Por fim, acabaram escolhendo Sertanejo e foram dançar agarradinhos como se fosse valsa no meio da sala. _

_- O que o seu namorado diria se visse a gente aqui, hã? Sozinhos? Dançando?_

_- Ele não diria nada – resmungou Hermione dançando e olhando para o teto._

_- Olha – Harry avistou uma algema de brinquedo de Tiaguinho, estava jogada em um canto da sala – Vamos... Vamos brincar? _

_- Do que? De prisioneira? Mas eu não matei o Rodrigo Lestrange, eu juro! – riu Hermione – Eu só o atropelei mas foi sem querer e foi há cinco anos, me perdoa? – ela riu alto, completamente bêbada. _

_Harry prendeu a algema em volta do pulso dela, coube direitinho, passou em volta do seu pulso também. Os dois estavam presos pela algema. _

_- Legal, e como a gente vai dançar agora? _

_- Talvez a gente devesse tirar uma soneca – disse Harry se sentando no sofá, Hermione sentou ao seu lado._

_- É... Talvez sim se não vou chegar cansada para o meu casamento – ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, fechou os olhos, sentindo as pálpebras pesarem. _

- Ainda no** Flashback**: Gina no trânsito –

20.12.2010

_Tinha ocorrido um acidente bem na esquina da Square Times, Gina estava logo atrás com carros parados dos dois lados, na frente e atrás. Ou seja, estava empacada no trânsito esperando os funcionários do trânsito tirarem o carro batido do caminho, isso já fazia mais de uma hora. Ela estava inquieta discando para o número de celular de Rony que não atendia: já devia ter umas 30 chamadas perdidas no celular dele! _

_- Se você deixasse o seu celular ligado, seria menos corno! – xingou Gina olhando para o celular nas mãos. _

_Gina sentiu uma pontada no estômago, precisava ir ao banheiro urgente se aliviar, provavelmente era alguma infecção urinária, vinha doendo muito ultimamente. Ela olhou através das janelas procurando por algum restaurante porque esses lugares sempre tinham banheiros. Gina se sentiu tonta no volante, a sua cabeça parecia estar rodando a quilômetros de velocidade, ela sentiu a pontada no estômago passar e abriu a porta do carro rapidamente para vomitar na rua. Sentiu-se enjoada. Ela deitou a cabeça no volante. _

_- Não, não, não, grávida de novo não! – ela passou a mão na barriga – Essa idéia de ficar grávida do Harry quando eu estou brigada com ele já não tem mais graça! _

(**Nota do Autor: **Essa foi a gravidez de Lílian, segunda filha do casal).

- Ainda no **Flashback**: Rony no altar –

20.12.2010

_Rony estava pronto fazia horas, no entanto, ele tinha combinado com Hermione de não ver o seu vestido para não dar azar, acabaram prometendo que não iam se falar naquele dia, somente na hora em que estivessem no altar, casando-se. _

_Ele estava muito ansioso. Suas mãos tremiam e suavam ao mesmo tempo, ele ia se casar com a sua primeira namorada, com a sua melhor amiga, estava se apaixonando outra vez por ela. Completamente!_

_- Ei, cara, está na hora de entrar – disse Dino abrindo a porta de supetão._

_- E a Hermione? Ela já chegou?_

_- Eu __acho__ que ela deve estar no quarto – Dino sacudiu os ombros e sorriu, fechando a porta ao passar._

_Rony olhou para o espelho, passou as mãos pelo tecido do terno, falando consigo mesmo. _

_- Calma, calma, vai dar tudo certo! _

_Rony sorriu para si mesmo e saiu do quarto, fechou a porta, achou estranho o fato de Harry ainda não ter chegado ou até mesmo a própria irmã, Gina. Foi quando avistou um chumaço de cabelos ruivos saltitantes em sua direção._

_- Rony! _

_- Gina! – os seus olhos brilharam – Você veio para o dia mais importante da minha vida, que bom! _

_- Ei, você não pode subir no altar agora – disse ela sorrindo – A... A Hermione! _

_- O que tem ela? O Dino disse que ela estava no quarto. Ela está bem?_

_- Ãhn, no quarto? – Gina olhou por cima do ombro, "talvez ela tenha chegado antes de mim que fiquei presa no trânsito, droga!" pensou "Bom, não vou estragar o casamento do meu irmão, depois eu converso com ele sobre o Harry e a Hermione" – Bom, então – Gina deu algumas palmadinhas – Bom casamento! _

_Rony a beijou no rosto. _

_- Te vejo no altar. _

_Gina olhou por cima do ombro, procurando por Harry, mas ele não havia aparecido até agora, ela olhou no relógio do celular. Draco estava passando, de braços cruzados com Cho, ela foi até na direção dele._

_- Escuta, eu preciso mesmo de um padrinho, será que você poderia me emprestar o seu namorado? – ela não esperou Cho responder – Obrigada! – e puxou Draco dos braços de Cho que ficou indignada para trás. _

_- Eu? Entrar com você? Ué, cada o famoso Harry Potter?_

_- Foi dar a… piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – censurado - _

_- Sério? – perguntou Draco excitado (no bom sentido, claro!)._

_- Não! Mas ele não vem! _

_- Certo, sobrou outra vez! _

_Gina o olhou com censura. _

_- Cala boca, ei, vamos, os padrinhos já começaram a entrar. _

_- Sua mãe e o Rony estão entrando! – disse Draco olhando na ponta dos pés a fila._

_- Que droga, estou com a cabeça tão ocupada que até esqueci de falar com a minha mãe – Gina sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Os pais de Hermione vieram? _

_- Não sei, acabei de chegar também – disse Draco sacudindo os ombros. _

_- É a nossa vez – tremeu Gina vendo o casal de seus tios (e padrinhos também) da frente se afastar na direção do altar. _

_Entrado todos os padrinhos e o noivo, eles ficaram algum tempo esperando a presença de Hermione, havia se passado quinze minutos e nada de ninguém entrar ou dar notícias sobre a garota. Rony olhou no relógio preocupado, Hermione nunca fora uma garota de se atrasar com os seus compromissos, era sempre muito responsável e pontual. Por que justamente agora isso estava acontecendo?_

_- Que casamento mais sem graça – reclamou Draco do lado de Gina – Nada de interessante aconteceu até agora, ninguém atirou em ninguém! _

_- Quer que fique interessante? Hermione não vem para o casamento – gemeu Gina de braço dado com Draco – Ela desistiu de se casar com o meu irmão. Eu sabia, eu sabia! _

_- Só isso? É tão típico de novelas clichês – bufou Draco. _

_- Ah, quer mais novidades? Então aqui vai, eu e o Harry transamos o mês inteiro sem camisinha, e adivinha só? Semana passada nós brigamos! _

_- Está grávida? _

_- Totalmente._

_- Se for menina aposto que você vai dar o nome da mãe do Harry! _

_- Ah, por que? Lógico que não! _

_- Ah, vai sim. Vai ser Lílian._

_- Não vai não! _

_- Vai sim! _

_- Não vai! – ela beliscou o traseiro dele – E não reclame! _

_Os convidados olhavam a todo momento por cima dos ombros, preocupados com a vinda de Hermione, ou o seu suposto atraso. _

_Rony não agüentava mais esperar._

- Ainda no **Flashback**: A noiva –

20.12.2010

_Dino e Luna tinham chegado bem cedo, eles eram tão amigos que acabaram ficando juntos algumas noites, nada muito sério, apenas estavam ficando. Pegaram os primeiros lugares no altar. _

_Dino saiu durante alguns minutos para chamar Rony, logo depois ele voltou, e a entrada dos padrinhos aconteceu minutos depois, juntamente com a entrada do noivo, Ronald Weasley. _

_Alguns minutos transcorreram desde a sua entrada e não havia sinal da noiva, os convidados já estavam ficando impacientes. Luna que estava no banco da frente, escutou Draco e Gina sussurrando um com o outro. _

"_- Que casamento mais sem graça – reclamou Draco do lado de Gina – Nada de interessante aconteceu até agora, ninguém atirou em ninguém! _

_- Quer que fique interessante? Hermione não vem para o casamento – gemeu Gina de braço dado com Draco – Ela desistiu de se casar com o meu irmão. Eu sabia, eu sabia!"_

_Dino sequer reparou. Luna passou a bolsa no ombro._

_- Eu vou ao banheiro, eu já volto – disse abaixando a cabeça e depositando um beijo de leve na testa de seu ficante, Dino. _

_Luna fez o caminho na direção do banheiro feminino, porém no meio desse trajeto ela abriu uma das portas, pegou algumas escadas e subiu até o quarto feminino onde a noiva estava se trocando. Ela ia ter uma conversa muito séria com Hermione. _

_Ela abriu o quarto e estava completamente vazio. Não havia ninguém. No entanto os pertences da noiva estavam lá, todos eles, o vestido em um manequim bem no meio do quarto, o véu no sofá, os sapatos brancos, os brincos, tudo. _

_Luna se aproximou e imediatamente desceu o zíper do seu vestido azul. _

_- Rony, agüenta firme, eu já estou indo! _

- Ainda no **Flashback:** Harry e Hermione –

20.12.2010

_- Oh, meu Deus, meu casamento! – berrou Hermione olhando no relógio, Harry avançou em sua direção, com um susto. _

_- Casamento? Você já devia estar no altar a essa hora! _

_- Harry, onde está a chave dessa algema? – perguntou Hermione visivelmente em pânico – Eu preciso me casar com o Rony essa noite! _

**Continua na próxima temporada...**

**Nota do Autor: **A última Season Finale... A próxima é "Series Finale" ou seja O Fim da Fanfic MESMO!!! É uma pena que esteja acabando, foram ótimos esses últimos dois anos com vocês... Muito bom mesmo! Vou sentir saudades!

**Nota do Autor (Dois): **Vão se despedindo dos FLASHBACKS porque no próximo capítulo da sexta temporada eles ACABAM finalmente, né? Acho que foi isso que estragou um pouco da Quinta Temporada, mas eles vão desaparecer, vocês vão conhecer uma NOVA FASE na fanfic daqui para frente. Eu sinceramente espero que gostem. E espero que tenham gostado do final, a Hermione bêbada na véspera do casamento, o Harry e ela se despedindo, a Luna pensando em entrar no lugar da Hermione... Bom, tudo isso vocês vão entender no próximo capítulo, para isso. DEIXEM REVIEWSSSSS, por favor!

- Vejo vocês na próxima temporada. Até mais!

**Próximo Capítulo – Sexta Temporada – **

MÚSICA: WEDDING DRESS – MATT NATHANSON 

- A minha amiga secreta é loira, meio doidinha...

- É a Hermione! – gritou Rosa.

- Doidinha? Quase – disse Draco segurando o presente bem pequeno – Ela tem os olhos claros, meio esbugalhados...

- Luna! – arriscou Tiaguinho.

- Sim, Luna – ela beijou o namorado Dino, antes de receber o par de brincos de Draco.

**COMENTÁRIOS: **

**MaryCena: **Eitaaaaa, sumiu mas voltou! Comigo ta tudo bem sim e com você? E fico feliz por ter arranjado emprego – aliás, to precisando de um também – hehehehehe. Muito contente que esteja gostando e aparecendo aqui para comentar de vez em quando, é sinal de que não me abandonou! E teremos mais DracoGina na sexta temporada... Acabei de escrever uma cena dos dois juntos no hospital. E o Rony está em busca da felicidade, ele vai conseguir... Ele só tá pagando a "língua" por ter sido muito mala na época da escola... Ele vivia traindo as namoradas, pegando várias, etc... Bom, é isso. Te vejo na sexta temporada, eu espero. Beijos, até lá. Obrigado!

**Shakinha: **Eu também gosto do meu RonyHermione, só não gosto de RonyHermione do livro... Acho que eles compartilham um momento legal, só que a JK não soube aproveitar muito bem, ela descreve o Rony sempre como o palhaço da história. Sim, sim, também adoro a Gina, acho ela muito independente na história... Ela sobressaiu mesmo com filho, adolescente, etc. HAUHAUHA, e esse filme HP06 tem muitos duplos sentidos, o Snape jogando o Draco na parede foi um deles. E a parte que o Rony quase "pula" no colo do Harry no quarto da Grifinória, depois de tomar a Poção do Amor? HAUHAUUHAHA. Eu viiii, xD. Beijãooo. Até a próxima temporada!


End file.
